


All Or Nothing Part 3

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Smut, They're all gonna fuck so yeah, This series is gonna have a lot of parts, Torture, Vacation, Watersports, Weddings, drug overdose, over a million words, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: HEED THE TAGS!!!This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. Here we start part three of this series. Part one and two have the same name All Or Nothing.Here is the summary of the first part:We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation from the last part.

This is the continuation from the last part.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607093/chapters/39218703


	2. Continued

Greg wakes close to dawn in a cold sweat and his heart pounding in his chest from a nightmare. He's sitting straight up in bed with his arms protectively over his chest.

John frowns and wakes, curling up next to him. "Greg..?"

"Fine.." He croaks as his throat remains tight and he struggles a bit to breathe.

He frowns and sits up with him.

"Just.. A... Small.. Panic... Attack.." He managed between trying to control his breathing and fighting the rising panic in his mind.

"Just focus on your breathing, love.."

He does as John says and can finally breathe a bit easier after what seems like hours when in reality was only a few minutes. His arms are still over his chest protectively. "Sorry.." He says quietly so he doesn't wake Sherlock and Mycroft.

He presses a small kiss to his shoulder. "It's okay.."

He nuzzles John affectionately as the panic nags at him. "I uhh.. I need a run.. You can go back to sleep if you want.." He hums softly as he sees the sun barely coming up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. Running helps me deal with.. Things.. I'll make breakfast when I get back.." Greg can see the look on John's face about how he wants to talk to him about his nightmare.

"Greg.." He frowns, not wanting Greg to shut him out.

"I know. I'll talk to you after my run. I promise. The feeling.. I have to get ride of it first.." He gets out of bed and gets dressed. "I don't know if you like to run but you're welcome to join me.."

"I think I will join you." He gets up to get dressed.

Greg smiles softly. Mycroft wakes a bit and looks at them. "What's the matter?" He mumbles. "We're just going for a run. We'll be back before you wake.." Greg hums softly lulling Mycroft back to sleep.

Mycroft mumbles as he pulls Sherlock against his chest as he sleep.

Greg smiles softly at them.

John finishes dressing and puts his shoes on.

Greg puts on his shoes as well.

"Ready?"

"Always." He smiles.

He smiles and they leave for their run.

Greg's earlier panic vanishes as they run and he can actually breathe normally again.

By the time they're done running, John is out of breath.

"You alright there, Johnny?" Greg asks and runs circles around John.

John chuckles breathlessly. "Yeah, just a bit out of shape."

He smiles and kisses him. "Thank you for running with me. It was lovely."

He hums and kisses him back. "Of course."

He hums and kisses his neck and jaw tasting his sweat. "Mm delicious.." He purrs.

He blushes brightly and gasps softly.

"Mm look who's the one blushing for a change.." He smirks and licks a swipe from his collar bone to his jaw. "Come. Shower." He pulls him down the hall to the bathroom.

John is about to make a snarky comment before Greg licks up to his jaw. He lets out a whimper instead and feels a shiver of pleasure run through him. "Christ.."

Greg chuckles as he turns on the shower. He strips John and then himself. He pulls John into the shower and kisses him.

John hums and kisses him back. "You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

"Mm and you act like you don't love every fucking minute of it, Captain.." He smirks and presses John back against the shower wall.

John gasps and arches up against him. "Yes, Sir.."

Greg growls softly and pins John's wrists above his head against the wall. "You were so out of breath after our run.. I'll just have to work you harder.." He nips at his neck and jaw.

John whimpers and bares his neck. "Yes, Sir.. Thank you, Sir.."

"Good boy.." He sucks and marks his neck.

He gasps and whimpers. "Please, Sir.."

"You make such maddening sounds.." He kisses hard till he's breathless once again. "What do you need?" He growls softly.

He gasps. "I need you, Sir.."

"What do you need from me?" He smirks and grinds against him.

He whimpers and bucks up. "I need your cock, Sir!"

"Mm you want me do take you against the shower wall, don't you, slut?" He growls and grinds against him.

He moans loudly. "Yes, Sir! Make me moan like a whore!"

He turns John around and presses his cock against his arse. "What a good whore I have.." He sinks down to his knees and spreads John's arse cheeks. Without warning he starts working John open with his tongue.

John nearly screams in surprise and pushes back against Greg's tongue. "Yes!"

Greg moans and pulls John's hips back so he can press deeper. He works his tongue deeper and harder.

"Sir, please!!" He begs breathlessly.

He stands and slicks his fingers. He works his fingers in and stretches John open the rest of the way.

He moans and fucks himself against Greg's fingers.

"Mm what a greedy little cockslut you are.." He fucks him with his fingers and rubs against his prostate.

He cries out and writhes against the wall. "Please! Daddy, I need you! Please, Sir!" He blushes brightly at his words.

Greg smirks and growl pleased. "Daddy is here.. I'll take care of you.. I'll fuck your pretty arse so good.." He removes his fingers.

John whimpers at the loss and presses his arse back. "Please, Daddy.."

"I've got you.." He slowly presses to John and sinks into him deeply.

He moans loudly and lets out a tight gasp. "Oh, yes!"

Greg holds John's hips and starts to thrust. "Christ, John." He moans.

He moans and pushes back against him. "Please!"

He growls and marks him as he fucks him against the shower wall.

His hands scramble on the wall for something to hold onto. "Harder, Daddy!"

Greg braces John's hands against the wall so he doesn't slip and pounds into him harder.

John cries out as he comes hard against the wall. "Fuck!!"

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He whimpers and slumps against the wall.

He holds John up and kisses the back of his neck and shoulders softly. "So good, love.." He purrs.

He whimpers and presses back against him. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Mm anything for you, love.." He pulls John back under the water and starts washing him tenderly.

He relaxes in his arms, going into subspace.

He hums softly as he massages John tired muscles from the run.

"Mm.."

He washes and massages John chest and back.

John leans up to kiss him softly.

Greg smiles and kisses him back. "I love you.."

He hums softly and smiles tiredly. "I love you, too.."

He rinses them off and gets them out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his own waist and dries John off.

John lets Greg take care of him, leaning into the towel

He finishes drying John. "Let's get you comfortable and fed.." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He hums softly and nods, following him out of the bathroom. "Mm.. Love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles at how soft and submissive John is. He gets them dressed and out to the kitchen so he can make John breakfast. "What do you want to eat, babe?" He asks softly.

John smiles softly and sits at the table. "Mm.. I don't care, Sir.."

Greg glances at the time. "If you can wait a little bit I can make you fresh pastries?" He hums softly and pets his head, smoothing John's hair in place like how he usually wears it.

He hums and nods, leaning into his touch like a cat.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head before moving away to cook.

John rests his head on the table and watches him.

Greg smiles and makes breakfast that's filled with bits of ham, cheese, and egg inside of a flakey pastry.

John hums as he smells everything.

He makes John tea and himself coffee while they wait for the food to be ready.

"Mm.. Smells delicious.."

He smiles and plates their food. He brings the food to the table and sits with John.

John sits up and smiles fondly. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Of course, babe." Greg smiles.

He smiles and moves closer to him as he eats.

He hums softly and nuzzles. "How is it, babe?"

He smiles brightly. "Brilliant, Sir.."

"Good. I'm glad." He smiles happily and sips his coffee.

He smiles and leans against him as he eats.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Thank you, Sir."

"Mm.." He hums softly and smiles.

He smiles and soon finished eating.

"Wonderful job, babe.." He praises when John finished eating.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him. "Thank you, Sir.."

He kisses his head and warps his arm around him. He knows John is going to bring up his nightmare at some point so he's just going to relax with sub space John for now.

He hums softly and leans against him. "I love you, Sir.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He hums and relaxes, closing his eyes.

He hums softly and sips his coffee as he hears Mycroft and Sherlock waking.

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Mm. Good morning."

"Morning, My.. Coffee and breakfast are on the counter.." Greg hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his head before going to grab food and coffee.

Greg smiles happily and rubs the back of John's neck subconsciously.

John blushed and smiles, leaning into him.

He hums and kisses his head as he continues to rub his neck and some of his shoulder.

He blushes and hums. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Mm of course, babe.." He smiles softly.

Sherlock looks at them in confusion, not used to seeing John being submissive.

"Good morning, hun.." Greg smiles reassuringly.

Sherlock frowns and moves to go help Mycroft in the kitchen.

"What's the matter, bee?" Mycroft frowns a bit when he sees Sherlock's frown.

"John's acting.. Different." He knows he shouldn't feel jealous, it's ridiculous, they all love each other.

"John's just in his sub head space. He'll come out of it soon. He only stays in a few hours before he needs to be in control again.."

He frowns, wondering why he could never put John into subspace.

"I don't need to tell you that John is a complex man because you already know that. I think he hasn't slipped into a sub role with you yet is because he feel to protective over you so he can't get into a submissive head space easily."

He frowns. "But Greg can do it with both of you.. I can't do it with anyone.."

Mycroft bites his lip as he thinks. "Greg makes it.. Very easy to slip.. He just vey open and willing to do absolutely anything to make you happy. He likes being dominant almost as much as he craves being submissive. He likes the care taker aspect of being a Dom and not so much the things.."

Sherlock pouts. "But I care about making them happy, too.. Why can't I do it?" He looks legitimately upset about this.

"I don't know, bee.. You know that some of the hardest things I have to admit to you as your older brother.. I don't know.." He sighs and frowns. "Talk to them. Tell them what you want and listen to what they have to say.." He bites his lip. "It's easier to get John to slip into a sub headspace during sex.. Greg just slips easily from pretty much anything.. You'll have to wait though until they both gone back to a neutral headspace.."

He frowns and sighs softly. "I just want to make them happy.."

"You do make them happy, Sherlock. Incredibly happy and you don't need to be their Dom to do it."

He frowns a bit and nods.

"Come on. Let's eat. John's probably slips out of his head space by now. Oh and you can tell them about how you wanted to go to the beach." Mycroft smiles a bit.

Sherlock nods and follows him out, still feeling a bit upset. He sits at the table, glad to see John back to normal.

"Morning, love." John smiles happily at Sherlock.

Sherlock hesitates before smiling back. "Good morning."

John frowns a bit at Sherlock's hesitation but smiles back when he does.

Mycroft nudges Sherlock, trying to get him to talk to them.

Sherlock shoots a glance at Mycroft. "I thought that we could go to the beach today." He says looking back at Greg and John.

John smiles. "Mm.. Wonderful idea, love."

"Brilliant." Greg smiles and Sherlock preens with all the praise.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head. "Talk to them, bee.." He mutters softly.

Sherlock bites his lip.

"Sherlock.." He nuzzles him, trying to encourage him.

"What's the matter, Sherlock?" Greg frowns a bit.

Sherlock frowns and hesitates. "I.. I want to make you two happy.. But you all can be someone's Dom except me.."

"You do make us happy." John and Greg say in unison.

"B-But I never make anyone go into subspace.. And I want to take care of you.. But I can't.."

"It's not that you can't, love.. It's that we didn't know you wanted us to go into subspace.." John bites his lip. "But we understand now. It'll be much easier for you to make us go into subspace now.." Greg nods.

He frowns a bit but nods.

Greg hums softly and goes to get another cup of coffee.

John kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses him.

"I love you, you know that."

"I know.. I love you, too.."

He kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him

Sherlock smiles and pets John's head.

Mycroft smiles and gets up to see Greg.

Greg sips his coffee and smiles when Mycroft comes to see him.

Mycroft hums and kisses him.

"Mm.." He kisses him back and smiles.

"How are you holding up?"

"I.. I'm fine.."

He frowns a bit, seeing through him. "Greg."

Greg smiles.

He sighs softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back and hums softly.

"Sherlock's been feeling a bit left out.." He mutters quietly.

"Mm how do we fix it?.." He keeps hushed.

"Make sure that we all pay more attention to him.. He feels like he can't make you and John happy.."

"He does make us happy." Greg frowns.

"I know he does, but he doesn't believe it."

"Mm then we'll have to make him believe it." He smiles softly.

"How?"

"Not sure yet. It'll come to me. First we can go to the beach like he wants." He smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him. "Great."

"I'll make sandwiches for lunch and we can have a picnic on the beach." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and pulls away. "Get to it."

He chuckles and makes lunch.

Mycroft hums and goes out to check on Sherlock and John.

John is snuggled against with Sherlock.

Mycroft smiles and leans against the door frame.

John kisses Sherlock softly and nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and relaxes.

"We should get ready to go to the beach." Greg calls out from the kitchen.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles John. "Come on."

John smiles and follows Sherlock.

They go to get changed for the beach.

They put the things they need for the beach into the car and leave the cottage for the beach.

John sits in the back with Sherlock, giving him more affection.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles John happily.

Mycroft looks back at them and smiles before taking Greg's hand.

Greg hums happily and kisses Mycroft's hand as he drives.

Mycroft hums and smiles, looking out the window as they drive.

They soon pull up to the beach.

They get out and go down to set their things down.

"Sherlock let me put some sun block on you before you crisp.." Greg smiles.

Sherlock pouts, wanting to look at the sea life. "Fine."

"It'll only take a moment then you can get back to the sea creature.." He smiles and puts sunblock on Sherlock's back. "Besides if you get a sun burn we won't be able to touch you." He purrs softly and nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip, stopping himself from saying something like 'why would you want to?'.

Greg's hands stop while rubbing sunblock on Sherlock's shoulder. "What were you just thinking?"

Sherlock tries to mask his emotions. "Nothing, don't worry."

"Really, Sherlock? Because I just felt you entire back tense under my hands.. You know I hate being lied to.."

Sherlock stiffens again before removing himself from under Greg's hands. "It's fine." He doesn't meet his eyes, hating being read like that. He quickly retreats to the water, trying to occupy himself.

"Sherlock.." Greg sighs and frowns deeply. He goes over to John and Mycroft. "Will one of you go talk to Sherlock? He's upset about something even though he says he's not and he won't talk to me.." Greg frowns.

Mycroft glances up. "I'll go talk to him. It's most likely concerning the two of you and his feeling that he can't meet your needs." He sighs and stands, going over to Sherlock. "Bee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." Sherlock doesn't even try to make his lies sound convincing.

He frowns and kneels next to him. "Sherlock, please. Even Anderson would be tell that you're lying."

Sherlock makes a fake gaging sound when Mycroft says Anderson.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. "I can't make them happy.. It's impossible.." He says quietly.

Mycroft frowns. "Sherlock, you make them incredibly happy just by loving them."

"I do.. Love them.. So much.. But I haven't done anything to show them that.. John.. John keeps me right and Greg is always here no matter what.. I haven't done anything to deserve them.."

"They know, trust me. They know how much you love them, I promise."

He bites his lip and nods slowly. "Okay.."

"Please don't shut them out. Greg was worried that he upset you."

"He didn't it was me. It was stupid. If he did what I just did to him I would be a wreck right now."

"He was more worried about you, Sherlock."

"How? How does he do it? How does he deal with all this uncertainty? How does he focus mainly on us when he has a million other things screaming for his attention? How did we become the most important things in his life to him?"

"Because he loves us. Love makes you do strange things."

"Yeah.. It does.." He finally smiles softly.

He smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Myc!" He whines and tries to fix his unruly mop of curls.

Mycroft chuckles and stands. "Come on."

Sherlock nods and follows him.

They go back to John and Greg.

John is helping Greg lay out their towels.

Sherlock bites his lip and moves to hug Greg from behind, silently resting his head on his shoulder.

Greg tenses for a moment then immediately relaxes. He turns and hugs Sherlock tightly.

Sherlock frowns and hides his face. "I'm sorry.."

"I know.. I love you and I just want you to be happy.." He nuzzles him and rubs his back.

He kisses his chest softly.

"You make me happy. You know that, right? You make me feel so happy and so loved. You do that to me and I am in complete awe of you.." He says quietly.

He bites his lip and whimpers. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He holds onto him.

He nuzzles him. "Show me the little sea creatures you were looking at, yeah?" He smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods, pulling him to the water line.

He holds his hand and follows him.

He starts to show him the different sea life.

He smiles happily and looks at the sea life Sherlock shows him.

He starts to get lost in explaining their functions and benefits.

"You're brilliant.." Greg hums softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and stops mid sentence. "I.."

He smiles softly and leans against him.

He leans up to kiss him.

He hums softly and melts into Sherlock's kiss.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He wraps his arms around his neck and submits happily into the kiss.

Sherlock perks up when he notices Greg submitting.

Greg mewls softly and kisses him back.

Sherlock pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

He whimpers and opens his mouth a bit invitingly.

He moans softly and slides his tongue into his mouth.

He gasps and pants as he slides their tongues together.

Sherlock growls quietly and pulls away. "Come into the water.."

Greg moans at Sherlock dominance and follows him obediently.

Sherlock pulls him close when the get into the water, bucking against him.

He mewls and grinds against him shamelessly needing to feel him desperately.

Sherlock snakes a hand into Greg's trunks, stroking him. "Good boy.."

"Daddy.." He whimpers before he can stop himself.

Sherlock growls possessively and pulls him into a hard kiss.

Greg whimpers into the kiss and bucks into his hand, submitting completely to Sherlock.

"Daddy's gonna take care of you.." He moans and moves to bite his neck.

"Daddy.." He moans and stretches his neck giving him better access to mark him.

He moans and marks him, pulling him closer. "I want you to grind against me until we both come."

He whimpers and does at he told. He grinds and ruts against Sherlock desperately. "Daddy.. Daddy, please.." He mewls and bucks his hips needy.

"Come on, love.. You can do it.. Be a good boy.."

"Daddy.." He moans and comes hard grinding against him.

Sherlock groans and bucks up against him as he comes hard.

Greg whimpers and holds onto Sherlock with trembling hands.

"Good boy.. Brilliant, love.."

"Thank you, Daddy.." He blushes brightly at the praise and nuzzles him softly still in subspace.

Sherlock can't help but feel proud of himself. He had finally made one of them go into subspace. He smiles brightly and kisses him.

Greg kisses him and smiles brightly back. He hums and nuzzles him affectionately. "I love you, Daddy.." He mutters against his neck.

Sherlock hums and kisses his head. "I love you, too."

He smiles softly and presses a little kiss to Sherlock's cheek.

He carries him up to their towel.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He lays him down and lays next to him, snuggling up to him.

He purrs happily and cuddles to him.

He smiles and holds him

He hums and nuzzles his chest.

Mycroft leans against John as he watches them.

John smiles and leans back against Mycroft.

"At least they made up.."

"Mm yeah that's good.." He smiles and nods the he remembers he was supposed to talk to Greg about the nightmare that woke him up that morning. "Oh that little shit.." He chuckles and shakes his head.

Mycroft tilts his head. "What?"

"Greg.. He had a nightmare this morning. We went for a run and then he distracted me with shower sex so he wouldn't have to talk about it like I wanted him to.." John sighs.

He frowns and looks up. "And now we can't because he's in subspace."

"Exactly... It seems like he doesn't want to talk about it at all.."

"We need to though.."

"I know.."

"When we get back."

"Yeah good."

He nods and holds his hand.

He hums softly and kisses his hand.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and nuzzles him back.

He hums and holds his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles. "It looks like Greg is falling asleep.."

Greg's eyes are dropping closed as he snuggles with Sherlock. "He must be tired poor thing.." John hums.

Mycroft smiles. "I'll drive home."

"Alright." John smiles.

Mycroft looks over. "Greg, love, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah.." He hums and nods tiredly.

"Mm. Alright, up, love."

"Mm.." Greg gets up.

Sherlock stands as well, staying close to Greg.

They pack up the car and Greg leans against Sherlock in the back seat.

Mycroft starts to drive back. Sherlock pets Greg's hair.

Greg blushes softly and nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock hums and kisses his head.

He purrs softly and relaxes against him.

"Good boy.."

He blushes and hums softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles as they pull up to the cabin.

They get out of the car and take the things inside.

Sherlock takes Greg inside.

Greg follows Sherlock happily.

He takes Greg to bed.

He snuggles up to Sherlock tiredly.

"Sleep, love.."

"Love you.." He mutter softly and nuzzles his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head. "I love you too."

He smiles softly and falls asleep.

Sherlock cuddles up to him, soon falling asleep.

"Do you want some tea, Mikey?" John hums.

Mycroft hums and nods. "Tea would be lovely."

He smiles and makes them tea.

Mycroft leans against the fridge.

"Mm be careful. You're so hot you might just melt everything in the fridge." John smirks and hands him his mug of tea.

He rolls his eyes and takes the cup. "Very funny."

He hums and sips his tea.

"Greg will probably be out for a few hours. What would you like to do?"

"Mm no idea.."

He hums and kisses him. "How about a bit of telly?"

"Mm lovely.." He kisses him back and smiles before leading him to the couch in front of the telly.

He smiles and sits next to him on the couch, pulling him close.

He hums and nuzzles him happy as he cuddles with him.

"I love you.." He kisses his hand softly.

"I love you, too.." He squeezes his hand softly.

He smiles and leans against him.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed.

He holds him as they relax on the couch.

Mycroft starts to drift off in his arms, trying desperately to stay awake.

"Rest, Myc.." John kisses his head softly.

He hums and curls up in his lap, soon falling asleep.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He snuggles up to him.

He kisses his head softly and smiles as they relax on the couch.

Greg and Sherlock come out about an hour later.

Greg smiles when he sees John and Mycroft cuddling on the couch. He takes a picture.

Sherlock smiles and goes to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Thank you."

"Mm for what, hun?" Greg nuzzles Sherlock.

He blushes. "For letting me put you into subspace.."

"Mm it was nice.. I liked it.." He hums and smiles softly.

He blushes and kisses him.

Greg kisses Sherlock back and nuzzles him.

John looks up at them and smiles.

"Well aren't you two cute.." Greg kisses John and looks at Mycroft curled in his lap.

John hums. "He's exhausted."

Greg kisses Mycroft's head softly and sits in the couch leaving room for Sherlock to sit in the middle.

Sherlock smiles and moves to sit between them.

Greg hums and relaxes next to Sherlock.

Sherlock leans against him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and pets his curls.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He smiles.

Mycroft starts to stir slightly.

John rubs Mycroft's back.

He hums and nuzzles him as he wakes.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

"Mm.." He presses a small kiss to his chest.

He nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and looks up at him.

"Hi.." He says softly.

He blushes and smiles. "Hello.."

He chuckles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Well since everyone is up how about dinner? We didn't have that lasagna so I can pop that in and we can have that.." Greg gets up from the couch.

Mycroft hums softly. "Sounds lovely."

"Good." Greg smiles and go to the kitchen.

Mycroft looks up at John. "When should we ask?"

"Before he tries to stall again.." John sighs. "Who's stalling what?" Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "Greg had a nightmare and he's been avoiding talking about it."

"Oh.." Sherlock frowns a bit and gets up heading to the kitchen knowing John and Mycroft will follows him. Greg is working on heating up dinner.

John and Mycroft follow him

"Oh!" Greg looks up in surprise and smiles. "Oh..." He hums after he seems the looks on their faces and knows what they want to talk about.

Sherlock frowns and looks a bit hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Technically I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to.. It was just a nightmare.." Greg sighs.

"They both knew."

"John knew because I accidentally woke him up. He also probably told Mycroft.. The point is that I had a nightmare, a bad dream, it's not a big deal!" He lies about the dream not being a big deal.

Sherlock crosses his arms, knowing that Greg was lying.

"Yeah even I didn't believe that one as it came out." He sighs.

His expression softens. "Greg, please.."

"Okay.." He bites his lip. "So the dream was more like umm a replay of a memory from a long time ago.. It was my tenth birthday and I asked my father for a present.."

Sherlock frowns and pulls him back to the couch, with John and Mycroft in tow.

"Apparently what I asked for offended him greatly.. When I turned away he threw his beer bottle at the back of my head and it shattered. I still have a scar.." He touches the scar at the back of his head coves by his hair.

Sherlock frowns and bites his lip. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"You don't have any reason to apologize for him.." He nuzzles Sherlock and smiles softly. He stands when the time goes off in the kitchen. "Needless to say he never gave me what I wanted.." He smiles ruefully and go to the kitchen.

Sherlock gets up and follows him. "What did you want?"

"It's going to sound so stupid." Greg laughs at himself as he plates the lasagna.

He goes to hug him from behind. "Please?"

"I.. I wanted him to hug me.. That's what I wanted for my birthday present. I wanted him to him to hug me just once.." He laughs past a broken sob.

He frowns and tightens his hold. "I.. I'm so sorry.."

Greg turns and hides his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

He rubs his back, kissing his head.

He relaxes slowly and nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He kisses him softly. "Go sit with Myc and John. I'll finish dinner."

"Okay.." He hums softly and kisses him before going out to sit with them.

Sherlock starts to finish making dinner. Mycroft greets him with open arms.

Greg smiles softly and curls up in Mycroft's lap.

Mycroft holds him and kisses his neck softly.

He purrs softly and nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily.

John hums and takes Greg's hand.

Greg kisses his hand and smiles softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He blushes and hums happily.

They lay together until Sherlock comes out with food.

The shift around and all sit to eat.

They eat close to each other.

"I think we should go to the zoo tomorrow." John hums between bites.

Mycroft smiles. "Mm. Yes. I agree."

John smiles happily.

He looks to Greg and Sherlock.

"I like the zoo." Sherlock and Greg smiles.

Mycroft hums. "Good."

He smiles and continues eating.

Mycroft leans against him as they eat.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses his cheek softly.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and relaxes against him.

They soon finish eating.

John takes their dishes to the sink.

Mycroft and Sherlock stay with Greg.

Greg hums softly and relaxes in the couch with them.

Sherlock rests his head on Greg's chest while Mycroft leans against his side.

He pets Sherlock's hair and nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses his cheek with a smile.

Greg smiles back and kisses him.

He kisses him back, cupping his face.

He whimpers softly and leans into Mycroft's kiss.

He deepens the kiss with a small moan. Sherlock looks up at them and pouts, starting to get jealous. He sits up and moves to kiss Greg's neck.

Greg moans softly into Mycroft's mouth and tilts his head giving Sherlock better access to his neck.

Sherlock bites at his neck, growling softly as Mycroft continues to kiss Greg.

Greg gasps and whimpers needy.

Mycroft nips at his lips before kissing him harder, knowing exactly what kind of game Sherlock was playing.

He moans and kisses him back nearly desperate.

Sherlock and Mycroft reach for Greg's crotch at the same time.

"Oh god.." Greg moans and his hips buck into their hands.

Mycroft growls possessively and slides his hand into Greg's pants, pulling out his erection. Sherlock pushes Mycroft's hand away to stroke Greg.

He mewls and bites his lip.

Mycroft kisses Greg hard after glaring at Sherlock who was smirking while stroking him.

Greg moans and nips at Mycroft's bottom lip. His hips give little thrusts into Sherlock's hand.

Mycroft pulls back to push a hand up Greg's shirt, teasing his nipples.

"My.." He gasps and aches into his hands.

He pinches his nipple and bites at his neck. "Mine." He growled, loud enough for Sherlock to hear him.

"Yours!" He cries out and moans.

Sherlock growls and moves to pull Greg out of his pants.

Greg mewls and moves so Sherlock can take off his pants.

Sherlock immediately takes him into his mouth.

"Sherlock!" He cries out and tangles his fingers in his hair.

He starts to bob his head.

"Please.. Please.." He whimpers starting to feel close.

He smirks and pulls off.

He whines and breathes hard.

Mycroft huffs. "Sherlock, must you be so rude?"

Sherlock sticks his tongue out at Mycroft.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and pushes him aside, swallowing Greg's length in one go.

"MY!" He moans loudly and arches.

He closes his eyes and moans around him, working his tongue up and down his length.

"My.. Please.. Close.." He whimpers and stops his hips from thrusting into Mycroft's mouth.

Mycroft moans and presses down further.

Greg cries out and comes hard.

He swallows and pulls off of him, wiping his mouth. "That is how you take care of someone, brother dear."

"I know perfectly well how." Sherlock huffs and rolls his eyes.

Mycroft smirks. "Really now?"

"Really." He won't back down from a challenge.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Get John in here."

Sherlock goes to the kitchen to fetch John. "John."

John looks up. "Yes, love?"

He holds John's hips and kisses his neck. "Come out to the sitting room with me.." He purrs and nips at his jaw.

John groans and blushes. "Y-Yeah."

He smirks and leads him back to the sitting room.

He blushes when he sees how wrecked Greg looks.

Greg is completely relaxed and morphed into the couch.

"What did you guys do to him?"

"We made him feel good.." Sherlock smirks.

He blushes and nods, moving to sit on the couch.

He straddles him and kisses him deeply.

He moans into the kiss, holding his hips.

"Mm.. You're so good to me.. So hard for me.." Sherlock growls softly and grinds their hips together.

John whimpers and bucks his hips. "Christ, Sherlock.."

"Mine.. Tell me you're mine.." He marks his neck.

He gasps and leans his head back to give him more room. "Y-Yours.. I promise.. I'm yours.."

Sherlock kisses John hard and slips down to the floor on his knees between John's legs.

John groans and spreads his legs. "Please.."

He strips John of his trousers and pants. He licks his lips and strokes John's cock.

He moans and bucks his hips into his hand. "Sherlock.."

He hums and kisses the leaking slit of his cock.

He gasps and grips his hair.

He moans and swirls his tongue around the tip.

"Sherlock!" He bucks his hips and tugs on his hair.

He takes John all the way down and looks up at him as his lips make a perfect o shape around his thick cock.

He moans loudly. "Close!"

He moans and bobs his head, feeling him hit the back of his throat. He rolls John's bollocks in his palm and presses gently at his hole.

John cries out as he comes hard into his mouth, pulling sharply at his hair.

He whimpers and swallows around him greedily.

He moans and relaxes into the couch.

Sherlock wipes his mouth and smirks at Mycroft.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and glares at him. "You didn't have any competition."

"Jealous, Myc?" Sherlock smirks and nuzzles Mycroft.

He rolls his eyes. "Not in the slightest. I am merely saying that this was not a fair comparison."

"Mm then what do you propose we do, brother mine?"

"We both take turns getting them off. Have them be the judge of who can do it better."

"I think the winner should get a prize."

"Mm. And what shall that be?"

"Whatever he wants."

"Brilliant idea, brother."

Sherlock preens at the praise and smiles.

"Shall we give them time to relax?"

"Mm yes. They seem spent at the moment." He smirks at his innuendo and looks at Greg and John who are completely beautiful blissed out wrecks.

He smirks and looks at them as well. "So they are."

"Mm.." He hums.

They let Greg and John rest a bit.

Sherlock runs his hand through John's hair.

Mycroft nuzzles up to Greg.

Greg hums softly and angles his head up slightly wanting a kiss.

Mycroft leans in to kiss him.

He mewls softly and gives him little small kisses back.

He hums and pulls away.

He nuzzles him and hums.

"Feeling better?"

"Much." He smiles.

He smirks slightly. "Sherlock, how's John doing?"

"Mm quite nicely.." Sherlock purrs.

"Shall we bring them to bed?"

"Yes I think that would be best."

Mycroft stands and offers his hand for Greg.

Greg blushes and takes his hand.

Sherlock does the same with John and they lead them to the bedroom.

John and Greg follow happily.

They have them sit on the bed.

"What exactly is going on?" Greg hums as he sits on the bed.

Mycroft glances to Sherlock. "We're having a bit of friendly competition."

He looks at him a bit skeptical.

"Sherlock, would you care to explain?"

"Each of us are going to suck both of you off and then you're going to tell us who's better." Sherlock's says bluntly. "Uhuh and you both think this is a good idea?" Greg raises an eyebrow.

"Winner gets to do whatever he wants." Mycroft smirks.

"Well alright." Greg shrugs.

"Sherlock, would you like to go first?"

"No please be my guest." Sherlock smirks.

"Mm. Fine. I'll have Greg first. You can suck off John at the same time."

"Good."

Mycroft starts to take off Greg's pants.

Greg whimpers and wriggled out of his pants.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him deeply.

He moans softly and kisses him back.

He reaches down to stroke him.

He gasps and bucks his hips.

He strokes him firmly and bites his neck.

"My." He moans and tilts his head back so Mycroft can mark him.

He growls and marks his neck. "Mine." He bites and kisses down his body.

"Yours.. Please.. Yours.." He whimpers needy.

He lick up his length.

"My!" He whines and mewls as he watches him.

He smirks and takes him into his mouth, moaning around him.

Greg gasps and moans loudly. He rests his hands on Mycroft's head.

Mycroft moans loudly around him and bobs his head. He brings a hand up to massage his balls and tease at his hole.

"O-oh please.. Please.." He whimpers and tugs his hair as he spreads his legs wider.

He deep throats him as he pushes in a fingers.

Greg comes hard suddenly and cries out.

Mycroft moans and swallows eagerly.

He moans and whimpers.

He pulls off with a smirk.

He pulls him closer to kiss him and moans as he tastes himself on his lips.

"Mm. Good boy."

He whimpers softly and blushes brightly.

"Sherlock, your turn."

Sherlock hums. He turns and kisses John softly slowly turning the kiss more heated and making John needy.

John whimpers against his lips as Sherlock continues to tease him.

He strips John of his pants and strokes him as he sucks on his neck.

He moans and bucks his hips into his hand.

He kneels between his legs and strokes him teasingly.

He grunts. "Sherlock."

He hums and takes him into his mouth.

He gasps and bucks his hips. "Oh Christ!"

He moans around him and bobs his head.

His hands fly to Sherlock's hair, tugging on the unruly curls.

He deep throats him and moans loudly. He presses gently at his hole.

John moans and tries to press back against his finger.

Sherlock pushes his finger into John and slowly fucks him with it as he sucks his cock.

He cries out and comes hard into his mouth, pulling sharply at his hair.

He moans and swallows hungrily.

He whimpers. "Holy fuck.."

Sherlock smirks and licks his swollen lips as he pulls back.

John looks to Greg. "These two are going to fucking kill us."

"Oh fuck.." Greg whimpers sympathetically.

Mycroft hums. "Gregory, if you're ready for a second go, I believe it's Sherlock's turn with you."

"Mm yeah.." Greg whimpers softly.

"Go ahead Sherlock."

Sherlock moves and cups Greg's face in his hands, kissing him.

"Ah, ah, Sherlock. We made the agreement for blowjobs only."

Sherlock kisses Greg once more out of spite before sinking to his knees.

Mycroft glares at him slightly before moving to sit near John while he recovers.

Sherlock strokes Greg before taking into his mouth. John leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft watches at Greg is reduced to a whimpering mess.

Sherlock bobs his head as Greg moans loudly already feeling close.

Mycroft kisses John softly.

John moans softly and kisses him back.

Mycroft smirks and pulls back.

"Tease." John pouts.

"Mm.. Sherlock might get upset."

John hums softly and nuzzles him. Greg cries out as he comes hard into Sherlock's mouth.

Mycroft hums and moves his hand down John's chest. "My turn."

John bites his lip and whimpers.

He kisses down his body.

"Hypocrite." Sherlock looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft smirks. "Merely getting even, brother dear."

"Get on with it." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Don't rush perfection." He smirks and looks up at John as he strokes him lazily.

John whimpers and bucks his hips as he looks down to him.

He keeps their eyes locked and suddenly deepthroats him.

"Myc!" He cries out and moans loudly.

He pulls off completely. "Mm. Yes, love?"

"B-bloody tease." John whines needy.

He smirks and licks teasingly at the head.

"Oh Christ.. Please.." His hips buck and his cock leaks a bit.

He hums and licks up his precome.

He moans and whimpers.

He moans and wraps his lips around just the head.

"Christ.." He mewls and tries to rock his hips.

He smirks and relaxes his throat as he slowly takes him in further.

"Myc.." John moans and his head falls back.

He closes his eyes and moans around him as he deepthroats him again.

He holds Mycroft's head and his hips buck.

He moans and swallows around him as he lets John fuck his face.

John fucks Mycroft's face and comes hard.

Mycroft groans and swallows eagerly.

He whimpers and breathes hard.

He pulls back and smirks. "How was that?"

John makes a sound that sounds like a word but he's to far gone to make it sound proper.

Mycroft smirks and looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who wins?"

John and Greg exchange looks.

Sherlock pouts. "Come on."

"Mycroft." John picks. "Sherlock." Greg chooses.

Mycroft looks to Sherlock, smirking slightly. "So what now?"

"I don't know." Sherlock bites his lip.

"It appears we are at an impasse."

"Mm so what do we do? We both win or tie breaker?"

"What would you suggest for a tie breaker?"

"I dunno.." He bites his lip thinking.

"Mm. I'll let you pick. Unless you're okay with knowing that I could perhaps be better than you at something."

"You are not better just.. Different." Sherlock glares a bit at Mycroft.

He smirks. "Mm. Right. Of course, how silly of me."

He rolls his eyes.

"Mm. Perhaps we could see which of us could get them off on voice alone."

"Oh yes that's good."

He smirks. "Mm. Alright."

"I think they need a minute." Sherlock looks at John and Greg sprawled out on the bed recovering.

"Perhaps we could continue this tomorrow?"

"Mm yes.."

They climb into bed and curl up to the other two.

They snuggle up in bed together.

They all fall asleep together.


	3. Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the Zoo.

John wakes slowly and trapped under hot limbs and he's never been happier in all his life.

Mycroft was still curled up against John, his head on his chest.

John holds him and kisses his head softly.

He scrunches his face and nuzzles his head into his chest. "Noo.."

"No what, Mikey?" He chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

"Go back to sleep.." He hides his face.

"Okay.." He hums softly and snuggles back with him.

He nuzzles him and falls back asleep.

John falls back asleep as well. Greg comes back from his run and makes coffee.

Sherlock's in the kitchen with an experiment when Greg gets back.

"Morning, honey." Greg kisses Sherlock's head and sits a mug of honey tea near him before going to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Sherlock grunts out a hello and refocuses his microscope.

He smiles softly and sips his coffee.

He takes a sip of his tea and lights up. "Which honey did you use for this?"

"Mm the Persian one in the ribbed glass bottle." He hums.

He smiles and takes another sip. "I'll have to start a list of which ones are top."

"Mm brilliant, hun." He smiles fondly.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back happily and smiles softly.

He smiles as he pulls away.

He hums softly and sips his coffee.

"Mm. I think John and Myc are still sleeping."

"Yeah. They're not morning people. Well they are but not 5 in the morning." He chuckles.

"Before Myc moved in, John would wake up earlier than me."

"Mm funny how things change.." He hums softly.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah."

He smiles and kisses his head. "I'm off to have a shower then I'll make us something to eat." He nuzzles him.

"Mm. Alright."

Greg smiles and goes to take his shower.

Sherlock stays in the kitchen to work.

He showers and dresses before going back out to the kitchen. "We're going to the zoo today, right?" He asks as he enters the kitchen.

"I believe that is still the plan."

"Alright good." He smiles. "What do you want for breakfast, hun?"

"Biscuit."

Greg gets him a biscuit and a fresh cup of tea.

"Thank you, love."

"Of course, hun." He hums and smiles softly as he sips his coffee.

He smiles and nibbles a bit while he works.

Greg hums happily and smiles softly.

Sherlock looks up as he hears footsteps.

John shuffles into the kitchen. Greg kisses John's head and hands him a cup of tea.

Sherlock hums and returns his attention to his experiment. "Good morning, John."

"Morning, love.. Did you eat?" John hums softly and kisses Sherlock's cheek.

He hums and gestures to the half eaten biscuit.

"Mm I can make you your favorite cinnamon toast if you'd like.." He wants Sherlock to eat a bit more.

He glances up. "I'm alright. I'll have a bit more before we go to the zoo."

"Alright." He smiles softly happy that Sherlock will eat a bit more later.

"Is Myc up yet?"

"Yeah he's in the bathroom."

He hums softly and nods.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He leans up to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles and pulls away as Mycroft enters the kitchen.

Greg kisses Mycroft. "Morning, My."

He kisses him back. "Good morning."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good." Greg smiles and makes Mycroft and John breakfast.

They sit at the table and eat.

"What are you working on, love?" John asks wondering what Sherlock was using the microscope for earlier.

"Mm. I took samples from the bees at the festival to see where each was from."

"Mm brilliant." He smiles.

He blushes and ducks his head at the compliment.

He chuckles softly and kisses Sherlock's head on his way to put his plate into the sink.

Mycroft smiles as he watches.

Sherlock blushes harder when he notices Mycroft watching.

Mycroft hums softly and sips his tea, eyes on Sherlock.

Sherlock mimics his brother and sips his tea while trying to will his blush away.

Mycroft makes a mental note of Sherlock's reaction and goes to wash out his mug.

John is washing the dishes when Mycroft comes in.

Mycroft hums and kisses his cheek. "It would appear Sherlock likes being watched."

"Mm isn't that something." John hums and nuzzles him.

"Mm. Indeed. I believe we could use this to our advantage."

"Ohh lovely." He smiles and licks his lips.

"Perhaps we could test it out tonight. You and Greg could have your fun with him while I watch. He wouldn't know at first, of course."

"Mm don't you ever get tired from being so brilliant all the time?" John smirks and kisses Mycroft.

He chuckles and kisses him back. "Not at all."

"Amazing." He praises and kisses him again.

He blushes a bit and hums, kissing him back.

He slips his arms around Mycroft's wait as he presses small kisses to his jaw.

Mycroft blushes and gasps. "John, we need to go to the zoo."

"Mm then I'll just have to play with you later.." He purrs softly and nips at his bottom lip.

He blushes and closes his eyes. "John.."

"Mm.." He hums softly and kisses up and down Mycroft's neck while holding him closer.

He whimpers softly and melts against him. "J-John.."

"Mm how about I put a remote controlled vibrating plug inside your delicious arse. All day while we're out I'll turn it on at random. When we come back you'll be begging for my cock but I won't give it to you. I'll make you watch Greg and I play with Sherlock first.." John growls softly and rubs Mycroft over her trousers.

Mycroft whimpers and bucks against his hand. "Oh, Christ, yes.. Tease me all day, John.. Bring me to the edge and hold me there.."

"Good. Then let's get ready to go.." He smirks and leads Mycroft to the bedroom.

Mycroft ducks his head, avoiding Greg's gaze as he followed John.

"Twenty minutes before we leave!" Greg calls out. "Plenty of time!" John retorts as he shuts the bedroom door.

Mycroft lays on the bed and looks at John, blushing brightly.

"Aren't you just mouthwatering.." John purrs.

He bites his lip and spreads his legs.

He gets the plug and lube. He kisses Mycroft before kneeling between his spread legs.

He blushes and whimpers as John slowly works him open to put the plug in.

"Just a bit more, Myc.." He says softly as he fucks him slowly with three fingers.

He moans quietly. "Please, John.." He moves a hand down to his growing erection.

He hums softly and takes Mycroft into his mouth. He moans as he feels him grow harder. He continues to work him open with his finger.

Mycroft's eyes widen and he bucks his hips. "John!" He feels himself nearing the edge.

John hollows his cheek and bobs his head as he pushes the plug into Mycroft. He moans around him as he turns the plug on vibrating right against Mycroft prostate.

Mycroft clenches around the plug and tugs at his hair, pulling him off of him. "N-No. Stop! I.. I want to stay on the edge.. G-Get the cock ring.."

He does as he's told. "You're going to have to calm down a bit before it can go on you.." He hums softly and rubs his side soothingly.

He nods and takes a few deep breaths, willing away his orgasm. He's soon backed off enough and nods.

John slips the cock ring on him and kisses him softly. "Good boy.."

He whimpers and bites his lip. "T-Thank you, Sir.."

"Rest for a minute, Myc, and then we'll get dressed to go.." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He closes his eyes, inching further and further away from the edge. He soon gets up and gets dressed with the help of John.

John smiles and kisses him softly. He winks at Mycroft as he slips the remote for the vibrator into his pocket.

Mycroft blushes as he watches him and they go back out to the kitchen.

"Ready?" Greg smiles as he and Sherlock are ready to go.

Mycroft nods, gaining his voice again. "Yeah, let's go."

They pile into the car and head for the zoo.

They park and go inside.

"What should we see first?" Greg smiles and looks at the map with Sherlock.

"Let's go to the sea life."

"Perfect." Greg smiles and they head off. John holds Mycroft around the waist as they walks. He reaches into his pocket and turns the vibrator on the first lowest setting.

Mycroft gasps and jumps slightly, his body stiffening. He glances at John.

"Are you alright, Myc?" John hums and looks completely innocent.

He blushes brightly and tries to contain himself. "Fine."

"Good." He smiles cheekily and rubs Mycroft's back as they arrive at the sea life.

Mycroft soon gets used to the low level of vibrations and rejoins Greg and Sherlock.

John goes over to Sherlock who is looking at something that looks like mollusks. Greg goes and nuzzles Mycroft. "Are you alright, My?" Greg asks as John turns up the vibrator another notch suddenly.

Mycroft bites back a moan and slumps against Greg slightly. "Y-Yeah.."

"Woah hey, My.." Greg holds onto Mycroft. "Oh my god what are you playing at, you dirty thing you?" He smirks as he hears Mycroft bite back a moan.

"I.." He bites his lip. "J-John's got a plan.. Edging me all day.. Then having you and himself play with Sherlock while I watch.. Sherlock gets off on me watching.. T-Then John's going to fuck me.." He blushes brightly.

"Christ.." He moans softly. "Where did John get this naughty mastermind thing?"

He bites his lip and straightens up as the vibrations decrease. "I.. I suppose it's my fault that he's edging me.. I.. I begged him for it.."

"Well he does give us what we beg for.." Greg chuckles softly.

He blushes and nods, taking his hand.

He kisses his hand and holds it as they walk.

They walk to the larger aquatic life.

"What is that?" John point to one of the sea animals as he stands next to Sherlock.

"Mm. It's a nurse shark. I'm surprised you don't know that, Doctor." He teases.

John laughs and smiles.

He smiles and leans over to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He looks back to see Greg and Mycroft standing together.

Mycroft smirks as he watches Sherlock and Greg smiles.

Sherlock blushes brightly and turns back to John, taking a breath to calm himself down.

John nuzzles him and smiles.

Sherlock blushes and looks at him.

"You're brilliant." John smiles back.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him.

He moans softly and kisses him back. He turns on the vibrator in Mycroft again.

Sherlock blushes brightly as he hears a sharp gasp from Mycroft just as he and John kiss. He pulls away and turns to see Mycroft still smirking at him.

John chuckles and smirks back at Mycroft.

Sherlock bites his lip, thinking Mycroft's gasp was from John's moan. He still hasn't caught on to their plan.

"Come along, love.." John hums and they go to the next enclosure.

He follows him along and they go to the reptile room.

"Mm very tropical in here." Greg smiles as he sees the warm colors and the reptiles.

Sherlock leads them to the Komodo dragon.

"Oh wow." John hums.

Sherlock smiles widely as he looks at it.

The Komodo dragon sticks it tongue out at Sherlock.

Sherlock sticks his tongue out back.

The Komodo dragon sighs and seems to sulk on its heated rock. "Mm a bit like you isn't he, Sherlock?" Mycroft muses.

Sherlock looks back at Mycroft and glares. He hums and looks at a python that had just eaten, a large lump in his stomach. "Oh look, it's you, Myc."

Mycroft glares back but can't hold it John turns on the vibrator suddenly. "Mm.." Mycroft whimpers and bits his lip.

Sherlock blushes and frowns a bit at Mycroft's strange reaction. He bites his lip and goes to John's side.

John smirks and hands Sherlock the remote. "Give it a try." He wants Sherlock to turn in the vibrator in Mycroft so he can figure out Mycroft's strange reaction.

He looked down at the remote and turned the dial quite a bit, waiting for something to happen.

"Ah!" Mycroft cries out and holds onto the railing as he legs tremble. He's thankful they are the only people in the reptile house.

Sherlock's eyes widen as he looks at Mycroft before he smirks and turns it off. "Oh."

Mycroft straightens back up slowly and looks at Sherlock a bit hazy with arousal of being pushed so close to the edge.

Sherlock blushes brightly and looks back to John. "I.."

"He's so responsive when he's close. It's lovely to watch isn't it." John smiles.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. "Wh-What's happening? Did you both know about this?" He looks to Greg and John.

"I only just found out a second ago." Greg hums. "Mm it was my idea." John smirks. Mycroft blushes and bites his lip.

Sherlock whimpers softly. "Christ.."

"John has been edging me since this morning.." Mycroft blushes and glances at Sherlock.

"O-Oh.." His mouth opens in a small, delicious 'O' shape. He blushes and bites his lip.

Mycroft blushes as he watches Sherlock's lips.

"I.. Perhaps we should go home..?"

Mycroft nods vigorously looking a bit desperate and relived at the same time.

Sherlock glances to John and Greg before they start towards the exit of the zoo.

Mycroft moans softly and holds onto Sherlock as they walk towards the exit when John turns up the vibrator again.

Sherlock blushes brightly and tries to get them out of the zoo without being noticed.

Greg and John go to get the car and have Mycroft and Sherlock wait at the curb so Mycroft doesn't have to walk. Mycroft bites his lip and holds onto Sherlock to keep himself steady.

Sherlock blushes brightly as they wait for the car.

Mycroft blushes a bit embarrassed for Sherlock to see him so wanton like this but it feel so good he can't help himself.

Sherlock helps him into the car when it pulls up.

"Thank you, Sherl.." He hums softly as he sits in the car.

He blushes. "Of course, Myc.." He lets Mycroft lean against him.

Mycroft hums softly and nuzzles him.

They drive back to the cabin.

John turns the vibrator on low. Mycroft moans softly and rocks his hips as he clenches around it.

Sherlock blushes and holds onto Mycroft.

He gasps and whimpers as John turns his up. He moans softly as he presses his face to Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock bites his lip and whimpers softly.

Mycroft whines softly and nuzzles him.

Sherlock pulls him closer.

He whimpers and moves closer.

"Hang in there, Myc."

He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself a bit.

He kisses his head softly.

He hums and kisses his cheek softly. "Thank you, Sherl.." He says quietly.

"Of course, Myc.. I've got you."

He hums softly and relaxes against him as they drive to the cabin.

They soon get there and Sherlock helps him inside.

"Come here, gorgeous.." Greg hums softly and picks Mycroft up to carry him to bed.

Mycroft whimpers softly and leans against him. "Don't tell Sherlock about our plan for me to watch.. Tell him I went to shower if he asks.." He mutters softly.

"Okay, My.. Whatever you want.." He kisses his head softly.

He goes to sit in the chair in a dark corner, so Sherlock won't be able to see him.

John kisses Sherlock and gets him desperate as he takes him into the bedroom. Greg purrs and kisses Sherlock's neck as John undresses him.

Sherlock gasps and moans desperately as he's pushed onto the bed. "Wh-What about Myc?"

"Shower. He's fine.." Greg hums and kisses him. John strokes Sherlock teasingly and kisses his neck.

He moans and arches his back, bucking his hips. "Oh god.."

Greg kisses down his body and flicks his tongue over Sherlock's nipple.

Sherlock cries out loudly and whimpers. "Greg!" He looks up when he hears a shuffling in the corner.

Mycroft whimpers and licks his lips as he shifts in his chair as he looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock's eyes widen as he notices Mycroft and he blushes brightly, finally figuring it out.

"Carry on." Mycroft smirks.

Sherlock blushes. "H-How long have you known?"

"Mm a long time.." He hums and moans as John turns the vibrator back on and edges him again.

He blushes brightly as he watches Mycroft squirm.

Mycroft grips the arm rests of his chair tightly and whimpers as the vibrator rubs stimulates his prostate. John turns down the setting to low pleasant hum to stimulate Mycroft but not to get him off.

Sherlock watches him with wide eyes full of lust before looking back to John and Greg.

Greg smirks and kisses Sherlock hard as he pulls his hair the way that drives Sherlock wild.

Sherlock cries out against his mouth as his hair is pulled.

"Mm such slutty sounds you make.." Greg chuckles and kisses down Sherlock's body. He moves Sherlock on top of John. John kisses Sherlock as Greg spreads Sherlock's arse cheeks. Greg kisses and nips Sherlock's arse.

Sherlock moans whorishly. "Y-Your slut, Sir!" He blushes brightly at his own words, knowing that Mycroft is still watching him.

"Good boy.." Greg purrs and licks over Sherlock's puckered hole.

He gasps and moans. "P-Please, daddy.." He whimpers and presses back against him.

"I've got you, baby.." Greg he uses his tongue and slowly fucks him with it. John kisses Sherlock and tugs on his hair as he lays under him. Mycroft is a noisy squirming mess in his chair as he watches Sherlock being played with.

He moans desperately and rocks between Greg and John.

John strokes Sherlock as Greg holds his hips and fucks him with his tongue. "Mm you're just a desperate mess aren't you?" John growls softly and nips at Sherlock's jaw

"Please, oh god!" He whimpers and bares his neck. He lock eyes with Mycroft just as he moans like a desperate slut. He whimpers at the smirk present on his brothers face.

John sucks and marks Sherlock's neck. "What do you want, Sherlock? Do you want to come? Tell me how badly you need to let go.." Mycroft purrs and smirks as he keeps his eyes locked with Sherlock's.

"Please! I need to come so bad! I need something, need more! G-Greg, please, fuck me with your fingers.. A-And John.. Pull my hair and mark me.. Please.. Make me come so hard that I scream.." He whimpers, staring directly at Mycroft.

Greg fucks Sherlock with his fingers and rubs his prostate as John bites his shoulder and strokes him in earnest. "Come, Sherlock.." Mycroft smirks.

Sherlock cries out and soon comes hard into John's hand, clenching around Greg's fingers. "Fuck!" He screams as his orgasm flows through him.

"Brilliant.." Greg crawls up the bed and pulls Sherlock off John and kisses him deeply. "John.." Mycroft whimpers begging for John to fuck him. He's been on edge for hours and he need John's cock or else he's going to loose his mind.

Sherlock whimpers and presses himself against Greg. Mycroft bites his lip. "Please.."

"Beautiful.. So beautiful.." Greg holds Sherlock and kisses him softly. John goes over to Mycroft and kisses him deeply.

Mycroft moans against him. "Please, John.. Please.."

"I know, love.. I know.." John takes Mycroft from his chair and strips him before be lays him out on the bed. "You did such a good job today. You held it together so perfectly as I teased you all day long.. You are a marvel.." He purrs softly and slowly pulls the plug out of Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers and rocks back as John pulls the plug from him. "God yes.."

John kisses him as he pushes into him.

Mycroft moans loudly and pushes back against him.

John fucks Mycroft hard and maddeningly slow.

"John! Please!" He moans loudly with each slow thrust. "Faster!"

He growls softly as he bites Mycroft's neck and thrusts faster, pounding into Mycroft's already over sensitive prostate each go.

Mycroft screams as he comes hard suddenly.

John cries out and comes hard into Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers and collapses.

He holds him and kisses his neck softly. "Perfect. So brilliant.."

He moans softly and curls close to him.

He rubs his back and runs his hand over Mycroft's arse. He presses kisses to his jaw as he presses two fingers into Mycroft feeling his come and lube make obscene sounds around his fingers.

Mycroft gasps and presses back against him. "Fuck.."

"Gorgeous.." He sucks on Mycroft bottom lip as he works his fingers inside of him.

He whimpers and arches his back. "Fuck me!"

"I thought you'd never ask.." John muses and pushes his big hard cock back into Mycroft. He groans as he fucks Mycroft hard. He moves Mycroft's legs up over his shoulders so he can go deeper and rub against all the right places inside Mycroft.

Mycroft cries out and bucks his hips. "Oh fuck! Please! Gr-Greg hasn't come yet.. P-Please.. I want him to fuck me, too.. Please, m-make me your cock slut.."

"Mm do you want us both to fuck you at the same time, you dirty slut?" John growls as he marks Mycroft neck.

He moans loudly. "Yes! Please! Stuff me, fill me up. I want you both to come inside of me, make me beg for more."

Greg hears and presses himself against Mycroft back. "You're such a cockslut.." He growls and grinds against his arse. "You'll be so full from our big thick cocks, whore. You won't be able to think of anything other than how full you are with us inside if you. You'll be so stuffed up with cocks you'll feel like your going to split in two. Our come will leak out of your greedy arse for days.." Greg talks so terribly dirty to Mycroft as he teases him but lubing the head of his cock against his hole against John's cock already stretching him.

Mycroft moans loudly at Greg's words, moving to spread his cheeks for Greg. "Please! M-Make me feel like the slut I am! Fuck me until I can't see straight, until I can't think!"

Greg pushes into Mycroft and moans as he feels his cock rub against John's inside of Mycroft. "Christ. So fucking tight." John growls and pulls Greg closer by his hips pushing him deeper into Mycroft. "Oh fuck." Greg moans and thrusts into Mycroft in perfect time with John's thrusts. They fill Mycroft so much they can barely move inside of him to fuck him. They stretch him so much and pound right over his prostate.

Mycroft feels so full, more so than he's ever felt. He moans as he's stretched, pressing back against him and clawing at Greg's back. "Oh Christ, yes!" He turns his head and blushes brightly as he sees Sherlock watching them like a hawk.

"T-tell me, Myc.. How does it feel?" Sherlock bites his lips not taking his eyes off them.

Mycroft whimpers and bites his lip. "I.. It feels.. Bloody brilliant.. S-So full.. I can't begin to describe it.. I need this so bad.. Need them to come.. Sh-Sherlock.. M-Make them come.."

Sherlock kisses and sucks on John's neck while he teases Greg's nipples. Greg and John both come hard and long inside of Mycroft.

Mycroft cries out as they come hard inside of him, catching Sherlock's gaze as he comes hard against his stomach.

Sherlock whimpers softly as he watches.

He whimpers and trembles under his gaze.

"Lovely.." He hums softly and runs his fingers through Mycroft's messy sex hair.

He whimpers softly and closes his eyes.

They all snuggle together in bed.

Mycroft snuggles closer to Sherlock, feeling safe with his brother after everything.

Sherlock holds Mycroft and nuzzles him affectionately.

He presses a small kiss to Sherlock's chest. "Thank you.."

"Of course, Myc.. Anything for you.." He hums softly and rubs his back gently.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He smiles and kisses his head. "Rest, Myc.." He nuzzles him softly.

He nods and closes his eyes, pressing himself closer to his brother. "I love you, Sherl.." He mutters softly as he falls asleep.

"I love you, too, Myc... So very much.." He hums softly as he falls asleep holding his brother.

Greg nuzzles John as he listens to Sherlock and Mycroft.

John hums softly and smiles, nuzzling Greg back.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" He smiles.

"It really is.." He grins happily.

"That they need something like this just to bond." He chuckles and smiles.

"Mm it's good for them.." He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Bit unconventional, but good."

"Mm I'd be worried if they started being conventional." He giggles.

He chuckles softly. "True." He kisses him again. "Get some sleep, love.."

"Mm okay.." He hums softly and kisses him back. He nuzzles him and falls asleep.

He smiles and relaxes, falling asleep as well.

They sleep happily snuggles together.


	4. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Mycroft go to a club together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incest so if you're not down don't read it.

Sherlock wakes early the next morning.

Mycroft huffs softly and snuggles closer to Sherlock as he sleeps.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, rubbing Mycroft's back.

Mycroft relaxes into Sherlock's touch and falls back into a deeper sleep.

Sherlock smiles and debates getting up for his experiments.

John sits up and slips out of bed. He smiles softly at Sherlock as he gets dressed.

Sherlock smiles and slips out of bed, careful not to disturb Mycroft.

Mycroft mutters softly and snuggles up to Greg who pulls him closer in him his sleep. John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back before they go out to the kitchen.

John's turns on the kettle and gets out mugs for tea.

Sherlock hums and goes to his experiment.

John sits Sherlock's honey tea near him and kisses his cheek before sitting at the table to read the paper.

Sherlock hums softly as a thanks.

John smiles softly and reads the newspaper.

About an hour later, Mycroft comes out into the kitchen, naked and rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Morning, Myc.." John hums when he sees him out of the corner of his eye but then stare when he realizes he's naked.

Mycroft yawns and stretches, not seeming to be bothered by his lack of clothes. "Mm.. Morning, John."

"Do you want some tea?" John asks as he stands going to the kettle.

"Tea would be lovely." He smiles, his voice rough with sleep. He goes to where Sherlock is working. "What is the experiment this time?"

"Mm 9:30.." Sherlock hums still lost in his work.

He smiles and rolls his eyes, kissing his head. "I'll ask you later, bee.."

Sherlock hums noncommittally as he adjusts a slide.

He goes to John to get his tea.

John kisses him softly and hands him his tea, smiling fondly.

He hums and kisses him back as he takes his tea. "Mm. Thank you, love."

He smiles and hums. "Is Greg still sleeping?"

"Mm. No, he was showering."

"Alright. How about I make breakfast?"

"Mm. Alright. What are you going to make?"

"What would you like?"

"Mm. Pancakes."

"Okay." John smiles and starts making them. "Do you want chocolate chips? Greg usually makes them with chocolate chips."

He smiles and nods. "Please."

He smiles and makes them just the way he likes.

Mycroft smiles when he hears Greg coming.

Greg yawns softly as he enters the kitchen. "Morning." He smiles softly and goes to make coffee.

Mycroft goes to hug him from behind, pressing against him.

"Morning, My.." Greg purrs and presses back against him.

He hums and kisses his neck softly. "Morning, love."

He giggles softly and blushes. He turns and kisses Mycroft properly.

He smiles and kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing his cock against Greg's hip.

He moans softly against his lips. "You really should just be naked 99% of the time.." He gropes Mycroft's bum.

He smirks and grinds against him. "Mm. Wouldn't you love that?"

"Mm you know me so well.." He sucks on Mycroft's neck.

He groans and pulls away. "Mm. Nope."

"My.." He pouts a bit and nuzzles him.

He smirks. "Mm. I love teasing you."

"I probably shouldn’t enjoy it as much as I do.." He chuckles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back hard.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles his ear. "I'd love to bend you over the counter and take you here.. Mess up Sherlock's experiments as you try to claw at the table for support."

"My.." He moans and shudder rolls through his body.

"Mm. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Too bad I was teased all of yesterday. Seems like you'll have the same fate."

He whines but he does love being teased.

He smirks and pulls away completely, turning to get his tea and shows off his arse.

"You are going to be the death of me, Mycroft Holmes.." Greg whimpers and bites his lip.

"Mm." He turns and smirks.

"Tease."

"The best."

Greg chuckles and goes over to John. "Mm smells wonderful, babe.." He nuzzles the back of John's neck as he watches him cook.

John hums and smiles. "It was Mycroft's idea."

"Mm of course it was." He chuckles and kisses John's head. He goes over and pets Sherlock's hair gently.

Sherlock swats at his hand, mumbling something about working.

He chuckles and goes to make himself a cup of coffee.

Mycroft leans in to kiss John.

"Mm.." John hums softly and kisses Mycroft back.

He licks at John's lips, bucking against his leg.

He moans and pulls him closer grinding against him.

He moans into his ear. "I love it when you fuck me like you did last night.."

"Mm you felt good.." He growls and nips at his neck.

"You felt so huge.. Made me so full.." He whimpers against him.

"You were so needy and desperate.. I could taste how badly you wanted my cock all day yesterday.." He kisses him hard.

"Do you want to fuck me again, John?"

"Yes." He growls.

"How bad?"

"Very bad."

He smirks and pulls away. "Mm. Too bad."

John whines at the loss of contact and growls because he wants Mycroft.

Mycroft smirks and goes to drink his tea. He wants to make both of them so desperate that they fuck him into the mattress.

John goes back to making pancakes but he's obviously hard. Greg looks at Mycroft predatorily and licks his lips.

Mycroft smirks and goes to sit by Sherlock.

Sherlock glances at Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and sips his tea smugly.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and turns back to his work, smiling softly.

He gets up to put his mug away, grabbing John's arse.

"Ohh.." John groans and pushes his arse back into Mycroft's hand.

He hums and squeezes it.

He whimpers starting to feel desperate.

He smirks and pulls away to wash his mug.

He whines softly and plates the finished pancakes.

He passes by Greg and nips at his neck.

"My." He gasps and moans softly.

He smirks and pulls back, going to sit in the chair.

John sits their plates down so they can eat. He hands Mycroft the maple syrup.

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Thank you, dear."

"Of course, Mikey." John smiles and sits next to Mycroft.

He puts his hand on John's leg.

He opens his legs wider.

Mycroft teases his hand over John's bulge.

John whimpers and bucks his hips into his hand.

He smirks and pulls away.

He whines and pants.

He hums and starts eating.

He whimpers and eats.

He rubs Greg's leg with his foot.

Greg gasps softly and bites his lip.

He lets his foot travel up his leg, smirking.

His eyes slip closed as he opens his legs.

He smirks and pulls away completely

His eyes fly open and he whines desperately.

He chuckles and eats.

He bites his lip and goes back to eating.

He moans softly as he takes another bite.

Both John and Greg heads snap over to look at Mycroft as he moans, their eyes glued to him.

He closes his eyes and licks his lip.

Greg pants as John growls.

He opens his eyes and smirks.

John presses closer to Mycroft. "You want us to fuck you through the mattress don't you? You want it hard and brutal so you can barely walk after. Don't you?" John growls in his ear.

Mycroft gasps softly, glad they finally caught on. "It's about time you caught on."

Greg stands and picks Mycroft up and carries him over his shoulder like some kind of lustful crazed caveman. "Coming John?" Greg smirks and walks toward the bedroom. "Obviously." John follows them.

Mycroft whimpers against him and reaches down to grab Greg's arse. He glances up and smirks when he sees Sherlock watching him. He mouths out 'come watch..'

Greg swats Mycroft's arse. Sherlock leaves his work and follows them to the bedroom.

Mycroft moans loudly when Greg hits him.

Greg smirks and smacks Mycroft's other arse cheek.

He moans again and writhes on him.

Greg slides Mycroft down his body so he can stand. He holds him tightly against him and kisses him hard, claiming his mouth.

He moans and whimpers. "Oh Christ.."

"Mm should we fuck you together? Make you feel so stuffed? Or should we take turns? Using you for our own pleasure over and over again?" Greg growls and marks Mycroft's neck.

"Use me! Please! Over and over!"

Greg pushes Mycroft onto the bed. He pulls him up into his hands and knees. He buries his face in Mycroft's arse and fucks him with his tongue.

Mycroft cries out loudly and pushes back against him.

John pulls Mycroft head back by his hair and kisses him hard. 

He whimpers and catches a glimpse of Sherlock watching him before he closes his eyes.

Sherlock bites his lip and whimpers. Greg pushes two lubed fingers into Mycroft. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against him.

Greg scissors his fingers stretching Mycroft more. "Christ your a loud whore." John strokes Mycroft's leaking cock. 

He whimpers. "Please!"

Greg teases his stretched slick hole with his cock. "You want to be fuck hard don't you, slut? How hard do you want it?"

"Yes! Fuck me hard! Until I can't walk!"

He pushes all the way deep into him gripping his hips and fucking him hard. 

He moans loudly and pushes back. "Oh god."

He angles Mycroft's hips softly he pounds into his prostate each thrust. 

"Please! Let me come!"

"Come." John commands and strokes Mycroft as Greg fucks him. 

Mycroft nearly screams as he comes hard into John's hand.

Greg pulls out of Mycroft and strokes himself, marking Mycroft's back and arse with his come. 

Mycroft whimpers as he's coated with Greg's come. "Fuck me again.. Someone."

Greg moves out of the way. John moves Mycroft onto his back and puts his legs over his shoulders. He sinks balls deep into him. "Yes." He growls and starts thrusting. 

Mycroft moans loudly. "Yes! Oh Christ, fuck me, John! Don't hold back."

John grips Mycroft's hips so hard he's sure he'll leave bruises. He fucks him hard. He lets go completely. He fucks Mycroft harder then he's ever fucked anyone before. He losses all sense of control and fucks him like an animal. 

Mycroft claws at his back as he's fucked roughly, just laying there and taking it. He cries out with each powerful thrust until he's coming hard again, his vision going white.

John bites Mycroft's should hard as he tightens around his cock. He fucks Mycroft through his orgasm and finally come hard filling him. 

Mycroft groans and looks to Greg, who's already hard again. "Fuck me.."

Greg has to roll John out of his way. He kisses Mycroft deeply and he pushes into him against, feeling John's come leak out of Mycroft's arse. 

Mycroft's eyes roll back into his head and he presses back against him. "Yes.." At this point, his body is so sensitive that he's already close to coming a third time. All he can do is lay there while Greg starts to fuck him.

Greg leans down and latches onto one of Mycroft's nipples. He kisses and licks and sucks as he fucks him. 

Mycroft whimpers desperately as he comes for a third time, wrapping his legs around Greg's waist, pulling him in closer. "Don't stop.."

"I wouldn't dream of it.." He purrs as he fucks him hard. He kisses him as he strokes his oversensitive cock. 

He whimpers with each thrust, clawing at the bed.

"You can do it, My.. Come again.. Come on.. Do it.." He licks and sucks his collarbone and neck. 

He gasps and arches his back, another orgasm ripping through him. "Greg.."

Greg moans loudly as he comes hard into Mycroft. 

Mycroft whimpers and opens his mouth in a silent scream as he comes hard from the feeling of Greg filling him. The orgasm that happens is dry, nothing coming out as he comes.

Greg pulls Mycroft into his arms and holds him. "You're perfect.. You did so good, My.. I love you so much.. You're so gorgeous.." He rubs his back soothingly and whimpers sweet nothings to him as he holds him close. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and curls up in his arms. "T-Take care of Sherlock.. He's desperate.. Look at him.."

Sherlock is a complete wreck. His trousers have a large wet spot on the front where his cock has leaked so much. Some of his hair is stuck to his forehead because he's sweating and the rest is sticking up oddly from him pulling on it. "Help me.. Please.." He begs desperately. 

Sherlock rocks his hips against the bed, desperately avoiding the urge to touch himself. "I'll be quick.. Just please.." He whimpers.

John gets up and kisses Sherlock. "What do you need, love?" 

"J-Just touch me.. Please.."

John holds him as he slips his hand into Sherlock's pants and strokes him. 

Sherlock gasps and moans, bucking up.

"That's it, beautiful.. Just like that.. You're going so good.. Just a bit more, love.." He kisses his neck softly and twist his hand on every up stroke. 

Sherlock whimpers at the praise and soon comes hard with a desperate moan.

John holds him up and licks Sherlock's come off his hand. 

He whimpers and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back deeply letting Sherlock taste himself on his lips. 

He moans softly and licks his lips.

John lays them on the bed and continues to kisses Sherlock's softly. Greg cuddles Mycroft as Sherlock relaxes against Mycroft's back. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and nuzzles against Greg, completely wrecked.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head softly. "You're so gorgeous, My.. So perfect.. You did so well.. I'm so proud of you.." He hums softly into his hair. 

He presses a lazy kiss to Greg's chest. "'M sorry for teasin' you.."

"It's alright.." He chuckles softly. "Did you get what you wanted?" He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He hums softly. "Mhmm.. My arse is gon' be sore for days.."

He smiles softly and kisses your head. "Good then you'll enjoy yourself.. Feeling what John and I have done to you.." 

He whimpers softly, his body desperately trying to take an interest in Greg's words. "Nn.. Don' talk like that.. I can't come again.."

"Sorry sorry.." He says softly and holds him. 

He presses himself closer. "Git.." He mumbles softly, nuzzling him.

He chuckles softly and holds him, kissing his head. "Rest, My.." 

He mumbles softly as he falls asleep.

Greg holds him as he dozes. 

Sherlock presses closer to John.

John holds him close and cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair soothingly. 

He hums softly and smiles. "Mm.. You both wrecked Myc.."

He chuckles softly and smiles. "We did." 

"I've never heard him say things like that.. That desperately.."

"Mm he's gotten more and more desperate the more we all play together.." 

"Brilliant.."

He smiles and kisses him. "It is.." 

He smiles fondly and nuzzles him. "I want to try something next time.."

"Sure, love. Whatever you want. What is it that you want?" 

"I want Mycroft to tell you two what to do to me.."

"Mm I think he'll like that very much.."

He blushes and smiles. "Mm. Good.."

He smiles and nuzzles him happily. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back. 

"Mm. Let's go to bed.."

"Mm yeah.."

He nuzzles him and soon falls asleep.

He holds him and sleeps. 

He curls up with him.

Greg wakes around mid afternoon. He slips out of bed and smiles seeing them all curled together. He takes a picture silently before going out to the kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee and does the dishes. 

Mycroft mutters as Greg leaves and rolls over to cuddle with Sherlock.

Sherlock hums softly and pulls Mycroft closer in his sleep. 

He nuzzles into his chest and smiles softly.

He tangles their legs together and cuddles him closer, sighing softly. 

He hums in his sleep and kisses his chest.

He nuzzles him and relaxes against him. 

John wakes a few minutes later and smiles when he sees Sherlock and Mycroft sleeping.

Sherlock and Mycroft are all cuddled and snuggled together. 

John hums and gets up, going to the kitchen.

"Hey, babe." Greg smiles as he looks up from cooking. 

He smiles and goes to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles. "Mm. Did you see those two sleeping? Adorable, I dare say."

"I did. They are. I got picture." He smiles. You never showed me your phone wallpaper the other day." He nuzzles him. 

He hums and smiles. "Oh right. Well, I've changed it since then." He dug out his phone from his pockets, showing him the screen. It was a photo of Sherlock in his chair, asleep and curled up his his sheet. He unlocks his phone to show him his other screen. This time, it was a picture of Greg, Mycroft, and Sherlock sitting around the table with tea.

"It's so cute." He smiles. 

He smiles. "I thought you'd like them."

"Mm I do." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him again. "Mm I'll be right back. I want a picture of the two of them sleeping.." He goes back to take a picture.

Greg chuckles and continues cooking. 

He comes back out a few minutes later and smiles.

"You have to send me those." He chuckles and smiles. 

"I will, love." He hums softly.

"Good." He kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls away.

"Do you want some tea, babe?" 

"Mm. Please." He smiles.

He smiles and makes him tea. 

He hums as he watches him. He moves to hug him from behind, pressing against him.

He purrs softly and relaxes back into his hug. 

He hums and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He smiles and blushes like John likes. 

John smirks a bit at his blush. "Your blush shouldn't turn me on as much as it does.."

Greg whimpers softly and can feel himself blush harder, even the tips of his ears turning pink. 

He hums and tugs at the tip of his ear with his teeth, pressing his growing erection against him.

He gasps and presses his arse back against him. 

"So beautiful.." He moves to bite his neck.

He whimpers and tilts his head back leering him get at his neck. 

He bites and sucks at his neck, marking him. "Mm.. Would you let me fuck you, Greg? Or would you fuck me? Mm.. I could fuck you until I came, and then you could fuck me until you came."

"Yes! Fuck me and I'll fuck you. Please!" He moans. 

He smirks and licks up to his jaw, kissing it. "Good boy.."

He gasps and whimpers. "John.." He moans. 

"Mm. No, it's Sir or Daddy right now.." He smirks and bites at his jaw.

"Daddy.." He moans, he doesn't think he's ever called John Daddy before. 

He smirks and moans. "Such a good little slut for his Daddy.." He reaches down to rub him through his pants. "Mm.. And already so hard for Daddy.."

"Daddy.." He whimpers needy and ruts against his hand. 

"Mm.. Tell Daddy what you want, boy.. He'll do anything for you.."

He moans loudly. "I-I want Daddy to fuck me.. Please, Daddy! Fuck me hard, please!" He pushes his arse back against him. 

He smirks and grinds against him. "You want Daddy to fuck your deliciously tight arse? You want him to come deep inside of you, to fill you?"

"Yes! Yes, please! I-I need your come Daddy. Please, Daddy!" He cries out and ruts back against him needing to be fucked desperately. 

"Mm.. Go up to another room, up the stairs. We don't want to wake the others, do we?"

"No. Don't want to wake them." He goes up to John's room like he was commanded. 

John smirks and follows him up, starting to strip.

Greg gets up to the room and strips quickly as if his clothes are on fire. 

"Mm. Such a good boy."

"Yours, Daddy. I'm yours.. Use me. Please.." He begs slipping even further into subspace. 

"Mm. All mine.." He pushes him down onto the bed, climbing over him to straddle him. "Daddy's going to take care of you.."

"Yours." He moans and bucks up against him. 

He moans and grinds against him. "I want you to stretch both of us and plug me. I need to be ready for you to fuck me after I'm done with you."

"Mm you first.." He grabs the lube. 

He smirks. "You want Daddy to stretch you?"

"Please, Daddy.." He whimpers and gives him the bottle of lube. 

"Will you stretch me and plug me if I stretch you?" He smirks and teases a lubed finger at his hole.

"Yes. Christ please. I want to taste you as I open you." He whimpers as he opens his legs wider. 

He presses in his finger. "Such a horny bastard.."

He cries out and moans loudly. "Would you have me any other way, Daddy?" He smirks. 

"Don't get cocky, boy.." He slaps his arse with his free hand as he thrusts his finger.

"Ah! Daddy!" He whimpers and moans loudly, loving the way his skin stings where John slapped him. 

"Mm.. You liked that, didn't you? You dirty boy.."

"Again! Again!" He commands testing John. He pushes his arse back into John's hand and fucks himself on John's fingers. 

He growls and spanks him again. "You don't call the shots here, bitch."

He moans at the name calling and whimpers at the delicious sting. "And you do?" He smirks still pressing John's authority wanting to me manhandled roughly. 

He glares down at him and thrusts his fingers roughly, smacking his arse again.

Greg's eyes nearly roll back into his head as a loud moan is ripped from his throat. 

"Don't test me, you dirty slut. I thought you wanted to be a good boy for Daddy. But you're just a fucking whore." He adds another finger roughly. "Say it. Say what you are."

"I'm a whore!" He cries out and arches, pushing back against John's fingers. 

John smirks. "That's right." He pulls his fingers out and reaches back to stretch himself. "You lost your privilege to stretch me.."

"No! Please! I want to stretch you! Please!" He mewls as he watches him stretch himself. 

He stops moving his fingers. "Will you be a good boy?"

"I promise! I'll be a good boy I promise. I'll be so good! I'll do whatever you want. Please let me stretch you! Please, Daddy!" He begs slipping back deeper into his submissive role. 

He hums and pulls his fingers out, spreading his legs for Greg. "Make Daddy proud and plug him after you're done stretching him."

"Yes, Daddy." He purrs obediently. He spreads John's arse cheeks and burrows his in deep. He licks and stretches John open with his tongue. He moans as he tastes him. 

He moans loudly and presses back against him. "Oh.. Yes.. Such a good boy.."

He whimpers needing more. He pulls John's hips closer and buries his face deeper. He rims John so good. 

John moans. "Plug me.. I don't want to come yet."

Greg does as he's told and plugs John. He pushes two fingers inside himself feeling how slick and open he is from John stretching him earlier. "Daddy.. Please.." He whimpers. 

"Move your fingers for Daddy.." He pushes into him after Greg moves his fingers out of the way. "How do you want Daddy to fuck you?"

"Anyway you want, Daddy.. I just need you inside me.." He moans and arches.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard? Do you want to feel it for days? Want me to use you?"

"Yes! Use me! I'm here for your please, Daddy! Please!" 

"Make sure that you don't come. I want you to come while you're fucking me."

"I won't come. I'll wait until I fuck you. Please, Daddy, I need you.." He whimpers desperately. 

He growls and starts to thrust roughly. "Fuck.. So good."

He arches under him and moans loudly. "Yes!!" 

He fucks him roughly, gripping his hair and tugging. "How does Daddy feel?"

"So fucking big! Oh Daddy I want your cock all the time." He moans and bares his neck for John to mark him. 

John growls and marks his neck and chest. "I'm so close.. Gonna fill you up.."

"Please, Daddy, please! I need it!" Greg grips John's arse cheeks and pulls him in deep harder. 

John moans loudly as he comes hard into him, pulling at Greg's hair.

He cries out as he pulls his hair and moans as he feels John filling him. 

John groans and pulls his plug out as he pulls out of Greg. He quickly pushes the plug into Greg to keep his come inside.

Greg whimpers and moans. "Ride me. I want to watch you bounce on my cock.." 

He moans desperately and nods, moving to straddle him as he slides down onto his cock.

"Yes!" He growls and grips John's hips. 

John moans loudly and starts to ride him hard. "Oh fuck!"

Greg uses his strength and lifts John as he pushes off and thrusts his hip into him hard as he comes down. "You love riding my cock, don't you, Johnny?" He growls. 

John cries out and arches his back. "Yes! Yes, I fucking love it! Please, Sir!"

"Oh my god you're getting hard again aren't you, slut?" He smirks and strokes him as he rides him. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips. "Yes, Daddy.. I'm sorry, Sir.. Your cock is just so big.."

"Don't be sorry, babe." He flips them without pulling out over John. He puts John on his back and pounds into him. "I just want you to come again." He kisses him hard as he pounds over his prostate, and strokes him. 

He cries out and pushes back against him. "Fuck me harder, Daddy!"

Greg growls and bites his shoulder. He grips his hips and fuck him hard. 

He screams and claws at his back as he comes hard against his stomach.

He cries out and comes hard, filling John. 

John whimpers and collapses.

Greg holds him and kisses his head softly. 

He nuzzles up to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He hums happily. 

He curls up in bed with him. "Mm.. You're brilliant.."

"Mm so are you.." He hums and pulls him closer. 

He smiles and closes his eyes, exhausted.

"Sleep, babe.." He holds him. 

He nods, quickly falling asleep.

Greg holds John as he sleeps. He smiles softly and kisses his head gently so he doesn't wake him. 

Downstairs, Mycroft and Sherlock are just waking up.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft as he wakes. 

Mycroft hums softly and pulls Sherlock closer.

"Myc.." 

Mycroft mumbles and nuzzles his chest. "Sherl.."

He chuckles and runs his hand through Mycroft hair.

He groans and hides his face, curling up against him. "Nooo..."

"What do you mean no, Myc?" He laughs softly. 

"Stay here.. They're sleepin'.."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Cause they're not here.. And there's no noise in the kitchen or sitting room.. My best guess is that they fucked and are now sleeping.."

"Mm sounds reasonable enough." 

"So stay here."

"Mm alright.."

He smiles and nuzzles his chest. "Thank you, Sherl.."

"Mm of course, Myc.." He kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and pulls him closer. "I love you, Sherl.. I don't say it as often as I should.."

"I love you, too, Myc.. I know you love me even though we don't say it that often.. I can.. I can feel it.." He says softly and snuggles him closer. 

He nods and nuzzles his chest. "I want to do something with you today.. Something I should've done when you were younger.. Perhaps it's a bit too dull for your liking, but I'd like to take you to a pub."

"To be perfectly honest Myc, I don't find anything I do with you dull in the least. I love to go to a pub with you." He smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Brilliant."

He chuckles and smiles. 

"We can go tonight, yeah?"

"Sure. Whenever you want." 

He smiles and nods, pulling him closer. "Mm.. Alright.. The boys can do what they want together tonight.."

"Good." He smiles happily and kisses his head. 

He smiles and kisses his chest. "Mm.."

He hums softly and rubs his back. "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk." 

He hums and smiles. "I've never seen you drunk either."

"Mm this is going to be interesting." Sherlock smiles excitedly. 

He smiles widely. "I can't wait."

He laughs and smiles. 

He hums and nuzzles his chest. "I love it when you laugh.."

He blushes softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles brightly. "I haven't heard you laugh genuinely in years.."

"Mm I have more reasons to laughs now than ever before.. I really like that." He smiles back. 

He hums and kisses his nose. "Mm. That you do."

He giggles and kisses Mycroft's chin. 

Mycroft smiles at Sherlock's giggle and starts to tickle his sides.

Sherlock let's out a high pitched squealing giggle and tries to push at Mycroft. 

Mycroft grins and moves to straddle him, continuing to tickle him.

"Myc!" He giggles and squirms under him trying to dodge his tickles. 

He laughs and tickles his ribs.

Sherlock howls in laughter and tries to buck Mycroft off. 

Mycroft laughs loudly and holds him down.

"You are ridiculous!" He breaths hard taking breaks between each word. 

"Give up!" He laughs and tickles under his arms.

"EEP!!" He squeals loudly. "I give! I give!" 

He smirks triumphantly and rolls off of him.

"I'm so going to get you back for that." He breathes hard. 

Mycroft chuckles. "Mm. Really?"

"Mm as soon as I can breath properly." He still breathes hand. 

He hums and noses at his neck.

Sherlock purrs and runs his hand over Mycroft back. 

He hums softly and smiles, relaxing into his touch.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest.

He nuzzles him and hums softly. "When do you want to go to the pub, Myc?" 

"Mm. What time is it now?" He nuzzles him and looks up, pressing his nose against his neck.

He gasps softly as Mycroft presses his nose to his neck. "Nearly 8 at night.." 

He nuzzles his neck, his lips ghosting over his collar bone. "Mm. We can go soon."

His eyes slip closed and his lips part slightly feeling Mycroft's lips barely touching his collar bone. "Okay.." 

He hums softly, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. "Okay."

Sherlock bites his lip holding back a small whimper. 

Mycroft looks up at him, nosing at his jaw. "Everything alright?"

"Fine." He blushes a bit embarrassed. 

He kisses his jaw softly. "Alright.." He mumbles before settling back down against his chest.

He bites his lip and takes a few calming breaths to get a hold of himself. 

Mycroft pulls away after a few minutes, getting out of bed to get dressed. He'd forgotten that he hadn't been wearing even his pants while in bed with Sherlock

Sherlock watches Mycroft get dressed at swallows another whimpers. He gets out of bed to dressed realizing he was naked the entire time as well. 

Mycroft hums softly as he dresses and looks at Sherlock with a smile. "Ready?"

"Yes. Should we tell them we're going?"

"Mm. I suppose. If they're awake."

"Let's go see." He leaves the room. 

Greg and John are relaxing on the couch together.

"Mm aren't you two dressed up. Where are you off to?" John hums as he looks at them. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Mycroft is taking me out."

"Mm that's nice of him." John smiles. 

He blushes and smiles, nodding. "You two can have a night together."

"Alright. That'll be fun." Greg smiles. "If you two are going to be drinking take a cab." 

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Of course, love." He takes Sherlock down to the street.

Sherlock smiles and locks their arms together as they walk to the pub. 

Mycroft hums and kisses his head as they go into the pub. He gets them a table and a round of drinks.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiles and takes a drink. 

"Mm. Of course, Sherl." He smiles and clinks their glasses together before drinking.

He hums happily and takes another drink. 

As the night progresses, they both get more and more drunk. Mycroft ends up laying in his lap in the booth, giggling.

Sherlock is a drunk happy mess. He giggles looking down at Mycroft in his lap. "Yer awesome." He slurs a bit.

Mycroft giggles and reaches up to touch his cheek. "Lemme feel yer hair... It looks so.. Floofy." He grins.

Sherlock giggles and leans his head down to Mycroft's hand. 

He smiles and runs his fingers through Sherlock's curls locks. He tugs lightly before he lets go. "I love it!"

He moans softly when Mycroft pulls his hair and them blushes brightly. 

Mycroft blushes. "Mm.. What was that?" He shifts in his lap, laying his head back down.

Sherlock bites back and other moan as Mycroft's head shifts of his crotch. "N-nothing." He feels hot and ashamed for not being able to control himself. 

He smiles and moves to sit up, getting his drink. "We should do shots." He hums, smirking a bit.

"Shots? I don't think you've ever been more brilliant." He giggles. 

He giggles and orders a few rounds of shots. "Mm. Ready, Sherly?"

"As I'll ever be, Myc." 

He smirks and they do their shot.

He coughs a bit as his throat burns. "Christ, what is that? Petrol? I definitely need another." 

Mycroft hums and hands him his next shot. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Sherlock nods and they take another shot. 

Mycroft groans and makes a face as he finishes. "We've got two more, sherlock

"Oh god we're gonna die in the morning.." He groans as he looks at them. "Let's get it done with." 

He giggles and hands him his shot.

"Bottoms up." He giggles. 

He smiles and they do another shot.

"I think it's getting easier." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He smiles drunkily and pushes the last shot towards him.

"You're a bad man." He smirks. 

He smirks back. "Mm. You love it."

He takes the shot and giggles. "I do." 

He takes the shot and leans against him. "Mm.. What else do you love?"

"Your hair. It's like fire." He giggles and pets his head. 

He mewls softly and leans into his hand.

"That's how I used to find you when I was little. I'd just look for your hair. It was my lighthouse of sorts. It would lead me back home. Back to you.." He rubs his finger tips against his scalp. 

He blushes and smiles. "I just looked for your unruly mess of curls."

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles. "Have you ever gone dancing?"

"Dancing? No." 

"Mm. We should go tonight."

"Why not." He laughs. 

He giggles and leans against him. "Mm. Brilliant!"

He giggles and smiles. 

"Come on, then! There's a place I know close to here."

"Alright alright." He smiles and they pay before leaving. 

They stumble to the gay bar that Mycroft knows. He grins cheekily.

"How do you even know about this place?" He giggles. 

"I used to come here before I met Greg."

"You're kidding!" Sherlock sounds completely shocked. 

Mycroft giggles. "No! I'm not!"

"Oh my god!" He giggles. 

He smirks. "Come on, they probably still know me in there."

"Ohhh I'm out with a celebrity." He giggles and follows him. 

He giggles and brings him in. They're greeted by a large man, who pulls Mycroft into a hug.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. 

Mycroft grins and pulls back. "Come on, Sherlock."

"Coming." Sherlock smiles and follows him. 

He leads them to the dance floor, where most of the crowd is. A few men look over and smirk as they see Mycroft.

"Popular aren't you?" Sherlock says close to his ear because the music is blasting. 

Mycroft blushes. "I may have acquired a name for myself here.." He smiles deviously and pulls him closer.

Sherlock giggles and blushes, going closer and holding onto him. 

He smirks and noses at his neck. "Come on, let's dance."

"Yes." 

He smirks and pulls away as he starts to dance, pulling Sherlock with him.

Sherlock smiles and dances with Mycroft. He can feel people watching them. 

Mycroft hums and stands behind Sherlock as he dances, nosing at his neck to mumble in his ear. "Pay no mind to them, Sherlock.."

Sherlock blushes and nods. He doesn't pay attention to them and dances with Mycroft. 

He snakes his hands to Sherlock's waist as they dance. A man comes up to them and dances with Sherlock from the front.

Sherlock blushes and holds Mycroft's hand on his waist. He smirks at the other man. 

Mycroft presses against his back and the man smirks back. "You're a cute little thing." He yells over the music.

"You're not so bad." He yells back and smirks. He grinds between Mycroft and the other man. 

"You wanna ditch your friend and go have some fun?" He smirks and presses closer, sandwiching Sherlock between himself and Mycroft.

"No thanks." Sherlock smiles and presses back a bit more to Mycroft. 

Mycroft holds him protectively, still moving his hips against his arse. The man frowns a bit. "Pity. You're fucking sexy and I'd love to show you a good time."

Sherlock bites his lip and rubs back against Mycroft. "I'm sure you'll find someone else." He pants softly. 

Mycroft closes his eyes as Sherlock rubs back against him and his hips buck. The man hums. "I see you're busy with someone. I don't blame him. You're irresistible." He smirks and goes to find someone else.

Sherlock blushes brightly and grinds back against Mycroft. 

He blushes and nods, hurrying to his room to get dressed.

Mycroft groans softly and tightens his hold on Sherlock's hips, bucking again.

Sherlock turns and pulls Mycroft closer. He grinds them together and presses his nose to Mycroft's neck. 

Mycroft lets out a tight moan and grinds against him. "Oh Christ.."

"Myc.." Sherlock bites his lip and holds Mycroft's hips. 

He breathes heavily against his neck. "Sherl.."

Sherlock's hands slip down lower and slowly cup Mycroft's arse. 

Mycroft whimpers and grinds against his hands. "Oh.."

He squeezes gently and pulls him closer grinding them together with perfect friction. 

Mycroft whimpers and pushes his hands into Sherlock's hair, tugging on it as they move together.

Sherlock's moan is drowned out by the loud music and he ruts against Mycroft. 

"Sherlock.." He moans breathily and shudders, holding onto Sherlock tightly.

"Mycroft.." He kisses his neck. 

He whimpers and bares his neck for Sherlock, tugging sharply at his hair. He bucks his hips, groaning at the relief and pleasure he feels.

Sherlock gasps as his hair is pulled and growls marking Mycroft's neck. He ruts them together in time with the thump of the music. 

He whimpers as he's marked, reaching a hand down to grip Sherlock's shirt tightly. "Sh-Sherlo.." His moan cuts himself off and he feels the pressure building.

"Do it. I know you need to. Do it." 

Mycroft lets out a tight groan as he comes hard into his pants, shuddering against Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses his head and holds him. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and presses closer. "Sherl.. You didn't.. Don't you need to..?"

"I did.. When you did.." He blushes. 

He blushes brightly and breathes heavily against his chest. "Can I..?" He looks up, his eyes trained on Sherlock's lips.

He nods, his words failing him. 

Mycroft blushes and leans up to kiss him, still holding onto his shirt tightly.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back. 

Mycroft opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, pulling him closer.

Sherlock's whimpers and sucks on his tongue, holding the back of Mycroft neck. 

He groans and closes his eyes, hands traveling down to his arse.

He purrs and pushes his arse back into his hands. 

He gropes him and squeezes his cheeks. "Sherlock.." He moans against his mouth.

Sherlock's moans and opens his mouth. 

He slides their tongues together, slapping his arse once with the beat of the music.

He yelps and mewls. 

Mycroft smirks slightly. "I know what you like, Sherlock.." He spanks him again. "You like being taken.. Controlled.."

"Yes. Yes please." Sherlock moans as Mycroft tells him what he likes. 

"I've seen you at your worst, Sherlock.. Needy and desperate under the hands of Greg and John.. So beautiful.. You're absolutely brilliant, Sherlock.. And this morning.." He noses his neck. "Don't even get me started on this morning.."

"T-this morning?" He whimpers unable to think properly because Mycroft is slowing his mind. 

"Mm.. Maybe this will help you remember.." He ghosts his lips over his collar bone.

He gasps and mewls. 

"Did you want something from me this morning?" He smirks and nips at his collar bone.

"Y-yes." He blushes embarrassed. 

He hums and squeezes his arse. "Mm. Tell me what that was.."

"I.. I wanted you.." He whimpers. 

He smirks and moves to kiss his neck. "And how did you want me?"

"I wanted to taste you." He blushes brightly. 

"Would you still like that, Sherlock?" He moves to kiss him.

"Please." He whimpers against his lips. 

He smirks. "Let's go back home.. And I'll let you do whatever you want.."

"Yes." He mewls. 

He smirks and pulls him out of the bar. "Let's get a cab."

Sherlock seemingly hails a cab out of thin air. 

He chuckles. "I love that you can do that."

He blushes and they get in the cab. "What about.. What about John and Greg?" 

"They're out for the night. Greg texted me." He smiles and nuzzles him. "It'll be fine, Sherl.."

He mewls and bites his lip. 

"We can explain it to them later.. They'll understand, bee.. They've been understanding of everything thus far.."

He nods and leans in to kiss Mycroft softly. 

Mycroft groans softly into the kiss as they pull up to the flat. "Come on.."

Sherlock follows Mycroft into the cabin. "Myc.." He whimpers. 

He pulls him closer, kissing him deeply. "Come show me what you wanted to do.."

Sherlock's takes him back up to the bedroom. He stumbles a little still a bit tipsy. 

They fall onto the bed together, Mycroft already stripping himself.

"Let me." Sherlock's kisses him and strips him of his remaining clothes. 

He blushes and moans as he lets Sherlock strip him. He groans as his pants are peeled off, because of the drying come.

"Mm you've made a mess of yourself, Myc.." Sherlock smirks and strips himself as well. 

Mycroft smirks at Sherlock's mess in his pants. "Seems you have done the same.."

"Mm your fault." He moves and hovers over him. 

He smirks and pulls him down for a kiss. "You know how I love to cause trouble.."

"I know you do." He kisses him back deeply and slots himself between Mycroft's legs. 

Mycroft moans into the kiss and bucks his hips. "Oh Christ.."

"I want to suck your cock." Me moans and sucks Mycroft's bottom lip. 

"Please, Sherlock.. Yes.." He whimpers and arches his back. "I need your brilliant mouth.."

He kisses down Mycroft's body. "You're even ginger down here!" He giggles and tugs gently at Mycroft's pubic hair. 

Mycroft gasps and his hips jerk. "Sherlock!" He pushes his hands away from his hair. "Use your mouth for more productive things than making jokes.."

"Mm.." He hums and nuzzles his cock. 

He moans and spreads his legs. "Sherlock.."

"You're so hard.." He says awed and strokes Mycroft's cock. 

He bucks his hips. "Oh.. Yes.. Please.." He reaches down to pull at Sherlock's hair. "Your mouth.. Please.."

"Gladly.." He moans and takes Mycroft into his mouth. 

Mycroft moans loudly and pulls at his hair. "Oh fuck yes.."

Sherlock moan around his cock and bobs his head. He loves having his hair pulled because his scalp is so sensitive it sends pleasure like a crack of lighting down his spine directly to his cock. 

"Such a good boy.." He hums, knowing that Sherlock loves praise. He smirks, tugging at his hair again.

He whines and his cock leaks as Mycroft praises him. He deep throats him and swallows around his cock needy for his come. 

He moans loudly and bucks into his mouth as he comes hard, arching his back. "Fuck! Sherlock!"

He mewls and swallows everything Mycroft gives him. 

"Come here.. Let me kiss you.." He pulls him up to kiss him, moaning as he tastes himself.

"I love you. I love the way you taste." He mutters against his lips and kisses him again. 

"I love you. So much." He gripped his arse. "Let me eat you out.. I want you to come from my tongue.. Come on my face.."

"Yes! Please please yes! I need your tongue please!" He begs. 

"Lay on your back and spread your legs.. You always look so pretty with your legs open.."

He moans and obeys Mycroft immediately. 

He moves to kiss down his body, paying special attention to Sherlock's nipples.

Sherlock's eyes nearly roll back into his head as Mycroft play with his nipples. "Myc!" He mewls breathlessly. 

He hums and looks up at him. "Sorry.. They're just so perfect.." He smirks and continues to kiss down his body, nosing at Sherlock's cock.

He moans and arches under him. 

He licks at the base and moves lower to his balls, sucking one into his mouth.

He gasps and mewls. "Myc!" He moans and fists his own hair. 

He hums softly and pulls off with a wet pop. "I want you to tell me when you're about to come.. I want you to come on my face." He smirks and moves down to lick at his hole.

"I promise. Please please." He moans and spreads his legs wider. 

He hums and drags his tongue over his needy hole.

"Oh my god!" He grabs at the sheets. 

He moans and holds his hips, pressing his face closer and pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

Sherlock cries out and babbles nonstop because he knows that Mycroft likes it when his partner is very vocal. 

Mycroft holds his hips tightly as he fucks Sherlock with his tongue. He moans at Sherlock's noises, wiggling his tongue in appreciation.

He presses back against him and writhes. 

He fucks him roughly with his tongue.

"C-close!" He warns Mycroft. 

He presses a kiss to his hole as he pulls away. He licks at the head of his cock. "You taste so good, Sherlock.."

"Please please. Tell me I can come. Please." He nearly sobs. 

He pulls back and strokes him, aiming at his face. "Come." He commands.

Sherlock screams and comes hard, thick ribbons of come hitting Mycroft's face. 

Mycroft moans and closes his eyes as he feels Sherlock coat his face. He licks his lips and opens his eyes to look at him.

"Christ." He moans and pulls him closer. He kisses him deeply and moans at the taste of both of them mixing. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately. "Fuck.. Such a good boy.."

He whimpers and kisses him feverishly needing to taste all of him. He licks his come from Mycroft face and moans. 

He moans. "So dirty too.." He gasps as his face is licked clean.

"Mm I taste good on you.." He blushes and kisses him again. 

He hums and kisses him back. "We should shower before the others get back.."

"Okay.." 

He smiles and pulls him to the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Mm. You're so beautiful."

He blushes and nuzzles him. "You're gorgeous.." He kisses his cheeks and smiles softly. 

He smiles and kisses him, pulling him into the shower with him. "Mm. Such a good boy."

Sherlock preens at the praise and blushes. 

"Mm. I want to fuck you next time.."

"Please." He whimpers. 

"Mm. Maybe John and Greg can watch.. I know you like being watched.. Or is it just because I was the one watching?"

"I-I like being watched but you're different from John and Greg. You see. You see everything.." He blushes and bites his lip. 

He touched his chest, fingers ghosting over his nipple. "Mm.. I see what a little slut you are.."

He gasps and his nipples harden trying to meet Mycroft's fingers. 

He smirks. "Such a dirty boy.." He leans in to kiss his neck.

He purrs and tips his head so Mycroft can mark him. "Yours.." 

Mycroft growls and marks him. "Always been mine.."

"Yours. Always yours." He moans softly. 

"Myc.." He whimpers and presses his face to his neck. 

"Mm.. What's wrong, Sherlock? A bit overwhelmed?" He smirks as he strokes him

"Mm yes.. So good.." He nips and sucks Mycroft's neck. 

He moans and gives him more room. "So much for getting clean.." He smirks.

Sherlock's sucks on the one spot on Mycroft's neck that drives his nuts. He's always wanted to do that like Greg does. 

Mycroft's entire body trembles and he lets out a low moan. "Sherlock.." He melts against him, whimpering.

"I've always wanted to do that." He blushes and kisses him deeply. 

He blushes and kisses him back. "Damn me for having such a sensitive neck.." He grips Sherlock's hair tightly, tugging on the curls. "Mm.. But you've got your own sensitive places, don't you?"

He gasps and moans loudly. His hips jerk against Mycroft as he mewls. 

He smirks and dips his head to lick at his nipples. "And these.."

He yelps and begs for more. 

"Mm. What do you want, you dirty whore?"

"Want.. Need.. Fuck me.. Need you to fuck me.." He can't think straight when Mycroft touches him. 

"You want me to fuck you in the shower? Or do you want to get out and fuck on the bed?"

"D-don't care. Just need your cock in my arse now." He whimpers. 

He smirks and presses him against the wall. "I'll fuck you against the wall, then.. If you're going to be a greedy bitch."

"Yes yes. Please I need it!" 

He slips a wet finger between his cheeks, circling his hole.

"Yes!" He spreads his legs wider. 

He pushes in two fingers. "So greedy.."

"Yes! Myc yes please!" He begs and fucks himself back on Mycroft's fingers. 

He adds a third finger, stroking himself. "Almost."

"I need it. I need it please." He whimpers. 

He pulls out his fingers and soaps his cock up. "I've got you, Sherl."

"I need you, Myc.. Please.." 

He presses into him with a groan. "Oh christ, yes.."

"Myc!" He moans and rocks his hips, fucking himself on Mycroft's cock. 

Mycroft groans and bucks his hips. "Oh you're so tight, Sherlock.."

"Fuck me please!" He pushes back against him. 

He growls and grips his hips, starting to thrust roughly. "You feel so good, Sherl.."

"Oh god you're so big.." He moans and braces himself against the wall. 

He kisses his shoulder as he pounds into him. "So fucking good.."

He leans back against him and lays his head back against his shoulder. "Please yes please." 

He bites his shoulder and angles his hips to hit his prostate. "Fucking perfect.. Can I come inside of you? Can I fill you up with my come?"

"Yes God please fill me with your come. Please!" He moans loudly as he pounds into his prostate. 

"Come with me, Sherlock.." He bites his shoulder hard as he comes hard into him.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard with Mycroft. 

Mycroft breathes heavily as he comes down from his high. He holds him against the wall. "Stay there.." He drops to his knees and licks at his hole, licking up the come spilling out.

"Myc!" He whimpers and moans. 

He smirks and spreads his arse cheeks, pressing his tongue into him.

"Oh god!" He gasps and presses back. 

He moans and licks up his come.

"I need to taste you.." He pulls him up and kisses him needy. "Mm you taste like arse and come.. It's perfect.." He kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back hard. "You taste brilliant.." He pulls back, smiling tiredly. "Let's get clean."

"Mm yeah.." He smiles softly and a bit tired. 

He nuzzles him and starts to wash them both. "Mm. Then we can sleep.."

He purrs as Mycroft washes him and nuzzles him affectionately. 

"Mm. I love you, bee.." He presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, too, Myc.." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and they soon finish their shower, getting out and drying off.

"Mm sleepy.." Me mutters softly and nuzzles Mycroft. 

"Mm. I know.." He helps him to the bedroom and into bed, curling up with him.

"Love you.." He mumbles and kisses his chest as he snuggles him. 

"I love you, too.. Go to sleep.." He kisses his head and holds him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him falling asleep.


	5. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Greg meet a mysterious girl at a carnival.

Greg hums as he watches Mycroft and Sherlock leave for the night. "What should we do then?" He smiles and nuzzles John. 

"Mm. Why don't we go out as well?" John smiles and kisses him.

"Mm lovely." Greg kisses him back and smiles. 

"Where should we go? Hm? Dinner?"

"Mm are you going to wine and dine me, John? Like a proper date?" He smiles and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. I think I will."

"Ohh how exciting. The John Watson dating experience. I'll have to see if my schedule is clear." He smirks and flops over John's lap. "Mm you know most people date first and then have mediocre sex. We're quite the opposite." He giggles. 

"Mm. I wouldn't say our sex is mediocre. I thought I was quite good in bed." He smirks and leans in to kiss him.

"Mm that's why we're opposite of the norm. We have fantastic sex and then go out." He smirks and kisses him back. 

He hums. "Mm. How about we go get ready and I'll take you out on a nice date?"

"Mm I'd like that." He blushes. 

He smiles and nods, getting up to get ready.

Greg goes to get ready as well. 

They go back out into the sitting room.

"Mm aren't you handsome." He smiles and kisses him. "Where should we go for dinner?" 

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. I don't know. Is there a place on the beach?"

"Yeah there's one. I saw it when we went to the beach the other day." 

He smiles. "Alright. We can go down there."

"You'd you like to drive or shall I?" He hums and he takes his hand leading him out to the car. 

"I'll drive." He smiles and gets into the car.

He sits shotgun as they drive to the restaurant. 

John parks and brings him inside.

Greg follows him happily. 

They get a table and sit together.

He smiles and nuzzles John. 

He smiles and holds his hand as their waiter comes.

He kisses his hand and smiles, ordering them some wine. “I don't think I’ve ever seen Sherlock or Mycroft drunk.” He chuckles as the waiter goes to put their order in.

"I've never seen either of them very drunk."

"Mm Mycroft forgets things when he's really really drunk and he's really clingy." He chuckles. 

"I've seen Sherlock drunk once, he was very loud and he forgets a lot."

"Really? Like what?" 

"It was my stag night. He got called in on a case, but we were both so smashed. We kissed that night, but I'm almost certain he doesn't remember. He took me to like three gay bars."

"Holy shit! You kidding? Are you ever gonna tell him?" 

"I don't know. In his eyes, our first kiss was much later. After everything stopped being insane. I don't know if it even matters anymore, considering our situation now."

"Mm I guess it doesn't matter.. You got there in the end.." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, we did. And now we're all together."

"Yeah all together." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Mm. I hope the boys are having fun."

"I'll text My in case they get back to the cabin before we do." **John and I went out. How are you two?--GL**

Mycroft doesn't answer, because he's too busy dancing with Sherlock at the club.

"Mm they must be busy." Greg hums and nuzzles John. 

John chuckles. "Or drunk off their arses."

"Probably." He giggles. 

"Mm. Didn't Myc say he used to come here a lot? He's probably showing Sherlock all the ins and outs of the town."

"They're probably tearing it up out there." He chuckles as their food comes. 

John chuckles and starts eating. "Mm. Watch out, Sussex."

Greg smiles and eats. 

John smiles and rubs his foot against Greg's.

He gasps softly and bites his lip. 

He grins cheekily. "Mm. Good food."

"Food? Oh food! Mm yup it's great.." He blushes brightly. 

He smirks a bit and nods, moaning a bit as he eats.

Greg's eyes are glued to John him when he moans. He whimpers softly and bites his lip. 

"Mm. We're supposed to be having a proper date, Greg."

"Mm and you're so proper, Johnny.." 

He smirks. "Mm. Of course." He winks.

He giggles and smiles, continuing to eat. 

He smiles and they soon finish eating without any further distractions.

"Desert?" He smirks. 

"Mm. Yes. I'd love some." He smiles. "Can't have anything too sweet. You're sweet enough."

"Oh.." He squeals and blushes brightly. 

He smiles and leans over to kiss him. "How about something chocolate?"

"Please." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and calls over the waiter.

"What can I get you?" The waiter smiles. He looks at Greg and blushes brightly. Greg smiles politely back. 

John looks between them and frowns a bit. He clears his throat and takes Greg's hand in his own. "We'd like a chocolate cake."

"Of course." The waiter smiles tightly as he looks between them and goes to get their cake. 

John frowns and pulls Greg in for a kiss.

He moans softly and kisses him back. "John?" 

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." He huffs as he pulls away.

"Oh.. Oh, John.." He pulls him closer for another kiss loving how possessive John is. 

He nips at his lip as he kisses back. Their waiter returns to give them their cake.

Greg lays his head on John's shoulder and rests his hand on his chest almost draping himself over John. He shows the waiter exactly who he belongs to. The waiter flushes embarrassed and leaves them with their cake. 

John smirks as he watches the waiter leave, rubbing Greg's back. "Bastard.." He kisses his head softly. "If we don't finish the cake, I'm sure Myc will eat some."

"Mm good. He'll like that." Greg smiles and feeds John a piece of cake. 

John smiles and eats it. "Mm. Delicious.." He feeds some to Greg.

"Mm it is." He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm. I'll text Myc and tell him that we have cake for him."   
**Hey, Mikey. We've got chocolate cake for you and Sherlock. How is your night going? -JW**

"Did he answer?" Greg nuzzles him. 

He frowns a bit. "Mm. No." He smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm sure they're just busy."

"Mm alright." He frowns a bit as well and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm. It seems like they won't be back for a while. Anything else you've been dying to do?"

"Mm I dunno.." 

He hums. "I think there's a carnival in town."

"Really? Can we go?" He sounds excited. 

He smiles brightly. "Of course we can."

"Mm yay.." He kisses him happily. 

"Mm. But we've got to pay first. Which means.." He groans as he glances at the waiter.

"Mm then we better pay.. And you can let him know that it's not nice to lust after other people's things.." He purrs and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smirks a bit. "Mm. Brilliant." He calls over the waiter, glaring at him.

The waiter walks over sheepishly. 

"My boyfriend and I would like our check."

"Oh.. Oh of course.. Yes the check.." He fumbles around in his apron and pulls out the check. 

He smirks slightly and takes the check. "Would you like to pay, or shall I, love?" He hums and kisses Greg.

"Oh I can pay, darling.. You pay all of the time. Taking such good care of me." He kisses John back. 

He smiles and hums, pulling back. "Mm. Alright. I'll get the car ready."

"I'll be out in a minute." He smiles. 

He kisses him again before getting up and going to get the car.

Greg smiles and watches John go. He looks back at the waiter and hands him the check with the payment. "Whenever your ready but I'd rather not keep him waiting." 

The waiter blushes and nods. "R-Right, sorry.." He takes the check.

Greg waits for him to come back with the receipt. 

He brings the receipt back to him, his hand shaking slightly.

"Do calm down." He hums and takes the receipt. "Just be more careful." He puts his wallet away. 

He bites his lip and nods. "M-My apologies.. I.. I had no idea.."

"Don't worry but I really must be going." He nods. 

He nods. "I.. Thank you."

He hums and walks away. "Oh.." He turns back to look at the waiter. "And it's probably not a good idea to give someone your number after you've been shown their taken. There's nothing that pisses me off more." He holds up the receipt with the waiters phone number. 

He blushes brightly. "I.. I had already written that down before.." He bites his lip, dropping his gaze.

"Mm one press of a button and the machine spits out a new receipt. No you wanted me to have this one with your number on it that was the point. I don't appreciate points." 

He bites his lip, blushing brighter. "I'm sorry, sir.."

"Mm just think about things before you do them because every action you take causes ripples. And boy you don't want waves." 

He nods and keeps his eyes on the ground. "Y-Yes, sir."

"You'll find someone. If I can you certainly will. Chin up." Greg walks away again. "Good luck." He winks at the waiter before leaving the restaurant. 

He bites his lip and nods, watching him leave.

Greg slips into the waiting car as John pulls up. 

John looks to him. "That took a while. Everything okay?"

"Mm fine. Just a bit annoying." He shrugs. 

He leans in to kiss him. "Mm. Well, let's go to the carnival and you'll forget about the problems."

"You're so good to me." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him before pulling away. "Of course."

"Mm to the carnival." He smiles happily. 

He smiles and nods, driving them to the carnival.

Greg smiles as he sees the lights of the carnival. "It's so pretty." He hums. 

He smiles. "Come on, I'll win you a prize at one of the booths."

"You don't have to, babe.." He blushes brightly and takes his hand as they go into the fair. 

He smiles and they walk around. "I want to."

"Alright." He blushes and smiles. 

They go to a game booth.

"What are you going to play, babe?" 

"Mm. They have the shooting game. I figured I'd be good at it."

"You're brilliant." He smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him, dragging him to the booth.

Greg giggles happily and follows him to the booth. 

John pays for a try.

"Mm a kiss for luck." He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back before pulling away to shoot the targets.

"Wow." He says in awe as he watches John hit the center of each target. 

John smiles proudly as he picks a large stuffed animal for Greg.

"You're brilliant!" He giggles happily and wraps his arms around his neck m, pulling him in to kisses him happily. 

He laughs and holds him, kissing him back.

"I love you." He smiles. 

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him.

"Which stuffed animal did you pick?" He hums. 

He smiles. "Mm. It's a fox. A silver fox." He grins and laughs.

Greg laughs and smiles. "You're brilliant." 

"Mm. I know." He chuckles and kisses him.

He giggles and kisses him back happily. 

"How about we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"I'd love to." He slips his hand into John's. 

John smiles and leads him to the Ferris wheel.

Greg nuzzles John as they wait in line for the Ferris wheel. 

They get into the seat and John starts to take pictures of them together.

Greg giggles and smiles. He kisses John's cheek for one of the pictures. 

John smiles and turns to kiss him for a picture.

"Mm.." He hums softly and kisses him back tenderly. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and kisses him again. "This has been a brilliant date.."

"Mm it has.." He smiles and rests his head on John's shoulder as they reach the top of the wheel. 

John takes a few pictures from the top and leans in to kiss him.

Greg blushes and kisses him back, moving closer. 

John smiles and holds him as they start to move back down.

Greg purrs softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

"Mm.. Anything else you'd like to do?" John asks as they get off the wheel.

"Mm I dunno I think that's it. Anything else you wanted?" He smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm. I think I'm okay."

"Alright. We can walk around for a bit to see if there's anything interesting." 

He smiles. "Mm. Alright." He takes his hand as they walk around the carnival.

Greg hums happily and smiles, squeezing his hand gently. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek. "Mm. Anything catching your eye?"

"Mm that one." He points to a fortune teller booth. 

"Mm. Alright. Let's go."

A young woman sits among throw pillows and incense as she sips tea when Greg and John enter her booth. "Mm I almost thought you weren't coming." She hums wistfully. 

John frowns a bit, tilting his head as they sit. "I.. What do you mean?"

"Because I saw it John." She smiles softly. 

He bites his lip and looks to Greg, wondering if he somehow set this up.

Greg looks utterly shocked as well. "Mm no Greg didn't set this up you silly thing. He's just as gob smacked as you." She giggles. 

"I.. How..?"

"I've always been like this. I see everything and I know pretty much everything. You could ask me anything. Go on. Convince yourself." 

He frowns and looks to Greg. "I.. How did Greg and I meet?"

"Mm on your first case with Sherlock of course. The cabbie. That was a brilliant shot by the way." She smirks and sips her tea. "Well that's the first time you think you met anyway." She hums. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mm you've both met accidentally through your lives. It just wasn't time yet for either of you. But now it's time. Now it's perfect. The most memorable one was when Greg was in Uni and you were shadowing doctors at the local hospital. Greg came in with a black eye and a concussion after his father put him through the ringer. Sorry about you dad by the way." She pats Greg's hand. 

John's eyes widen as he remembers that day at the hospital. "Wait, that was Greg? That was the day I got yelled at for checking on the patient too much."

"Mm exactly.." She hums. "I remember. I couldn't see you that well because of my black eye but I remember how much I wanted to run my fingers through your sandy blond hair." Greg laughs. 

John blushes and smiles. "Christ, I'm glad we didn't actually meet then. We would never have met the Holmes brothers."

"Mm and that's what I mean about the timing. Your lives are some of my favorite that I've ever had the privilege to observe. Sorry if that sounds creepy but I already know that neither of you mind." She smiles. 

He hums and smiles. "Greg, do you have anything you'd like to ask?"

Greg turn and opens his mouth but she hold up her hand. "The answer is yes but it's not going to be what you're expecting at all." She sips her tea. 

John frowns. "What were you going to ask?"

"I.. I was going to ask if I'll meet my father. My biological father.." Greg hums. 

"What did you mean it won't be what he expects?"

"Mm I can't say. Sorry, boys, but somethings I can say and others I can't.. That's the sucky part of this." She points to her head. 

"Do you have anything to say about Myc and Sherlock?"

"Other than the fact that they're really enjoying themselves dancing at a gay club right now not much else to say." 

John laughs. "Myc took Sherlock to a gay bar? Christ, they must be hammered. Sherlock must be bored out of his mind. He hates dancing."

"Oh god no Sherlock loves to dance. He's glorious at ballet. But they are really really smashed all the same." She smiles. "Mycroft used to go the gay bar quite often before he met Greg." She smirks. 

Greg raises a brow. "Really? Here?"

"Mm yes. He's really very popular at the bar." She chuckles. 

Greg bit his lip, not liking the idea of a bunch of men surrounding Mycroft at the gay bar.

"Hush, Greg. You know Mycroft better than that. Besides he's only focused on Sherlock." She hums. 

John shifts in his chair. "What do you mean he's focused on Sherlock?"

"Mycroft can narrow his minds focus down to one thing even when he's surrounded by millions of things. Right now his only focused on grinding against Sherlock." She smirks. 

John and Greg both blush brightly. John clears his throat. "I.."

"Do you want to see it?" She smirks. 

John swallows and bites his lip. "I.. What do you mean 'see it'?"

"Give me your hand each of you." She smiles and slips off her gloves. 

They both hesitantly give her their hands.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you what I see inside my mind..." She hums softly as she takes their hands and closes her eyes. She gives John and Greg a vision in their minds eye of a gay bar and the main focus is on Mycroft and Sherlock shamelessly rutting against each other in the middle of the dance floor. 

John blushes brightly and feels a spark of pleasure run through him at the image. He grips the chair, suddenly feeling a wave of arousal sift through him.

Greg gasps softly as he watches and has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. She takes her hands away and the vision fades. She's breathing hard like she's just run a marathon. 

John bites his lip. "I.. W-What was that?"

"A projection... From my.. Minds eye.. To yours.. I showed.. You what.. I see.. Even if I'm.. Not in that place.." She has a sip of tea and gets her breathing back. "I can seek out people through the subconscious and see what they see around them. I showed you Mycroft and Sherlock because that's is what your minds eye was willing to see." Her face is flushed and she has little beads of perspiration on her forehead. 

"I.. Wh-Why did we feel like that?"

"Feel like what? Needy? Aroused? A bit desperate to see more?" 

"Y-Yes.."

"Mm it's an addiction. You felt the power that courses through my veins and your mind craved more. Don't worry it'll come away in a bit. Have some tea." She pours them tea exactly they way they like. "Sorry I don't have coffee Greg, I know your prefer it to tea." She sits the mugs in front of them. 

"I.. Are Sherlock and Mycroft alright..?"

"They're perfectly fine. Better then fine." She smiles and nods. 

He bites his lip. "Was that real? What we saw?"

"As real as you and me right here right now. It's going on at this very moment but just in a different location so that doesn't mean it's not happening." She hums. 

He blushes and nods. "Do you know how long they've wanted to do this?"

"Mm a while. It was this morning though when they both figured out the other wanted the same. They're biggest hurtle was you two, John and Greg. They were.. Hesitant about how you two would react. But they know that you both love them unconditionally no matter what so it wasn't a big deal after that.." She nods. 

John frowns a bit. "I.. They were worried about how we would react? After everything we've done, you'd think they'd know that as long as they're happy, we don't mind."

She sighs and rolls her shoulders. "Okay look at it from their point of view. You two are the most amazing wonderful extraordinary things to ever happened to them. Ever. Their whole lives have been in the pursuit of excellence. And now they've found it in you and it terrifies them. They have never been more open or irrational in all their lives! They love both of you to death and they'd do anything for you and they know you do the same. But it's the emotions that cause them problems. They don't know how to deal with them. You know that Greg. You've seen Sherlock shut down before your eyes even though you were right there next to him. You remember how that felt? It crushed your soul! And that is what they are subconsciously preparing for. They know that neither of you would ever leave but they can help the irrational emotional part of themselves that's telling them that there is a chance you might leave that you might change your mind. Sherlock has asked you Greg why have you never left. He's asked you and you didn't understand then but I hope you understand now.." 

John looks to Greg, frowning. "I.. You never told me that.." He bites his lip and nods. "We need to show them that we’re okay with it. With whatever they want."

"Yes of course.." Greg nods trying to let everything sink in. "Mm there are a few other things as well. Like how Harry is in that rehab that Mycroft offered her." She smiles. 

"She actually went?" John sounds incredibly surprised.

"Yup. Mycroft convinced her that she needed to get her shit together because this is her last chance." She nods. 

He bites his lip. "I.. Wow.. I hadn't realized he actually got her to go.."

"Well it's not like you've had a lot of time to think about it. With Sherlock having brain surgery and you getting your hearing back. Congrats on that as well." She smiles happily. 

He smiles and blushes a bit. "Thank you."

"Mm I thought the stress for timing that right would make my hair white." She giggles. 

"Mm. Well. I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"Of course. Or an in the morning Mycroft and Sherlock will have roaring hangovers so be gentle. Mycroft will wake up in less pain if there is soft jazz music playing and don't make Sherlock eat because he will vomit." She smiles. 

John nods. "I.. Thank you." He smiles and stands, holding his hand out for Greg.

Greg stands and takes John's hand. He looks back at her. "No, Greg, this isn't the last time.." She smiles. 

John frowns. "What?"

"I was wondering if we'd ever see her again." Greg blinks. "You will see me again. You both better be off. It's going to rain soon.." She hums. 

John looks outside at the storm clouds and nods. "I.. Right. Thanks."

"Until next time, hedgehog." She smirks. 

He blushes and nods, leading Greg out.

"Hedgehog?" Greg looks at John as he takes his hand, following him. 

"I.. It was what I was called in the army."

"Wow.. She's.. Wow.. Did we even get her name? I don't think we did.." He bites his lip. 

He frowns and pulls out his phone as it pings. It's a text with the woman's name. He shows it to Greg.

"Sky.. Well it fits." He laughs. 

He hums and nods. "I suppose we'll just keep our eyes open for her again."

He hums and bites his lip. "Did you get as hard as I did watching Mycroft and Sherlock dance?" 

He blushes and nods. "Christ, yes.. That was incredibly hot.. I wonder what they're doing now.."

"Mm.." He tries to him but it comes out sounding more like a whimper. They get to the car. "I'll drive." Greg smiles and opens the passenger door for John. 

He blushes and nods, getting into the passenger seat.

Greg kisses him before he closes the door and walks around to the driver seat. 

John shifts in his seat, his pants still tight.

"Are you alright, John?" Greg asks as he notices John squirming as he drives. 

"Y-Yeah.. Just.. Got a bit of a problem.."

"I think it's bigger than a bit really. Something I can help with?" He smirks. 

"Y-You're driving.." He bites his lip and palms himself.

Greg pulls off onto a dark dirt road hidden by trees. "Mm and now I'm not." He smirks and moves to straddle John. 

He blushes and whimpers, bucking his hips. "Oh god.."

He kisses him and cups his face in his hand. "Let me take care of you.." He moves the seat back so John is reclined. 

He bites his lip and nods. "Please.." He closes his eyes, giving himself to Greg.

Greg smiles and kisses John's jaw and neck. He shimmies down John's trousers and pants before doing the same to his own. "Mm I want to ride you in this car.." He strokes John's cock. 

John bucks his hips. "Please.. I need it.." He groans and whimpers.

Greg pulls out the plug he's had in him and slowly sinks down onto John's big hard cock. "Ohh.." 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Fuck! You wore that all day?"

"Mm I needed it. I wanted your cock inside me constantly. The plug was the only think keeping me sane.." He moans when he's finally sunk all the way down on John's cock. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips, arching his back. "Oh god.. G-Greg.. Do you think Myc and Sherl fucked?"

"Y-yes. I think they did.." He puts his hands on John's chest as he moves up and down slowly on his cock. 

He moans at the thought. "H-How many times do you think?" He grips his hips tightly. "And do you think Myc bottomed?" He bucks his hips roughly. "Or did he fuck Sherlock senseless?"

"Oh god.. They must have done it a few times at least. Myc fucked Sherlock. He would have wanted to take Sherlock before he would let Sherlock take him.." He moans and rides him a bit faster, rolling his body on John's cock. 

John groans and feels himself nearing the edge. "Do you think they'd let us watch next time?"

"Yesss.. They both love being watched.." He moans as he starts to tighten around John feeling close. "Please John I need it please!" He begs and rides him hard shaking the car. 

John moans loudly and grips his hips hard as he comes hard into him.

Greg gasps and moans loudly as he comes hard, spilling over John's stomach and chest. 

John whimpers and pulls him in for a kiss.

He mewls and kisses him back needy. "I love you. I love you.." He kisses him again. 

He groans and kisses him back. "I love you.."

He hums and leans down a bit, licking his come off John. 

John groans and kisses him. "I love you.."

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. "I love you, too.." 

"Mm. Should we go home?"

"Mm yeah.." He hums. He pushes the plug back into himself and cleans them up. 

John blushes. "I can't believe we just fucked in the car.."

"Mm I might have a thing for semi public sex." He smirks and moves to sit back in the drivers seat. 

John puts his seat back up and smirks a bit. "Mm. Good."

Greg chuckles and starts the car back up. "I didn't even notice it started raining." 

John hums. "So it has."

Greg drives them back to the cabin. 

John feels exhausted as the enter the cabin.

Greg smirks and picks John up, carrying him to bed. "Should we go to bed with Sherlock and Myc or the other room?" He hums and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. Let's leave them be for now.. We can go to the other room."

"Alright." He hums and carries John to the other room. 

John hums and smiles when he's placed on the bed.

Greg strips them both and climbs into bed, pulling John closer. 

John nuzzles him and quickly falls asleep.

Greg kisses his head and falls asleep.


	6. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Greg accept Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mycroft starts to shift as he wakes, groaning softly.

"Christ not so loud.." Sherlock whimpers. "Is that jazz music?" 

He hums softly and presses closer to Sherlock. "Mm. It's for me.."

"Why?" He presses his face in Mycroft neck. 

"Makes my hangovers less painful.." He dips his head to kiss Sherlock's head.

"Mm who knew.." He hums softly and tilts his head up to kiss Mycroft. 

Mycroft kisses him back softly. "Mm. So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah better than okay.." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him deeply. "Mm. Good."

"Mm.." He purrs and kisses him back. 

"Mm. Too tired for anything more than kissing?"

"Mm yeah. I have a headache." He laughs and then groans clutching his head. "Ouch.." He pouts. 

"Mm. Pity." He noses at his neck.

He hums and kisses his head. "I need to go get something for this headache." He sighs. 

He groans and sits up, noticing two pills and cups of water on the table. "Mm. Here." He hands Sherlock a pill and a cup.

"Thank you.." He takes the medicine and drinks the water. "Did they put those there?" He bites his lip. 

"Mm. Probably. But we sleep in the same bed all the time.."

"Do you think they know?" 

"No, I don't.. We can tell them when you're ready."

He nods and hums. "I.. I think I'm ready.." He bites his lip starting to feel antsy from being in bed so long. 

He nods and takes his hand. "Alright.. We can tell them.. It'll be alright, bee."

"Okay.." He nods and squeezes his hand. 

He nods and they get out of bed, going out to find John and Greg.

Greg is making lunch as John reads the newspaper to him. 

Mycroft bites his lip and tightens his hold on Sherlock's hand. "John? Greg?"

Greg looks up and smiles. "Afternoon, loves. Did you have a good time last night?" He hums and John smiles. 

Mycroft blushes and nods. "Yes.. We did.." He looks to Sherlock.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Mycroft has something to tell you both!" He blurts out and blushes brightly. 

Mycroft blushes brightly. "Christ, Sherlock.."

"Sorry." Sherlock blushes. 

He sighs and looks up at Greg and John, who were looking at them. "I.. Well.. Sherlock and I.. Ah.." He bites his lip, still afraid of how they will react.

"We know." Greg smiles. "And it's all fine." John hums. 

Mycroft blushes brightly. "I.. You know?"

"Yup." Greg smiles. He hands Mycroft a cup of coffee and Sherlock his mug of tea. "Don't drink so fast or you'll vomit." He kisses Sherlock's head. 

"A-And you're okay with it?" Mycroft's voice was still laced with worry

"Of course we are." Greg nods. "Why wouldn't we be okay with it?" John asks. 

He bites his lip. "We were worried you'd think it was strange.."

"No. You don't have to worry about anything. After everything we're all been through you don't have to worry.." John smiles. 

He whimpers softly and nods.

John and Greg go over and pull Mycroft and Sherlock into a tight group hug. 

They hug them back, whimpering.

They pepper Mycroft and Sherlock's heads with kisses. 

"Thank you.." 

"Of course.." 

Mycroft bites his lip. "Sherlock wanted to know if you two would like to watch us next time.."

"Mm yes.." Greg and John say in unison. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and palms himself.

Mycroft smirks and kisses Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock gasps and presses himself against Mycroft. "Myc.."

He pulls Sherlock closer and kisses him deeply. 

Sherlock moans into his mouth and holds him tightly, his knees weak.

Mycroft growls softly and scoops Sherlock up. He carries him to the bedroom. 

John and Greg follow eagerly.

Mycroft spreads Sherlock out on the bed. "You're stunning.." He purrs and kisses him. 

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back. "Myc, please.."

"What do you need, Sherl? What do you want me to do?" 

He moans and bucks his hips. "I.. I want you to fuck me again, Myc.."

"Anything you want." He kisses a down his body and starts to prepare him. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs. He looks up to see Greg and John watching them.

Greg is biting his lip and John is panting a bit. Mycroft lubes his finger and slowly pushes it into Sherlock. 

Sherlock tears his eyes away from the two men as he closes them when Mycroft presses a finger into him. "Oh Myc!" He moans and presses back against him.

"So good, Sherl.." He works his finger in and out of Sherlock slowly till he's ready for another. 

"Please, more!" He whines and bites his lip, pulling Mycroft in for a needy kiss.

He kisses him deeply as he adds a second finger. 

He moans and spreads his legs. "Ohh..."

He leans down and lavishes Sherlock's nipples with attention from his tongue as he adds a third finger. 

He cries out and arches his back. "Yes! More!"

He sucks on his nipple and fucks him with his fingers. 

"Mycroft, just fuck me already!" Sherlock whines impatiently.

"Such a needy whore." He smirks and removes his fingers. 

He whimpers and moans at the name calling. "Yes.."

He kisses him hard and flips him onto his hands and knees. He holds his hips and pushes into him. 

He whimpers in relief as Mycroft fills him. He moans and presses back against him. "Yes!"

"You want me to fuck you hard like the cockslut you are, don't you?" He growls and snaps his hips. 

He feels tears burn his eyes and he cries out. "Yes! Fuck me hard! Please! Use me, Myc!"

"Good." He grips Sherlock's hips and fucks him ruthlessly hard. 

Sherlock cries out, arching under him. He moans like a whore and fucks himself back against him. "Harder!!"

Mycroft snarls and fucks him even harder. "You were made for taking it up the arse, weren't you bitch?" He growls and bites his shoulder hard. 

Sherlock screams under him. "Yes! I was made to take cock! I'm a dirty cockslut!" He feels himself so fucking close to coming.

"Mm good whore.. You want to come don't you? Tell me how bad you need it." He strokes Sherlock but not enough to get him off, just there on the edge and holding him there. 

"I need to come, Myc, please! I'm going to fucking explode! Let me come!!"

"Come." He slams into his oversensitive prostate and strokes him right to get him off. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft bites Sherlock's shoulder as he comes hard, filling him. 

Sherlock whimpers and shakes under him.

Mycroft lays him down onto the bed and pulls him closer. He kisses him tenderly and rubs his back. "You did so good, bee.. You're so beautiful.." 

Sherlock kisses him weakly. "Myc.." He curls up with him.

"I've got you.. Rest, Sherl.." He holds him and kisses his head. 

He nods and presses closer to him, soon falling asleep. Mycroft holds him and looks up at Greg and John.

John and Greg are completely wrecked looking. John's scarlet and has his hands down his pants. Greg is breathing hard and came in his pants once without touching himself but he's already hard again. 

Mycroft smirks a bit. "Mm. Why don't you two play with each other?"

Greg doesn't have to be told twice. He shoves John against the wall and kisses him desperately hard. 

John groans and brings his hand up to tug at Greg's hair, moaning into the kiss.

"Mm should I fuck you against the wall?" Greg nips at John's neck and jaw. 

John gasps. "Yes! Yes, please."

"Strip." He pulls back to get the lube from the bed. 

He whimpers and strips quickly. "Greg.."

"Hush I've got you.." He drops down to his knees behind John and starts opening him with his tongue. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against his tongue. "Oh yes.."

He strokes him teasingly as he works his tongue, moaning at the taste of him. 

John whimpers and bucks his hips. "Please!"

He pushes two lubed fingers into him. 

He moans loudly. "Oh fuck."

He scissors his fingers inside of John stretching him more. "Mm I love the sounds you make.." 

He whimpers and presses back. "Please."

He adds a third finger and fucks John with them. 

"Greg.. Please, I'm ready.."

"Are you sure? You're still tight even though I've opened you good and I'm not exactly small.." He bites his lip wondering if he should stretch John more but he also wants him to feel a bit of pain reminding him what they've done after he fucks him. 

"Please, fuck me.. I want to feel you.."

"Alright.." He pushes John against the wall and slowly pushes into him. "Jesus, John.." He moans at how tight and slick John is. 

John whimpers at the near painful stretch and arches against the wall. "Ohh..."

Greg kisses John's shoulder and neck letting him get used to the feeling. 

"Fucking hell.." He whimpers softly. "Okay.. G-Go a bit slow at first.."

"I promise.." He holds his hips to keep him in place. He rolls his hips very very slow. 

He whimpers and gasps. "Oh Christ yes.."

He pulls out so only the tip is inside John. He presses his head to his shoulder as he sinks back into him slowly. 

John lets out a low moan. "Greg.. I.. Alright.." He braces himself on the wall. "Fuck me.."

Greg nods and holds John's hips. He slowly speeds up his thrusts. 

He groans and presses against the wall.

He sucks and bites his neck as he fucks him against the wall. 

He moans and whimpers as his cock rubs against the wall.

He reaches around and strokes John as he fucks him. 

He moans and bucks into his hand. "Greg.. Close.."

"Come for me, babe.." He rubs against his prostate and as he thumbs the head of his leaking cock. 

John cries out hoarsely as he comes hard into his hand.

Greg comes as John tightens around him. 

John whimpers and tries to hold onto the wall as he legs go weak.

"I've got you." Greg holds him up. 

He turns and holds onto Greg.

He picks John up and kisses him tenderly. "I love you.." 

He whimpers and nuzzles into his chest. "I love you.."

He kisses his head and lays him in bed with Sherlock and Mycroft. 

John reaches up for Greg to lay with him.

Greg hums and gets into bed with John. He snuggles him and kisses his head. 

He cuddles with him and smiles, soon falling asleep. Mycroft hums and looks at Greg.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft. "I love you." 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. "I love you, too."

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. "Thank you for understanding.."

"Of course, My.." He smiles. 

He nuzzles him. "Mm.. I was afraid you'd leave.. That you'd think we were freaks.."

"No, love, never.. You're perfect." He kisses his head. 

He hums softly and kisses his chest. "Mm.. Thank you."

"Anything for you, My.." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Sleep?"

"Mm yeah.." He kisses his head. 

He hums and nods, cuddling up to him before falling asleep.

Greg sleeps for a bit.


	7. Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go out on a case.

Sherlock wakes early in the morning.

There's noise come from downstairs but everyone is still in bed. 

Sherlock frowns a bit and gets up carefully, making sure not to wake anyone. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants before going downstairs to investigate.

Sky is standing in their kitchen making breakfast but Sherlock doesn't know who she is. "Morning, Sherlock." She hums softly without even looking up from the stove. 

Sherlock frowns and debates going up to getting John. "Who are you?"

"Mm I'm Sky. And don't worry I'm not a psycho stalker like you just thought but that wouldn't put you off would it? No it would just make you that much more interested in me." She smiles and finally looks up at him. 

"Why are you here? How did you get in?" He frowns, not answering her question.

"Mm I'll answer all your little questions after you go get Mycroft, Greg, and John. The crepes are almost ready." She smiles. 

He frowns and hesitates before going to wake the others. He wakes Mycroft first. "Myc.. There's someone downstairs.. I don't know what she wants.."

"What?" Mycroft frowns. "Wake them and be careful when you come down." He frowns and goes downstairs cautiously. 

Sherlock wakes the others. "Greg.. There's a woman downstairs."

"Mm long hair, colorful layered clothing, and smells of incense?" Greg asks as he sits up. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"John, Sky is here." Greg wakes John.

John hums. "Mm. Here?" He chuckles softly.

"Yeah. Come on and let's go down. Mycroft's probably interrogating her." Greg chuckles and rolls out of bed putting on sweat pants and tossing a pair to John. 

John smiles and pulls them on before following Greg and Sherlock downstairs.

"Oh good everyone's here." Sky says as her back is turned I the door and just before they even enter the room. 

Greg hums. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Mm there are infinite possibilities, Greg. This was just one of them." She smiles and hands him a plate with a vegetarian crepe on it. 

He hums. "And you even made us breakfast."  
Sherlock and Mycroft are still confused.

"Well I can't come into someone's house uninvited and not make breakfast. That would be crazy!" She giggles and hands the rest of them plates. 

He chuckles. "I suppose you're right. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What are any of us doing anywhere, Greg? We're existing." She smiles. "Okay that was a bit much even for me. I had to stop Max from getting in here so I got here first." She shrugs. 

Greg pales. "I.. Max was going to come here?"

"Mm yeah. He was drunk and he thought it would be a good idea to break in. So I stopped him." She takes a bite of her breakfast. "I'm not supposed to interfere mind you but you all were having such a good night and I didn't want him anywhere near it." She hums. 

He frowns and nods, still stiffened. "I.. Thank you, Sky.. Christ.."

"Don't worry about it. I'll consider breakfast as your thanks." She smiles happily. She looks at Mycroft and Sherlock and laughs. "Oh how I love when you two have no clue what's going on." She giggles and smiles. 

Sherlock pouts and crosses his arms.

"Come here." She hums and takes off her gloves. 

He hesitates before stepping closer.

"Take my hand and close your eyes." She hums and let's her eyes slip closed. 

He looks to Greg warily before doing so.

She shows Sherlock Greg and John's date night. The dinner, the carnival, and how they met her. 

Sherlock gasps and takes a step back, opening his eyes. "What the..?"

She breathes hard and shakes almost violently. "Someone... Catch me.. I'm going.. To faint.." 

Greg holds her steady. "Christ, are you alright?"

She holds onto Greg until the shaking stops. "That mind of yours.. It's incredible." She looks at Sherlock. 

Sherlock bites his lip. "I.."

"How do you stand it?" She moves away from Greg and closer to Sherlock. "I mean I'm the same way. Well a bit worse but I've been taught to cope. But you. Oh wonderful you. You've learned on your own. Magical. That's what you are." She smiles brightly. 

He blushes and smiles a bit at the praise. "I've have Myc to help me."

"Oh I know he does. He's nearly figured it out and I haven't even showed him yet. You're both so fucking brilliant. Fantastic." She giggles happily and looks at Mycroft. "Tell me Crofty what are you thinking? Well I know but how about you share with the rest of the class." She winks at him and smirks. 

"Mm. I think you're absolutely brilliant. I'm not sure why I didn't recognize you sooner, Sky. It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since I last came to Sussex."

"Ahh I don't blame you. I've changed a lot since you last saw me. Well I did only come up to your hip then. It's been a few years. I'm glad you're doing well." She smiles and opens her arms for a hug. 

He smiles and hums, moving to hug her. "How have you been? Still working at the carnival?"

"I'm grand and the carnival is doing fabulously." She hums and hugs him happily. 

"Mm. You're how they knew, aren't you?"

"Yup." She grins cheekily as she pulls away. 

"You sly thing, you."

"You know me." She giggles. 

Mycroft hums. "That I do."

"How are Anthea and Lydia? They seem to be doing wonderfully." She smiles softly. 

"Oh yes, they've been well. Certainly a lot happier."

"Mm good good." She smiles. "Sherlock, darling, you still look terribly confused. If you have something to ask your should just ask." 

"How am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?"

"Mm you're not. Mycroft is the only one that really knows. Greg and John still think that everything that happened last night happened by accident." She sees the odd looks form John and Greg. "John you just randomly decided to take Greg to a carnival? And Greg you just thought you both should keep walk even though there was nothing else either of you wanted to do? That's not how it works. Your subconscious was seeking me out." She smiles. 

Mycroft hums. "I was wondering when they'd meet you."

"You let them come to Sussex. Of course they'd meet me, don't be daft." Sky smiles at Mycroft. 

He chuckles. "I know. I was hoping they would."

"Mm and you usually get what you want." She grins cheekily. 

"Of course I do." He grins.

She hums and smiles. "Well I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind. Walking in the rain all night is terrible for my balances." 

He hums. "Alright. Thank you, Sky."

Sky winks before heading off to the shower. She stops in the doorway and looks back at Sherlock. "You can ask him about me. I don't mind. Just remember I can hear all your thought." She giggles and grins cheekily as she leaves. "Mm she's something else." Mycroft smiles softly. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. "Who is she and how do you all know her?"

"We only met her last night." John says. "Well as far as we know." Greg shrugs. "I'm her legal guardian." Mycroft hums. 

Sherlock's eyes widen. "I.. What?"

Mycroft nods. "I met sky when she was 14. She was in a testing facility after her parents sent her here from India. She knew that they were going to kill her there from the testing. She called out my name for 23 days straight. She had never met me. I didn't even know of her existence. I was brought to her. This tiny girl clung to me like I was her last hope and at the point I really was.." 

"And you never thought to tell me about this?"

"I told him not to tell you until I was ready to met you. Until you were ready for me." Sky hums as she renters the kitchen. She sees them all looking at her. "What? It's a tank top and short." She looks down at what she's wearing. "Oh yeah they scars. Sorry I should have warned you about that. Well Mycroft knew but all the same.." She looks at her arms and legs and pretty much the rest of her body that's covered in scars. 

Sherlock bites his lip. "We all have our share of scars."

"I know.. And I know how each of your scars. I watched each one form on your bodies before it happened. I know.." She gives Sherlock a tight smile but doesn't try to cover her scars. 

He nods, still a bit amazed by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry as well. I saw all of it but I couldn't stop it from happening. It had to happen. But that doesn't mean that everyday I didn't hope and pray that it would be different. I did ease it a bit though. Like when John was shot I took the pain from him into myself and made him pass out so he wouldn't have to endure it. When Sherlock was being tortured I took the pain again but I had to keep you awake because they wouldn't have let you lived if you blacked out. And Greg. Oh Greg I'm so sorry." She looks guilty and so full of shame as tears start to run down her cheeks. 

Greg frowns and covers his chest self consciously.

"I wish I could have stopped it. I wanted to stop it so badly! But it had to happen. It was your scars or a bullet through John's head. I'm sorry but it had to be this way.." She can bring herself to look at any of them. 

Greg swallows and nods. "Then I'm glad it was me."

She nods. "Yes John tea would be a good idea right now." She reads his thoughts. 

John blinks and nods, going to make tea.

Sky wipes her eyes and gets a hold of herself. "Sorry for the outburst. It's just that everything gets so loud sometimes I can't even hear my own thoughts. Mycroft doesn't like it when I try to make it quiet." She looks down at the fading track marks on her arms. 

Sherlock bites his lip and rubs at his arms where he used to use.

"When was the last time you used?" Mycroft frowns. "The last time you know of or the last time I actually did?" Sky can't lie to him. 

"The last time you did."

"The last time you think I used was when Sherlock jumped from Bart's but I actually used when you got Greg back from Ford.." She bites her lip because she knows that Mycroft's going to be mad at her. 

Mycroft stiffens and takes a moment before sighing. "Thank you for being honest."

She nods. "I can't lie to you.." She offers him a small apologetic smile. 

He nods and smiles softly. "Just promise you'll try to stop?"

"I promise I'll try." She nods as John comes out with tea. 

John offers it to everyone.

"Mm I finally get to have tea made by John Watson. It's it a wonderful day." She smiles and takes a sip. 

He hums. "It's not that good."

"Hush it's the best tea I've had in my life." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Mm you should answer that. It's Anthea. She's wondering what time you all are going to get back to Baker Street today because Lydia wants to make dinner." Sky says to Mycroft just before his phone starts ringing. 

Mycroft hums and smirks a bit as he answers his phone. "Anthea, we will probably be home before dark." He says before she even says hello.

"I.. What?" Anthea sounds completely thrown. 

"I'll explain at dinner. What is Lydia wanting to make?"

"Turkey dinner with all the trimmings." Sky says a moment before Anthea says the same. 

Mycroft chuckles softly. "Sounds lovely."

"We will see you all then." Anthea hums and hangs up. "That's one of my favorite things to do." Sky giggles. 

"You're absolutely brilliant, Sky."

"Mm just like you, Crofty." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Thank you, dear."

"Of course. I guess I should go to London with you since Sherlock wants to do his tests on me." She looks over at Sherlock as his thoughts stream into her mind. 

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. Mycroft hums. "You're welcome anytime, you know that."

"I mean really Sherlock if you want a girl to go home with you all you have to do is ask." She winks at him. "I know but it wasn't time yet." She smiles at Mycroft. 

Sherlock squeaks and blushes. John hums. "Time for what?"

"I've always wanted to make him do that." Sky giggles at Sherlock's reaction. "It wasn't time for me to go back to London. I need time to figure out how to control things, myself mainly. It just that Sussex is very slow and quiet humming sound but London is fast and loud like an air horn constantly in my mind. I needed time to prepare myself to block it out.." She hums and looks at John. 

John nods. "I understand. I had to do the same after Afghanistan. Maybe not in the same way as you, but I still understand."

"Yup. I learned my breathing techniques from you when you learned them." She smiles. 

He hums and smiles. "Glad I could help."

"Mm you always help, John." Sky nods. "You boys better get packing. There is going to be some traffic on the way into London and Lydia will be terribly upset if dinner gets ruined." She hums. 

They smile and go to get packed.

Sky goes to meditate in the sitting room on a giant fluffy pillow. 

They soon return with their bags.

"Ready to go?" Sky asks without opening her eyes just before they enter the sitting room. 

Mycroft hums. "Mm. Yes."

"Can I drive?" She peeks one eye open. 

Mycroft smiles. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yup." She smiles. 

"Alright, it's fine with me."

"Yay!" She grabs her bag and bounds out of the cabin then bounds right back in. "I need the keys." She blushes a bit embarrassed. 

He chuckles and tosses her the keys. "Do be careful. I'd like to make it back to Baker Street in one piece."

"I'm a lovely driver thank you very much! Come on before we hit the traffic!" She smiles and goes back out to the car. 

He rolls his eyes and they load the car.

Sky starts the car once they're all in. "Did you guys tell Sherlock and Mycroft about the fantastic car sex last night?" She asks as she starts driving. 

Sherlock coughs in surprise. "What?"

Sky giggles and Greg and John blush. 

"What is she talking about?"

"John and I had sex in the car last night one the way back to the cabin from the carnival." Greg blushes harder. 

"Christ, really?" He bites his lip.

"Well we were both still hard from when Sky showed us you and Mycroft dancing in the bar. So Greg pulled over and rode me in the front seat." John bites his lip. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip

Sky smirks from the drivers seat. 

He blushes and leans against Mycroft.

Mycroft hums softly and kisses Sherlock's head. 

Sherlock looks up to kiss him.

He smiles softly and kisses Sherlock.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and nuzzles him. He curls up in his lap and tries to sleep, considering the long drive.

Mycroft kisses his head and naps as he holds him. Sky smiles happily as she drives. 

Sherlock hums softly in his sleep.

"Mm I love Sherlock's dreams.." She hums. 

Mycroft smiles. "What does he dream of?"

"Mm experiments and chemistry mostly. His best ideas come to him while he dreams but he gets frustrated when he can't remember them when he wakes so sleep annoys him. But he dreams a lot about the three of you. You're all in his dreams at some point.." She smiles. 

He smiles softly and pets Sherlock's curls. "Mm. Brilliant bee.."

Sherlock hums softly and nuzzles Mycroft's chest in his sleep. 

Mycroft smiles and pulls him closer, relaxing. He nuzzles him as he starts to drift off himself.

Sky hums softly as she turns on the radio quietly. "You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
And with a word all my love came rushing out  
And every whisper, it's the worst,  
Emptied out by a single word  
There is a hollow in me now  
So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing.." She sings like a sweet siren beckoning sailors to their doom. 

Greg smiles and starts to fall asleep, leaning on John's shoulder.

John kisses his head and closes his eyes. "It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause I've swallowed every single word  
And every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away this heart of mine  
And there is a hollow in me now  
So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing.." Sky continues to sing. 

They soon are all asleep.

"And it's not enough to tell me that you care  
When we both know the words are empty air  
You give me nothing  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Nothing  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Sweet nothing.." She sings as she drives into the city. 

They stay asleep for the rest of the drive.

Sky parks in front of Baker Street and closes her eyes. She takes a few breaths trying to quiet down the city around her. "We're here. Wake up." She hums to them still keeping her eyes closed. 

Sherlock hums as he wakes. He nudges Mycroft.

"Mm.." Mycroft hums and nuzzles Sherlock as he wakes. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him. "We're here."

"Good." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He wakes John and Greg.

"Is it always this loud?" Sky asks even though the car is near sound proof.

"Mm. Yes. You'll get used to it."

"Okay.." She nods and gets out of the car. 

They carry their bags up to the flat.

Sky follows them up. "It smells good." She smiles. 

Mycroft hums. "It does."

Anthea and Lydia are in the kitchen cooking when they come in. 

"Smells delicious, girls." Greg smiles and hums.

"Welcome home!" Lydia smiles and goes to hug them. "Who's this?" Anthea looks at Sky. "Friend not foe don't worry." Sky smiles. 

"Anthea, this is Sky. You could say she's an old friend of mine." Mycroft hums.

"Really? How do you have an old friend I don't know about?" Anthea raises a brow. 

"Mm. There is still some mystery to me yet."

"Lydia the timer." Sky says. "Oh right! Wait it didn't go off yet and I didn't introduce myself.." Lydia bites her lips and a second later the timer dings. 

Mycroft hums and smiles, amused.

"Okie dokie.." Lydia shrugs and goes back to the kitchen. "You have some explaining to do." Anthea looks at Mycroft. 

"Mm. All in due time. Let me have a bit of fun first."

Anthea shakes her head and goes back into the kitchen. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?" Sky giggles and looks at Mycroft. 

Mycroft chuckles and nods.

"Yay." She smiles and rubs her gloved hands together. 

"Mm. How old are you now, Sky?"

"I am ageless being among stardust and galaxies.." She hums. "But in reality I'm 18 now." 

He rolls his eyes and hums. "Mm. Alright."

"Mm I'm going to go help in the kitchen. You boys should go unpack before dinner." She hums before going into the kitchen. 

They all go to unpack.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sky asks Anthea and Lydia as she puts up her hair. 

Lydia hums. "I'm okay here."

"Sure I can set the table." She nods at Anthea who was just going to ask her to do that. 

Anthea looks confused. "I.. Yeah.."

Sky smiles and goes to set the table. 

Anthea frowns a bit.

"That skirt looks lovely on you so stop doubting it. Lydia has barely been able to think of anything else except how nice it makes your arse look." Sky says with her back turned to them as she sets the table. 

Anthea blushes. "I.. Oh good.."

"Sorry it was just that was the loudest thing in my head just then and so yeah.." Sky blushes a bit. 

She smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course. And I'll go tell Mrs. Hudson dinner is ready." Sky hums as she finishes setting the table. 

Anthea goes to help Lydia set the table.

"She's interesting, isn't she?" Lydia hums. 

"Very."

"Your arse is fantastic by the way." She giggles. 

She blushes and smiles, going to kiss her.

She hums happily and kisses her back. 

"Mm. Dinner smells amazing."

"Mm good. I hope you're hungry." Lydia kisses her chastely and goes to get the plates. The boys come back around to the kitchen as Mrs. Hudson and Sky come up. 

They all sit at the table.

"Did you boys have a good holiday?" Mrs. Hudson asks as everyone eats. 

"Mm yes. It was nice." Mycroft smiles.

"Good good." Mrs. Hudson smiles. 

Sherlock hums. "Mm. It was very nice indeed."

"What did you do? I love the beach when I used to go when I was younger. Did you go to the beach?" 

"We did. And Greg and John went to the carnival."

"It was wonderful." Greg smiles. "Of course it was. It was my carnival." Sky giggles. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Oh Sherlock, a few people came by asking for you help. They left their information on the notepad downstairs." Mrs. Hudson smiles. 

"Oh thank you. I'll tend to it after dinner."

"Here you go, John." Sky passes John the bowl of potatoes just before he asks for them. 

John chuckles and smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She hums. 

He smiles and takes them.

They eat dinner in domestic coziness.

Sherlock goes down to get the notepad.

John, Anthea, Lydia, and Mrs. Hudson put away the left overs and clean up. "Ouch.. Really? Now?" Sky sighs and rubs her forehead. 

Mycroft frowns. "What is it?"

"Death.." She closes her eyes. "Two.. No three bodies just washed up on the Thames.. Donovan's going to call Greg in four minutes. Three minutes. She's getting the call now.." She sighs and looks pale. 

Greg frowns. "I.. What?"

"Does Donovan always think this loud? Christ.. No heads on any of the bodies. No hands or feet. No tattoos or other identifying marking. Two male one female.." 

Sherlock comes back up with the notepad and sees Greg and Mycroft's expressions. He frowns. "What happened?"

"Sky is seeing bodies at the Thames. Donovan is about to call me." Greg says as he catches Sky when she sways. "So much blood.." She frowns. 

For once, Sherlock isn't excited about a case. He frowns at Sky's reaction.

"It's okay, Sherlock.." Sky opens her eyes and gives him a weak smiles. Greg's phone rings. 

He answers his phone. "Donovan, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"I.. What? Just get down to the Thames. It's not pretty." Donovan hangs up. 

Sherlock sighs a bit. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Do you want to grab John and we'll head out?" Greg slips on his coat. 

Sherlock nods and goes to get John. Mycroft grabs his coat. "I'm coming as well."

"Are you sure?" Greg looks at Mycroft. "I'm going, too!" Sky chirps. 

Mycroft nods. "Of course I'm sure."

John follows Sherlock out to the living room. "I guess it's a field trip then." Greg sighs and leads them out of the flat down to the car. Sky sits up front with Greg giving him directions. 

They arrive at the scene and follow Greg to where the bodies are.

Sky is quiet and holds onto Mycroft coat sleeve like a small child. Greg goes and talks to Donovan. 

Mycroft frowns and looks down at her. "You didn't have to come.. I know it's hard for you.."

"It's okay. I've already seen it. It doesn't make a difference now." She hums softly and leans against him. 

He frowns and nods. "Alright.."

"Sherlock, you need to stop Anderson from touching that body. His glove is ripped and he's about to ruin evidence." Sky says to Sherlock urgently. 

"Anderson! Don't touch the body!" Sherlock snaps, going over to Anderson to stop him.

"What the hell are you in about?" Anderson snaps but stops himself from touching the body. 

"Your glove is torn, you would've contaminated everything."

"You've completely lost you mind. There's no way you could know anything about my glove. My glove is.. Oh god my glove is torn.." He looks at his glove with a slit in it. 

"I suggest getting another one and making sure it's not broken before you put your hands all over the evidence."

Anderson looks embarrassed and doesn't say anything as he leaves to get new gloves. Sky smiles at Sherlock and gives him a thumbs up. 

Sherlock hums and smiles. He could get used to this if he can use it to annoy Anderson.

Greg and Donovan go over to Sherlock. The last time Donovan saw Sherlock he hugged her after he beat up Anderson. 

Sherlock bites his lip as he looks at her, still a bit afraid of what she thinks of him. He's even more worried now that she's seen him without his walls up.

"Sherlock." Donovan smiles softly and nods. She doesn't call him freak. She doesn't look at him like he's an alien. She looks at him like he's human and she treats him like one. 

Sherlock feels himself smile a bit and nods to her. "Donovan." He couldn't remember the last time she'd treated him like this, if ever.

Greg looks between them for a moment and shrugs. "So Donovan, what've we got?" He asks. "It's more like what we don't have. Three bodies, two male one female, no heads or hands or feet. Pretty much nothing to identify them by. They've also been drained of blood." Donovan reads off her note pad. 

"Did the killer leave anything?" John asks as he joins them.

"No. The bodies have been scrubbed clean with industrial cleanser." Donovan frowns. 

"No signature? Er.. Other than the missing features.."

**Check the wind pipe of the female.--Sky** She text Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums and smiles at the text. "Check the windpipe." He says, even though he's already heading towards the female.

Donovan checks the wind pipe and frowns. "There's something in there.. Anderson!" She snaps. Anderson comes back with good gloves. "Look at the wind pipe." Donovan says and Anderson looks. He uses tweezers and pulls out a bunched up cloth. **Bingo.--Sky** 

John frowns. "What is it?"

Sherlock puts in gloves and takes the cloth from Anderson. It's a white piece of fabric with a black threads running through it in almost random patterns. He frowns. 

John looks over his shoulder and frowns. "What?"

"It's a code.. John! It's a code! Oh it's Christmas!!" Sherlock beams. 

John chuckles, glad to see Sherlock back in the game. "Alright. How do we crack it?"

"It's Morris code. See the long bits of black thread are dashes and the white bits of fabric in between are the dots.." He hums and points them out to John. 

John nods and holds his hand out for Donovan's notepad. "I can read it."

Donovan hand him her notepad and a pen. 

He starts to write down what the code says with Sherlock reading over his shoulder.

"They lured the last line. The end wasn't that fine. Their lives weren't worth a dime. To find the hands look at the time.." Sherlock reads out loud as John writes. 

John looks up. "Sherlock? Is it a riddle?"

"Mm it seems like it. Who ever made this code wants us to find their hands next.." Sherlock bites his lip. 

"So we have to look at the time? Something important about time? Big Ben?"

"No. Well maybe. That's the most obvious thing this clue is pointing to and whoever wrote it doesn't seem to be thinking to deeply into what they're writing.." Sherlock hums. **Big Ben is lovely this time of night--Sky** She texts John. 

John smirks and shows Sherlock the text.

"Brilliant." Sherlock grins. "What's brilliant?" Donovan frowns. 

John smiles. "I was right."

"You, John Watson, are the most brilliant." Sherlock smiles and grabs John's face kissing him happily. 

John gasps in surprise before kissing him back.

He pulls back and smiles widely before taking John's hand and pulling him out of the crime scene to the car. He doesn't notice that the entire crime scene has come to a screeching halt behind them as they walk away. 

Greg chuckles softly as he looks at everyone's reaction.

"Did.. Did that really just happen? Because a lot of people owe me money right now." Donovan grins. 

"Mm. You'd be surprised." He chuckles. Mycroft comes over to him and kisses his cheek. "Ready love?"

"Of course, My.." He hums and nuzzles him. 

He hums and they leave the crime scene.

"So are we off to check the time?" Sky smirks to Sherlock as she walks backwards in front of him to the car. 

He hums. "We are."

"You're amazing, Sherlock." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"I mean you stopped everyone's thinking for 3 entire second. Do you know what that means? It means I'm side my head for those few seconds were only my thoughts. No ones else's. You made it quiet. It has never been quiet.." Sky smiles brightly. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Oh.."

"And I know that three seconds doesn't seem like much in the grand scheme of things up its huge. Monumental. In three seconds everything can change. Now that I have those three seconds I can go back and play them over and over. I can make it quiet now. You gave me that and it is the greatest gift I have ever received.." She hums. 

Sherlock bites his lip and smiles, unsure of what to say.

"Alright alright enough of this snappy stuff. We have a case to solve!" She giggles and skips the rest of the way to the car. 

Sherlock sighs and smiles, following her.

They all pile into the car and head off the Big Ben. 

John looks at Sherlock. "What are we looking for?"

"Mm once we’re inside we have to go up. The hands must have been put there after closing because someone would probably have seen them. So who ever put them there had access or they broke in.." 

He nods and they soon get to Big Ben.

Greg gets the nightly security guard to open the door. "Up we go.." He hums as he looks at all the stairs. 

John groans as he looks at the stairs. "Christ.."

"I haven't know you to shy away from some cardio workout, John." Greg smirks. 

"I'm getting old, Greg." He chuckles.

"Mm I won't hear of it." He grins as they start up the stairs after Sherlock and Sky. 

John hums and smirks, looking at Greg. "Last one up has to suck off the other?"

"You're on, old man." Greg smirks and starts taking the stairs two at a time. 

John grins and follows him up, finally passing him near the end.

"Christ.. You're fast.." Greg pants a bit as they reach the top. 

He smirks. "Mm. I know. I won't be later."

"Christ.." He whimpers softly and blushes scarlet. 

He smirks and the go to join Sherlock and Sky.

"Where are they?" Sherlock searches. "Go back to the clue Sherlock." Sky hums as she walks around on her tip toes. Sherlock hums and goes over the clue in his mind. 

"Look at the time.. The clock hands?"

"Exactly. And the other line, their lives weren't worth a dime. In America a dime is worth ten cents in currency. So we have a time to look at the hands which is ten. The time now 9:59 one minute to ten o'clock as they would tell time in America. So we have one minute until we find the hands?" Sherlock looks at Sky. "Brilliant." She smiles. 

John still looks a bit puzzled. "But where will they be?"

"You might want to cover your ears. It's about to get really loud." Sky goes over and takes John's hands and cover his ears with them with hers on top. They all cover their ears as the bell rings ten times. 

As the bells ring, John notices something drop from the gears.

Sky keeps John's ears covered until the bell stops ringing. She lets him go when it stops. "We can't have your hearing damaged again." She hums seeming unaffected by the bell even though everyone else covered their ears. 

He frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Oh you mean the bell! Yeah I'm deaf so it doesn't bother me." She smiles. 

"I.. How do you hear us and respond, then?"

"Because people's minds complete what they want to say a fraction of a second before it come out of their mouth. That's how I knew you wanted more potatoes at dinner before you asked. Being blind is a bit more challenging though." She giggles. 

"I.. You're both?"

"Yup. I see what you all see in your mind in my mind and then mesh it into one cohesive image. And yes I did see the hand fall from the gears even though my back was turned. I saw it because you saw it fall." She smiles. 

Sherlock looks over to where John was pointing, finding the hand.

Sky looks up at the gears above their heads. "That's creepy. Oh and there hung my fishing line, the other part of the clue is done.." She hums. 

John watches Sherlock grab the note.

“The hands and feet drop. You really are clever. Out and in again. Are you the one? For my heart?" Sherlock bites his lip. 

John frowns. "I don't get this one.."

"Mm it's a skip code. Every fourth word after the first the. So it's 'The feet are in the heart.' We're looking for the feet next." He bites his lip. 

John thinks for a moment. "The heart of London? Central London? What else could it be?"

"Mm people say a cities heart beat is loudest in the center of it." Sky hums confirming John's suspicions as she walks on her hands. 

John smiles widely, immensely proud of himself.

Sherlock kisses John again before bounding down the stairs out to the car where Mycroft stayed. Sky giggles and follows Sherlock like a duckling. 

John walks back down with Greg, still happy with himself.

"You're fantastic.." Greg purrs and slips his hand into John's back pocket, squeezing his arse. 

John blushes and smiles, leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you.."

"Mm.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and they walk to the car.

Sky is sitting in the driver seat waiting for everyone to get in the car. 

They all pile in.

Sky drives them to the center of London.

"Where are we supposed to find them? The city is huge."

Sky pulls out a map of London from the glove compartment. "Here. The Lambert North tube station." She points to it in the map showing them. 

"Why there?" John frowns.

"It a central hub. Thousands of people go in and out every. The trains flying over the track sound like a heart beat.." Sky bites her lip. 

He nods and they get out to go there.

"Mycroft and I will get the trains diverted from here so you guys and look at the tracks. Start looking under benches and things. We'll be right back." Sky says and leads Mycroft to the office. 

John walks with Greg and Sherlock to look around.

Sky rocks back and forth on her feet as Mycroft knocks on the office door. 

A man opens the door. "Yes?"

"Hi. We need you to divert all incoming trains to somewhere else." Sky says sweetly and smiles cutely. 

The man frowns. "Divert the trains? I can't do that! They're on a schedule!"

"Yes you can! You need to! Or else we won't be able to find the feet on the track!" Sky huffs. 

"Feet? Lady, what are you talking about?"

"Croft." She whines and looks to Mycroft for help. 

Mycroft sighs and steps forward. "This is a matter of not only the police, but of the British government. I suggest you listen to the woman."

"Yes because I'm just going to risk my job for two people who show up claiming to be from the government to divert trains for them! That's insane to say the least." The man sighs. 

Mycroft rolls his eye and pulls out his credentials.

"Right. I'll divert them now." He turns back and starts pressing buttons and making calls. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes, annoyed. "Let's go see how the others are doing."

Sky nods and follows him. "He didn't even listen to me.. He didn't care. He just thought I was cute and what came out of my mouth didn't matter.. I hate that.." She frowns. 

Mycroft frowns and looks down at her. "He didn't listen to me either, dear."

"But he was scared of you." 

"Only after I showed him who I was."

"If I showed people who I really am, what I can do.. They'd be so scared of me.. They were scared of me before you found me.." She looks at the scars on her arms from protecting herself. 

He stops and kneels beside her. "You are brilliant. Even more brilliant than Sherlock or I. Do not let the opinion of others change how you behave."

"I don't want to be scary.. I just want to be me.." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. 

"You are not scary. Continue being yourself and the ones that are worth it will stay."

"You always stay.." She smiles and touches his cheek softly. 

He smiles fondly and brings his hand up to cover hers. "Of course."

She giggles starting to act more like herself. "Thank you, Crofty." She hums and kisses his forehead making a 'mwah' sound like a child would to their parent. 

He smiles and stands, taking her hand. "Come along."

She holds his hand happily and follows him. 

They return to the others.

"We got the trains diverted." Sky says happily. "Good. There isn't anything around here so it must be on the tracks." Greg hums. 

John looks down at the tracks. "It can't be that simple.."

"You really are on a roll tonight, John." Sky hums and slips down off the platform onto where the tracks run. "Found the feet. But like John said its not that simple. The feet are wedged under the lip of the track. And the track is electrified. Smell that burning? It's the feet being cooked by the electrical charge from the track." She sighs. 

John smiles again and thinks that this must be how Sherlock feels when he makes a deduction. "How are we going to get them? Or, where's the next riddle?"

Sherlock goes down and crouches next to Sky. "We'll have to get the track turned off in this section. I can see the riddle there." Sherlock frowns. 

"You can't turn off just a section. That's not how tracks work. It's all or nothing." John frowns.

"Then we need some type of insulator to block the current.." Sherlock bites his lip. 

John hesitates and takes off his jumper, handing it to Sherlock. "Fabric acts as a bumper with electricity."

"Brilliant." Sherlock smiles bright at John as he takes his jumper. 

John blushes at the praise and smiles as he watches Sherlock get the note.

Sherlock opens the note and frowns. "Heads have rolled. Round and round. Their lives were bright to end in such a plight. They've paid the tolls. Their graves will be deep holes. The circle is now made whole." Sherlock reads the note written in blood. 

John frowns. "Heads have rolled. Round and round. The circle is now made whole." John repeats, thinking. "They all sound like it's pointing to the London Eye."

"Someone get this man an extinguisher because he's on fire!" Sky giggles happily. 

John blushes fiercely and bites his lip, smiling.

Sherlock gets back up into the platform and pulls John to him. He kisses him deep and hard. "You're so fucking brilliant." He growls softly. 

John blushes brightly and melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck.

He pulls John's hair tipping his head back. He bites and sucks marks into his neck. "Mm when this case is over I'm going to fuck you into the mattress.." He growls and gropes John's bum. He's hasn't fucked John yet and he's feeling rather dominant over John. 

John whimpers softly and nods, pressing himself against him. "Please.."

Sherlock smirks and kisses him again. "Mine.." 

John whimpers. "Yours.." Greg clears his throat. "Boys, the case."

Sherlock blushes a bit as he straightens them up a bit. Sky giggles and she reaches up to Mycroft to help her out from the lower part where the trains run. 

Mycroft smiles and helps her up. "So, I guess we're doing a bit of sight seeing today."

"I've always wanted to see the sights. The body parts are just an extra." She giggles and swats the dirt off her knees. 

He hums and smiles. "We best be going."

Sky smiles and takes his hand leading them back up to the car. 

They all get back in and drive to the London Eye. John still can't believe that he's been the one solving the riddles.

Sherlock hums happily and nuzzles John. 

John smiles and kisses his cheek.

He leans in and kisses John. 

He hums and kisses him back.

He pulls back and smiles adoringly at John. 

He blushes and hides his face in Sherlock's coat.

Sherlock chuckles and smiles. Sky gives Greg directions as he drives. 

Mycroft watches out the window as they get closer to the Eye.

"Greg turn left." Sky says. "But that's the wrong way." Greg frowns. "Just do it please." She says and he does. A car two lanes over and six cars back changes lanes and follows them. "I know you saw that, Mycroft.." She hums and bites her lips. 

Mycroft hums softly. "It would appear we have guests."

"They're not going to do anything. They have orders not to interfere. They've been following us this whole time." Sky hums. 

"Mm. I thought so."

Sky shrugs and puts Greg back in the right path to the London Eye." 

Mycroft keeps an eye on the car.

Greg pulls up to where they need to be and stops the car. The other car drives pass them as if noting is amiss. 

Mycroft hums as they get out.

"Anthea is having that car tracked now." Sky hums. 

"Good. Perhaps our friends would like to play." He hums softly.

"Mm stranger things have happened." She smirks as they make their way to the Farris wheel. "We're gonna have to get someone to open it up." Greg sighs looking at the closed signs. 

Sherlock huffs. "Nonsense!" He hops over the gate.

Sky giggles and follows Sherlock over the gate, looking somewhat like a gymnast. "What if the heads are in one of the carriages at the top? We'll have to get it turned on so we can rotate it." Greg sighs.

"We can hot-wire it!" Sherlock calls, already running to the control booth.

Sky does backflips and cartwheels following Sherlock, feeding off his excited energy. Greg rolls his eyes and hops the gate following them. 

John struggles to get over the gate before Mycroft helps him.

Mycroft chuckles as he stands next to John on the other side of the gate. He pulls John along following after the rest of them. 

They find Sherlock trying to turn on the eye.

"Lean down a bit so I can reach your forehead." Sky says and takes off her glove. 

He frowns a bit and does so. "I don't see how this will help. You can't possibly know how to turn this on."

"No but the technician does and I can see into his mind. Now hush, darling.." She closes her eyes and touches Sherlock's forehead gently. She shows him a vision of what the technician does to turn it on. 

Sherlock watched carefully before doing the same thing.

Sky leans back against the wall of the booth and takes deep slow breaths. She looks pale and tired. 

Mycroft frowns. "Sky, dear, you should rest. Go wait in the car."

"Okay.. Just takes a lot to project like that.." She nods and slowly goes back to the car. 

Mycroft sighs softly as he watches her go back.

"She brilliant but she's still a kid. She pushes herself to hard.." Greg hums. 

"I know. She's always been like that."

"I have no idea how she copes.." 

"Nor do I. She's absolutely amazing."

Greg looks up as the wheel starts to rotate. "Are we going to check every carriage? There are 32." 

"We can't. There must've been something else in the clue." John frowns.

"Their lives were bright to the end. There's one lit carriage." Sherlock points to the one at the top. 

"Then that's the one we check."

Sherlock brings the wheel round and finally the lit carriage is at the bottom. 

John enters the carriage and gags, stepping out. "Christ.."

"That's certainly a smell that's going to linger.." Sherlock covers his nose and mouth with his scarf. 

John covers his mouth and nose with his arm. "Is there anything else?"

Sherlock puts on gloves and reaches into one of the heads mouth pulling out a piece of paper. "The game is on and the fun only just begun. Until next time." He hums as he reads the note. 

He frowns. "This is far from over.."

"I'll call Donovan and have them go around collecting the pieces." Greg sighs and keeps his hand over his mouth and nose. 

John backs up so he doesn't get sick. He shivers because they'd accidentally left his jumper at the station.

Sherlock slips off his coat and wraps it around John. He rubs his back soothingly and to warm him. 

John smiles and presses back against him. He hums and looks up at him to kiss him. "Thank you, love."

"Of course.. We'll get your jumper back.." He kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock hums and smiles. Greg hangs up after talking to Donovan. 

Mycroft hums. "Shall we go back?"

"We can go back to Baker Street. I'll go into work tomorrow and do the paperwork." Greg nods. 

They go back to the car, meeting up with Sky.

Sky is sitting on top of the car, meditating. 

Mycroft hums. "Feeling better, dear?"

"Much better. Thank you, Crofty.." She hums and opens her eyes. 

"Of course. We're ready to go back to Baker Street."

"I should probably get off the top of the car then." She giggles and gets down. 

He smiles fondly. "Come on. I'll let you drive again."

"You're so good to me." She leans up and kisses his cheek before getting into the drivers seat, smiling happily. 

He hums happily and gets into the passenger seat.

Sky starts the car as the rest of them get into the back seat. She turns on the radio as she pulls away into the street. "Someone found a letter you wrote me  
On the radio  
And they told the world just how you felt  
It must have fallen out of a hole  
In your old brown overcoat  
They never said your name  
But I knew just who they meant  
He   
I was so surprised and shocked  
And I wondered, too  
If by chance you heard it for yourself  
I never told a soul  
Just how I've been feeling about you  
But they said it really loud  
They said it on the air  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Now, now.." She sings along as she drives. 

Mycroft hums along and smiles. John leans against Sherlock, still a bit cold.

Sherlock wraps his arm around John's shoulder and pulls him closer to warm him.   
"Don't it kinda strike you sad  
When you hear our song  
Things are not the same  
Since we broke up last June  
The only thing that I wanna hear  
Is that you love me still  
And that you think  
You'll be comin' home real soon  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, you kinda made me feel proud  
When I heard him say  
You couldn't find the words to say it yourself  
And now in my heart I know  
I can say what I really feel  
'Cause they said it really loud  
They said it on the air  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oooooooooh  
Oh, oh, on the radio.." Sky sings and turns up the heat for John. 

John hums softly and nuzzles Sherlock happily.

"If you think that love isn't found on the radio  
Then tune right in you made find the love you lost  
'Cause now I'm sitting here  
With the man I sent away long ago  
Hefound it really loud  
They said it really loud  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
On the radio.." She hums as the song fades out. Sherlock leans in and kisses John. 

John leans up to kiss him back.

Sherlock hums and holds the back of John's neck like he likes and deepens the kiss. 

He hums softly and scoots closer, opening his mouth.

He smirks and sucks on John's tongue knowing the sensation goes straight to John's cock. 

John groans and melts against him. "Sherlock.."

"Yes?" He hums as he presses kisses to John's neck and jaw. He rests his hand on John's thigh, inching it up ever so slowly. 

He gasps and tilts his head back. "Sh-Sherlock.." He can feel himself slipping deeper into submission.

Sherlock smirks proud of himself that he made John slip into his sub role. "Mm what do you want, John?" He purrs as his hand ghosts over his tented trousers. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips slightly. "You.. Please.."

"Can I fuck you? Will you let me fuck you? I know you want it.." He palms him through his trousers. 

He whimpers and nods, biting his lip. "Yes.. Christ, yes, Sherlock.."

"Mm good boy.." He kisses him deeply. 

He blushes at the praise and kisses him back needy.

Sky stops the car in front of Baker Street and Sherlock pulls John out of the car, up the stairs, and to their bedroom. 

John follows obediently, covering his erection with his hands.

Sherlock closes the bedroom door and pushes John back against it. He crowds him and kisses him hungrily. "Don't hide it from me. I want to see.." He pulls John's hands away from his erection. 

John blushes and whimpers, leaning against the door and breathing heavily as Sherlock observes him.

Sherlock smirks and licks his lips at he looks at John. He loves the way his coat envelops John and how it's now hanging off one of his shoulders sexily. "You are magnificent.." He purrs in his aroused voice that flows like honey. 

John bites his lip and whimpers softly. "Please, sir.."

Sherlock takes his coat off John and hangs it on the back of the door. He pushes John onto the bed and straddles him. He starts unbuttoning John's shirt and kisses every new inches of reviled skin as he opens his shirt. He slips John's shirt off him and tosses it aside, his shirt joining it.

He gasps and arches under him. "D-Did I do good today, sir?"

"You were so good, love.. So so very good.. You were brilliant. You solved those clues so fast. It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. You were mind blowing.." He kisses, licks, and sucks his way down John's body.

He moans softly and blushes from the praise. "Please.."

He strips John of his trousers and pants along with his own. He slots himself between John's legs and grinds them together as he kisses him. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes.. Oh god.." He groans and let's his head fall back against the bed.

Sherlock's kisses and sucks his neck as he reaches for the lube. 

"Please, Sherlock.. You promised you'd fuck me into the mattress.."

"I'm going to do just that." He growls softly and smirks. He moves and kneels between John's legs. 

John spreads his legs for him. "Please, Sir.."

"Such a good boy.." He hums and lubes his fingers. He gently massages John's hole giving him time to relax since he's still used to topping more than bottoming. 

John takes a breath as he relaxes and nods. 

He slowly pushes his finger into him. 

He groans and tenses a bit.

He stops moving his finger. He kisses John's knee and rubs his thigh. "So good, love.. Take it slow.. We've got all night.." He purrs and sucks a mark into johns leg. 

He whimpers and nods, slowly forcing himself to relax.

"That's it.. Just like that.." He hums softly and resumes moving his finger slowly. 

He groans and soon is relaxed enough that he feels only pleasure.

He smiles and adds a second finger. 

He moans and pushes back.

He works his fingers a bit faster, adding a third. 

He whimpers. "Please!"

Sherlock takes out his fingers and lubes his cock. He puts John's legs over his shoulders and pushes into him, sinking in to the hot slick heat that is John. 

John moans loudly at Sherlock's size.

"Oh, John.." Sherlock moans and kisses him passionately. 

John kisses him back desperately. "Take me, Sherlock.."

Sherlock holds John's hips and starts to fuck him, hard. All the excited energy he had built up from the case he uses it now to thrust into John so deep and hard. The headboard hits the wall obscenely loud. 

John cries out, arching against him. "Sherlock! Yes!" He moans loudly, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

He grips his hips tighter and bites John's thigh next to his face over his shoulder. He thrusts harder and harder being spurred on by John's sounds. 

John nearly screams as he comes hard suddenly, coating his chest with his come.

Sherlock fucks John through his orgasm. 

John whimpers. "Please! Please come inside me, Sherlock!"

Sherlock comes hard at John's begging and cries out, filling John with his come. 

John whimpers and groans as Sherlock fills him.

He kisses him deeply showing him how wonderful he is and how much he loves him. "I love you. I love you. I love you." 

He blushes brightly. "I love you too.. So much.."

Sherlock kisses every inch of John's body. His arms, his scar, his chest, his stomach, his hips. He puts his face between John's legs and kisses his hole as his come slips out of him. 

John whimpers and squirms under him, his body extremely sensitive.

He hums softly as he licks him clean. 

He whimpers and weakly pushes at him.

Sherlock crawls back up the bed and lays with John, pulling him closer. 

John curls up in his arms, pressing against him.

"I love you.." He kisses John's head. 

"Mm.. Love.."

He smiles softly. "Sleep, love.." He holds him as rubs his back. 

He nods and cuddles up to him as he falls asleep.

Sherlock nuzzles him and falls asleep.


	8. Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg, Mycroft, and John go to work. Sherlock spends the day with Sky.

Downstairs, Mycroft, Greg, and Sky sit in the sitting room.

Sky sits crisscross style on Sherlock's desk as she draws. 

Mycroft sits next to Greg, leaning against him.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's head. Sky looks over at them and smiles. "That is amazing.." She hums wistfully. 

Mycroft looks up and chuckles softly. "What is, dear?"

"That feeling. The feelings you two have for each other.. It's deeper that all of the oceans in all of the planets that have ever existed or will exist.." She hums and smiles softly. 

Mycroft blushes a bit and smiles, looking back at Greg. He leans against him and kisses his jaw. "Mm."

Greg smiles and kisses him. 

Mycroft hums and kisses him back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums and relaxes against him.

Sky stares at the wall zoned out to the world. 

Mycroft closes his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment.

Greg smiles softly and pets Mycroft's head absentmindedly. 

Mycroft feels himself drifting off again, finding it a bit odd that he's been so tired lately. He pushes the thought away and lets himself slip away to sleep.

Sky comes back to herself and rubs her eyes. She looks over at Mycroft and Greg, smiling softly. 

Mycroft is nuzzled into Greg's chest, held securely under his arm.

"Neither would I." Sky hums as Greg thinks 'I don't know what I'd do without him' as he looks at Mycroft sleeping against his chest. 

Greg smiles softly at her. "He's been brilliant to both of us.."

"He has." She smiles. 

He smiles and nods, looking back down at him.

"You better carry him to bed or he'll be stiff in the morning." She hums softly. 

Greg smiles. "Mm. You're right." He stands, carefully picking Mycroft up with him. "What about you? Where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch is perfect for me. It doesn't get quiet so it's hard to sleep anywhere really." She shrugs. 

Greg nods. "Alright. We'll see you in the morning." He takes Mycroft to bed.

Sky hums and curls up on the couch. Mycroft nuzzles Greg as he's carried. 

Greg smiles and takes them into where Sherlock and John are sleeping. He sets Mycroft down and lays next to him.

Sherlock reaches out and pulls Mycroft to him in his sleep as he's held by John. 

Mycroft mumbles softly and turns to press his nose to Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock relaxes as he sleeps cuddles with Mycroft. 

Greg smiles and presses closer to Mycroft, sandwiching the two Holmes boys between himself and John.

Mycroft and Sherlock both make a happy content sighing sound as they are sandwiched. 

John reaches out for Greg's hand, mumbling softly.

Greg holds his hand and kisses it. 

John hums happily and relaxes.

Greg smiles softly as he falls asleep. 

They all sleep huddled together.

Sky doesn't get much sleep even though it's more that her usual. She draws almost all night. 

Mycroft starts to wake early in the morning. He groans and presses himself closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock pulls Mycroft closer and holds him. Greg is already out of bed. 

John comes out of the bathroom and goes downstairs as he smells food.

Greg is cooking breakfast as Sky sits on the counter. "Morning, John." Sky hums a moment before he enters the kitchen. 

John hums and smiles. "Good morning."

"Hungry?" Greg smiles. 

"Starving."

He chuckles and plates an omelet and toast sitting it at the table in front of John. 

He smiles and starts eating.

He makes coffee for himself and tea for John. Sky hums as she sips her tea. 

"Mm. Might want to make Mikey some as well. I think I hear him."

Greg smiles and does as John says. 

Mycroft comes down a few moments later, yawning.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head and hands him a cup of coffee. "Good morning, My. Your breakfast will be ready in a minute." 

He hums and smiles. "Thank you, love."

"Mm today is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Sky hums looking into her tea mug. 

John looks up. "Why is that?"

"Mm you're going to be called into work in about 33 no 32 minutes because the the clinic is understaffed due to the flu. Anthea is going to call Mycroft into work to because of a crisis but it's not really a crisis because Mycroft's can handle it. Greg has paperwork to do and a fuck load of work to catch up on. Sorry, Greg. So that leaves me and Sherlock. He's going to start his experiments on me today." She says as if she's reading off a to do list. 

John chuckles softly. "Christ.."

Sky giggles and smiles. 

Greg groans. "WHYYY..."

"What?" Mycroft looks over at Greg. 

"I have fucking paperwork apparently.."

"Quite a lot in fact... Yeah I know that's not helping, sorry." Sky says after hearing Greg's thought. "Mm back to the real world we go.." Mycroft sighs. 

Greg groans and pours himself another cup of coffee.

"Mm Sherlock's coming.." She hums and steals a bite of Mycroft's toast. 

Sherlock comes down and kisses Mycroft.

"Mm morning, Sherl.." Mycroft hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Morning, Myc.."

He chuckles and smiles. "Apparently today is a busy day." He hums. 

He groans. "Why?"

"Mm according to Sky we all have to go into work soon." Mycroft sighs. "So your going to be stuck with me, Lockey." Sky smiles. 

He perks up. "Oh! I'll get everything ready."

"What are you going to get ready?" Greg asks as he gives Sherlock his favorites cinnamon toast and honey tea. 

"Some experiments."

"Mm be careful." Greg smiles and kisses Sherlock. "I've got to go. I'll see you all later." He kisses Mycroft then John. 

Mycroft hums. "Try to keep your temper, love.."

"Mm I'll try my very best." Greg chuckles and picks up his travel mug. "Have a good day everyone!" He smiles and leaves the flat. 

He smiles and sighs a bit as his phone rings.

"Time keeps ticking on. How much longer till its gone?" Sky hums and braids her hair. Anthea frowns as she calls Mycroft. 

Mycroft sighs and hangs up. "I've got to go into work.."

"What a shocking development." Sky smirks cheekily and John chuckles. 

He kisses John and Sherlock. "I'll be back when I can."

"Have a good day." John smiles. "Don't start any wars." Sherlock smirks. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes and smiles as he leaves.

"You better get that." Sky says as John's phone rings. He chuckles and answers. He hangs up and sighs. "I better go to. I love you." He smiles and kisses Sherlock. 

Sherlock kisses him back. "I love you too."

John smiles and leaves for work. "And then there were two." Sky hums.

Sherlock smiles and looks at her. "How do you do it?"

"It's all in here." She taps her head as she slips off the counter and sits across from him at the table. "It's there and all I have to do is call for it. It's like there are three different sections. Things that have happened in the past, present, and future. Sometimes I can control it and other times it takes control of me, like how I saw the bodies yesterday before Donovan even knew about them. That's not so fun when your mind decided to do what it wants." She shrugs. 

Sherlock bites his lip. "And the world is never silent."

"Never. It goes quiet sometimes when I'm very very lucky but it has never been silent since the day I was born." 

"I understand." He taps his head. "The only peace I get is from my mind palace."

"Mm I go there sometimes. Your mind palace. It's huge and quiet and it blocks out the outside when I really need it. Plus I love playing with redbeard." She giggles. 

Sherlock goes quiet for a moment before nodding. "Yes, he's brilliant.."

She smiles softly. "People's thoughts are harder though. It's like being in a group chat and new people are being added and none of them ever shut up." 

"That's why I tend to avoid the general public."

"Mm why do you think I spend most of my time running a carnival out in the middle of almost nowhere? " She smirks. 

"Mm. Yes, of course."

"I think the two hardest things about having this is one, I am in constant flux, and two it really sucks to know what people actually think about you." 

"Mh.. I don't need your mind to know what others think of me. They make their opinions very clear."

"Yes but that's only part of it. They only show you part of what they think because that's all they can express. Let's see.. Take Donovan for example. She's rude to you and stubborn but the other side of that coin is that she knows you are brilliant and she respects that part of you even though she doesn't express it." 

Sherlock frowns a bit. "What about Anderson?"

"Anderson is very jealous of you. He's spent years learning his job and you just show up and do it in give second. But he also wants to fuck you. Well he wants to fuck everyone. He's a sex addict. I have no idea how his wife put up with him." 

Sherlock bit his lip, frowning a bit. "Even if he's a sex addict, he's never shown interest in men before. Why would he want to sleep with me?"

"Mm because he's a touch homophobic because of his father. He thinks your attractive and a genius that's why he wants to sleep with you. It's to bad he's an awful lover. He's never made any of his partners come but his ego doesn't let him see that." She shrugs and sips her tea. 

He makes a face. "I'm not sorry I attacked him."

She laughs and smiles. She pulls her glove back up her hand even though it only slipped a fraction off her hand. 

"Why do you wear those all the time?"

"Mm because they give me a sense of control. When I was younger, in India, my father said I was gifted and he wanted the world to know. He'd put me on display and I'd read people fortunes and they'd pay my father. It was going well until I read one man. He was a bad man. I read him his future and he didn't like it. He wanted me to change it. I can't do that. So he bought me from my father and tortured me for years everyday telling me to change his future. Every time I read his future I had to touch him because I wasn't capable of just having it shown to me with out touch. Every time I told him the same thing he didn't want to hear he cut me.." She looks down at her scars. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I got away. I found Mycroft. I get to decide who I touch and who touches me." She smiles brightly. 

He nods. "Good."

"Let's play a game. You can ask me anything and I can only answer with true or false." 

Sherlock hums, thinking. "Molly will find someone who truly deserves her."

"True." She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles. "Good." He hums as he thinks again. He frowns a bit as he thinks of a question. "Moriarty is dead."

"True..." She nods but the hint of something more to tell undertones. 

He frowns. "Someone else will take his place."

She looks down at her folded gloved hands. "True." She says barely audible. 

"It is someone I have encountered before."

"False." She sips her tea. 

He frowns a bit. "They will try to harm those close to me."

Sky bites her lip and nods. "True." 

"They will succeed."

"False." She sounds very sure. 

"They will harm me."

"False." 

He nods. "You know more that you aren't telling me."

She sighs. "True."

"You won't tell me even if I asked."

"True." She gives him an apologetic look. 

He sighs a bit and nods.

"There are somethings that you aren't supposed to know, I'm sorry. But I'll tell you this, it all works out." 

"But I could use the information to stop him before he tries to hurt John."

"That's not how it work, Lockey.. There are pivotal points in time that need to happen. This is just one of those times. I'm sorry." 

Sherlock frowns, feeling a sulk coming on. He wants to spare John and the others from any more emotional distress.

Sky stands. "Let's go for a walk." 

Sherlock huffs. "I don't want to."

"That's too bad. I thought you'd want to see parts of this city you never have before.." 

He perks up a bit, still half sulking.

"And after that we can go see Molly. She'll have all the body parts put together on the slab." She smirks because she knows Sherlock can't resist a trip to the morgue. 

Sherlock bites his lip. "Fine."

"Go put on your swishy coat on and we'll go." 

He hides a smile as he goes to get his coat.

They go down and get a cab. "I'll tell you the exact amount the fair will be and if I'm right we don't have to pay but if I'm wrong we'll pay double." Sky says to the cabbie. "You got yourself a deal, little darlin'." The cabbie chuckles and pulls out into traffic. Sky smirks at Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums softly and smiles as they drive.

She tells the cabbie the exact amount as they drive. She takes out her sketch pad and draws. 

Sherlock watches her draw.

Sky draws a mans face. She draws very quickly in great detail as if she's draw his face millions of times. 

"Who's that?"

She blushes bright red and makes an embarrassed squeaking noise. 

He smiles softly. "Sky?"

"This is the face I dream of every night and hope to wake up to every day." She smiles at the drawing adoringly. 

"Who is it?"

“Michael. The love of my life. Which is a ridiculous thing to say because he doesn't even know me yet.." She laughs at herself. 

Sherlock smiles. "But he will."

"Mm yeah.." She smiles. "You can't tell anybody about this. Especially Mycroft. No interference. Promise?" She holds up her gloved pinky so he'll pinky promise. 

He smiles and nods, linking their pinkies. "Promise. Does Mycroft know him?"

"No he doesn't. You're the only person I've ever told about Michael." She blushes a bit. 

He smiles. "I'm glad you trust me enough."

"I trust you with my life. Why do you think I chose you to be the one to experiment on me?" She smiles softly. 

He smiles and nods.

The cabbie stops at the address. "Well it looks like the ride is free." The cabbie sighs as he looks at the exact amount for the fair. "Thanks for the ride." Sky smiles and gets out of the cab, holding the door open for Sherlock to follow. 

Sherlock chuckles and follows her out.

Sky takes him by the sleeve an leads him. "This is Wilton's music hall.." She smiles as she leads them inside. 

He looks around in slight awe.

"A beautiful place for a double wedding reception, don't you think?" She grins cheekily with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

He blushes brightly and nods. "It's brilliant.."

She giggles and smiles as she walks around. "You should send some pictures to Mycroft. He hasn't thought of this place yet." She hums. 

Sherlock smiles and nods, taking some pictures and sending them to Mycroft with the caption **Wedding? --SH**

Mycroft is sitting in a meeting ready to bounce his head off the table as Anthea tries to keep ever from coming to blows. He smiles softly as his phone vibrates. He gasps softly as he looks at the pictures. **It's brilliant.. What is it called?--MH** 

**Wilton's Music Hall. --SH** Sherlock hums and smirks softly.

**Oh I didn't even think of that! How'd you find it?--MH** 

**Sky took me. --SH**

**Of course she did. How are your experiments on her going?--MH** 

He bites his lip, not wanting to tell him about the person that will replace Moriarty. **Fine. How are your meetings? --SH**

**I can feel my brain cells committing suicided. Anthea is handling it spectacularly though.--MH**

**How much longer will you be? --SH**

**Honestly I don't know. I'm doing more today so I can take off tomorrow to watch Greg and Max have coffee.--MH** 

**Mm. That is tomorrow, isn't it? --SH**

**Yes it is..--MH** Mycroft sighs and frowns a bit. 

**He'll be okay, Myc. He can handle himself, even without us watching. --SH**

**I.. I know he can..--MH** 

**Do you? --SH**

**I know he can. I trust him. I don't trust Max.--MH**

**And you have no reason to. But Greg can handle him. He's handled worse. --SH**

"Tell Mycroft not to worry. I'll know if something's wrong before he does even if he watches." Sky hums. **I know he has. I know he can handle things. I just wish he wasn't constantly having to handle everything going on around him like its out of control and falling apart.--MH** 

**I know, Myc.. I don't like it either. Sky says don't worry, she'll be able to know if something is wrong before it happens.. --SH**

**Good.. That's good.--MH** 

**Everything will be okay, Myc.. --SH**

**I know it will.--MH** 

**And Greg will be okay. --SH**

**He's strong. He'll he okay.--MH** 

**Go back to work, Myc, we'll talk later. --SH**

**Alright. Ask about dates when the hall is available.--MH** 

**Will do. I love you. --SH**

**I love you, too.--MH** Sky is talking to the curator of the hall. 

Sherlock goes over to them and asks about available dates.

The curator pulls open a booklet. "We have next month wide open but after that it's a bit sticky.." He hums. 

"Mark us down for the end of the month."

"Wonderful! What name is this reservation under?" He hums and fills in the booklet. 

He bites his lips. "It will be a double wedding. Put down Lestrade and Watson for the names."

"Very good. I'll go get you some pamphlets about the decorating options." He smiles and walks out of the hall. 

He smiles and waits.

"Mm this is going to be fabulous." Sky smiles as stands next to Sherlock. 

"I can't wait.."

"You put Lestrade and Watson down for names. Thinking about changing yours?" 

He blushes and nods. "Yes.. I haven't told John yet.. But I want to take his name."

"Mm Dr. and Mr. Watson. Isn't that charming." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"John is going to be thrilled." She hums. 

He blushes. "Really?"

"Yes. He liked the hyphenation you suggested before because he liked the way his name sounded attached to yours. But this.. It's like a brand. That you are his and he is yours. He's possessive like that." She smirks. 

He blushes brightly and smiles. "Good.."

"Mycroft is taking Greg's name as well." 

"Mm. Yes. Mycroft told me he wanted to."

"I like it when things change for the better." Sky smiles as the curator comes back with pamphlets. 

Sherlock hums softly as he takes the pamphlet. "Mm. Yes. It's rather nice."

"If these don't suit your needs then we can have something custom made up. You should be able to have exactly what you want on your wedding day. Take them home and let it sink in. Call me for anything else. The information is on the back of the pamphlet." The curator smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and nods. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiles and walks away. "Come along, Lockey. Molly's just got the reports done for the bodies." Sky hums. 

He smiles brightly and nods, following Sky out.

She waits for a cab to come by. "I don't normally cheat people like I did with that cabbie earlier. It was just that he was going to spend the cab fair on his mistress when he hasn't paid his child support in months." 

He frowns a bit. "Oh."

She shrugs. "It's alright. His son is going to become a best selling author and his daughter is going to be a brilliant musician. They'll be strong people." She smiles. 

He smiles. "That's brilliant."

"Mm it is. It's all about balance, Lockey. Without it we'd be lost." She hums as they get into a cab. 

He smiles and gets in after her.

Sky gives the address to the cabbie and the taxi starts along. She hums softly and adjusts her gloves. 

Sherlock looks out the window, smiling softly.

She makes a little noise and blushes brightly. She pulls her sweater around her tighter and avoids looking at the cabbie. 

Sherlock looks over at her with a raised brow. "Sky?"

"It's fine." She lies and bites her lip. 

He frowns. "No it's not."

"I don't want to be in this cab anymore.." She pleads. 

Sherlock straightens. "Stop here." He orders the cabbie.

The cabbie pulls over and Sky gets out immediately. 

Sherlock pays him quickly and gets out, going to Sky. "What's wrong?"

Sky watches the cab leave and finally takes a breath. "The cabbie.. Was thinking about me.. I didn't like it.. At all.." She looks at the ground because she can't bring herself to look at Sherlock. 

He frowns deeply and pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry.."

She hides her face in his chest and holds onto him tightly. 

"It's okay.."

She nods and pulls away a bit. "Sorry.. Do you mind if we walk? It's only a bit further." 

"Of course, it's fine."

"Thanks.." She holds his hand as they walk to the morgue. 

They walk in to find Molly.

Molly is down by the body coolers reading the toxicology report. 

"Hello, Molly."

"Oh, Sherlock!" Molly squeaks and almost drops the report. 

He smiles a bit and hum. "Got anything?"

"Yeah the toxicology reports just came back." Molly hands him the reports and Sky let's go of his hand. 

"Mm. What do we have here?"

"All three bodies were given local anesthetic. They were awake when they were cut up but they wouldn't have felt anything." Molly hums. "Who's that?" She points to Sky who is looking through the chemical cabinet. 

"Mm. Sky." He mutters softly as he looks through the file.

"Cause of death in all victims was massive blood loss.." Molly says. "Mm.." Sky hums. 

Sherlock looks up. "Anything to add, Sky?"

"Mm blood loss was what the killer wants Molly to think the cause of death was. They were actually poisoned." Sky hums. "Poisoned? It's not on the tox screen." Molly frowns. 

Sherlock hums, amused.

"Molly come on! You know some poisons don't show up on tox screens! Reptile venom was mixed into the local anesthetic. The female victim had an allergic reaction. Look at her tongue. It's still swollen." Sky pulls opens the correct door out of 20 and pulls out the woman. She pulls on gloves over her own and opens the females victims mouth revealing a swollen tongue. 

Sherlock chuckles softly as he watches them. Molly frowns. "I.. How did you know which one had her in it?"

"Oh because I read your mind and saw which one you put the body in." Sky giggles and smiles. 

Sherlock stifles a laugh at Molly's reaction.

"Sh-Sherlock.. She can't really? Can she?" Molly looks at him questioningly. 

He hums. "She can."

"That's.. That's brilliant!" Molly smiles and Sky looks relieved. 

Sherlock hums and smiles.

Sky takes off the medical gloves and bins them. She makes sure to keep her regular gloves on. "So we have a cause of death. We still need motive, where they were murdered, and who did it." She hums and hops up on an exam table, crossing her legs. 

"Mm. Well, it seems that the motive is to play a game with us."

"We also need to get the identities of the victims so you can start making connections." She hums. 

"We only found one head and it was mutilated beyond recognition."

"Exactly. So there are still two heads out there floating about." Sky nods. "Plus the finger prints have been burned off. What were these people doing that needed to be erased?" Molly frowns. 

"Could be they were in an affair."

"Mm so jilted lover turned murderer. It's like a telly drama." Sky giggles. 

"It always does. It's like the crap Telly John watches."

"Oh hush, Lockey. You secretly enjoy watching it with him." Sky grins cheekily. 

He blushes and ducks his head.

Sky giggles and hops off the table. "Come on. We'll go home so you can think and I'll make dinner so Greg doesn't have to worry about it when he gets home." She hums. 

Sherlock smiles and nods. "Alright."

"It was lovely meeting you, Molly. And you should buy that cute little dress from the window shop, it'll look just darling on you. Perhaps you should were it out on a Friday night. Who knows, you might just meet someone.." Sky winks. 

Molly blushes brightly and smiles. "Oh.."

"Good luck." Sky smiles as she leaves the morgue. 

Sherlock follows her. "Who will Molly meet?"

"Mm a very lovely couple who will adore her completely." Sky giggles. 

He smiles. "Good for her."

"She deserves it." She hums as they leave the building. 

Sherlock hails a cab.

"That's the one thing I can't figure out. How do you make cabs appear like that?" Sky asks as they get into a cab. 

Sherlock chuckles as they pull away from the curb. "Magic."

"Wonderful." She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and has the cabbie the address. 

"I was thinking about making falafels for dinner." She hums. 

"That will be lovely. I'm sure the others will love it."

"Good. I'll have to go the little Indian market first. Do you want to go or you want to go home?" 

"I'll go home, I think."

"Okay." She nods. 

They go back to the flat to drop Sherlock off.

Sky pays the cabbie and follows Sherlock out of the cab. "John should be home in an hour, Mycroft soon after that, I'll get home a few minutes after that, and Greg will come in when dinner is ready." She hums and fixes her gloves, refastening them. 

Sherlock hums and smiles. "Alright."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." She smiles and waves as she walks away. 

Sherlock hums and lays on the couch, relaxing.

**I just pulled three marbles out of this kids nose.--JW** John texts Sherlock. 

Sherlock lets out a laugh at the text and smiles. **Interesting, John. --SH**

**I have no idea how he did it. He has a tiny nose. He's been here before. Last time I pulled Cluedo pieces out.--JW** 

**Children are so confusing..--SH** 

**They are. How is your experiments with Sky going?--JW** 

**It went fine. She's out getting things for dinner now. --SH**

**Alright. I should be home soon. There aren't many people left to see. I love you.--JW** 

**I love you too. I'll see you when you get home. --SH**

"Yoo-hoo. Is anyone home?" Mrs. Hudson asks as she comes up the stairs. 

Sherlock smiles softly. "Only me."

"Hello, dear. I made biscuits." She smiles. 

He sits up. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Of course, dear. I'll make some tea." She hums as she goes to the kitchen. 

Sherlock gets up to get the biscuits.

"Sherlock, where did you get all this honey?" She asks as she makes tea. 

"We went to a festival in Sussex."

"Mm I bet you enjoyed that." She smiles and hands him tea. 

He smiles brightly. "It was brilliant!"

"Tell me about it." She sits at the table. "Was the festival just about honey?"'

"It was a bee festival. Greg and Myc surprised me with it."

"That was nice of them." She smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly. "Yes, they're both amazing."

"Have you decided on a date yet for the weddings?" 

"Not yet. But I think we've found a venue. I made a date for the end of the month just in case."

"That's lovely, dear." She smiles. 

"Myc seems to like it. We'll talk to John and Greg tonight."

"Good. I'm sure they'll like it. I better go, dear. My shows will be on soon." She smiles and stands. 

He smiles. "Thank you for the tea and biscuits."

"Of course, dear. Say hello to everyone for me when they get home." She hums as she goes down stairs. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to sit.

Sky goes to the Yard. "Thought you could use this." She hums as she sits a cup of coffee on Greg's desk as he's surrounded by mounds of paperwork. 

He smiles as he looks up. "Thank you."

"Of course. How's all this paperwork going?" She hums and looks at the stacks. 

"Horrid.."

"I can help if you want." She picks up a file. 

"Oh, no, I won't make you do that."

"No one can make me do anything I don't want." She giggles. "I've got 15 minutes. I can do half of what you've got sitting on your desk right now. I already know what you would write and I can write in your hand writing. Besides if I don't help you now you want make it to dinner later and I'm making falafels." She smiles. 

He smiles brightly. "Christ, then yes. Go ahead."

"Yay!" She smiles and sits. She starts writing, quickly filling in page after page of paperwork. 

Greg smiles as he watches her.

"Okay so these three aren't even you division." She sighs and hands them back to him. She picks up another stack and starts working on them. "Look over this finished one and see is the handwriting is good." She hands him another file with handwriting matching his exactly. 

"Damn near perfect." He chuckles softly.

"Good." She smiles happily. 

"I'll give these back to Donovan." He holds up the ones not in his division.

"Mm you might want to give her a minute. Anderson is trying to get her back and she's not having any of that." She hums and puts a stack of finishes files up in the desk. She takes another stack and starts writing. "Oh did you know Anderson's wife is pregnant? He doesn't know yet.." She looks at Greg. 

Greg rubs his face. "Christ.. Didn't realize I worked on a fucking Telly drama.."

"Mm you know how the copier broke a few months ago? Carl from petty theft put his arse through it when he was working late one night while trying to photo copy his arse." She laughs 

"Jesus Christ, I had to fix that out of my own pocket!"

"Well now you have good black mail if you ever need it." She smirks as she finishes the last stack of paperwork. "Huh. I think that's all the paperwork." 

"Oh Christ, you finished all of it?"

"Yup. In 14 minutes. Mm a minute to spare." She smiles and caps the pen. 

"I.. Thank you." He smiles.

"No problem. I'm going to the market to pick up things for dinner. Do you want to come or do you want to deal with Donovan and Anderson?" Sky stands and slings her purse across her body. 

"I should probably deal with them.. As much as I would love to join you."

"I can wait. I think it would be funny to watch." She hums and fixes her glove. 

He smiles and nods. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

She smiles and follows him to Donovan's office. 

"Donovan, these aren't our division."

"Well that's not my bloody fault!" Donovan snaps obviously upset over her chat with Anderson. 

Greg sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I know you're upset over Anderson, but honestly you could do so much better. I don't understand why you keep going back to him. He's got to straighten up with his wife soon, they're expecting a baby. Well, she is. He doesn't know yet. I know it's not your fault, just letting you know." He blurts everything out, tired of having to deal with Anderson's stupidity.

Donovan stares at him in utter shock. Sky grabs Greg's shoulder and yanks him over as stapler flies past his head. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Donovan yells at him and continues throwing things at him. Sky keeps yanking him out of the way so he doesn't get hit by anything. 

Greg pulls himself out of Sky's grip once Donovan runs out of things to throw and goes back up to her at her desk. He stares at her, his expression soft and understanding. "Sally."

"How can I be so stupid?" Sally looks down at her hands gripping the desk. 

"It's not your fault, Sally. He's a manipulative bastard."

"I'm done. I hate him. I'm done." Sally runs her hand through her hair. 

"Good for you."

"I'll uhh.. I'll get this paperwork where it needs to go." She takes the files from him. 

"Thank you. And just so you know, if I wasn't his boss, I'd kick his ass for being such a prick."

"Thanks, Greg." Sally smiles finally. 

He smiles and nods. "Of course."

Sky puts back all of the things in all the correct place on Sally's desk. 

Greg and Sky leave her office and he sees Anderson. He glares at him.

Anderson pales and slinks away. 

Greg sighs and shakes his head.

"He's such a creep." Sky shivers. 

"Yeah, you don't have to work with him."

"Yeah but you don't have to hear every thought that's ever crossed his mind.." She grimaces. 

"I guess you're right."

"Come on. We should get to the market before dark." Sky smiles. 

He nods and follows her out.

"Do you want to walk or get a cab?" She zips up her coat. 

"It's getting a bit cold. Let's get a cab."

"Winter is nearly here. Maybe it'll snow." She smiles as she flags down a taxi. 

"Mm. That'd be brilliant. Perhaps a white Christmas."

"Mm or a white wedding?" She smirks. 

He blushes and smiles. "That'd be amazing, but we haven't even set a date yet.."

She shrugs. "I showed Sherlock this gorgeous little place for a reception earlier today." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll show you." She takes off her glove and holds up her hand. "Forehead please." 

He chuckles. "Right. I keep forgetting." He leans forward.

She touches his forehead softly and closes her eyes. She shows him the hall in a 360 degree view. She shows him Sherlock and how much he was enjoying himself. She pulls her hand away and puts her glove back on. She keeps her eyes closed as she breathes heavily. 

Greg smiles widely. "Christ, that's brilliant.."

She giggles breathlessly. "Sherlock.. He made.. A reservation.. For the.. End of.. The month..." She opens her eyes and concentrates on breathing. 

He smiles. "Of course he did." He frowns a bit. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.. Project takes.. A lot of.. Energy to show.." She smiles softly as she finally gets herself under control. 

"Sorry, I forgot.."

"Don't worry about it. We're here." She smiles as the cab stops in front of the Indian market. 

He smiles and gets out, following Sky inside.

Sky smiles happily and breaths in the spices. "Isn't is wonderful." She hums as she walks down tight isles. 

"I've never been here before."

"It's different than a Tesco." She giggles. "It's louder, warmer, stronger aromas. It takes the senses on a journey." She stops in from or rows and rows of spices in colorful mounds. "It reminds me of home.." She says quietly and smiles softly. 

He bites his lip. "How long have you been away?"

"Oh gosh let's see. I'm nearly 20 now and I... Escaped when I was 14 so about 5 years." She hands Greg a basket and starts putting things into it. 

He frowns a bit and nods. "Why didn't you stay with Mycroft?"

"When I first got here I was careless and the wrong people found out what I could do. They used me for their own gain. I don't like being used. I hurt them. Badly. It was bad enough that the government got involved. They wanted to well dissect me basically and figure out how I could do what I do. I knew Mycroft was the only one that could save me. I called out for him for 23 days straight. Even in my sleep. They finally brought him to me and I knew he'd keep me safe." 

He frowns at that. "So.. He, what, kept you in hiding?"

"Oh god no. He set me free. He let me be who I wanted. He let me find my place in this world. He gave me freedom. He took me from that lab and asked me what I wanted. He was the first person who asked me what I wanted. I decided to go to the carnival. I could be who I wanted to there and no one would think it was weird that I could do some weird little mind tricks on them. After all who really thinks a fortune teller at a carnival is real?" She giggles. 

He smiles softly. "Are you going to go back?"

"Maybe. I'll have to see what the future holds." She winks. 

He chuckles and rolls his eyes a bit.

Sky looks at the pita breads and her eyes become unfocused. 

Greg notices the change and frowns a bit. "Sky?"

She comes back to herself suddenly and drops one of the packages of bread. "What? Sorry." 

"What just happened? Are you alright?"

"Sorry. I'm fine. Sometimes when I think to much about the past it pulls me out of now and puts my mind back to then.." She bites her lips and picks up the bread package. 

He frowns and nods.

She's going to say something but hesitates and closes her mouth. 

"What?"

"This thing." She points to her head. "It makes me dangerous. When my mind sense I'm in extreme danger it overrides my control and protects me at all costs. When I escaped India I didn't just run away. My master wouldn't have let me leave. I.. I killed him.." She can't bring herself to look at him and just stares at her gloves hands. 

He frowns a bit and kneels in front of her. "You did what you have to do to survive."

"I know.." She bites her lip and finally looks at him. "I need you to understand that because of this if anything ever happened when I or one of you are in life threatening danger you need to get them away from me. You need to get who ever is near by that's innocent away from me because I will destroy anyone who is not. I need you to promise that you won't stop me and you'll get them away from me because if you don't I can't stop myself. Promise me, Greg." She holds up her gloved pinky. 

He frowns and nods, linking their pinkies. "I promise."

"Okay.. Good.. Thank you.." She smiles softly. 

"Of course. After all, it's in my job description to keep people safe." He smiles softly.

"Mm and your brilliant at your job." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Come on. Still a bit more to get before we're ready to head back." 

He nods and follows her.

"Oh dear. It looks like Anthea and Lydia will have to stay at Baker Street tonight. Their flat has to have emergency fumigation." Sky shift as she puts more things into the basket Greg carries. 

He frowns. "What happened?"

"The person that has the flat next door is an entomologist some of his creatures escaped." She hums. 

"Christ."

"Anthea's going to be in a terrible strop over it. I better make desert as well." She hums. 

"I'll bake something."

"Ohh lovely." She smiles. 

He smiles and nods. They get everything else they need.

They get a cab and head home. "Oh John's just got home." She smiles. 

"Mm. Sherlock must be happy.”


	9. Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg mentally prepares for his coffee 'date' with Max.

~At the flat~  
Sherlock looks up as he hears the door open. "John."

"Hello, love." John smiles and goes to kiss Sherlock. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "How was work?"

"Colds, minor cuts and burns, sti's even though the person has never had sex in their life. Same as usual." He chuckles and shrugs out of his coat. 

He smiles and hums. "Come sit."

He hums and sits with him. "How was your day, love?" 

He smiles and lays his head in John's lap. "It was fine. We might've found a place for the wedding."

"Well that's brilliant." John smiles and plays with Sherlock's hair. 

He closes his eyes and smiles. "Mm. I missed you."

"I missed you, too.." He smiles and leans down kissing his forehead. 

He hums softly. "Myc should be home soon.."

"That's good. I think Greg had a lot of paperwork to catch up on today." 

"Mm. Yeah. He might be a while.." He smirks a bit. "Mm.. Maybe we could have a bit of fun before everyone got home.."

"Mm have I told you you're a genius yet today? Because you are." He smirks and leans into kiss him. 

Sherlock moves to sit in his lap as they kiss. "Mm. Can I ride you? If Mycroft comes home and sees us, he'd probably come on the spot.."

"God yes.." He moans and starts striping Sherlock. 

Sherlock whimpers and lets John strip him. He grinds against him once he's naked.

"Christ.. You're so beautiful.." He bites and sucks on his neck as he fishes a bottle of lube out from between the couch cushions. 

Sherlock chuckles softly. "You keep lube here?"

"Mm I think it was from when Mycroft and Greg fucked on the couch and it got lost." He giggles and kisses him deeply.

He blushes and moans as he kisses him back. "Fuck me, John.."

"I need to stretch you first.." He nips at his collar bone as he lubes his fingers. 

He bites his lip and presses his arse against him. "I wore a plug.." He blushes.

"Oh my god." He growls softly and kisses him hard. He nudged the plug inside Sherlock as he pushes down his trousers and pants, slicking his cock. 

He whimpers and moans. "Please, John.."

"I've got you, love.." He pulls the plug out and lowers Sherlock onto his cock. "Christ.." He moans and kisses him. 

He moans loudly and rocks his hips against him.

"You're so good, baby.." He holds his hips and thrusts up into him. 

He whimpers and presses his face in John's shoulder. "John.."

He squeezes his arse as he fucks him. He smirks as he hears the downstairs door open. "Mm that sounds like Mycroft coming up." 

Sherlock blushes and moans loudly. "Oh Christ.." He whimpers and holds onto John as he rocks his hips. "Spank me when he comes up, John.."

John kisses Sherlock and spanks him as Mycroft opens the door. 

Mycroft's eyes widen when he sees them. "I.. Sh-Sherlock.." He licks his lips as he locks eyes with Sherlock.

"Myc.." Sherlock whimper and bites his lip as he rides John's cock. 

His eyes darken with lust and he starts to strip himself as he walks toward the couch. "Dirty slut.. Fucking on the couch.."

"Myc." Sherlock sounds desperate. 

"Fuck him harder, John. Give this filthy whore what he wants." He smirks and strokes himself.

John growls and fucks Sherlock harder. Sherlock cries out and moans as he bounces on John's cock. 

"Don't you dare come, Sherlock. I want to fuck you after John."

"Please please please." Sherlock moans like a whore. John fucks him harder starting to feel close. 

He smirks. "Pull his hair, John. He'll moan like a desperate slut."

John pulls Sherlock's hair and Sherlock moans loudly just like a desperate slut. 

"Mm. Such a good boy.. Do you want John to fill you? Ask him nicely."

"Please, John. I need you to fill me. Please please!" Sherlock whimpers and begs. 

"Mm. Perfect. Give him what he wants, John. Fill him up and then I can fuck him and come in his arse as well.."

John moans loudly as he comes hard into Sherlock. Sherlock whimpers as he stops himself from coming. 

Mycroft smirks and moves to sit on the couch next to John. "Come here, Sherlock.."

Sherlock climbs off John's lap and goes to Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums and pushes two fingers into Sherlock's hole, smirking as he feels John's come. "Since you seem so eager, ride me like you did John."

Sherlock moans and straddles Mycroft's lap. 

He helps him down onto his cock. "Oh.. So good, Sherlock.."

"Myc." Sherlock kisses him needy as he rolls his hips. 

He kisses him deeply and bucks up into him. "So fucking good.."

He whimpers and rides him harder desperately. 

He grips his arse tightly, pulling him closer. "You can come after I do, understand?" He spanks his arse and thrusts harder.

"Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!" He moans. 

He smirks and holds his hips tightly as he thrusts up into him, feeling himself reaching the edge.

"I need it! I need it, please!" He begs. 

He kisses him hard and soon comes hard into him.

Sherlock come hard after Mycroft like he wanted him to. He moans softly and pants hard. 

"Such a good boy.." He rubs his sides.

He whimpers softly at the praise and relaxes into Mycroft's hold. 

"So beautiful.. Let's get you cleaned up, bee.."

He nods and stands, a bit wobbly. 

He stands, picking him up. "I'll carry you."

He blushes and holds onto Mycroft as he picks him up. 

He kisses him softly as he carries him to the bathroom. "Coming, John?"

"Of course." John smiles and follows them to the bathroom. 

Mycroft smiles and starts the shower.

Sherlock leans against John while the shower gets hot. 

Mycroft smiles and pulls them both into the shower.

Sherlock purrs as John washes his front and Mycroft washes his back. 

They soon get clean and get out.

They go get dressed. 

When they get back out into the sitting room, Greg and Sky are just getting home.

"Oh good everyone's home." Sky smiles as she takes the things from the market to the kitchen. 

Mycroft hums and goes to kiss Greg.

"Mm hello, gorgeous." Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft back. 

Mycroft smiles. "How was your day?"

"Boring. Tons of paperwork. Sky came by and helped me finish it so I could come home for dinner." He smiles. 

He smiles and takes his hand. "Thank you, Sky."

"Not a problem, Crofty." Sky hums. "Oh an Anthea's about to call because her and Lydia can stay in their flat tonight." She stays as she starts cooking. 

He frowns a bit as his phone rings. "Why?"

"The man who lives in the next flat is an entomologist and his bugs got out. The whole building needs to be vacated for fumigation." Sky says. 

"Christ.." He answers his phone.

"Mycroft, if I murder someone you'll be a character witness at my trial, won't you?" Anthea sounds stressed out. 

"You know that's not how it works, Ant. Come over. You can stay here."

"Thank you.. We'll bring alcohol." She sounds relieved. 

He smiles and hangs up.

"Lockey, can you move your microscope so I can set the table?" Sky calls out from the kitchen. 

Sherlock gets up and moves his microscope

"Thank you." Sky smiles and sets the table quick. Soon smells of rich spices fill the flat from her cooking. 

Sherlock hums. "Smells great."

"Thank you. Here try the sauce that goes on top." She holds up a spoon. 

He hums and tries it, licking his lips.

"What do you think? That's the sweeter sauce because I know you like things sweeter. I also made a spicy one because I like the kick." She smiles. 

"I like it." He hums softly.

"Yay!" She smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

Sky puts everything in the table as Anthea and Lydia come up the stairs. 

The boys go to help.

"There are bugs all over our flat. Not those cute little things. No. Huge hissing gross icky things! I hate bugs, Mycroft! You know I hate bugs!" Anthea frowns as she and Lydia carry in bags from the liquor store. 

Mycroft tries not to laugh at Anthea's reaction.

"Oh god I can feel my skin crawling just thinking about them! We'll have to move! Leave everything there and start over!" Anthea whines. "Ant, love, it's fine. They're going to fix the flat and then all the bugs will be gone. We can even remodel the closest like you wanted when we go back. So jut take a breath and have a drink." Lydia says calmly and most of Anthea's tension disappears as she talks. 

Mycroft smiles and pours Anthea a drink.

"Thank you.. What smells so good?" Anthea asks as she sips his drink. 

"Sky's making us all food."

"Is there anything she can't do?" Anthea smiles. "I can't see or hear but that doesn't give me any problems." Sky giggles. 

Mycroft chuckles softly.

"Come on let's eat. Cold falafel is woeful falafel." Sky giggles and they sit at the table to eat. 

Mycroft smiles and helps serve everyone.

Lydia and Anthea hum happily as they eat. 

They all eat happily.

"Everyone is so quiet the food must be good." Sky smiles. 

Mycroft hums. "It's brilliant."

"Good." She smiles brightly. 

He looks to Sherlock, knowing they have to talk about tomorrow.

Sherlock hums and nods at Mycroft. 

Mycroft nods and returns to eating.

Sky looks between them and shrugs. 

They soon finish dinner and Greg gets up to bake dessert.

The girls put away the leftovers and do the dishes. Sherlock looks at Mycroft so they can talk about tomorrow. 

Mycroft nods and they go to the sitting room to talk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sherlock sits in the couch facing Mycroft waiting for him to sit. 

Mycroft sits. "I think it would be best if you stay at the flat. I'll have Sky with me and I think that will be enough."

"Alright. If you're sure. I wanted to think about the new case so that works." Sherlock nods. 

He nods. "Alright. Good."

"It'll be fine. It's just coffee." He hums even though he's not completely convinced himself. 

Mycroft nods. "Right. Of course."

John comes in and frowns a bit. "Everything alright?"

Mycroft looks to Sherlock and nods. "Everything fine."

"Okay.. I have to go into work tomorrow. Almost everyone is out with the flu." John hums as he sits next to Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums. "So I'll be here again. Gives me time to think about the case."

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles John.

John kisses him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He kisses his jaw and neck. 

He blushes and smiles. "John.."

"What, love?" He hums nips at his ear a bit. 

He gasps softly. "Oh.."

He moves closer and pulls Sherlock closer to him. "Use your words, love.." He nibbles on his neck. 

He whimpers and bares his neck for him. "P-Please, John.."

"Mm what do you want, love?" He hums as he sucks on his neck and his hand ghosts over his nipple. 

His eyes widen and he gasps. "You, John!"

John smirks and licks his lips, a plan forming. He gets up and pulls Sherlock along. "Mycroft, I think you'd like to watch this." He smirks and takes Sherlock up to the bedroom. 

Mycroft licks his lips and follows them to the bedroom.

"I'm going to tie you down onto the bed and have some fun with you." John smirks at Sherlock. 

Sherlock whimpers and nods. "P-Please.."

"And Mycroft is going to watch you come apart." He licks his lips because he knows Sherlock loves it when Mycroft watches. 

He bites his lip and looks to Mycroft, who is staring at him and smirking.

John strips Sherlock slowly putting on a show for Mycroft and raising Sherlock's anticipation. 

Mycroft smirks and watches him. "Our beautiful little slut."

"Mm he is so beautiful.. All this porcelain skin.. I think it could use some marks. Don't you, Mycroft?" John stands behind Sherlock and pulls the drawstrings of his pajama pants free. His pajama pants slid down his legs giving Mycroft a full view of Sherlock's naked front. 

Mycroft smirks and licks his lips. "I agree. Perhaps the crop?"

"That sound perfect. What do you think, pet?" John hums and thumbs over Sherlock's nipple. 

Sherlock whimpers and arches his back. "Please.."

"Good boy." John praises. He goes over to the dresser and pulls out the crop. "How many licks do you think, Mycroft? I think we should see how many he can take." He hums and walks around Sherlock, playing with the crop in his hands. 

Mycroft smirks. "I think that's a brilliant idea, John. How long do you think you'll last, Sherl?"

"I-I don't know, Sir.. As long as I can.." Sherlock bites his lips as he's slipped deep into subspace. 

"Mm. Such a good boy for us. Well, I'll let John decide. I'll sit back and watch."

John hums and drags the crop down the back of Sherlock's neck and downs his spine slowly. 

Sherlock gasps and arches his back. "Oh Christ.. John.."

"Ready?" His smirks is audible. 

He whimpers and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir.."

"Good boy." He takes the crop away from his back. He swings it and it hits Sherlock where his arse cheek meets his thigh with a nice slapping sound. 

Sherlock gasps and lurches forward. "Ah!"

John holds him in place. "Count them, pet." He hums as ghosts the crop over the back of his arm. 

He whimpers and bits his lip. "O-One, sir.."

"Good boy." He takes the crop away again. He takes the crop and hits him on the shoulder blade much lighter than the last blow. 

Spock squeaks out a confused noise. "Two, sir?"

"Yes.. The hits will be varying intensities to keep you guessing where the next one will land and how hard." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. "Yes, sir.."

He hums and the next one lands at the back of Sherlock's knee with a medium intensity because John knows that flesh is sensitive. 

Sherlock's legs buckle and he whimpers. "Three, sir."

"Mm you're so pretty on your knees.." John hums and pets his hair as he twirls the crop lightly over his nipple. 

He gasps and moans, pushing into his hand. "Thank you, sir.."

He tugs on his hair lightly as he flicks the crop over his nipple ever so gently. 

He yelps and whimpers. "Please.."

"Mm if you need something you should ask clearly, pet." He runs the crop down his chest and to his hip. 

Sherlock whines. "M-More, please.. Please, sir.."

"More of this?" He smirks and rubs the crop over the top of his leaking cock. 

He gasps and bucks his hips. "H-Hit me again, please, sir!"

"Mm that's what I like to hear." He smirks and the next blow lands on his stomach. 

He moans loudly. "F-Four?"

"Good boy." He smiles and rains down five quick hits to the hips, chest, and collar bone.

He whimpers and moans, arching up. "Please!!"

John smirks and peppers Sherlock's body with blow after blow. He starts to sweat and smiles as he sees red marks blooming on Sherlock's skin. "How many now?" 

Sherlock's breathing heavily and he scrunches his face, trying to think. "I.. I don't know, sir.."

"Mm I think it's 39. Do you think you can take one more and make it an even 40? If you do I'll let you pick your reward.." He pets Sherlock's head soothingly. 

He whimpers and nods weakly. "Y-Yes, sir.. I can do it.."

"Such a good boy." He praises and lands the final hit on his inner thigh. 

He moans weakly and bites his lip. "Can I come, sir? Please.."

"Of course, pet. How would you like to come?" 

"I.. I want Myc to jerk me off.."

"My pleasure." Mycroft stands and goes over to Sherlock. "Mm you did so well, Sherl.." He hums softly as he wraps his hand around Sherlock's cock. 

He gasps and bucks into Mycroft's hand. "Myc.." He whimpers and closes his eyes. "Please.."

"That's it, Sherl.." He holds onto him and strokes. 

Sherlock bites his lip and fucks Mycroft's hand. "Please.. Let me come.. Please, I need it.."

"Come." 

He cries out and comes hard into his hand.

"Good boy." Mycroft hums and kisses his head. 

He whimpers softly and collapses against the bed. "Thank you, sir.."

Mycroft hums and licks Sherlock's come off his hand. 

Sherlock blushes brightly as he hears the sounds.

"Mm you are delectable.." Mycroft moans softly as he sucks on his finger, his eyes roaming to John. 

Sherlock watches them. "J-John.. Will you let Myc fuck you?"

"God, yes." John moans. 

Mycroft smirks. "You want my cock, Johnny?"

"Yes.. I need it.." He palms himself through his trousers. 

"Strip and lay on the bed. I'll make good use of your arse.."

He does as he's told and lays on the bed with his arse in the air. 

He smirks and strips himself. "Look at you.. Spread your legs and cheeks for me."

He moans and does what Mycroft tells him to do. 

"Mm. Sherlock, look at that. Doesn't he look so fuckable? Like a horny slut.."

"Yes.. He's a perfect fuck toy." Sherlock smirks. John whimpers and moans. 

Mycroft hums. "We need lube or Sherlock could lube me up with his mouth.."

"Mouth." John and Sherlock whimper simultaneously. 

Mycroft smirks and strokes himself lazily. "Thought so. Come here, Sherlock.."

Sherlock moans and goes to Mycroft. 

He runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair before he tugs, pulling him closer. "Open your mouth, love.. Get me nice and wet for John here.."

He whimpers softly at the pet name and takes Mycroft into his hot wet mouth. 

Mycroft gasps and tightens his hold on Sherlock's hair. "Oh yes.. So good, love.."

He moans around him and gets his cock dripping wet for John. 

"Good boy.. That's enough.."

He whimpers softly but let's his cock go like a good boy. 

"I'll let you suck me off later because you've been such a good boy."

Sherlock blushes and preens at the praise. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. "Mm. But now, I'm going to fuck John."

"Mm yes.. Fuck John.." He hums. John whimpers softly. 

Mycroft moves to position himself before pressing into him.

John hisses and moans at the stretch. He presses his face to the pillow and bites it as he moans. 

"So fucking tight.."

John grips the headboard and pushes back against him. "Mikey.." He moans loudly. 

He moans and grips his hips as he starts to fuck him.

"Fuck yes!" He pushes back meeting him thrust for thrust. 

"You feel so fucking good, John.." He thrusts harder.

"Mikey.. Close.." He moans and drops his head barring the back of his neck for Mycroft to bite. 

Mycroft moans loudly and marks him. "Come for me.."

John cries out and comes hard. 

Mycroft moans and bites his neck hard as he comes hard into him.

He whimpers and moans as he feels Mycroft fill him. 

"So good, John.."

He blushes a bit and hums softly. 

He pulls out of him and leans in to kiss his shoulder.

He moves and lays on his back under him. He pulls him down for a kiss. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and smiles. "I love you.." 

He smiles. "I love you, too.."

He hums happily and snuggles him. 

He smiles and pulls Sherlock down to lay with them. "Mm. So much for dessert.."

"Mm maybe later.." Sherlock mumbles and cuddles with them. 

Mycroft smiles. "You two are sweet enough.. Plus, I think John is full."

Sherlock giggles and John blushes 

Mycroft smiles and pulls them closer.

They cuddle and snuggle closer. 

Mycroft kisses both of their heads.

John and Sherlock kiss Mycroft's cheeks softly. 

He blushes and smiles.

Sherlock's eyes close slowly as he starts to fall asleep curled against Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and soon falls asleep between John and Sherlock.

John hums softly and sleeps with them. Sky sits on the kitchen table as she watches Greg bake. "What are you making?" She hums. 

Greg hums softly and smiles. "Marble cake."

"Mm one of Mycroft's favorites." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Yes, I thought he could use some after his meetings. I've also made tarts for John and some sweets for Sherlock."

"Mm a bit of stress baking?" She hums knowing his stressed about coffee with Max tomorrow. 

He bites his lip. "No, I'm fine. Just thought they could use something nice."

"It's going to be fine.." 

"Yes. Of course it will. It's just coffee."

"Just coffee.." She hums and nods. 

He bites his lip and goes back to baking.

"I should teach you how to meditate. It would help with all.. That." She hums and points at his head. 

He shakes his head slightly. "Tried it before. Didn't work."

"Then how are you dealing with your mind? That's right you’re not. You have so much stuff swirling around in your head. You're not talking about it. Your not dealing with it. So how do you expect things to get better if your not trying to make them better?" She frowns. 

Greg frowns and stares at the oven. "Things will be fine. I'm fine."

"Greg you're not. You haven't slept a full night through for months, ever since John got you back from Ford. You can't stand to look at your bare chest in the mirror. You want to drink. You want to drink so badly but you're terrified of becoming your father. So don't lie to me Gregory Lestrade because I know you better than you know yourself.." 

Greg is silent for a moment before he chokes out a small sob. He breaks down, clutching the handle to the oven as he cries.

Sky gets off the table and pulls Greg into a hug. "You are not broken. You are so strong and so very brave. But sometimes the strongest bravest people need help and there is no shame in that.." She rubs his back with her gloved hand. 

He falls to his knees while he holds onto her, shaking. "I don't know how much longer I can do this.. I need help.."

She kneels in front of him still holding him. "We'll get you all the help you need. Whatever you need. I know they all rely on you so much. I know that you feel like you have to be there every second for Sherlock because you're so afraid that he'll think you'll leave. I know that you feel like you need to keep Mycroft sane because he's so much. I know you feel like you have to be so totally honest with John because he's been lied to so many times and you don't think he could take anymore. They rely on you so much, Greg. It's it time to rely on them as well?" 

He holds onto her tightly as more tears flow. He shakes his head. "I.. I can't.. I can't break down like this in front of them.. I have to be strong.. For them.. I can't.. I can't.. I can't.. I..." He chokes out another sob.

"Okay okay.. Just breathe. It just me here with you. Just breathe for me.." She says softly and kisses his head. 

"I need to be there for them.." He takes a shaky breath.

"I understand that but who’s here for you? Who looks after you if you don't let them in? You can't carry the world on you shoulders like this, Greg. You are a strong man but you will break. The cracks are already forming. Tell me who will be here for them when you break?" 

He shakes his head and rubs his face. "I.. I don't know.. I can't do this anymore.."

Sky bites her lip and takes off both of her gloves. She wipes away the last few tears on his cheeks with her bare hands. She rests her palms on his cheeks. She breathes slowly and transfers get calming affects to him. "This is what you are going to do. You are going to take a breath. You are going to clear you mind. You are going to think of exactly what you need because you know this isn't working. You are going to get better.." Her voice is hypnotic as their eyes are locked together. 

Greg's tears slowly stop as he does as instructed. He slowly gets calmer and more relaxed.

"Good. Close your eyes and just focus on my voice.." 

He nods and closes his eyes. He lets himself focus on just Sky's voice.

"Your doing so good, Greg. Now I want you to think about what is troubling you most right now. You don't have to speak. Just think and I'll hear you loud and clear." She closes her eyes and drifts into his mind. 

He nods and thinks to himself. 'I can't let them down..'

'How do you think you'd let them down?' She thinks and create a white room in his mind. She has them standing in the center of the room. 

Greg frowns and walks to her in the room. 'I'm their one stationary point. The thing that is always there and the thing that will never change.. If I'm not there..' He shakes his head.

'Exactly. You're always going to be there. You need to stop thinking about what ifs. You'll drive yourself insane and then you won't be able to be there for anyone. You already know this is it for you. That you have found the exact place you belong in his world. You know this and it's beautiful. That feeling in your heart and mind reminds you everyday that this is where you belong." She touches his chest softly over his heart. 

'But what if I break? What if I can't be strong and they need someone?' He frowns a bit and covers her hand with his own.

'Listen sweetheart, I know they think you're superman but you are human and they know that too. They have each other as well. They can cope if something happens and by freak chance you can't be strong. The point is that you are putting far to much pressure on yourself. No wonder you're already going gray." She muses and keeps her hand under his. 

He pushes out a strained laugh and nods. 'After tomorrow I'm going to let them hold me up.. God knows I'll need it after talking with Max..'

'Good. They need to understand that you are human and you have needs. If you want I'll be there to help you talk to them.' She smiles softly. 

He nods and smiles a bit. 'Yes.. Thank you, Sky..'

'Of course. Is there anything else you like to talk about right now?'

'Tomorrow. Is everything going to be okay?'

She bites her lip and thinks. 'As far as I can tell it should be alright. Small things change here and there but it should go okay.' She nods. 

He nods. 'Good.. Thank you..'

'Mycroft and I are going to be watching so we'll make sure it's safe.' She smiles. 

He chuckles softly. 'Of course you two are.'

'You know Mycroft. He worries. I'm just going to make sure I can stop anything from happening before it starts.' She giggles. 

He smiles and nods. 'Good. With you two on the case, nothing can go wrong.'

She giggles and nods. 'Feeling a bit better now?" She smiles. 

He smiles genuinely and nods. 'Much.'

'Good. I'm glad. We can do this whenever you like if things get to much out there.' 

He nods and smiles fondly. 'I'll have to remember that.'

'Are you ready to go?' She rubs his chest with her hand that's still under his. 

He nods. 'Yeah, I'm okay now.'

"Okay." She says out loud as she takes her hand away from his cheek but her other hand is still on his chest under his in the real world. 

He opens his eyes and smiles. "Thank you, Sky.. I needed that.."

"It was my pleasure. You should go up to bed with them and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Sky smiles softly. 

He smiles and nods, turning off the oven and going up to bed.

Sky goes and covers Anthea and Lydia with a blanket because they fell asleep on the couch. 

Greg climbs into bed with the others, cuddling up to Sherlock.

Sherlock mumbles softly and pulls him closer to snuggle him. "Greg.." He hums softly. 

Greg smiles and pets his hair. "I'm here, love.." He holds him close.

"Are you okay?" He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles a bit and hums softly. "I am now.."

"Good.." He tilts his head up seeking Greg's lips while keeping his eyes closed. 

Greg smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He mumbles sleepily and holds onto Greg. 

He smiles and holds him, kissing his face.

Sherlock giggles softly and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. Cutie.."

"Shush." He blushes and hides his face in Greg chest. 

He chuckles and nuzzles him. "It's true."

"You're cuter.." He runs his nose against Greg's nose softly and slowly. 

Greg smiles and tips his head to kiss him. "Mm. We're both equally cute."

"Mm okay.." Sherlock hums and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles and presses their foreheads together.

"I love you.." He hums softly and smiles. 

"I love you too, Sherlock.. So much.."

Sherlock pulls him closer and wraps his long limbs around him like ivy. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Like an octopus, I swear.."

He giggles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and peppers kisses over his face. "Time for bed, love. Big day tomorrow.."

"Mm it'll be okay.." He nuzzles him sleepily. 

He hums softly and nods, pulling him closer. "I know.. I've got you.."

"Always." He mumbles softly as he falls asleep. 

Greg smiles and holds him as he falls asleep.

The night passes slowly before the sun rises.


	10. Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes to meet Max.

Mycroft starts to wake early in the morning and notices Greg stirring as well.

Greg hums softly as he rubs his hand over his face. He smiles softly as he sees Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and reaches over Sherlock to touch Greg. "Mm. Seems I'm a bit stuck.." He mutters softly, looking at himself between John and Sherlock.

"Mm you're like a magnet." He chuckles softly and intertwines their fingers over Sherlock. 

Sherlock mumbles as he starts to wake. He presses himself closer to Mycroft. "Myc.."

"Mm good morning, Sherl.." Mycroft hums softly and kisses Sherlock's head. 

He hums and leans up to kiss him. "Mm. Wha' time is it?"

"Nearly 7:30." He kisses him back.

"Mm. Time for your coffee, Greg..?"

"Mm yeah it is.." Greg grumbles. 

Sherlock rolls over to face Greg. "Mm. Mikey will be there.. It'll be okay.." He hums softly, still half asleep.

"Yeah it will.." Greg hums and kisses Sherlock's head.

He smiles and curls up again, falling back asleep.

Greg hums and smiles softly. 

Mycroft hums and rolls over to wake John. "Love.. Time to get up."

John mumbles sleepily and snuggles deeper into Mycroft. 

"You've got work, Johnny.." He chuckles softly, peppering kisses onto John's face.

He gasps and dissolves into a giggle fit as he tries to push at Mycroft. 

He laughs and starts to tickle him.

"Mikey!" He laughs and squirms under him trying to escape. 

He grins and continues to tickle him. "Up up up!"

"I'm up! I'm up you mad bastard!!" He laughs and pulls him down to kiss him. 

He chuckles against his lips.

He smiles and chuckles as he kisses his face. 

"Cutie."

"Oh shut up." He swats his arse playfully. 

He yelps softly and grins. "Don't make me tickle you again."

"Mm as much as I would love that I have to go to work." He hums and nuzzles him. 

"Then get up, lazy bones!"

"Alright alright." He huffs and gets up. "I'm going to take a shower, anyone want to join me?" He stretches. 

Mycroft smiles. "I'll join."

"Good." He smiles and they go down to take a shower. Anthea and Lydia have already left for work. Sky is making breakfast. 

Greg goes downstairs to get coffee.

Sky sits his coffee mug on the counter as Greg comes out. "It's just the way you like it." She hums as she cooks. 

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles. 

He takes a drink and hums softly.

"Hungry?" She plates some toast and eggs for him. 

He smiles and takes the plate. "Mm. Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, darling." She smiles and takes a bite of toast. "It's just Max." She hums as Greg's phone pings with a text. **Excited to see you for our date. Meet me here [Address].--Max** 

Greg sighs as he looks at his phone. **Not a date. I'll be there. --GL**   
"Christ.. I've got to go.."

“Well, eat your breakfast and by the time you're done John and Mycroft will be out of the shower. Sherlock's coming down now." She hums as Sherlock comes out to the kitchen. "What's the matter?" Sherlock frowns at Greg's frown. 

Greg sighs softly and pokes at his food. "Max.." He mumbles softly.

Sherlock frowns and goes to sit in Greg's lap. "It's just coffee.." He nuzzles him. 

Greg smiles and holds him. "I know, love.." He kisses him softly.

He hums softly and kisses him back. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles and kisses him again. "I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him happily. 

Mycroft and John soon come down.

Sky sets out tea and coffee for them with their breakfast. 

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles as John hums his thanks into his tea. 

Greg finishes his breakfast.

"I better get going." John hums and kisses Mycroft then Sherlock. "It'll be alright. I'll see you later." He smiles softly and kisses Greg. 

He hums softly and kisses him back. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too.." John smiles and leaves for work. 

Greg sighs and looks at the time. "I better get going..."

"Mycroft and I are going with you." Sky hums as she puts away the milk. 

"Mm.. Alright." He looks to Sherlock. "You're staying here, I suppose?"

"Mm yes.. We still have two heads to find.." Sherlock rubs his finger tips over his lip like he usually does when he thinks. 

Greg smiles and leans in to kiss him, moving his fingers. "Mmm.. And you'll find them. Don't overwork yourself, love." He pulls away. "I suppose we'd better get going before Max comes to find me.." He sighs softly, only half kidding.

"Well he does know where you live so it wouldn't be far fetched." Sky sighs as she slips on her coat. 

"Don't remind me.." He grumbles softly as he pulls on his coat and Mycroft joins him.

Sky takes the keys and goes down to the car. "Good luck. Keep me in the loop, yeah?" Sherlock hums as he kisses Greg then Mycroft. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches them leave. He goes to sit in his chair and starts to go into his mind palace.

Sky drives them to the coffee house. 

Greg gets out and reluctantly goes to find Max

Max is sitting facing the door and waves at Greg when he sees him. 

Greg sighs a bit and goes to sit with Max. "Hello, Max.."

"Don't you sound put out, Greggy." Max chuckles. 

"Can we just.. What did you need to talk about?" He doesn't take off his coat as he sits.

"I just wanted to catch up with my friend. It's felt like years since I've seen you. Probably because it has." 

"No, Max. I'm meeting with you because you wanted to explain yourself for your actions with Mycroft while we were out. And for why you showed up while we were on bloody holiday! I'm not here for a chat!"

"Why do you always have to make everything so difficult? Can't you see that I need you? Can't you see that I'm in love with you and that it drives me insane that you be so stupid to pick anyone over me?" Max snaps back at him. 

"I can see that you're insane! I'm getting married, Max! I am very happy in my current relationship and I love him very much. You need to get over me! It's been years."

"I can't believe you! After everything we've been through. After all the shit I carried your sorry ass out of.." He snarls. 

"Don't bring that back, Max! Yes, you helped me with my dad and helped me get away from him when things were bad, but you cannot hold that against me for not loving you back! If you're not going to give me an actual explanation, then I have no reason to be here right now. I could be at home with Sherlock."

Sky starts screaming in the car outside but Greg can't hear her. "You could go home but there's no one there.." Max sounds cold and disassociated with himself. 

Greg's face drops and he stares at Max. "What do you mean? Max, what did you do?" In the car, Mycroft is trying to calm Sky down and get her to talk to him.

"They took him! They took Sherlock! I didn't see it. Max changes his mind. He.. He changes his mind I didn't have time to stop it. Oh god Mycroft his hunting friends took Sherlock!" Sky sounds hysterical. "I thought that if I can't have you no one could but that wasn't good enough. You'd always want him over me. So I took his brother to show him that you're not worth his suffering. I had Sherlock taken." Max grins a grin so chilling it's like starring into the face of death it's self. 

Greg's eyes widen, his fear showing through clearly. "You bastard!" He throws his coffee at him, spilling in onto his face and chest before running out of the cafe to go to the car in a panic. He finally sees Sky freaking out and Mycroft trying to remain calm for her. "He.. He took him, Myc.. Myc, I.."

"I've heard." Mycroft tries to sound calm but it's obvious he's panicking. "Fuck fuck fuck. Where is he?" Sky clutches her head trying to find Sherlock. 

"I.. I need to go.. This is my fault.. I need to find him.." Greg feels his breathing start to pick up.

"I've got him! Greg call John and tell him it's a code blue, he needs to bring his gun, and to meet us at the west end of town." Sky pulls Greg into the car and starts it. She peels out and speeds through the lights. 

Greg's fingers shake as he tries to dial John's number.

John frowns as Greg's caller ID lights up on his phone. "Greg? Whoa woah. Calm down. What happened?" He gets up already leaving the clinic because it's what his instincts are telling him to do. 

"They took him, John.. They took Sherlock.. I.. I can't, John.. I can't do this, I'm sorry.. It's my fault! I'm sorry!" He hangs up just as he starts to sob, a few coming through before he hangs up.

"Great time for a mental break down, Greg! Mycroft text John this address and tell him to bring his gun." She pulls off her glove with her teeth and touches Mycroft's forehead projecting the address to his mind so he can text John. She drives rather recklessly narrowly avoiding crashing. "Greg I'm sorry this is going to make me sound like an awful bitch but you need to pull it the fuck together right now and hold yourself together till we get Sherlock back. Understand?" She puts mental power behind her words trying to help Greg hold together his mind. 

Mycroft quickly texts John exactly what Sky wants as Greg bites his tongue, trying to pull himself together. He knows Sky is right, but he can't help blame himself for Sherlock's disappearance.

"It's not your fault. Max is a sick fuck and I'll personally make sure he gets the help he needs. I just want you to breathe. Can you do that for me? Just breathe and I'll fix everything." Sky drives faster as they get closer to the house Sherlock's at. 

Greg nods and takes a few deep breaths, momentarily pulling himself together.   
Inside the house, Max's friends are torturing Sherlock just the way Max told them to. They're yelling at him about how it's Greg's fault that he's here right now and pushing the fact that if Mycroft wasn't with Greg that this wouldn't be happening. They've already physically beat him so now they're emotionally and mentally beating him.

Sky grits her teeth. She uses her connection to Sherlock to talk to him through his mind. 'Lockey, don't listen to them. They're lying. You know they're lying. We're going to get you. I promise we'll be there soon. I'm so sorry.' She floors it slamming Mycroft and Greg back into their seats. 

Sherlock can't think straight and he just starts to cry, dropping his head as he finally breaks.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Sky screams as tears run down her face. She takes a breath and enters Sherlock's mind. She takes him into a room and closes the door. 'Sherlock. I've sealed you off form the out side. I need you to stay here until I get to you. I'm blocking everyone and everything out. I just need you to stay here and breathe.' She has redbeard appear to comfort Sherlock. 

Sherlock sits on the ground and holds Redbeard as he cries, nodding weakly.

Sky pulls up to the house and John arrives at the same time by cab. Sky leaps from the car and kicks the door in to the house as they follow her. 

Sherlock is staring blankly at the wall as he's in his mind palace to avoid the situation.

"Greg, carry Sherlock to the car." Sky says to calmly. 

Greg nods and scoops up a limp Sherlock and carries him to the car.

Sky turns to Mycroft and John. She takes off her coat and hands it to John and and she hands her purse to Mycroft. "You both are going to go home now. You're going to take the car and get Sherlock home. No matter what you hear or see when you go out side of this house you will not come back in. Understand?" She's barely holding together the last pieces of her sane mind. 

Mycroft frowns, knowing what's about to happen. He hates that he has to leave her, but he knows that it's best. He nods and takes John's arm, taking him to the car.

"My-Mycroft we can't leave her! They're still in that house! We can't!" John frowns as Mycroft pulls him out of the house. 

"We have to, John! You don't understand! It's the only way!" He pulls him into the car.

John hears gunfire and men screaming coming from the car as Mycroft drives away. 

Mycroft cringes and keeps driving.

Sherlock stares unfocused put the window as Greg holds him. 

Greg frowns, feeling incredibly guilty as he looks down at Sherlock's bruised body.

"His body will heal I'll make sure of that. But I don't know what they did to his mind.." John frowns and looks back at them. 

Sherlock stiffens a bit as his mind palace starts to fade around him.

Greg holds him close and rubs his back carefully so he doesn't hurt him. 

Sherlock whimpers softly as he leans back into him, thinking it's John holding him.

"It's alright, Sherlock. I've got you.." Greg hums softly and holds him. 

He stiffens immediately and whimpers, his fear overtaking him as his mind flows over with the things Max's friends said.

"Listen to me, Sherlock. Whatever they said were lies. All lies. Terrible untrue lies. None of it was the truth. Please, honey, you have to believe me.." Greg tears up and kisses his head softly. 

Sherlock bites his lip, knowing that Greg is right but he can't stop thinking about what they said.

They get to Baker Street and Sherlock holds onto Greg as he's carried up. 

He stays silent as he's carried and placed on the couch. He shakes a bit, still scared.

"Sherlock, love, I need to have a look at you so I can help you.." John says softly and sits next to him slowly so he doesn't scare him anymore. 

Sherlock whimpers softly and nods, pushing himself into John's arms.

John holds his and rubs his back. "I've got you.. It's safe now.. I've got you.." He kisses his head softly. 

He whimpers and huddles himself closer, clutching onto his jumper. "J-John.."

"I love you.. I love you so much.. I'm so sorry, love.. I've got you.." 

"John.. I.. I love you.." He shakes in his arms.

"I know, love. I know.." He kisses his head softly. "Just breathe, love.." 

He whimpers and takes shaky breaths as he holds onto him.

"I'm going to take off your shirt so I can have a look, okay?" He talks calmly and slowly. 

He bites his lip and nods, pulling away to let him.

John unbuttons Sherlock's shirt slowly and slips it off his shoulders. He bites his lip as he sees Sherlock's torso covered in bruises. 

Sherlock bites his lip and drops his head.

"Mycroft, can you get me my medical bag, please?" John rubs Sherlock's back gently feeling for anything broken. 

Mycroft nods and hands John his medical bag. "Anything too serious?"

"Mm no. Some bad bruising and bruised ribs.." John hums softly as he tapes Sherlock's ribs up. "Take these, love. They'll help with the pain." He hands Sherlock some pain meds and a glass of water. 

He takes them eagerly. "Thank you.."

Sky calls Mycroft's phone. 

Mycroft steps out of the room as he answers it. "Are you alright?"

"That's probably not the best thing to ask right now. How Sherlock?" Sky sounds tired. 

He frowns. "Physically, he's going to be fine."

"Alright.. I'll be back to Baker Street soon.. I just have to clean up a bit first." 

"Please be careful, Sky.."

"I'm past careful at this point I'm afraid, Crofty.. Just make sure John's medical bag is stocked for when I get there.." 

"Of course.." He hangs up and goes back to John.

"What's the matter?" John looks up at him. 

"Just.. Make sure that your bag is fully stocked."

"Oh Christ.." He rubs his face and nods. 

He hums softly and sighs a bit.

Greg sits in John's chair and holds his head in his hands. 

Mycroft frowns and goes to Greg. "Greg.."

"I'm fine.." He lies but it's the only thing holding him together at this point. 

He frowns and pulls him into a tight hug. "It's not your fault.."

"I don't see how it's not.. Of course it's my fault. He was from my past. He came back for me. I couldn't stop him. It's my fault.." He frowns and holds onto Mycroft's shirt with shaking hands. 

"There was no way of knowing he'd do this.. He's near criminally insane.. He's accountable for his own actions.."

He nods and hides his face in Mycroft's shoulder. The door opens downstairs as Sky comes back. 

He holds him as John goes to check on sky.

Sky looks up at John from the bottom of the stairs. She's bleeding and broken but somehow she still manages a weak smile. "Hey, Johnny.." 

John frowns and goes down to get her, helping her up into the flat. "Christ, Sky.."

"Yeah.. I know.. Just get me to the kitchen table and I can take care of myself." She limps. 

He frowns and helps her. "Let me examine you.."

"Why? So you can tell me what I already know? 3 broken ribs, gunshot to the thigh, glass shards in my back, shotgun buck shot pellets nearly everywhere, and a hairline fracture to my skull. I'm fine. Just get me to the table." She grits her teeth.

He frowns. "You're not fine, you need a hospital."

"I don't need a hospital. I just need to get to the fucking table!" She snaps and pushes away from him. She limps into the flat and looks at Sherlock and Mycroft. 

Sherlock flinches at her expression and curls into a ball on the couch. Mycroft frowns. "Sky.."

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. This is the most alive I've felt in months thank you very much. If I could have a moment to get this fucking bullet out of my goddamned leg I'll be a lot more accommodating.." She limps over to the kitchen after picking up John's medical bag. She takes off her jeans and and shirt, sitting in the chair in her underwear. She opens John's bag and puts on a pair of gloves and takes out the medical tweezers. She takes a deep breath and pushes the tweezers into her leg to retrieve the bullet. 

John scrambles to stop her. "Christ, Sky! You can't just do that!"

"Fine! Then you do it!" Sky hands him the tweezers. 

He sighs heavily and takes them, going to take the bullet out. 

"Don't worry. I can't feel any pain right now. I'm blocking the pain receptors in my brain." She sighs and puts her hair up reveling a black eye. 

He sighs and starts to treat her other wounds.

"I can wrap my broken ribs but I need you to take the glass out of my back. I can't reach it." 

He circles the table to reach her back and carefully takes out the glass.

She leans forward a bit so he can reach her back better. "You know being thrown through a window isn't as fun as the movies make it look.." She chuckles softly. 

He frowns. "Christ, Sky.."

"It's not that bad. When this happens to me it's like an out of body experience. I watch what happens like in a movie. There were seven of them.." 

"Seven..?"

"Mm seven.. That's including Max. He came to the house a little after you guys left.." 

He frowns and glances at Sherlock.

Sherlock is still curled in on himself on the couch and he's watching John fix Sky up. 

John bites his lip and motions for Mycroft to go comfort Sherlock. Mycroft nods and goes to hold him.

Sherlock holds onto Mycroft and presses his face to his neck. 

Mycroft holds him close and rubs his back.

He whimpers softly and nuzzles him. 

"I love you, Sherlock.. Everything will be okay.."

"I love you, too.." He says quietly and nods. 

"And Greg loves you.."

He bites his lip and nods hesitantly. 

"You know that, right? Greg loves you with everything that he is, with everything that he has."

"I-I know.." 

He nods and kisses his head and glancing at Greg, motioning for him to come closer.

Greg goes over and sits with Mycroft and Sherlock on the couch. 

Sherlock whimpers a bit and hesitantly looks up at him.

Greg reaches up and rubs his thumb over Sherlock's cheek bone. "I love you. I really do. I love you so very much.." He smiles at him brokenly. 

Sherlock can feel his eyes welling up with tears. He bites his lip and nods a bit, hesitantly leaning into his touch.

"I'm so sorry, honey.." His throat feels tight and he blinks a few times to keep the tears from rolling down his face. 

Sherlock bites his lip as his tears start to fall. He whimpers and nods, pushing himself into his arms.

Greg holds him tightly and kisses his head repeatedly. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." 

Sherlock hides his face in Greg's chest.

Greg rubs Sherlock's back and holds him. Sky looks up as Mycroft comes over to her as John picks glass out of her skin. 

"What happened?"

"They're not dead. I didn't kill them.. I just hurt them.. Badly.." She winces as John pulls a piece of glass from her shoulder. 

He sighs a bit, nodding. "Good.. Thank you.."

"I cleaned the house before I left. There's no trace we were ever there. It won't come back to me. I wiped the CCTV of the drive there and back to here." 

He nods, rubbing his face. "Yeah, alright.."

"The neighbors called the cops because of the gunshots. I took their memories of this morning. The cops think they were all drunk and shot at each other. It's all wrapped up in a nice red bow." She bites her lip as she stitches up her leg. 

"Brilliant.." He sighs softly.

"I'm sorry.. I should have been able to stop it.. He just changed his mind so suddenly I didn't see it until it was to late.. I'm so sorry, Mycroft.." She sounds like she's crying and she can't bring herself to look at him. 

He frowns and kneels in front of her. "You couldn't do anything.. It's not your fault.."

"Then what am I good for? What is this good for?" She touches her head. "If I can't stop things like this from happening then what is the point of it all?" She sobs finally looking at him. 

"You are a brilliant person. This one time does not define you. You are amazing and nothing will change that."

She nods and hiccup-cries. 

"You're still my favorite person, Sky.."

She gives him a watery smiles. "I'm sorry, Crofty, but you have awful taste in favorite people." She giggles softly. 

He smiles fondly. "And you have awful taste in government officials."

"That may be true but I've got a good judge of heart and you have a great one.." She pats his chest over his heart softly. 

He smiles and covers her hand with his own. "As do you."

She nods. "I could take away Sherlock's pain and his memories of this morning. I could make him better.." 

Mycroft bites his lip. "With his permission."

Sky nods as John pulls the last bit of glass from her back. 

Mycroft looks over at where Sherlock and Greg are.

Sherlock is still curled up in Greg's lap but he looks more relaxed now as Greg rubs his back. 

Mycroft smiles softly and looks back to Sky.

Sky winces as John wraps her ribs. "Come on, John. You know you have to do it tighter than that." She raises her arms so he can do it tighter. 

John sighs softly and nods, wrapping it tighter.

"Ahh yeah that's the stuff.." She whimpers softly and bites her lip. 

"I still think you should go to the hospital.."

"I know. I'll be fine. I just need some rest after I sort out Sherlock." 

Mycroft bites his lip. "If he says yes."

"If he says yes.." Sky nods and slips on a sun dress that isn't covered in blood. She takes down her hair so it covers her black eye. 

Sherlock is still huddled against Greg.

Sky limps over to them and sits on the coffee table in front of them. "How are you doing, Lockey?" She asks softly. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks up at her. "I.." His voice is raspy.

"Here.." She hands him his glass of water from earlier. 

He takes it and drinks it quickly.

"Excessive thirst is a side affect of animal tranquilizer. Don't drink anything else for a little while." She says and takes the empty glass from him. "Sherlock.. I can make this go away. I can take your memories of this morning and the pain your in right now. I can make it go away. You just have to say yes and I can fix it.." 

He bites his lip. "B-But.. Everyone else will know.. Everyone else will still feel it.."

She bites her lip and tries to figure out how much energy she has left. "I can.. I can wipe their memories as well if they want.." 

"You wouldn't have enough energy.. I know that.. I.. I can't make them remember while I don't have to.."

She frowns and nods. "At least let me take the physical pain away from you."

He nods and takes a breath. "Okay.."

She touches his forehead and chest soft. She gasps and whimpers softly as she takes his pain into her body. 

Sherlock realizes what's happening and grips her arm, trying to make her stop.

"Don't. I can handle it." She grits her teeth. 

"Sky.. No, I can't let you do this.."

"Too late." The bruising on Sherlock's body slowly fades and reappears on Sky's. 

He frowns deeply. "Sky.."

"I-I'm okay.." She's in obvious pain but handling it alright. "It's my penance for not being able to see what was going on earlier." 

He frowns. "No.."

"I'll be okay. I promise.." She smiles softly and removes her hand from his now unbruised chest. 

He frowns and bites his lip.

"I just need to sleep.. For like two days.." She giggles softly and smiles finally. 

He sighs softly and holds her hand.

"Mm they won't hurt anyone ever again.. I made sure.." She runs her fingertip over his palm making nonsense shapes. 

"I'm sorry.."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lockey.." 

He frowns a bit and nods.

"As soon as I realized you were taken I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it together. I'm just happy you all left that house in time.." 

"I'm sorry.. Are you alright?"

"It's fine I promise. I just got shot a few times and got thrown through a second story window. It was actually a pretty good time." She shrugs and winces as her broken ribs move. 

He frowns and sighs.

Sky smiles and pats his hand. "I'm okay I promise. I'm doing better than Greg at any rate.." She look at Greg. "Sky no." Greg pales and shakes his head. 

Sherlock frowns and looks to Greg.

Greg bites his lip and swallows dryly. "Either we do this now or after I pass out for a few hours." Sky sighs. "Later then." Greg sounds resigned. 

Sherlock frowns and crawls back into Greg's lap. "I.. I'm sorry, Greg.."

"It's alright, honey.. It's not your fault. This one is on me.." Greg holds and kisses his head. 

Sherlock nuzzles him. "It's not your fault.."

Greg smiles softly and kisses his cheek. Sky gets up and limps to Sherlock's room to sleep on his couch. 

Sherlock nuzzles him and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles fondly at him. "Oh Lockey, you can take the wrapping on your ribs off. No point in it now." Sky smiles tiredly as she takes the pain meds John hands her.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, unwrapping his ribs.

"Not a bruise to be seen.." Greg sounds awed and Sky smiles happy that she could fix Sherlock even if it was just a little bit. 

Sherlock smiles and presses closer to Greg.

Greg holds him and kisses his head, rubbing his chest softly. Sky hums softly and goes to sleep on Sherlock's couch. 

Mycroft and John go to sit with Greg and Sherlock.

Greg leans against John and Mycroft cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair adoringly. 

Sherlock stays curled up in Greg's lap.

Greg continues to trace nonsense shapes over Sherlock's chest with his fingertips as his mind wonders else where distractedly. 

Sherlock closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Greg hides his face in Sherlock's hair careful not to wake him and just breathes. He's so happy to have him back. He was so scared. He was petrified he'd never be able to hold Sherlock like this again. 

Sherlock burrows further into Greg's arms. Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg's head.

Greg holds Sherlock close. He turns and smiles softly at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles. "It's okay.."

He just smiles and nods because he has no idea what to say. 

He leans forward to kiss him.

"I love you.." He hums softly and kisses him back tenderly. 

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles softly as nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and nuzzles him, cuddling closer.

He hums and snuggles closer to him sill holding Sherlock on his lap. 

John snuggles up to Greg's other side.

Greg nuzzles John and kisses him softly. He relaxes in the comfort of being surrounded by the people he loves most in the world. 

They all cuddle up to him.

Greg slowly drifts off as he snuggles with them. 

They all fall asleep together.


	11. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Sky to the hospital.

Sky wakes up a few hours later and groans in pain. She groans and gets up, limping to the sitting room. 

John is already awake.

Sky limps over to John's chair and sits gingerly in obvious pain. 

John frowns. "We're going to the hospital.

"It doesn't matter, John. They won't give an addict anything strong than you can give me here for the pain." 

"You're going. End of story."

She sighs and nods, knowing that she can't change John's mind after he's made it up. 

He grabs his coat and helps her to the car.

She sits in the car and bites her lip in pain. 

He drives her there quickly.

"I don't know why you're making me go. There's nothing they can do for me here that you can't at Baker Street." She sighs and holds onto him as he helps her out of the car. 

"Shut up, Sky. You're going. We're here. It's too late."

She nods and leans on him as they go into the hospital. 

John gets her a room quickly and has one of his colleagues take care of her.

"You should text Mycroft. He's waking up soon.." She hums as she sits in a hospital hooked up to an IV. 

John texts Mycroft. **Took Sky to the hospital. Don't worry. --JW**

"Good. Thank you.." Sky hums and nods. 

"Of course."

She bits her lip and looks at her hands. "You don't have to stay. I'll be alright.." 

"I'm staying."

She nods. "You want to know what happened after you guys left the house, don't you?" She knows he does because it's keeps playing in his minds. 

"Yes."

"You'll never look at me the same way if I tell you. Are you sure?" 

"I need to know."

"Alright. Beginnings are always the best place to start.. I told Mycroft to tell you to bring your gun in case you needed to stop me not those men at the house.." She starts. 

John frowns and takes a seat near her bed.

"When my mind thinks I'm in life threatening danger it going into like.. Protection mode. My consciousness is pushed aside and the protection part takes over and gets rid of the threat. Sometimes using any means necessary.." 

He swallows heavily and nods.

"I don't want to do it. I would have rather died a hundred times over by now. I hate it. It's just that I have no control and that.. That scares me to death.." 

He frowns and nods. "I'm sorry.."

"We all have our crosses to bare. I just need you to understand that before I tell you what I did at the house.." 

He nods and takes a breath.

She nods and braids her long hair slowly as a nervous tick. "I locked the door after you left because I wasn't sure Mycroft could get you into the car. You are quite stubborn, John.." She smiles at him softly finally looking at him. 

John smiles a bit and nods. "I am.."

She hums and bites her lip. "After I locked the door the first guy came down stairs to check on Sherlock and to see what the noise was after I broke the door in. He never saw me coming one swift roundhouse kick to the jaw and he was out like a light.." 

John bites his lip. "Okay."

"At that point I was in total protection mode and there was no going back. I dragged him up the stairs by his hair. I flung his body onto their poker table. He must have been 250 pounds at least and six foot.." 

"I.. Wow.."

"Are you sure you want me to keep going? This is pretty mild still.." She bites her lip. 

He breathes and nods. "Yes."

"Okay.. Well as soon as I disrupted the poker game five guns were trained on me. That's when it got really fun. They were to stunned for a moment so I picked on another guy and picked up another guy and tossed him into the other two. Two were still standing at that point and started firing but I dodged kicked one in the chest broke his ribs and then broke the others knee caps. The other three were back up by then. So that's three down and three to go at that point.." 

John bites his lip as he listens, still quiet.

"At that point I got thrown against a wall causing the hairline fracture to my skull. I choked him out with one hand as he begged for his life. Two left. That's when I got the shotgun pellets to the side as I went for the next guy.." She bites her lip. 

John feels like he's going to be sick.

"You need a break. Have a drink or you're gonna vomit." She points to the water container and cups. 

He nods, getting up to get a drink. "Sorry, it's just.. a lot to take in.."

"I know. You're handling it pretty well.." She looks down at her hands feeling completely ashamed and disgusted with herself. 

"You did what you had to do."

"Did I really have to do it? I ask myself that every time. I want to walk away. I want to beaten and not have the primal urge to fight back because I know it won't be a fair fight..."

"They took Sherlock, Sky. Did unspeakable things to him. You did what you had to do."

"You might not say that after you finish listening to the story.." 

"Just continue."

She nods. "So the shot gun pellets hit me. That's when I got really pisses off. I grabbed the shot gun and snapped it in two. Hit him in the face with the butt of the gun and broke his eye socket. The last guy grabbed me by the hair and threw me out the second story window. That's where the glass in my back came from.." 

He bites his lip and nods.

"That's also where the broken ribs came from the two story fall. I got up and went back in. As I climbed the stairs Max was there staring at the top. He shot me in the thigh. I didn't stop walking up the stairs. It scared him so bad he shit his pants." She looks a bit smug at that. 

He chuckles softly.

She smiles a bit and finally looks at John. 

He smiles at her. "You're still okay."

She giggles softly and winces at the pain. 

He bites his lip. "Let me get you something."

"Nothing you can give will take the even take the edge off. They don't give addicts narcotics, John." She pulls the sleeves of her hospital gown down a bit more over her old track marks self consciously. 

"Then I'm going to be monitoring your use for it."

"Okay.." She bites her lip and nods. **At the hospital? Is she alright?--MH** 

**She's fine. I'm getting her something for the pain. --JW** He goes to get her something.

**Be careful with what you give her. She has a history of substance abuse..--MH** John's colleague come in to check on Sky. "Hello, John." Dr. Brian greets him. 

**I know. I've got an idea --JW**  
John comes back. "You know what to give her. It's non addictive."

"Of course." Dr. Brian nods and takes care of it. "After we get her pain managed I want to get some X-rays." He hums. 

"Of course." John hums softly.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asks quietly out if ear shot from Sky but she still can hear his mind so it doesn't matter. 

"Just.. Don't worry about it."

"John, if who ever is did this out there they might come back and finish her off." He frowns. 

"They won't. Trust me."

He looks like he wants to say more but he decides against it. "Someone will be come in a few minutes to take her to get X-rayed."

"Thank you."

Dr. Brian nods and leaves. Sky is laying back against the bed starting to look more relaxed. 

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thank you.." She smiles softly. "What did he give me?" 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Oh.." She frowns a bit. 

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. It actually feels good not having to know something for once.." She smiles softly. 

He smiles softly. "Good."

"Do you want to hear the last bit or have you had your fill?" 

"I'm okay for now."

Sky nods and soon a nurse comes in to take her to get X-rayed. 

John waits for her in her room.

**How's it going?--MH** 

**She'll be okay.. --JW**

**Good. Thank you, John..--MH**

**Of course. It'll be okay. How's Sherlock? --JW**

**He's doing okay. He's still holding Greg hostage on the couch and neither of them seem to want to leave the other.--MH** 

**Good.. I'm just glad he's still okay. --JW**

**He's calmed down quite a bit so that's good. How are you?--MH**

**I'm fine. --JW** He answers quickly, hoping Mycroft doesn't see through him.

**Please don't lie to me, John..--MH**

He sighs a bit. **I'm sorry.. I just..  
It's a lot to take in.. --JW**

**I know.. Everything will be back to normal soon. I promise.--MH** Mycroft bites his lip and wishes he was there with John to comfort him in person. 

**This is just a lot to take in.. I need someone.. --JW**

**I'm coming.--MH** 

**Thank you, Mikey.. --JW**

**I'll be there soon. I love you.--MH** Mycroft puts on his coat and leaves a note for Greg and Sherlock. He gets into his car and drives to the hospital. 

**I love you too. --JW** John sits down and sighs softly.

Sky returns a few minutes later from her X-rays. She looks tired and broken. 

John frowns as he looks at her.

"I'm okay, John. Just tired.. Of everything.." Sky says the last bit under her breath so John won't hear. 

John frowns and nods, not hearing the last bit. "Mycroft's coming.."

"Mm alright.." She nods slowly. 

Mycroft arrives shortly after and enters the room.

"Hey, Mikey.." John smiles softly as Sky drifts in and out of sleep. 

Mycroft smiles softly and sits next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there.." He hums and leans against Mycroft. 

Mycroft puts an arm around him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." John nuzzles him. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly.

"Mm.." He hums softly and kisses him back. 

"Everything will be okay."

"It's always darkest before the dawn.." John mumbles as he presses his face to Mycroft's neck. 

Mycroft holds him and rubs his back. "I know.."

John hums softly as Dr. Brian knocks and comes in. 

Mycroft looks up as he enters with Sky's chart.

"John is this some kind of joke? Are you pranking me with this case?" Dr. Brian looks confused. 

John frowns, looking confused. "What are you on about?"

"She should be dead. She should be dead three times over. Firstly there is evidence of her skull being split open. Second she was shot in the femoral artery in the thigh so she should have bleed to death. Thirdly she has five broken ribs and all of her internal organs should have exploded by the impact of whatever happened to her. So tell me that this is some kind of fucking joke because she's already healing at an accelerated pace." 

John bites his lip and looks to Mycroft, hoping he can help explain.

"Thank you, Doctor. That will be all for now." Mycroft sends Dr. Brian away as the poor doctor still looks very confused as he closes the door. Mycroft bites his lip as he looks at Sky chart.

Mycroft frowns. "You didn't tell me it was this bad, John.."

"I didn't know it was until after we got here. She didn't act like it was so serious." John frowns and looks at her chart with Mycroft. "What's going on?" Sky mumbles. 

"Sky.. You should be dead.. More than dead.."

"That's not the first time I've heard that." She shrugs but only winces a bit now that the pain is getting better.

Mycroft frowns. "I knew you were strong, but not like this."

"The rapid healing only kicks in when I'm almost dead. It doesn't work if I get a paper cut. I've tested it.." She bites her lip. 

"Anything else I should know?"

"Umm other than the fact that I've tried to kill myself a few times to test it probably nothing else at this point." 

Mycroft sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Sky looks down at her hands and frowns. "I'm sorry.." She says quietly unable to look at him. 

He rubs his face. "It's fine. You're fine."

She nods and takes the braid out of her hair and redoes it. 

Mycroft goes back to sit down, a bit stressed out.

John sits next to him and squeezes his knee. 

Mycroft offers a tight smile and leans against him.

He wraps an arm around him and kisses his head softly. 

He closes his eyes and tries to relax against him.

John rubs his arm and keeps him close.   
Greg holds Sherlock on his lap and kisses his head. 

Sherlock huddles closer and whines softly.

"Mm what, hun?" He hums softly and cards his fingers through his hair. 

He looks up to him to kiss him. "I love you.."

 

"I love you, too.." He kisses him tenderly and runs his nose along Sherlock's intimately. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and peppers his face with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles, giggling softly.

"God I love you.. I love you so much.." He laughs and nuzzles. 

"I love you too.. More than anything.."

"Mm.." He smiles and kisses him again. 

"Can we.. go to bed?"

"Yeah.." He nuzzles him and carries him to bed. 

He holds onto him as he's carried.

"You're so cute." He kisses his head and smiles. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He stands him up in the bedroom and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums softly and pulls him closer. 

He whimpers softly and presses closer.

He cards his fingers through his hair and holds him close. "Can I make love to you?" He asks softly and kisses his jaw. 

He bites his lip and nods. "P-Please.."

He smiles softly and kisses him deeply. 

Sherlock squeaks softly and kisses him back.

"You squeaked.. You're so adorable. I love you so much.." Greg chuckles and undoes his belt. 

Sherlock blushes and raises his hips for Greg.

"You're so beautiful.." He kisses his chest as he takes off his trousers and pants. 

He blushes and spreads his legs.

He kisses him and starts to stretch him. 

He whimpers and moans softly.

He sucks gently at his nipple and rubs two fingers against his prostate. 

He gasps and arches his back. "Oh.."

He adds a third finger and nips at his collar bone. 

He moans and clenches a bit around him. "Please.."

"You're so brilliant and beautiful.." He sucks on his neck and fucks him slowly with his fingers. 

He moans and whimpers. "Greg.."

He removes his fingers once Sherlock is ready and moves between his legs. He kisses him softly as he pushes into him. 

He moans loudly and arches his back. "Yes. Oh my god, yes.."

He holds his hips as he rocks into him slowly. "You feel so good, honey.."he kisses his neck. 

He moans and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back deeply as he makes love to him slowly. 

"Greg.." He moans into his mouth and wraps his legs around his waist.

"I've got you.." He kisses his neck and swivels his hips rubbing against his prostate deliciously slow. 

He groans and gasps. "Oh.. Yes, please.."

"That's it, baby.. So good, love.." He strokes him as he rolls his hips. 

He whimpers as he feels closer. "Please.. So close.."

He fucks him and strokes him harder to push him over the edge with him. 

He moans breathlessly and comes hard into his hand.

Greg comes hard filling him. 

Sherlock whimpers as he feels himself getting filled.

"I love you.." He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back weakly. "I love you so much.."

"Rest, hun.." He nuzzles him and holds him. 

He holds onto him and nods.

He kisses his forehead and holds him close. 

He curls up with him.

"Serve God, love me and mend  
This is not the end  
Lived unbruised, we are friends  
And I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

Sigh no more, no more  
One foot in sea, one on shore  
My heart was never pure  
You know me  
You know me.." He sings softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and feels himself falling asleep.

"But man is a giddy thing  
Oh man is a giddy thing  
Oh man is a giddy thing  
Oh man is a giddy thing

Love; it will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free  
Be more like the man you were made to be.." He smiles softly as he sings. 

Sherlock holds onto him as he falls asleep.

"Love; will not betray you  
Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free  
Be more like the man you were made to be

And there is a design, an alignment to cry  
Of my heart to see,  
The beauty of love as it was made to be.." He finishes softly and kisses Sherlock's sleeping head gently. 

Sherlock burrows closer to him.

Greg holds him close and makes sure the covers are around them before falling sleep. Sky mumbles softly as she sleeps. 

Mycroft tries to stay awake as he sits with John.

"Sleep, Mikey.. It's okay.." John kisses Mycroft's head gently. 

Mycroft sighs softly, frowning. "John, I.. I can't.."

"Why not, Myc?" He nuzzles him. 

He looks at him, exhausted. "Because I need to be here for her.."

"You are here for her. She's sleeping and you should be as well. I'm up and I'll wake you if anything happens. I promise. Sleep, love. Please." He rubs his thumb over his cheek gently. 

He sighs and nods a bit. "I.. Fine.."

"Thank you, Mikey.." He kisses his head. 

He bites his lip and nods, leaning against him as he tries to fall asleep.

He wraps his arm around him and holds him as he watches him sleep. 

He nuzzles him as he sleeps.

The night passes slowly and quietly.


	12. Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky gets out of the hospital.

Mycroft wakes early the next morning.

John rubs his arm gently. "Morning, Mikey.."

"Morning, John.." He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles softly. "The doctor was in earlier. He said Sky can be discharged when she wakes. Her healing ability is pretty much taking care of everything." 

Mycroft nods and nuzzles him. "Good.."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him affectionately. Sky mumbles softly as she starts to wake. 

Mycroft looks up at smiles softly.

"Hey, Crofty." Sky smiles softly. 

"Morning, Sky."

"Can we go soon?" She looks much better than the night before. 

"The doctor wants to make sure you can walk."

She nods and moves slowly to get out of the hospital bed. 

"Careful, dear."

She sits in the edge of the bed and look down at the drop to the floor. Her bed is elevated and she's shorter than Anthea but a bit taller than Lydia so it's a bit of a drop for her. "Can you help me down? If I hop down and land wrong it's gonna hurt." She bites her lips. 

Mycroft smiles and stands, helping her down.

"Thank you, Crofty." She looks up at him as smiles. 

He smiles softly. "Of course, dear."

She starts to walk around slowly. She still limping but it's much better that yesterday. 

"We'll have to get the doctor in to see if this is enough."

"I'll go get him." John nods and gets up. 

Mycroft stays with Sky, steadying her.

Sky holds onto Mycroft. Her gloves are still missing from yesterday but she doesn't mind touching Mycroft at all. 

"You'll be out of here soon."

"Okay.." She nods and bites her lip because she's never liked hospitals ever since Mycroft saved her from that testing facility. 

"Don't worry. I won't let them do anything to you." He can sense her worry.

"Thank you, Crofty.. For everything.." Her hold on him tightens a bit. 

"Of course. Anything for you, dear."

She smiles softly and hugs him. 

He smiles and holds her. John and the doctor soon return.

Sky nuzzles Mycroft's chest before pulling back a bit. She walks for the doctor to see if she's well enough to leave. 

The doctor hums softly. "Doing good. You should be able to leave by the end of the day."

"Thank you." She nods. 

He nods and leaves.

"Can you help me back up into bed?" Sky asks Mycroft starting to feel a bit tired from walking. 

Mycroft smiles and nods, helping her into bed.

She hums softly and relaxes back into bed. 

Mycroft sits with John.

John smiles at Mycroft as Sky falls back asleep. 

Mycroft leans against John and kisses him softly.

"Mm.." He hums softly and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He nuzzles him.

He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles fondly at him. 

He blushes and smiles.

"You're wonderful.." He mumbles as he nuzzles him. 

He blushes and hums softly.

"Do you want to go down to the cafe for a bite while Sky sleeps?" He smiles. 

He smiles softly and nods. "I would love that.."

"Good." He smiles and takes his hand, leading him down to the cafe. 

He smiles and follows him, glad to be out of the room.

"What are you gonna get?" John hums as he looks up at the menu hanging from the ceiling. He's still holding Mycroft's hand. 

Mycroft smiles softly. "Perhaps I'll get a burger. I'm rather hungry." He squeezes his hand.

"Oh that sounds good. I think I'll have that too. Chips as well?" He rubs his thumb over his hand absentmindedly. 

He leans down to kiss his cheek. "Sounds lovely."

John giggles and kisses Mycroft before he has time to pull away. 

He smiles brightly.

"You're so cute." He giggles and smiles before ordering their lunch. 

He blushes and smiles.

They get their food and go find a table. Greg texts Mycroft. **How's it going?--GL** 

Mycroft hums softly as they sit. **Its alright. John and I are getting food. --MH**

**Good. How's Sky's diagnosis? Is it bad? She didn't look good yesterday. Sherlock's worried about her.--GL**

**She's okay. Doing better. Healing quickly. --MH**

**Good. That's great. How are you and John?--GL** 

**We're alright. Just a bit stressful. How's Sherlock? --MH**

**He's okay. He's helping me stress bake.--GL**

**Don't bake us out of eggs again. --MH**

Greg chuckles. **We won't. Love you.--GL**

**Love you, too. --MH**

"How are they doing?" John hums as he eats. 

"They're okay. Greg is baking. Again."

"He's not doing good is he? Sky said he's not holding it together to well." He frowns. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. "I'm afraid he's going to break soon.."

"He's gone through so much and he hasn't had time to properly process any of it.." 

He frowns. "We need to help him.."

"How? Therapy? Will he go for that even?" 

"I don't know. We just need to help him.."

"We can talk to Sky. She seems to know what's going on in his head." 

He nods and pokes at his food.

"Lost you appetite?" He hums as he looks at both of their mostly full plates. 

Mycroft sighs and nods

"Me, too.." He hums. 

He pushes his plate away with a sigh.

"Do you want to go have a cigarette?" 

"Please."

John leads him out of the hospital and to a smoke shop at the end of the block to buy cigarettes. 

Mycroft buys a pack.

John looks at the pink and blue cigars. "Do you still want to raise a kid with Greg?" 

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. "Yes. More than anything."

"Good." He nods. 

"I just want everything to calm down first.."

"It will. Soon hopefully." He follows Mycroft outside. 

He nods and lights a cigarette.

"You and Greg as parents. That'll be something.." He smiles and lights a cigarette for himself. He rarely smokes and only when he's desperate for one. 

He takes a long drag. "Do you think I'll be alright? Being a parent?"

"I think you'll be an amazing parent. You keep a cool head under pressure, you're loving and compassionate, and you've done great with Sky. You'll be more than alright because you'll have Greg." He takes a drag. "And Sherlock and myself if you'd like.." He blows out the smoke slowly. 

Mycroft smiles and nods. "I'd love that.. Us all raising a child together." He hums softly and takes another drag.

"It would be wonderful. They do say it takes a village to raise a child.." He smiles. "We just need to get Sherlock and Greg on board." He takes another drag. 

He sighs softly, letting out smoke. "That conversation will be interesting.."

"Mm I think every conversation we all have together is interesting.." He chuckles softly and flicks the ash. 

He smiles and hums. "That it is." He takes another drag.

"Do you think it would turn out alright? All of us raising a kid together? I mean our relationship isn't the most... Conventional.." He bites his lip and flicks away more ask.

"I don't think that it should be a problem. We can explain that we all love each other when the child is older."

"We'll raise a very open minded kid. I like that.." He smiles and takes a long drag. 

He smiles and stomps out his cigarette. "I think that's brilliant.."

"Mm positively brilliant." He chuckles and smiles happily at Mycroft as he crushes his cigarette under his foot. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him.

He moans softly and kisses him back. 

He nips at John's lip, pulling him closer.

He whimpers needy and presses himself against Mycroft. 

"Let me take you home.. Just for a bit.. We both need this."

"Please.." He mewls. 

He nods and takes his hand, pulling him towards a cab.

John holds his hand and follows him into a cab. 

Mycroft kisses him deeply in the cab.

"Mikey.." He whimpers into the kiss and presses against him starting to feel desperate. 

"Such a good boy.. Almost home.." He runs his hands through John's hair.

"I need you.. Take me.. Please.." He begs and pushes his head into Mycroft's hand. 

"Almost there, Johnny.. Almost.." They soon pull up to the flat and Mycroft pays the cabbie before taking John inside.

John follows Mycroft. He feels hot and needy and he just wants Mycroft's cock so so badly. 

Mycroft pushes him against the door once they get inside and kisses him hard. "Tell me what you want.."

"I want you to take me.. I need you to fuck me.. Oh god, Mikey, please!" He begs and grinds against him desperately. 

"Such a good boy, Johnny.. I'll take care of you.. Don't worry.." He picks him up and carries him to the bedroom.

He blushes brightly as he's carried and kisses Mycroft's neck and jaw and cheek softly needy. 

He gasps softly and puts him on the bed, climbing on top of him.

He pulls him down on top of him and kisses him needy. 

He kisses him back deeply. "Such a good boy.."

"Please, Daddy.. I need you." He whimpers and pushes and pulls at Mycroft's clothes trying to get him naked. 

"You want Daddy's cock?" He pulls back to strip.

"I want Daddy's cock. Please please, Daddy!" He begs and fumbles which the buttons of his own shirt unable to open them. 

He pushes his hands away and helps undress John. "I've got you.. I'll give you what you want."

"Please, Daddy.." He whimpers and his eyes are blown black from lust and need. 

"You've been such a good boy.. Helping Daddy through all of this.." He reaches down to stroke him.

"I want Daddy to be happy. I need Daddy to be happy.." He hips make little thrusts into his hand. 

"You make Daddy so happy, love.." He leans in to kiss his neck.

He blushes brightly at the praise and moans softly as he kisses his neck. "Take me, Daddy. Please please take me.." He begs. 

"Spread your legs for Daddy.." He pulls his hand away and goes to get the lube.

He whimpers and opens his legs. 

He presses a lubed finger against his hole.

He moans and pushes back against his finger. 

"So tight for Daddy.." He slowly pushes it into him.

He gasps and arches. "Daddy.." He moans and spreads his legs wider trying to open himself for Mycroft. 

He pushes in a second finger.

"Yes." He moans and rocks his hips fucking himself on Mycroft's fingers. 

"You're so beautiful, love.." He thrusts his fingers slowly.

"Oh." He gasps and blushes. 

He adds a third finger. "Almost ready.."

"Daddy please!" He begs sounding completely destroyed and desperate for Mycroft. 

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good..." He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up.

He whimpers at the empty feeling and moans as he watches Mycroft lube himself. 

He slowly pushes into him.

"Oh Daddy." He moans loudly feeling Mycroft push into him. 

"Oh, Johnny.. You feel so good.." He groans and starts to thrust.

"Oh yes please! Mikey!" He moans and wraps his legs around him. 

He moans and leans in to bite his neck, speeding up his thrusts.

"Yes!" He stretches his neck so Mycroft can mark him. He claws at his back as he meets him thrust for thrust. 

He marks him as he starts to pound into him.

"Daddy! Please!" He whimpers starting to feel close. He loves having Mycroft inside him. He loves feeling full and being fucked hard. 

"You make Daddy feel so good.." He angles his hips to hit his prostate. "So fucking good."

"Daddy!" He cries out and comes hard as Mycroft pounds into his prostate. 

Mycroft continues to thrust harder, gripping his hips tightly. He cries out loudly and comes hard into him.

John whimpers and moans as he feels Mycroft fill him. 

"You're so good for Daddy.."

"Daddy.." He mewls and blushes. 

He kisses him softly. "Such a good boy.."

"Yours.." He whimpers softly and kisses him back tenderly. 

He smiles and kisses him again. "Mine.."

"Yours.." He purrs and nuzzles him. He rolls his hips still feeling Mycroft inside him. 

"Is it alright if I stay inside of you?"

He nods. "Stay. Please." 

He nods and nuzzles him. 

"I love you.." He hums softly and blushes. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you too."

He giggles and nuzzles him back. 

"You're so sweet.."

"Hush.." He blushes and kisses him softly to try and quiet him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Mm.." He moans softly and kisses him again pulling him closer. 

Mycroft chuckles. "Mm. Excited again?"

John bites his lip and nods. 

"You want me to fuck you again?"

"Please." He whimpers and rolls his hips on Mycroft's cock that's still inside of him. 

Mycroft groans softly and bucks his hips.

John rolls them over without having Mycroft pull out of him. He has Mycroft on his back and he rides him slowly. 

Mycroft gasps and holds his hips. "John.." He groans and bucks up into him.

"Do you like that, Daddy?" He sounds breathless and wanton as he lifts his hips and sinks back down into Mycroft. 

"Oh, yes.. You're such a good boy for Daddy.." He moans breathlessly.

"Daddy's cock feels so hard and good." He mewls and starts to work his hips faster. 

"Show Daddy how much you love his cock. Daddy loves your tight little arse.."

"Yours." He whimpers and blushes as he rides him harder, moaning whorishly all the while. 

"God you're such a slut for Daddy.. Listen to you.."

John can't help but whine and moan loudly because Mycroft just feels so good inside of him. 

"You make such lovely noises.. If only Sherlock could hear you.. I should record you once.. That way, you could see how beautiful you are with Daddy's cock up your arse.."

John cries out and comes hard suddenly at Mycroft's words. 

Mycroft moans loudly and flips them over, starting to pound into him.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" He moans loudly and arches under him. 

He growls and bites his neck hard as he fucks him. "So good.."

He stretches his neck so Mycroft can mark him. He mewls because he can feel himself getting hard again already and he doesn't think he can come again. 

"You're such a slut.. Letting me take you like this... And you're getting hard again, aren't you? Such a fucking cock slut.. Daddy loves it.."

"Use me, Daddy! I'm yours! Please! Please!" He wraps his legs around Mycroft and meets him thrust for brutal thrust. He's moaning and crying out nearly constantly from the over stimulation and feeling so full of Mycroft's cock and his come. 

Mycroft growls and fucks him harder, brushing against his prostate each time. "Gonna fill you again.. Fill you like a come slut.."

"Please! I need it please! Close!" He whimpers and begs loudly. 

He fucks him harder, soon coming hard into him.

He screams out hoarsely as he come hard for a third time. 

Mycroft groans and collapses on the bed.

John breathes hard and his limbs feel like jelly. 

"You're such a good boy, Johnny.."

He blushes and mewls. He's still deep in subspace and his words fail him. He rolls over slowly and burrows to Mycroft's side. 

Mycroft stays inside of him but pulls him closer, holding him securely.

John hums appreciatively and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He murmurs and kisses his chest. 

He smiles and holds him. "Sleep, love.."

He hums and nods, soon falling asleep. 

He holds him as he sleeps, soon falling asleep as well.

Greg chuckles softly as the noise from John and Mycroft upstairs quiets down. 

Sherlock nuzzles into his chest. "Mm. Sounds like they're done."

"It does." Greg kisses his head and smiles. 

"Think they forgot we were here?"

"Maybe. They sounded quite distracted when they came in." He chuckles. 

Sherlock hums softly and kisses his chest. "Mm..." He frowns a bit.

"What's the matter, honey?" He nuzzles him as he sees his frown. 

"I just don't want you to forget me too.." He mumbles softly. He feels like that's the reason he was taken.

"Never. I'll never forget about you. Never ever ever never.." He pulls him closer frowning a bit unsure why Sherlock would think that. "Why would I forget you?" 

He frowns and hides his face. "B-Because.. That's why I was taken.. I was alone and you all forgot about me.."

"No we didn't. No for a single second. As soon as Max told me what he's done and Sky realized where you were we took off like bats out of hell to find you. I was panicking in the car and Sky was screaming at me to get my shit together so we could find you. We never forgot about you for a single second." He kisses his head repeatedly. 

He frowns deeply and hides his face. "The things they said to me.."

"Tell me what they said and I will tell you that each one was a bloody horrible lie." 

He bites his lip. "Th-They said that you all didn't care about me.. That you couldn't possibly love a freak like me.. That you all wanted this to happen.. And that I wasn't good enough.." He feels tears start to fall as he remembers.

"We care about you, Sherlock. We love you so so very much. You are not a freak don't you ever say that. We never ever ever want anything bad to happen to you ever. You are so good. You are wonderful and perfect and I love you so much. We love you so much." He can feel Sherlock crying and he starts to cry as well. "I was so scared. I was so scared, Sherlock. I couldn't breathe. I thought for a few terrifying minutes that id never be able to see you again. That I'd never be able to hold you or tell you that I love you. I was so scared I thought I was going to die without you in my arms.." 

Sherlock whimpers and hides his face, holding onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you were taken. I wanted to strangle Max to death for taking you away from me. I think Sky has already beaten me to it though.." 

Sherlock shakes his head. "No.. It's not your fault.. I should've gone with one of you.."

"We'll do better. We'll make sure someone is always with you when you want to be in your mind palace so you can be safe. I won't let this happen again. Ever." 

He frowns and hides his face. "I was so scared.. They beat me.. I thought I was going to die.. I would've rather died than never be able to see you again.."

Greg makes a choked sobbing sound and holds him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'll die before I let anything ever happen to you again." 

Sherlock whimpers and shakes his head. "Don't you dare say that.. You're so important to so many people.."

"None of it means anything if I can't have you!" 

He frowns and his eyes widen. "Wh-What about Mycroft and John?"

"Of course I need them and want them as well but we all need each other. It doesn't work if we don't all have each other. We wouldn't be able to function. I wouldn't be able to function.." He bites his lip and frowns, looking away from Sherlock for the first time in a long time. 

Sherlock leans forward to kiss his cheek. "I could never live without you.."

Greg whimpers softly and nuzzles him. 

"I love you so much.. You keep me right.."

"I love you. I love you so much.."

"I love you too."

He nods and pulls him closer, cuddling him. 

He huddles in his arms.

"Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.." He sings to him softly. 

He closes his eyes as he listens to Greg sing. He whimpers softly.

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.." He continues and kisses Sherlock's head softly. 

He trembles a bit as he listens.

"You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.." He finishes and hold Sherlock closely. 

Sherlock huddles into his chest. "I love you more than anything.."

"I love you more than everything.." Greg holds him and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He hums and smiles softly as he rubs his back. 

He curls up in his arms.

"Rest, honey.." 

He nods and starts to fall asleep.

He holds him and falls asleep as well. 

Mycroft nuzzles John as he wakes.

"Mm.." John seeks out his lips while still half asleep. 

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him till he wakes. "Hi.." He smiles sleepily. 

He smiles. "Mm. Hello, love.."

He giggles and nuzzles him. 

"How did you sleep?"

"Great." He smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Think we bothered the others?"

"Maybe. We can go see.." He giggles and nuzzles him back. "Oh god we forgot to pick up Sky." He looks at the window and it's dark outside. 

"Christ.." He groans and gets up.

John gets up and follows him down stairs. "Where are you guys going?" Greg asks as he watches them go downstairs. "We forgot to pick up Sky." John sighs. "She's here." Greg points to the sitting room where sky is eating with Sherlock. 

Mycroft bites his lip. "How did she get home?"

"I dunno. She just showed up and she brought dinner. Thai like Sherlock wanted.." Greg shrugs. 

Mycroft frowns a bit and nods, looking back at Sherlock and Sky.

"Don't frown, Crofty. I knew you two weren't coming back. That's why I pick pocketed you. By the way dinner is on you." Sky winks at him and giggles. Sherlock laughs into his container of door. 

Mycroft frowns and reaches for his wallet, which is indeed missing. "Sky.."

"What? I bought dinner not drugs." Sky knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth they were bad. 

He sighs and rubs his face. "That's not the point. You know that."

"I know. I won't take your wallet without asking. Go get your dinner before it gets cold."

"Can I have my wallet back?"

"Oh yeah. Here." She tosses him is wallet. "I didn't have to get a cab. Anthea was watching so her and Lydia picked me up. They're downstairs eating with Mrs. Hudson. Anthea is a bit mad that you left me but she thought it was funny that I got you wallet off you with you noticing." She grins cheekily. 

Mycroft looks in his wallet, noticing more was missing than was needed for dinner. He bites his lip and decides to not bring it up right now. He goes to get his food, bringing it to the couch to sit with Greg.

Greg hums softly and kisses Mycroft's head. 

Mycroft leans against him as he eats.

"Are you alright, My?" He asks softly as the others are watching telly. 

"Fine.." He mumbles as he eats.

He frowns a bit and pulls back to look at him. "Are you sure?" 

He can't make himself look at Greg. "I'm fine."

"Hey.. Talk to me.." He nuzzles him. 

He frowns and looks up. He doesn't want to talk now because he knows Sky will hear them. He also knows that she could hear his thoughts if she wanted to. He doesn't like it when she does it to him but she does anyway.

Greg frowns and he looks between Mycroft and Sky. Sky is giggling at the Telly and not paying attention to them. Greg takes Mycroft's hand and leads him away from the sitting room away from everyone. "What's the matter?" He asks quietly even though they're to far away for the others to hear. 

"It's just.. I know she's still a child, but she knows better than to do that. She took more money out of my wallet than was needed for dinner. I'm worried that she's going to use again."

"She knows better and that's the point. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to use again. She went through some terrible things and her body must still be in a huge amount of pain.. What do you want to do? Talk to her?" 

He frowns. "She doesn't listen to me. Not about this."

He bites his lip. "Then who will she listen to if not you?" He frowns. 

"I.. I don't know.. Maybe Sherlock? Since he's been through something like this."

"Yeah alright. That's good.." He nods. 

He sighs and frowns.

Greg pulls Mycroft into his arms and holds him. "We'll get it sorted out.." He rubs his back. 

He nods silently, holding onto him.

He kisses his head and holds him close. 

He nuzzles him softly, relaxing.

"I love you.." 

"I love you too.."

He hums softly and kisses his cheek. 

He leans in to kiss him.

"Mm.." He kisses him back pulling him closer. 

He presses closer into his arms. 

He deepens the kiss and his hand roams down to squeeze his arse. 

He gasps and whimpers softly. "Greg.."

"Mm yes?" He nips at his lip and grinds them together. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips.

"Do you want me to take you, My?" He nibbles his jaw. 

He nods, at a loss for words.

He smirks and scoops him up into his arms, carrying him to bed. 

Mycroft blushes and hides his face.

"I'm going to take you apart. I'm going to make your mind go blank and the only thing you'll be able to think of is me and how good I make you feel.." He closes the bedroom door with his foot and strips them both. He puts him in the bed and lays on top of him kissing him deeply. 

He whimpers and nods, feeling desperate already. He pulls him closer, opening his mouth for him.

"Good boy.." He hums and glides his tongue along his. 

He gasps and moans into his mouth. "D-Da.." He whimpers and arches under him.

"I'm here, love.. I'll take care of you.." He kisses him and sucks gently on his bottom lip. 

He whimpers and gasps. "Daddy.."

"I've got you, baby.." He kisses down his body and takes his cock into his mouth. He moans as he feels Mycroft's cock harden against this tongue. 

He groans and bucks his hips. "Please.."

He pushes a lubed finger into him slowly as he bobs his head. 

He gasps and moans at the sensation.

He pushes in a second finger as he pulls off his cock to breathe, a string of spit and pre-cum runs for I'm his lips to Mycroft's cock. 

"Yes.. Please.."

He moans and takes his cock back into his mouth, adding a third finger. He fucks him with his fingers slowly. 

He groans and throws his head back against the bed. "Fuck yes.."

He rubs against Mycroft's prostate with his fingers as he lubes himself up. 

He moans. "Please, Daddy.."

"I'm right here. I've got you." He takes out his fingers and pushes into him. 

He gasps and arches his back. "Yes.."

He wraps Mycroft's legs around his hips and thrusts into him slowly but hard. He wants to drive Mycroft insane so that the only thing on his mind is Greg. 

He moans loudly and is soon lost in the pleasure of Greg fucking him.

"You're gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous." He growls and starts fucking him harder and faster. 

"Please.. Harder.. I need you!"

He bites his shoulder and fucks him harder. He grips the headboard and Mycroft's hip and pounds into his prostate. 

Mycroft nearly screams as he comes hard and suddenly.

Greg cries out and comes hard into Mycroft. 

Mycroft moans and whimpers as he's filled.

"Perfect." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him. 

He whimpers. "Will you fuck me again?"

"I'll fuck you as many times as you want.." He kisses his neck and rolls his hips still inside Mycroft. 

He gasps and pushes back against him. "Please.. I need it.. Use me.."

"Mine. You're mine." He kisses him deeply and thrusts more. 

He gasps and nods. "Yours! Use me!"

He holds his hips and fucks him hard. "You fucked John earlier, didn't you? I could still taste him on your cock when I sucked it." He nips at his neck. 

He whimpers. "Y-Yes, Sir! I did.."

"How many times did you fuck him? He sounded so desperate for your cock." He strokes him as he continues to fuck him hard. 

"I.. I don't know, Sir.. I lost count.." He blushes and moans loudly.

"You're just so horny today, aren't you? You didn't get you full of fucking John so now you're having me fuck you over and over. Such a good little slut." He growls and kisses him hard. 

Mycroft moans whorishly and rocks back against him. "Yes! I'm your slut!"

"Mm I should call John and Sherlock up here. We can fuck you over and over all night long until there not a drop of come left in any of us and your so full of it all. Just ready to burst with all our come. We'd plug you and watch you writhe with how full you would feel. Would you beg for more? Of course you would because you're a good cockslut." He fucks him teasingly in shallow thrusts, enough to give Mycroft pleasure but not enough to get him off. 

"Please! Yes! Call them up here! I need it.. So much.. I need to be used.." He writhes under him, his body screaming for more.

"Such a perfect whore. You just want to be stuffed full of cocks all the time. Maybe I'll have Sherlock fuck you at the same time as I fuck you. I've always wanted to fuck your with him. You'd like that, wouldn't you, bitch?" He keeps his thrusts short and strokes him teasingly, nothing quite enough to get him off just holding him there. 

"Please.. I need it so bad.. Need your cocks inside of me.. I don't know what to do unless I've got a cock up my arse.. Please, Greg! Make me come until I can't anymore!" He grips the sheets tightly.

"We'll give you exactly what you need, slut. We'll fill you up so much our come will leak out of your tight arse for weeks." He fucks him hard suddenly and strokes his cock firmly. 

Mycroft's eyes widen and he screams as he comes hard into Greg's hand. "Yes!"

Greg moans loudly as he comes hard into Mycroft filling him again. 

"Greg!" He whines and rocks his hips against him.

"So fucking needy. I love it." He kisses him hard as he starts to fuck him for a third time. He texts Sherlock. **Come upstairs. Bring John. Now.--GL** "Mm they're going to come up and see my cock buried in your arse." He growls and nips at his neck. 

He moans breathlessly and arches his back, his arse deliciously sore. "Yes.. Show them how much of a cock slut I am.."

"Mm our perfect cockslut." He marks his neck and holds him down as he fucks him. 

He moans and tries to rock back against him.

"Mm I think I hear them coming up." Greg holds Mycroft still and swivels his hips the way he knows drives Mycroft insane. 

Mycroft moans whorishly just as Sherlock and John open the door.

Sherlock moans and John growls. "Mm they've barely been in here for a second and they already want to fuck you to pieces. You'll let us won't you? You'll let us break you and fuck you whole again." Greg snaps his hips and fucks Mycroft hard as he holds him down. 

Mycroft is drooling a bit from the pleasure and he nods desperately, clenching around Greg.

"Come." Greg strokes him as he fucks him. 

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes into his hand.

Greg kisses him and gives him a second to recover. "Who do you want to fuck you next?" 

"Sh-Sherlock.."

Greg moves out of the way and Sherlock comes over, already having stripped. Sherlock leans in and kisses Mycroft deeply. 

Mycroft kisses him back desperately. "Please.."

"I know.." Sherlock positions himself and sinks into him. 

He moans loudly and pushes back against him. "Ohh yes.."

"Myc.." He moans and thrusts. 

He gasps and arches. "Harder.."

He holds his hips tightly and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly and rocks his hips. "Yes! More!"

Sherlock growls and fucks Mycroft brutally hard into the mattress. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes suddenly.

Sherlock bites his shoulder hard as he comes and fills him. 

Mycroft feels more than full as Sherlock comes into him. "Oh fuck yes.. More.. Please.." He moves onto his hands and knees when Sherlock pulls out of him, spreading his legs.

John gets behind him and pushes into him. "God you're such a needy slut.." He groans. 

He moaned loudly and lifts his arse higher. "Yes! Your slut!"

He grips his hips and thrusts into him hard. 

He loves this, the feeling of being used and owned by the ones he loves.

"You feel so good, Mikey.." He kisses his neck and back as he fucks him hard. 

He groans. "Fuck me raw, John.. Use my arse.."

"Yes." He grips his hips and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly. "Am I good slut?"

"You're so good. Such a good slut. You feel so good. I could fuck you tight little arse for hours.." He babbles and moans. 

Mycroft whimpers and starts to slip deeper into subspace, his words failing him.

John strokes him and fucks him. "Are you close?" 

He bucks his hips into his hand, moaning whorishly and nodding.

"Come for me, baby.." He pounds into his over sensitive prostate and strokes him faster. 

Mycroft whimpers and goes limp on the bed, exhausted.

Greg and Sherlock crawl into bed with John and Mycroft. They all snuggles up to Mycroft. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and trembles.

"Are you alright, My?" Greg asks softly and rubs his back gently. 

He nods, curling up into him.

"Sleep, my love.." He holds him close. 

He nods and soon falls asleep.

Greg hums softly and smiles at John. 

John smiles. "Christ.."

Greg chuckles and smiles looking at Sherlock who is between John and Mycroft. 

Sherlock is tightly curled around Mycroft, petting his hair.

"You alright, hun?" Greg asks Sherlock and he holds Mycroft. 

Sherlock nods, pressing closer to Mycroft. "Yeah.." He smiles softly.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm over Mycroft and around Sherlock. John cuddles closer to Sherlock's back snuggling them all together. 

Sherlock smiles and relaxes, soon falling asleep.

Greg hums softly and looks at Mycroft and Sherlock between them and finally looks back at John. He smiles softly. 

John smiles softly. "What brought this on tonight?"

"Mm I think Mycroft wanted all of us to be together but he didn't know how to ask for it. He's feeling bad because Sky took more money from his wallet that what she needed for dinner. He's worried that she's going to use again.." Greg sighs softly. 

John frowns. "Oh.. Why doesn't he talk to her?"

"He said she won't listen to him about it.. He wanted Sherlock to talk to her because he thought Sherlock could get through to her because it's common ground between them.." He bites his lip. 

He nods and reaches for his hand. "We can do it tomorrow.."

"Okay.." He nods and intertwines their fingers. Her kisses his hand. 

He smiles softly and hums. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

Greg smiles as he watches John fall asleep. 

They all cuddle up together.

Greg wakes up in the middle of the night after falling off the bed onto the floor after a nightmare. 

Sherlock was already awake and downstairs after having his own nightmare.

Greg puts on a pair of sweatpants and goes downstairs. "Nightmare?" He asks Sherlock they stand in the kitchen while he makes tea. 

Sherlock nods. "You?"

"Yup. Fell out of bed and nearly broke my arse." He sighs as hands Sherlock a mug of honey tea. 

He frowns a big and takes a sip.

"What time is it?" 

"2 am."

"Ehh that's sucks." He sighs and sips his tea. 

He nods and takes another sip.

"Is Sky asleep in the couch?" He frowns. 

"No, she went to sleep in John's room when I came down."

"Mm she took extra money from Mycroft's wallet. He's worried she's thinking about using again.."

He frowns. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He did want to say earlier because she was sitting close by and he didn't want her to read his thoughts about it. Then we all went upstairs and here we are now.." He shrugs. "He wants you to talk to her about it though. He says she doesn't listen to him about it." 

He bites his lip and nods.

"Any idea what you're going to say to her?" 

"No.. But I'll talk to her. I'll just be honest."

"Honesty is the best policy.." He hums. 

He nods and leans against him. "I just hope she'll listen.."

"She's still so young and she didn't have any guidance in her formative years. She's just been free falling and waiting for something to stick. I hope she listens as well.." He wraps his arm around Sherlock's shoulders. 

He nods and bites his lip.

"What did you dream about?" He kisses his head. 

He frowns a bit. "I.. Think you know."

He hums and pulls him into his arms. "No one is leaving. Ever. No one will forget about you. We'll always be here. I'll always be here with open arms for you.." He mumbles quietly into Sherlock's hair. 

He nods and huddles closer. "I.. I know.."

"I know you do and I'm going to remind you every day.." He hugs him tightly. 

He nods and hides his face.

"I love you so much. Never forget that." He kisses his head thankful he's not asking about his nightmare. 

He nods and holds onto him. "Wh-What about you?"

"N-nothing.." He says far to quickly. "It was nothing." He sighs knowing that he's already fucked it up. 

He frowns and looks up at him. "Greg.."

"I-it I'm.. Im fine.. It's fine." He babbles when it's obviously not fine. 

"Greg.. No you're not.. I can tell.. Please talk to me.."

He bites his lip because he hadn't told them this yet. He didn't want to. "I... When Ford took me.. He talked to me first before the video feed was sent to Mycroft. He talked to me or what seemed like hours while they beat me.. He said that.. That he was going to take you and John and Mycroft. And he was going to have all of us beaten until we came to our senses.. He said if I screamed they would beat you ten times harder for ten times as long.. I didn't. I didn't make a sound.. I couldn't.." His throat feels tight and he doesn't seem to realize he's crying. 

Sherlock frowns deeply and pulls him closer, holding him tightly. "He can't do anything now.. You're safe. We're all safe.."

"I promise I didn't make a sound. I promise.." He buries his face in Sherlock's shoulder and starts to shake. 

"Greg, I don't care about that.. I care about you.. I love you so much."

He lets out a choked sob. "I love you, too.. So much.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." 

"Don't apologize. I love you so much. So so so much."

"I.. I-I I'm I.. I.. I'm supposed to have it together. I'm supposed to.. To be here for all of you.. I can't. I don't know how to keep it together anymore. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.." 

"No. You don't have to be together all the time. You're allowed to break. Because we'll always be here to put you back together. I can promise you that."

He nods and he holds onto Sherlock shirt with shaking fists. He doesn't know what to say and his mouth feels like it's full of cotton and he can't stop cry now that he's started and he just doesn't know what to do with himself. 

"Just let it out.. Cry as much as you need to."

He doesn't know how long he stands there and holds onto Sherlock while he sobs into his shoulder but he thinks it's a long time. 

Sherlock takes him to the couch and rubs his back.

Greg sobs thin out and slowly stop all together. He still keeps his face hidden in Sherlock's shoulder because he feels embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn't hold it together in front of Sherlock. 

"Hey.. Don't be like that.. I know what you're thinking. You don't always have to be strong for us.. You're allowed to let go."

He nods. "Thank you." His voice sounds hoarse and raw. 

He nods and kisses his head.

He hums softly starting to feel calmer. 

He smiles and kisses his head again as he rubs his back.

"I love you.." He nuzzles him softly. 

"I love you too. So much."

He curls tightly around him on the couch not wanting to be separated from him yet. 

"Stay here as long as you want.."

He nods and kisses his chest in thanks. 

He nods and holds him, moving to lay down with him on the couch.

He tangles their legs together and listens to Sherlock's heart beat as his head rests on his chest. 

Sherlock holds him securely.

"I love you.. So much.." Greg finally looks up at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles fondly at him. "I love you too."

He leans up and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back.

He runs his nose along Sherlock's just wanting to feel close to him even though they're wrapped up together as much as possible. 

Sherlock tightens his hold on him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." Greg curls around him tighter. 

He nuzzles him.

He blushes and giggles softly starting to act like himself again. 

"There he is.."

He blushes harder and kisses Sherlock to shush him. 

Sherlock giggles and kisses him back.

Greg kisses him again and it slowly turns more heated. 

Sherlock pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Greg whimpers needy and presses against Sherlock. 

He moans softly and grips his hair.

He mewls and rocks his hips against Sherlock. 

"Greg.." He gasps and bucks his hips.

"I.. I need you to take me.. Please." He begs and writhes under him. 

He grinds against him and nods. "I will.. I promise.. I'll take care of you.."

He whimpers and kisses him desperately. 

He pulls back to grab the lube they keep between the couch cushions.

"That's amazingly convenient.." He mewls and gets his sweatpants off, spreading his legs for Sherlock. 

Sherlock takes his pants off and hums. "We keep lube everywhere.."

"Everywhere?" Greg pulls him closer to kiss him. 

"Everywhere.." He smirks.

"Mm and what if I want you to fuck me everywhere?" He bites his lip. 

"Then I'll fuck you everywhere.."

"Perfect.." He moans and kisses him needy. 

He kisses him back deeply.

"You are so good to me.." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him. 

His hands travel down to grip his arse. "It's because you deserve it."

He gasps and pushes his arse back into his hands. He blushes and mewls finally accepting Sherlock words like he never had before. 

Sherlock smiles and presses a lubed finger against his hole.

"Yes." Greg moans and arches under him. 

He smirks and bites at his neck as he pushes a finger into him. 

"Sherlock." He moans and pushes back against his finger. 

He smiles and slowly thrusts his finger.

"Please.. More.." He whimpers and spreads his legs more. 

He pushes in a second finger. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. I love you so much.. I'd never leave your side if I didn't have to.. I can't breathe when you're not near me.. I need you so much all the time.." He babbles and rocks back fucking himself on Sherlock's fingers. 

Sherlock blushed and spreads his fingers. "Oh god, Greg.. You're perfect.."

"I just need you close to me constantly. I need to see you or hear you or feel you. Whenever I'm away from you the only thing I can think about is how much long until I can come back to you. I need you. I need you so much.." He moans loudly and throws his head back. 

He adds a third finger. "I'm here, love.."

"Fuck me. Oh god please. Fuck me everywhere in the flat over and over again. I need it. Please!" He begs and fucks himself on Sherlock's fingers. 

He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up. "Yes.. God yes.."

"Please, Sherlock, please!" He moans as he watches him lube himself. 

He leans down to kiss him. "I've got you.." He slowly pushes into him.

His moans are swallowed up as he kisses Sherlock deeply. 

He slowly starts thrusting. 

"Yes. Yes. Oh god, yes.." He rocks back against Sherlock. 

He bucks his hips, groaning softly.

"I love you. I love you so much. You feel so good in me." He whimpers. 

"You're perfect.. I love you.. Amazing.. Brilliant.." He mutters as he bucks into him.

He blushes brightly and moans. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder. I want to feel it for days." 

He moans and starts to thrust harder.

"Harder, Daddy!" He blushes as he slips into subspace. He knows Sherlock likes it when he can put him into subspace. 

Sherlock growls and moans loudly, gripping his hips and pounding into him. "Good boy.."

"Daddy! Oh god, Daddy!" He moans loudly loving how Sherlock uses him hard. 

Sherlock bites his neck and thrusts roughly into his prostate.

"Let me come! Please, Daddy! Tell me I can come!" Greg begs. 

"Be a good boy and come for Daddy.."

"Daddy!" He cries out and comes hard around Sherlock's cock. 

He moans loudly and continues to thrust into him until he comes hard.

Greg whimpers softly as he feels Sherlock fill him. He nuzzles him while keeping his arms and legs wrapped around him. "I love you.." 

He kisses him softly. "I love you too."

He kisses him back and rocks his hips a bit. 

"How many times can you go?"

"I'm not sure. Wanna find out?" 

"God yes.."

He smirks and bites his lip. "I've always wanted to ride you in your chair.." He nips at his jaw. 

"Please.."

He untangles them and gets Sherlock into his chair. "God look at you.. Already hard again. You want my arse don't you? My hot tight slick arse around your pretty cock." He teases Sherlock and grinds against him. He sits in his lap barely letting his cock sink into him. He lifts his hips giving Sherlock little shallow strokes. He sits fully in his lab with his back presses to Sherlock's chest and he swivels his hips still teasing Sherlock not giving him enough to get off. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips into him. "Please.. Please, Greg.. I need it.."

He smirks and pulls out of his lap completely. He straddles him and faces him. He leans in and kisses him deeply as he sinks down fully into his cock. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips, kissing him back.

He holds the back of Sherlock's neck, fisting his curls, as he kisses him. He grips the back of Sherlock's chair in the other hand and rides him mercilessly hard. 

Sherlock cries out and comes hard suddenly.

Greg moans loudly as he comes. 

"Christ you're perfect.."

He giggles feeling drunk with pleasure. "I love you." He kisses him. 

"I love you too."

"Where next?" He kisses his neck. 

"Mm. I don't know. It's hard when everyone's sleeping."

"Hmm.." He hums and kisses his collarbone. "Mm how about you fuck me over the kitchen table?" He nips at his neck. 

He smirks and hums softly. "Perfect.."

"Mm good." He smiles and kisses him. 

He picks him up and carries him to the kitchen table.

He blushes brightly and holds onto him. "I love you.." He kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back hard as he sets him down. "I love you too."

He wraps his legs around his hips pulling him closer. He tugs on his hair and kisses him needy. 

He nudges at his hole and kisses him deeply.

"Please." He whimpers against his lips. 

He pushes into him with a groan.

"Yes." He moans and digs his heels into his arse pulling him closer. 

He moans and bucks his hips. "Fuck, Greg.."

"Yeah yeah just like that." He mewls and fists Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock moans at Greg's hands in his hair and starts to thrust harder.

Greg arches as Sherlock fucks him harder and he pulls his hair. 

He growls and bites his neck hard as he pounds into him.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm gonna come." He sounds desperate and feels so close. 

"Come for me.." He rams into his prostate.

Greg bites Sherlock's should to muffle his screams when he comes hard so he doesn't wake the entire house. 

Sherlock bites his lip to muffle his moans as he comes into him.

He kisses his neck and chest as he breathes hard. 

He kisses him softly. "You're amazing.."

"You are brilliant." He kisses him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He giggles and smiles at him. 

He smiles and kisses his face

"God, I love you. I really really love you." He kisses him again. 

"I love you so much. More than anything."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Think you can go again?" 

He bites his lip. "I don't know.. Three is a lot for me.. If you can still go, I can get you off another way."

"Mm no. I'm good.. Thank you for all of this.." He kisses him softly. 

"Of course, love.." He kisses him back.

"Shower?" He nuzzles him as he starts to feel sticky. 

"A shower seems like a great idea."

"Good." He smiles and gets off the kitchen table. He blushes when he sees a puddle of Sherlock's come dripped on the table that leaked out of him. 

He smirks and grabs a wet towel, handing it to Greg. "Better clean that up."

Greg blushes brightly and cleans it up. 

He hums and pulls him in to kiss him when he's done.

He blushes and kisses him back. 

"Good boy. Shower time."

Greg blushes and follows Sherlock to the shower. 

Sherlock starts the shower.

Greg hums softly and gets into the shower with him. 

He leans over to kiss him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him affectionately. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and starts to wash him.

He mewls softly and his eyes slip closed, loving the feeling of Sherlock's hands on him. 

"You're so beautiful.."

"Oh.." He squeaks and blushes brightly. He has the sudden urge to cover his chest but he keeps his arms stiffly to his sides. 

"I love every inch of you.. All of it is beautiful and amazing."

He whimpers softly and doesn't dare open his eyes because he's afraid all this might be a dream. 

"Look at me, Greg.. I want you to look at me as I tell you how much I love you.."

He bites his lip and opens his eyes slowly. 

Sherlock looks directly at him. "I love all of you. I always have. You're brilliant and incredible and amazing.."

Greg opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He pulls Sherlock closer to kiss him and show him how he feels. "You always have?" He holds onto him. 

Sherlock kisses him back fondly. "Of course I have.. You helped save me from myself.."

"Oh." Greg blushes and smiles happily at him. 

He smiles. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He tangles his fingers in Sherlock's wet hair and kisses him deeply trying to show him how much he loves him. 

Sherlock whimpers softly as he kisses him back.

Greg kisses his neck. "Do you remember when we tried watersports?" He nips his jaw. 

He bites his lip and nods. "God yes.."

"I was thinking about it recently. I wanted to know if you wanted to do it again.." He sucks on his neck and knows Sherlock's bladder must be ready to burst from all that tea he gave him earlier. 

He gasps and whimpers, realizing now why Greg gave him so much tea. "Y-Yes, please.."

"You have to go, don't you? Tell me how badly you need to piss.." He tugs on his hair and nibbles his jaw. 

He gasps sharply. "G-Greg.. So bad.. I need to piss so fucking bad.. Please.."

He kisses him hard and deep. "Then just let go.." He sucks on his tongue. 

He blushes brightly and pushes on his bladder, moaning loudly as he starts to piss on himself.

"Good boy.." He kisses his forehead. He holds him closer and moans as he feels Sherlock's piss run down his legs as well. He kisses him deeply and pulls on his hair. 

"G-Greg.. W-Will you piss on me if I sit on the floor?" He whimpers against his lips, sounding almost embarrassed to ask.

"Anything you want, hun. Whatever you want." He nips at his lip. 

He blushes and nods, pulling away and sliding to the floor, sitting in a puddle of his own piss.

He leans down and kisses Sherlock again and then stands. He gasps softly as he starts to piss on Sherlock. 

Sherlock moans desperately and tips his head back. "Yes.."

Greg pisses down Sherlock's chest and stomach down over his crotch. He moans as he sees how much Sherlock enjoys it. 

"M-My face.. Please.." He bites his lip and looks at him.

He bites his lip and nods, doing as Sherlock begged. 

Sherlock moans and closes his eyes. "Yes.. Oh fuck.. Yes.."

Greg whimpers as he watches. 

He closes his eyes and whimpers softly, his erection slowly groaning.

His bladder soon empties and he finishes pissing on Sherlock. 

He whimpers and looks up at him.

"You're so beautiful." He moans as he looks down at Sherlock soaked in his piss sitting on the shower floor. 

Sherlock blushes and licks his lips, moaning softly.

"So fucking beautiful. Perfect. Brilliant.." Greg kneels in front of him and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately.

"You reek of piss.." He growls and kisses him harder. 

He moans and reaches down to start stroking himself. "Daddy.." He mumbles against his lips.

"I'm here, baby.. That's it.. Good boy.." He wraps his hand around both of them and strokes them as he kisses him. 

He moans loudly and bucks into his hand.

"You're so beautiful.. You're so good to me.." He twists his wrist on the up stroke and pulls Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock moans and whimpers. "Greg.."

"I'm right here. You can do it. Come for me, honey.." He kisses him and strokes him just the way he likes to get him off. 

He shouts as he comes in his hand. "Greg!"

He cries out as he comes watching Sherlock come. 

Sherlock whimpers and breathes heavily.

"Four." He nuzzles him and holds him. 

He whimpers. "N-No more.."

"No more.." He nods. "Let's get cleaned up.." He turns the shower on and starts washing them. 

Sherlock relaxes as he lets Greg wash him.

"I love you.." Greg hums softly as he washes Sherlock's body and hair lovingly. 

Sherlock smiles softly, still in subspace. "Mm. I love you too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly. "This is one of my favorite things in the whole world.." He hums as he washes him. 

He blushes. "What is?"

"These bits. The softer quieter bits. I mean I love the rough loud bits as well don't get me wrong but... There's just something more intimate in this.. I love the sex but I love the after care just as much.." He babbles as he rubs sudsy hands over Sherlock's chest. 

He blushes brighter and smiles softly. "I love it when you take care of me.."

"I love taking care of you.." He nuzzles him softly. 

He blushes and mewls softly.

Greg smiles softly and washes Sherlock's hair. He knows Sherlock loves having his scalp touched and his hair played with. 

He smiles and leans into his hand.

"I love you." He chuckles as he slicks back Sherlock's foamy hair. 

He smiles up at him. "I love you too.."

"Let's get rinsed off." He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

Greg gets them rinsed off and out of the shower. He hums softly as he dries Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock lets Greg take care of him.

"Are you hungry, hun? It's nearly 7 in the morning now.." He hums as he dries his chest. 

He hums softly and nods. "Please.."

He smiles and gets them dressed comfortably. "What do you want to eat?" He asks as he sits Sherlock up on the counter and smiles. 

Sherlock hums softly, still deep in subspace. "Mm.. I don't know, sir.."

"Mm I can make you whatever you like, baby.. Pancakes, eggs and bacon, or your favorite cinnamon toast?" Greg hums softly and rubs his thumb over Sherlock's sharp cheekbone. 

He blushes and leans into his touch. "Cinnamon toast.."

"Okay.." He smiles softly and kisses his forehead before pulling away to make breakfast. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hands Sherlock a mug of honey tea while the toaster toasts the toast. 

He smiles softly. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Of course, hun." He smiles as he makes Sherlock's toast. 

He blushes and smiles as he sips his tea.

He leans in and kisses Sherlock's cheek as he sits his cinnamon toast next to him. 

He blushes and hums happily. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're very welcome, baby." He hums and smiles as he makes himself coffee. 

He smiles brightly and starts to eat.

"Good boy.." He praises as he watches Sherlock eat. 

He blushes at the praise and mewls softly.

He hums and kisses his cheek. "You're always such a good boy for me." 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, sir.."

"Of course, hun.." He smiles fondly at him. 

Sherlock smiles happily and eats more as John and Mycroft come down.

"Good morning." Greg kisses John and Mycroft. "Breakfast?" 

They smile. "Mm. Sure. What's for breakfast?"

"Toast. Eggs and bacon if you want them as well." 

Mycroft smiles. "That all sounds lovely."

"Good." Greg smiles and makes breakfast. 

Sherlock keeps quiet and blushes when he sees John coming toward him.

"Morning, love." John kisses Sherlock forehead. 

Sherlock blushes and closes his eyes. "Good morning, Sir.."

"Mm did you eat, pet?" He cards his fingers through Sherlock curls. 

He blushes brighter and mewls softly. "Yes, Sir.."

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back and smiles at the praise.

"My, can you go find Sky and ask her if she's hungry?" Greg asks as he flips the bacon. 

Mycroft hums and nods. "Sure." He goes off to find her.

Greg hums and plates John's breakfast. "There you go, Johnny." He smiles and puts his plate on the table. 

John smiles. "Thanks, love." He starts to eat.

"Of course." He kisses his head and sits hues mug of tea next to him before going to get himself another cup of coffee. 

Sherlock watches everything, still thinking about their session this morning.

"Do you want some more honey tea, hun?" Greg nuzzles Sherlock. 

He blushes and smiles, nodding. "Yes, Sir.."

"Here you are, hun." He hands him and other cup of tea. "I'm gonna go find My and Sky. Their breakfast is gonna get cold." He hums and goes to look for them. "My?" 

Mycroft is in John's room, trying to talk to Sky about the money and his concerns.

"I told you that I'm not going to use anymore. I'm clean." Sky frowns at Mycroft. 

"Then why did you take so much?" Mycroft frowns and crosses his arms.

She looks down at her folded hands. 

"Please.. I just want to keep you safe.."

She bites her lip trying to think of how to explain it. 

"Sky.." He sighs heavily and crouches down to her level.

"You know the old man that owned the carnival? He.. He died and he left it to me. The "protection fees" from the local mob backed up. Either I pay or the carnival pays, dearly.." She her lip like there's more to tell. 

He frowns and his expression softens. "I.."

"I'm sorry.. I know it was wrong to take the money without asking you but I can't have you get involved. Not yet at least.." She braid her hair like she does when she's nervous. 

"Sky, you need to tell me things like this.. How much do you need?"

"You couldn't know. It's not time you for you to know because then Greg will know." Her hands fly up and cover her mouth. 

He frowns and looks at her. "What do you mean?" His brow furrows and he hasn't realized Greg is behind him.

"What do you mean, Sky?" Greg frowns and she just shakes her head keeping her hands over her mouth. 

Mycroft stands and turns a bit to see Greg. He frowns and looks back to Sky. "Greg.. Leave us for a bit, please."

"But this has to do with me, My." Greg frowns. 

"Please.. Just.. Let me talk to her."

He bites his lip and nods, leaving them closing the door. 

"Sky, why can't Greg know?"

She bites her lip. "You know when I was little and I told you how everyone meets the people that are supposed to be in their lives multiple times before they actually meet them? Like how John and Greg met years before they knew you and Sherlock?" 

He nods. "Yeah, I remember."

"Greg is going to meet someone until very recently he thought was a completely different person. I already told Greg that this meeting is not going to be anything he expects.. He's going to meet his biological father.." 

Mycroft's eyes widen and bites his lip. "I.. When?"

"Soon. Before the end of the month. Before your wedding. He'll meet his father when I pay the mob.. His father is the Mob Boss.." She looks at Mycroft and bites her lip. 

"I.. W-What?" His face paled.

"Mm your fiancé's father is the chaos to your order. He destroys the balance you try to create.. The thing is about the mob is that it's a family business. Passed down from father to son for generations. Greg is his only son. The mob is Greg's if he so chooses it.. Who knew you'd both turn into star crossed lovers?" 

"Greg won't. He works for the bloody Scotland Yard. He wouldn't."

"Of course he won't but that doesn't mean it won't be offered to him. The mob is a huge family. All Greg has ever wanted is a family. People to take care of but he's already found that in you and Sherlock and John. He knows that this is where he's supposed to be other all of you." 

"So you don't think there's the chance that he'll be convinced?"

"Let me put it to you this way. There are 100 possible scenarios that I can see. In 99 of them he says no and in one he says yes. Do you want to know why he says yes in only one?" 

He bites his lip and nods.

"Because in that one he never met you. You both never fell in love. You never changed each other's lives. It's because he doesn't have you that he says yes. And since he has you that possibility it false. You make the difference in his life. You make the biggest difference. And even though he doesn't know how you change his life he can feel it and that is what makes you both so perfectly matched.." 

He bites his lip, holding back tears.

"So when I tell you that I think you are perfect for each other you know I'm telling the absolute truth because i have seen every possibility and this one you have here and now is the perfect one. Do you know how rare that is?" She holds his face in her hands and wipes away his years with her thumbs. 

He nods and tries to hold himself together. "I.. I know.".

"Good because what you have here is one in a million." She smiles softly at him. 

He nods and covers her hands with his. "Thank you, Sky.."

"Of course, Crofty.. I'm sorry I worried you.." She kisses his forehead. 

"Just talk to me next time.."

"I will." She nods. "You can't tell Greg. He can't know yet." She bites her lip. 

"Of course.. I won't tell him."

"Okay." 

"Thank you for telling me.."

"You do best when you have as much information as possible." She smiles. 

"Exactly." He smiles softly.

"Going along that line you should also know that someone is going to replace Moriarty.." She bites her lip. 

He frowns. "You're not telling me it's going to be Greg's father, are you?"

"Oh god no. If it was him it would be so much easier to end." 

"Thank god.. Wait, who is it?"

"Moriarty's husband. Well widower now.." 

He frowns. "Moriarty was married?"

"Not officially because that would make a paper trail. But to them they were married." 

He frowns. "Who is he?"

"You won't be able to find him. Moriarty erased every trace and identifying thing about him. He's had so many names he doesn't remember what he was named when he was born. Moriarty called him Tiger." 

He frowns. "But you know who he is."

"Yes." 

"I need to know who we're up against."

"Okay. Can we eat first? Greg is going to be upset if you don't go down to breakfast." 

He sighs softly and nods. "Yes, I suppose."

"Sherlock knows as well. He only knows that someone is taking over he doesn't know anything else. John and Greg don't know." 

He bites his lip and nods. "And I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Mm talking to me is like fight club. You don't talk about anything that happens." 

He chuckles softly and stands. "Alright. Let's go eat."

She giggles and follows him down. 

The other three are still in the kitchen.

Greg sets down plates for Mycroft and Sky. 

Mycroft smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Of course." Greg smiles softly and goes to get him coffee. 

Mycroft starts to eat.

"How are you doing, hun?" Greg asks as he nuzzles Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums softly, starting to come back to himself but still being submissive.

He smiles and kisses his head before pulling away to bring Mycroft his coffee. 

Mycroft smiles and leans up to kiss him. "Mm. Thank you."

"Anything for you, My." He kisses him back and smiles softly. 

Sherlock finishes his tea and looks up at Greg. "Could I have some more, Sir?"

"Of course, baby." Greg smiles and gives Sherlock more tea. 

He blushes and smiles, his gaze shifting to Mycroft.

Mycroft looks between Greg and Sherlock. Greg hands Sherlock his full mug of tea. 

Sherlock smiles and looks back at Greg. "Thank you, Sir." He hopes Greg's caught on to what he's doing by now as he drinks his third mug of tea.

Greg kisses Sherlock and smiles knowingly at him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Mm such a good boy.." He hums and nips at his lip. 

He whimpers softly. "S-Sir?"

"Do you need something, baby?" He smirks. 

He bites his lip and shakes his head, wanting the pressure to build. "N-No, Sir.."

"Mm you look thirsty, baby. Drink up." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods, pulling back to drink more. Mycroft watches them with a smirk, already having it figured out.

Greg chuckles softly and smirks. 

Mycroft hums softly and gets up to get himself some more coffee.

Greg hums and pours Mycroft coffee. 

Mycroft smirks and takes it. "Figured I'd join in." He mumbles quietly.

"Mm more the merrier." He smirks and glances at Sherlock. 

Sherlock is blushing brightly under their gazes but is extremely excited.

Greg hums and drinks his coffee. 

Mycroft smirks and does the same, pushing on Greg's bladder slightly.

Greg mewls softly and bites his lip. 

"Mm. Getting full, are we? Perhaps we should get John in on this." He looks to Sherlock. "Hm?"

Sherlock blushes brightly and nods. 

Mycroft smirks. "Thought so." He goes to where John is on the couch and mumbles into his ear about what Sherlock wants.

Sherlock whimpers needy as he watches Mycroft talk to John. 

He pulls back and offers John a hand.

John smiles and takes his hand. 

Mycroft smiles and leads him back to the kitchen and refills his mug.

"Thank you." John hums and drinks. 

"Mm. Of course."

Sherlock blushes and mewls as he bites his lip. 

Mycroft smirks. "Thirsty, bee? You've finished your tea."

"Y-yes, Sir." He nods and is starting to feel the pressure build in his bladder. 

He hums and hands Greg the empty mug. He leans in to nibble at Sherlock's earlobe. "You're going to be soaked when we're done with you.."

"Please, Sir." He whimpers and presses his thighs together starting to feel the need to go. Greg hands Sherlock back his mug and Sherlock mewls as he drinks. 

"I want you to piss yourself. I want you to drink so much that you can't take it anymore."

Sherlock bites his lip and presses his hand to his crotch trying to hold it. He drinks more. 

"Good boy.." He smirks and drinks his coffee.

He starts to squirm as he finishes drinking. He presses his thighs together tighter and his hand to his crotch harder. "Please, Sir.." He begs starting to feel desperate. 

"Does someone need to piss?" He smirks. "Careful, you're going to make a mess."

"Yes. Please please. I have to go badly.." He begs feeling so close he can barely hold it much longer. 

"You going to piss your pants like a child?"

Sherlock blushes brightly enjoying ever second of this and nods vigorously. "I can't hold it much longer." He whimpers and squirms. 

"Let go. Piss your pants in front of us."

Sherlock gasps softly as he lets go and pisses. He moans as the pressure eases and his pants become soaked. 

"There you go.. Such a dirty boy.."

He blushes and whimpers because it feels so good. 

"Look at you.. Disgusting.. You've made such a mess of yourself. Go to your room and strip. Lay on the bed and wait for us."

"Y-yes, Sir." He moans and nearly shakes with pleasure as he goes and does as he's told. 

Mycroft smirks and finishes his coffee before following Sherlock. "Come on, guys."

They follow him. Sherlock is laying on the bed naked but like he was instructed. 

Mycroft licks his lip. "Mm. Look at that.." Sherlock whimpers softly as he looks up at them.

"He's already soaked himself and he still wants more.." Greg smirks.

Sherlock moans softly as he hardens under his gaze. "I.. I want you to piss on me.."

"You want to be soaked in our piss don't you? You're already getting hard." Greg growls as he kisses Sherlock hard. 

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. "Fuck.. Yes, please! Please, Sir!"

"Mm do you want is to piss on you one at a time or all at once, you filthy slut?" He bites his neck. 

"A-All at once.. Please, Sir.. M-Mark me.."

He marks him and slowly pulls back. They all start to piss on him. 

Sherlock gasps as moans, closing his eyes and spreading out on the bed. "Oh fuck.. Oh yes.."

They soak Sherlock in their piss as they watch him moan and get hard. 

Sherlock starts to stroke himself as he's soaked.

"Such a dirty whore." Greg smirks. 

Sherlock whimpers. "Y-Yes, Sir.. That's all I am.."

"Tell us how much you love being soaked in our piss." John licks his lips. 

"I.. It feels amazing.. It makes me feel filthy and used and I love it.."

"You're just a filthy slut here for our pleasure." Mycroft growls. 

He whimpers and nods. He spreads his legs. "W-Will you fuck me?"

"Of course." Mycroft kisses him hard and presses a lubed finger into him. 

Sherlock moans loudly and arches his back. "Yes!"

"We are going to fucking wreck you." He adds a second finger and fucks him with them. 

He moans and whimpers. "Yes.. Please.." He bites his lip. "I want you all to use me at the same time.."

"Needy aren't you?" He smirks pushing in a third finger. "You want to be so stuffed with out cocks don't you?" 

He moans loudly and nods desperately. "Yes!!"

"You're going to feel so full you're going to think you might burst." He adds a fourth finger stretching him. 

"Please, oh my god, yes.. Make me feel like a dirty slut.."

He smirks and starts to work his fist into Sherlock. 

Sherlock's eyes widen and he cries out, arching his back. "Myc!"

"Relax, Sherl. Just breathe." Mycroft stops moving his fist. 

He whimpers. "S-So big.."

"I know. Just relax and breath. It'll get better.." He rubs his leg soothingly. 

He bites his lip and nods, slowly relaxing.

"That's a good boy.." He hums softly and moves his fist so slowly. 

He moans breathily and arches his back. "Oh fuck yes.."

He ghosts over Sherlock's prostate as he stretches him open. 

He gasps and moans, bucking his hips. "Myc!"

"Easy easy.. I have to get you nice and open to take us all in.." Mycroft purrs and kisses him. 

He whimpers softly and nods, kissing him back.

"Such a good boy. Just a bit more and then we'll all be inside of you.." 

He groans softly. "Y-Yes, sir.."

Greg slides into the bed behind Sherlock. "So good.. So beautiful.." He kisses the back of Sherlock's neck. 

He whimpers and tips his head back. "Greg.."

"It's alright, baby. We've got you." He kisses Sherlock. 

He kisses him back desperately.

Greg groans and kisses him back deeply. John gets into the bed and kisses Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock whimpers and arches into John.

John kisses and sucks on Sherlock's nipples as Greg glides his tongue against Sherlock's. 

Sherlock moans and whimpers. "Please!"

Mycroft gently eases his fist out of Sherlock. "Ready?" 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, Sir."

Greg kisses the back of Sherlock's neck as he pushes into him. John kisses Sherlock's throat as he pushes into him as well. 

Sherlock's eyes widen at the stretch and he moans loudly.

John and Greg roll their hips slowly letting Sherlock get used to the feeling moaning all the while. 

He moans and whimpers. "So full.."

"Want more?" Mycroft strokes himself as he watches them. 

He nods frantically. "Please."

Mycroft kisses him as he pushes into him. "Oh fuck." He growls at the tightness and feeling John and Greg's cocks stuff so tightly inside of Sherlock. 

Sherlock cries out at the feeling of three cocks filling him.

They give Sherlock a few minutes to adjust while they kiss and lick and suck his body. 

He moans and nods. "Please.."

They roll their hips slowly barely able to thrust because they're all to deep and tight in Sherlock. They get into a rhythm and fuck Sherlock insync. 

He whimpers and moans as he's fucked. "Oh yes.. Please!"

John kisses him hard as Greg nips and bites his back while Mycroft somehow manages to snake his hand between all the body's and strokes Sherlock as they fuck him harder. 

Sherlock moans whorishly, loving the feeling of being used. He can feel his orgasm approaching.

"You're so tight, Sherlock. You keep getting tighter the closer you are to coming." Mycroft moans and John kisses Sherlock. "Come for us, baby. Be a good boy and come." Greg kisses and sucks the back of his neck as they fuck him nonstop. 

He cries out and clenches around them as he comes hard.

They all come hard into Sherlock as he clenches around them tightly. 

Sherlock whimpers as he feels himself being filled. 

All their limbs tangle together and they hold each other close in a heap of warm bodies. 

He smiles lazily and goes limp.

After long minutes Greg finally breaks the silence. "We need to shower." He sighs. 

Sherlock mumbles softly. "Nnh.."

"I know but we need to. I'll carry you and do everything." He hums trying to entice Sherlock. 

He hums softly and nods, leaning in to nuzzle him.

"Good boy.." He praises and kisses him softly. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Sir.."

He smiles and somehow manages to get he and Sherlock out of bed. He carries him to the shower knowing that Mycroft and John would probably join them. 

Mycroft and John follow them to the shower.

Greg takes his time washing each of them then himself. He leaves them in the shower to go clean up. He changes the sheets on Sherlock's bed and puts fresh clean ones on. He knows Sherlock gong to want sleep because he hadn't the night before because of nightmare and their rounds of sex. He goes back into the bathroom and gets them out of the shower before the water gets cold. He hums softly as he dries Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums softly as he relaxes. "Mm.. Thank you, Sir.."

"Of course, hun.. Let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted.." He picks Sherlock up again and carried him to his bed. He smiles softly as he covers Sherlock with warm clean sheets. 

He curls up in the covers and smiles softly.

Mycroft comes in and snuggles to Sherlock. Greg smiles softly and leaves them to sleep. He goes out to the kitchen where John is making tea. 

John smiles softly and offers Greg a mug.

"Thanks, babe.." Greg smiles softly and takes the mug.

He smiles and hums. "Mm. Of course."

He hums softly as he leans against the counter next to John and drinks his tea. 

"That.. was incredible."

"Yeah. It was.." He chuckles softly and smiles. 

"Didn't know Sherlock had so many kinks."

"Really? I always thought he'd have more." He hums and smirks. 

"Really?"

"Really." 

"What else do you think he has?"

"Mm let's see. He already has the Daddy kink, watersports, and the military kink." He smirks at John. 

John blushes. "Yeah, I know those. He also likes name calling and punishment."

"Mm true. He also likes being a Sub but he's still trying to figure out how to Dom."

"He likes being watched."

"Oh and being blindfolded." 

"Okay. So maybe a bit of BDSM. Think he likes public things?"

"Maybe. The danger would appeal to him." 

"He likes humiliation and being watched, I don't see why not."

"Mm so what do you like John?" He smirks. 

He blushes. "I.. W-Well.."

"Mm let's see. You like to dominate. You like to control and concur. But you also like to be concurred sometimes. You like it rough, John. You love the fight for control."

He blushes brighter and bites his lip

"You're possessive. So possessive. How dare anyone think of trying to take someone that clearly belonged with you? But you like being challenged and pushed. You love showing people what's yours and how what's yours would never leave you. You get jealous. So perfectly jealous and it's one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." He runs his jaw along John's. 

He gasps and moans softly. "Y-Yes.."

"Mm what else John? What are those deep dark little kinks you have hidden away? I want to know them all.." He purrs and nips at his lip. 

He blushed and bit his lip. "I.. I like to be tied down.. Gagged.. Hit.. Punished.."

"You like it rough don't you, babe? You like to be dominated and controlled. You carve it." 

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, Sir.. But I'll fight back."

"I know you will and I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses him finally after ages of teasing him. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

Greg pins John's wrists behind his back presses his hips against his trapping him back against the counter. He kisses him hard fighting for dominance. 

He groans and bucks his hips, fighting back.

"You can do better than that. I know you can." He growls and latches on to his neck. 

He growls and pushes him back against the counter.

"That's what I'm talking about." He bites John's lip and bucks against him. 

He groans and grinds against him. "Fucking hell.."

"What do you want, John? Do you want me to bow to your will? Do you want me to challenge you? Anything you want I'll give to you." He moans and ruts against him. 

"Challenge me. Give me something to fight."

Greg smirks and pushes him back against the wall. He growls and kisses him hard. 

He growls and pushes back against him, clawing at his back. "Greg.." He bites his lip and kisses him back.

"What?" He bites his neck as he grabs his shirt and pulls him through the flat and up the stairs toward the unoccupied bedroom. 

John pushes him against the door and kisses him hard.

Greg whimpers and he wants to slip into a sub headspace but he fights it like he's fighting John and giving him a challenge. He pulls on John's shirt till he finally gets it off. 

He growls and moves to bite his neck. "Come on.. You can do better."

He picks John up and wraps his legs around his waist. He slams John's back against the wall and grinds against him ruthlessly. 

John moans loudly and gasps. "Fuck yes. That's what I'm talking about." He tugs at his hair.

"I should cuff you to that bed and fuck you for ages. You won't be allowed to come and if you do I'll punish and fuck you again until you get it right." He growls and bites his shoulder. 

John's eyes widen and he slips up, whimpering and nodding, finally giving in.

"Good boy." He kisses him and takes him to the bed. 

He whimpers and kisses him back. "W-Will you do very thing you said?"

"Mm tie you up and fuck you for ages and punish you if you come before I give you permission? Yes I will." He strips John and lays him on the bed. 

He groans and arches his back. "Please.."

"I know, babe." He hums and picks out nice leather cuffs with a long chain connecting each cuff so he will be able to move John as he pleases. "Safe word?" 

"Vatican cameos."

He smiles and nods. He kisses John's wrists before cuffing them above his head. 

John pulls on them before nodding.

"You're so mouthwatering like this. If you squirm to much I might have to cuff your ankles as well." He kisses hard. 

He blushes and smirks a bit, squirming more.

"Ankles it is." He growls and makes quick work of tying down his ankles keeping his legs spread wide open. 

He groans. "That all?"

"Oh John we've barely started." He smirks and slips a cock ring onto him as he starts to prepare him. 

"You're not going to gag me?" He smirks and bucks his hips.

"I want to hear you scream first." He fucks him with three fingers are he sucks his cock. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips, trying to fuck Greg's face.

Greg bobs his head faster taking John down further. 

John nearly screams but he bites his lip.

"Not so cocky now are we?" He smirks and licks right over the slit. 

He opens his mouth with a shout.

"Mm I love sucking your cock. You're so big I nearly choke. I love it." 

"If you keep going I'm going to come."

"Not until I say you can you won't. Or else." He licks and sucks down further and starts fucking him with his tongue. 

He gasps and moans loudly, bucking his hips. "I'll come when I bloody please."

"If you keep acting like a spoiled brat then I shall just leave you tied down up here until you realize that you won't be coming unless I want you to. I am in control here and you bloody well start listening to me." He bites his neck hard and strokes him teasingly. "Run your filthy mouth again and I'll spank you." 

He groans and smirks defiantly. "Maybe you just don't have the authority over me."

"Maybe a good spanking will change your tune." He smirks and flips John over onto his stomach. He squeezes his arse. 

He groans and bucks his hips. "Mm. Doubt it."

"We'll see." He pushes a large vibrator into John's prepared hole. He turns it on skipping the first the level all together. He slaps John's arse hard without warning as the vibrator works in him. 

John screams in surprise. "Fucking hell, Greg!"

"Starting to get the picture?" He fucks John slowly with the vibrator avoiding his prostate as he rubs the stinging out of his reddening arse cheek. 

He groans. "I get that you're a prick."

"Mm and everyone thinks I'm the stubborn one." He shakes his head and rubs over John's prostate with the vibrator gently. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Christ!"

"You look so fuckable like this. Spread out and tied down. Whimpering and writhing." He nips down his spine as he fucks him slowly with the vibrator. 

He whimpers and ruts against the mattress.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me stuff my big cock in your tight little arse." 

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. Fuck me.. I need your big cock.. Please.."

"You've been a bad boy though. Talking back and giving me a hard time. Only good boys get my cock. You might have to make do With this vibrator that won't fill you up the way I do." 

John bites his lip and shakes his head. "N-No! I'm sorry, Sir! Please!"

"Mm beg me to fuck you and maybe I'll think about it." 

"Please, fuck me, Sir. I need it so much. I need it. Please. Fuck me like a whore."

He pulls John's hips up and back raising his star in the air. He takes out the vibrator and rubs the head of his cock over John's fluttering hole. "I still don't think you want my big fat cock that much." He sighs. 

He tries to push back against him. "Please! Fuck me until I scream like a dirty slut! I need it! Fuck me hard and fast!"

"That's what I like to hear." He smirks and pushes into him, starting to thrust immediately. He grips John's hips tightly and fucks him hard and fast. 

He cries out and pushes back, meeting his thrusts. "Yes! Fuck me, Greg!"

"You're such a good whore, John. You were made for taking cock." He fucks him harder and faster. 

He moans loudly. "Please, Sir! Can I come? Please!"

"Come." 

He nearly screams as he comes hard.

Greg fucks him through his orgasm. "You want me to fill you up, don't you comeslut?" 

"Please! Come into me!"

He comes hard filling John as he begs. 

John whimpers and pulls against his restraints. "Again.."

"You say that as if I was ever going to stop." He continues to thrust. 

He moans loudly and arches his back.

"You're like a bitch in heat wanting to fucked and filled over and over." He nips at his back and bites his shoulder. 

He whimpers and nods, pushing back. "Please.."

"I'll fuck your so many times you won't remember what it's like without my cock inside of you." He fucks him. 

"Never want to forget, Sir.."

"Mm such a good cockslut." He marks his back. 

He moans loudly and starts to get hard again.

"Christ, John.. I want to fuck you for hours." He strokes his cock at he fucks him. 

"Please.. Just use me.."

He kisses and licks his back as he fucks him. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Oh god.. Oh Christ.."

"I love the way you taste." He purrs and strokes him. 

He whimpers and feels himself getting closer. "Please.".

"Come for me, babe. I know you need to. Just let go and come." He rubs against his prostate as he strokes him. 

He whimpers and moans as he comes into his hand.

Greg comes and fills John again. 

John whimpers as he feels himself bring filled.

He presses sloppy kisses into his back. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"How are you holding up?" 

His body trembles and he whimpers softly.

He uncuffs John's wrists and ankles. He massages his wrists and kisses them. 

He whimpers and presses against him.

"You did wonderfully, love. So good. Such a good boy.." He pulls him closer and holds him. 

"Th-Thank you, Sir.."

He kisses his head and rubs his back soothingly. 

He curls up against Greg.

"Sleep, babe.." He snuggles the covers around them and holds him close. 

He nods and falls asleep almost immediately.

Greg falls asleep exhausted from the day and not being able to sleep the night before.


	13. Thirty Seven

Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock as he wakes.

"Nhnnn.." He burrow deeper into Mycroft. 

He smiles softly. "Mm.. Hello, bee.."

"Sleep.." He pouts and presses his face to Mycroft's chest. 

He chuckles softly and holds him close. "Mm."

He hums and kisses Mycroft's chest. 

He blushes and smiles. "You don't want anything to eat?"

He bites his lip as his stomach growls. "I think that's a yes." He blushes. 

He smiles and pulls him closer. "Mm. What would you like, bee?"

"I dunno.." He nuzzles him sweetly. 

"I'll make you anything."

"Can you make me a grilled cheese sandwich? Like you did when I was little." He blushes. 

He smiles and kisses his head. "Of course, bee.."

He purrs happily and leans up to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "You can stay in bed. I'll bring it to you."

"Mm you're so good to me." 

He smiles. "Would you like me bring you anything else?"

"No I think that's it." He smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm. Alright. Give me a kiss and then I'll go do it."

He leans in and kisses him. He hums and keeps kisses him getting distracted. 

He chuckles and pulls away. "We can have fun after you've eaten."

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

He smiles and goes to make his food.

Sky is sitting on the kitchen table working on his laptop when he comes out. 

Mycroft smiles softly. "Good morning."

"Morning, Crofty." She smiles at him. She's only wearing her chest wraps and shorts. 

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Mm sleep is for the weak. I've been up all night making this." She types on his computer and a holographic projection of a man appears in the kitchen. "This is Moriarty's 'Tiger'." She gets up and walks around the projection. She smiles because her work is quite impressive and looks completely life like. 

Mycroft's eyes widen and he looked at the projection. "Christ, you made this?"

"I know it's a bit rough around the edges but give me a break it was one nights work." She shrugs even though her work is perfection. 

"It's amazing, Sky.."

She blushes and smiles. "So what we have here is a natural born killer.." She hums as she walks around the projection. "And until I started working on this I came across a memory I repressed. I know this man." She sighs. 

He bites his lip. "Really?"

"He was head of security for the man who bought me from my father. He was my nanny of sorts I guess. He took care of me before I found you.." 

He frowns. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Oh Crofty, he's already been leading us to him.. The wild goose chase around London? He's trying to give Sherlock a taste of what he used to have with Moriarty. He wants Sherlock to get hooked again." 

"Christ.. No.."

"But he's doing it wrong. He won't get Sherlock hooked like this. The puzzles are to easy and there isn't anything compelling Sherlock to carry on. He's not as good as Moriarty was but he's gonna give it a damn good go.." 

He bites his lip and nods. "Alright.. Alright okay.." He goes to the kitchen to start making Sherlock's food.

Sky follows him. "Tell me what you're thinking, Crofty. I know you hate it when I read your mind.." 

"I don't want him to get wrapped up in this again.. I almost lost him once."

"You're not going to lose him. I'll make sure of that. There are still to many possibilities floating around for me to be sure of what's going to happen but I swear I won't let you lose anyone. I promise." 

He nods and focuses on making his grilled cheese. "I'm going to spend the day with him."

"Good. He'll like that." She smiles. "I think we deserve some good news don't you think? Let's see.." She hums. "Greg is doing better. He opened up some to Sherlock the night before last. He had a nightmare and he actually talked about it with Sherlock instead of keeping it inside and letting it eat away at him." She smiles. "Oh and Anthea and Lydia accidentally proposed to each other last night. They both bought rings and everything." She giggles. 

He smiles brightly. "Really? That's brilliant!"

"Anthea is going to call you at some point when they finally get out of bed." She giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly as he finished making Sherlock's sandwich. "Thank you, Sky."

"Anything for you Crofty." She smiles and goes back out to the sitting room to work. 

He smiles and takes the food to Sherlock. "Bee.."

Sherlock looks up and smiles. "Myc.." 

He smiles. "Sit up, I've got your food."

He hums and sits up. "Thank you." 

He sits with him and hands him his plate.

He leans against him as he eats happily. 

He pets his hair softly. "Mm. Would you like to spend the day with me, bee?"

"Mm I'd love to." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. "Good. We can do whatever you'd like today."

"I dunno." He hums wanting Mycroft to give him some suggestions. 

"We can see if there's anything to do in London."

"Brilliant." He smiles and eats the last bite of his sandwich Mycroft made him. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back a bit needy. 

He pulls him closer. "Oh, yes, we were going to have some fun."

He whimpers excitedly and presses closer. 

He leans back and pulls Sherlock on top of him.

He kisses him desperately and ruts against him. 

"Mm. There's my good boy.."

He blushes brightly at the praise and moans needy. "Please." He begs. 

"What do you want, bee?"

"I want you to fuck me. Please please." 

"Mm. Of course, love.. I'll give you anything you want.."

He blushes and whimpers. He leans in and kisses Mycroft deeply. 

He kisses him back hard, his hands pushing into his hair.

He moans loudly as Mycroft's hands go to his hair. He grinds against him whorishly needy and desperate. 

He moans and bucks his hips. "Such a good little slut."

"I need your cock. Oh god please please I need it." He sounds nearly mad with lust. 

"Ride me like a good slut."

Sherlock pulls out the plug he prepared himself with while Mycroft was gone. He moans as he sinks down onto Mycroft's cock. 

He moans loudly. "Oh you fucking whore.. You already stretched yourself." He bucks his hips.

"I wanted you so badly I couldn't wait to have something in my arse. I was going mad without you inside me." He presses his hands to Mycroft's chest and fucks himself hard on Mycroft's cock. 

He groans and pulls him down for a kiss. "You're so fucking sexy."

He kisses him hard still riding him desperately. "You feel so good inside me. I hate it when you're not in me. Not fucking me. I need to be fucked constantly. I can't think unless I have a big hard cock up my arse." 

"You're always so tight." He bucks into him. "You always beg so nicely for my cock.. Such a good little whore. You beg John and Greg so nicely too. You looked so nice covered in our piss and then with three cocks up your arse.."

He throws his head back and moans loudly. "It felt so good. I felt so used and filthy I loved every second of it. Having all of you inside me was so beyond anything I could imagine. I could weep just thinking about it. I love being used. I need it. I'm your whore, your cockslut, your cumdump. Fucking use me I need it!"

Mycroft growls and flips them, starting to fuck him hard.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard suddenly. He wraps his legs around Mycroft so he'll keep fucking him. He can already feel his cock hardening again. 

Mycroft groans as Sherlock tightens around him and continues to pound into him. "Look at that. My little slut's already hard again."

"Yours! Yours!" He moans and arches under him. 

He bites his neck and aims for his prostate.

"P-please! Close!" He whimpers and wants Mycroft to come inside of him. 

He rams into his prostate as he comes hard into him.

"Myc!" He screams and comes hard for a second time. 

"Such a good boy." He kisses him.

He whimpers happily and kisses him back. 

"You're so beautiful.."

He blushes and presses his face to Mycroft's neck. "You're so gorgeous.."

He blushes and smiles, pulling him closer.

He hums happily and curls around him. 

He smiles and holds him.

Sherlock starts to doze as he feels safe in Mycroft's arms. 

He kisses his head as he falls asleep.

Greg spoons John and kisses the back of his neck softly. 

John hums softly as he wakes.

Greg smiles and rubs his hand over John's chest. 

He blushes and leans against him. "Mm.."

He hums and pulls John back against his chest and holds him close. 

He turns over to face him and nuzzles into his chest.

He holds him and kisses his head as their tangled together. 

He smiles and hums softly.

"I love you.." He mumbles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles. "I love you too."

He kisses him softly and smiles. 

He kisses him back. "My sexy silver fox."

He blushes brightly and kisses him again. 

He giggles and kisses him back.

He chuckles and peppers his face with kisses. 

He laughs and pushes at him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "What do you want to do today?" 

"Mm. I don't know."

"How about we start with lunch and go from there?" He smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Okay."

He chuckles and kisses him before rolling out of bed. 

John gets up and hums softly as he gets dressed.

Greg gets dressed and they head down to the kitchen. Sky is standing in the sitting room talking to a man. 

John frowns as he sees the man. "Sky? Who's this?"

"Mm? Oh this is my right hand at the carnival and world famous strong man David Tailor. He's here delivering some work for me." She smiles. 

John smiles. "Oh, well, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tailor."

"The pleasure is all mine but you can call me David. Mr. Tailor is my father." He laughs in his deep voice. He has huge muscles and is so tall he almost needs to bend over so his head doesn't touch the ceiling. 

John smiles and nods. "Alright, David."

"Thank you, John." David smiles. "If I didn't have David I don't know how I'd keep the carnival open." Sky grins. "Oh hush you'd manage just fine." He smiles. "Bite your tongue!" She giggles. 

John smiles at their interactions.

"Don't make me sit you on my shoulder!" He grins. "No thanks. I don't feel like going into outer-space today!" They both laugh hard. 

John smiles and goes to where Greg is making tea.

Greg smiles and leans into kiss him. 

He kisses him back. "Mm. They seem happy."

"They do. She's like a little ant next to him." Greg chuckles. 

He giggles softly and pulls back to get his tea.

"I love your giggles." He hands him his tea and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and looks down into his tea.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and sips his tea.

"Hungry?"

He nods a bit.

"What would you like, babe?"

He smiles. "Perhaps some pasta?"

"Okay." He smiles and nods before going to make lunch. 

He smiles and sits at the table.

Sky paces between the sitting and kitchen thinking hard. 

John looks up. "What's wrong, Sky?"

"Mm it's the carnival. I've been away and everyone thinks they can run amuck without me to watch them like a hawk." She frowns and makes herself some tea. 

He frowns. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to tell David how to handle it. He's wonderful but he's a softy." She giggles. "Lies! You tell lies!" David says from the sitting room. 

John chuckles softly.

"I've never lied in my life!" Sky goes back out to the sitting room bring David tea. "That in itself is a lie." He smiles. Greg chuckles as he sits pasta in front of John. 

John smiles up at him and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Mm.." He hums and kisses him back. 

He smiles and pulls away to eat.

Greg smiles and eats with him. 

"Mm. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, babe." He smiles. 

He smiles and blushes.

He hums and kisses his head. 

He blushes and leans up to kiss him.

He cups his face and kisses him back. 

He blushes and deepens the kiss.

He hums in approval and pulls him closer. 

He nips at his lip, feeling submissive again.

"Mm good boy.." He pulls him into his lap and his hands go to his hair. 

He whimpers and gasps. "G-Greg.. There are people here.."

"Yes there are.." He hums and nips at his collarbone. 

He blushes. "P-Please.. Not in front of them.."

"Okay.." He nuzzles him. 

He whimpers, now hard in Greg's lap.

"Let me carry you to bed.." He hums softly and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and nods. "Please.."

He kisses him and carries him to bed. 

He holds onto him, bring his lip.

"Such a good boy.." He lays on top of him on the bed. 

He whimpers and brings a hand up to cover his blush.

"You don't need to hide from me, babe.. I love all of you.." He kisses his hands coving his face. 

He blushes and pulls his hands away.

"So handsome." He kisses him softly. 

He blushes and whimpers. "G-Greg.."

He strips off his shirt and kisses his neck and chest. "So handsome.." He hums again. 

He whimpers and arches his back.

"I want to suck you off.." He purrs as he nuzzles him through his pants. 

He blushes an nods. "Anything.."

He pulls off his pants and strokes him. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips.

He licks up the underside of his cock and kisses the tip. 

He gasps and moans. "Greg."

"Fuck my face. Please." He sucks on the head. 

He groans and nods, gripping his hair tightly as he starts to buck his hips.

He moans loudly and sucks his cock. 

He cries out and suddenly comes hard into his mouth.

He hums happily and swallows greedily. 

He whimpers softly.

He moves up and pulls him closer, holding him. "I love you.." He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. "I love you too."

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He pulls back a bit. "What about you?"

"I'm fine.." He nuzzles him. 

He frowns a bit.

"Later.." He kisses his head. 

He pouts. "Okay.."

He kisses his pout and smiles. 

He blushes and nuzzles him.

"So handsome." He chuckles and nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and hides his face in his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head repeatedly. 

He blushes and kisses his chest.

He holds him and snuggles him. 

He smiles fondly. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He smiles adoringly back at him. 

He smiles and kisses his jaw.

He hums softly and relaxes against him. He makes a little needy sound wanting more kisses. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him.

He makes happily noises and kisses him back. 

He smiles and kisses him again and again.

He giggles and blushes, pulling him closer. He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

"You're so good to me." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him. "It's because you deserve it."

He blushes brightly and hides his face in his chest. 

He smiles and holds him.

"I love you.." He kisses his chest. 

He smiles. "I love you too."

Greg hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes with him.

"You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you  
You’d be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I’m alive  
You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There’s nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it’s real  
You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.." He sings to him. 

He blushes brightly and smiles.

"I love you baby

And if it’s quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don’t bring me down I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you stay  
and let me love you  
Baby let me love you...

You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you  
You’d be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I’m alive  
You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.." He sings and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

"I love you baby

And if it’s quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don’t bring me down I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
Oh, pretty baby  
Trust in me when I say  
I need you baby  
When will you come my way?  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
and let me love you  
Baby let me love you..." He finishes singing and kisses his forehead. 

He falls asleep.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft's heat as he wakes. 

Mycroft yawns and hums softly. "Mm.."

"Hi." He smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. "Mm. Hi."

He hums happily and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and presses closer.

He presses kisses to his jaw and pulls him closer. 

He blushes and moves to kiss him. "Mm. I suppose today is just a lazy day?"

"Mm we don't get many of those.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles and nods. "I know."

"What should we do with our lazy day? Spend it in bed?" He hums softly and trails his finger tips of Mycroft's chest. 

He runs his hand through Sherlock's curls. "Mm. Would you like that?"

He mewls softly and closes his eyes as Mycroft touches is hair. 

He tugs lightly. "Or we could play."

"W-what kind of play?" He whimpers starting to slip. 

"Mm. Something for a good boy."

"I'm.. I'm a good boy.." 

"Mm. I know you are, but you have to prove that you are today."

"How?" 

"Mm. Show me how much you love my cock."

He whimpers and nods. He goes down is body and nuzzles his cock. 

He gasps and arches his back. "Mm."

He kisses and sucks the head of his cock lightly. 

He groans and bucks his hips.

He takes Mycroft into the wet heat of his mouth slowly. He relaxes his throat letting him slide all the way down before pulling back and boning his head. 

He whimpers softly. "Oh fuck, Sherlock.."

He moans and presses his finger gently against Mycroft's hole as he bobs faster around his cock. 

Mycroft gasps and spreads his legs. "Fuck, Sherlock.. Yes.."

Sherlock uses his spot that's rolled down Mycroft's cock to line his facing and slowly presses into Mycroft. He sucks at the head of his cock know it's Mycroft's favorite. 

Mycroft shouts and clenches around his finger as he comes into his mouth.

Sherlock mewls and swallows repeatedly trying to keep up with Mycroft's release. He pulls off to breathe and come his chin and cheek. 

He pulls him up to kiss him. "Such a good boy.."

"Yours. Your good boy." He whimpers and kisses him back. 

His hands travel down to grip his ass. "That's right. You're mine."

"Yours." He moans and pushes his arse back into his hands. 

He smirks and hits his arse lightly.

He yelps in surprise and bucks his hips wanting more. 

He smirks and holds his hips still as he spanks him again.

"Yes!" He cries out and practically writhes on the bed. 

He spanks him with a smirk.

"Please please.." He moans and ruts against Mycroft's leg needing friction against his achingly hard cock. 

"Come here, love.." He pulls him closer. "Straddle my chest."

He whimpers and does as he's told. He looks down at Mycroft as he straddles his chest. 

He smiles and rubs his thighs. "I want you to fuck my face."

"Please!" He moans and nods. 

He opens his mouth for him.

He holds his head and groans as he pushes into his mouth. "Fuck.." He moans as he rolls his hips. 

He groans and moans around him.

He holds Mycroft's hair as he starts to fuck his face. 

Mycroft closes his eyes and moans whorishly around him.

"Myc!" Sherlock cries out and comes hard at Mycroft's slutty noises. 

Mycroft moans and swallows around him, letting a bit spill out.

Sherlock leans in a licks up the drips and kisses Mycroft. 

Mycroft kisses him back hard.

He moans and nips at his lip. 

He groans. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

"Mm. You wanna relax?"

He hums and snuggles him. 

He smiles and holds him.

He nuzzles him as his eyes droop closed. 

He holds him. "Sleep, bee.."

He hums softly and falls asleep snuggled to Mycroft. 

He smiles and soon falls asleep as well.

Greg nuzzles John's chest as he wakes. 

John mumbles softly. "Mm.."

"You smell good.. Like home.." He murmurs into his chest still half asleep. 

He blushes and smiles. "We are home, love."

"Mm good.." He hums and kisses his chest. 

He chuckles and holds him.

"Love you.." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles. "Love you too."

He leans up and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"What time is it?" He nuzzles him. 

"Mm. Don't know.. Don't care.."

He laughs and pulls him into a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and pulls John on top of himself. 

He blushes and smiles down at him.

He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles. 

He blushes and hides his face.

"You're so cute, babe.." He chuckles and rubs his back. 

He mumbles into his chest.

"Mm? That was that, cutie pie?" 

"'M not cute.."

"You are. Just a bit. You're other things too.."

He blushes. "Like what?"

"Strong. Brave. Loyal. Smart. Cheeky. Handsome. Reliable. Trustworthy. Loving. And a really great shag. Just to name a few." He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

"You're funny. Caring. Brilliant. Understanding. Warm. Bad days just dissolve when I'm in your arms.." He nuzzles him. 

He whimpers softly and kisses his chest.

"You just make things so easy. Because you're just there and I know you're going to be there when I need you.." He kisses his head. 

He nods and looks up to kiss him.

He cups his face and kisses him deeply. 

He moans softly and kisses him back desperately.

Greg opens his legs so John can a lot between them. He kisses him needy and his hand goes to his hair. 

He whimpers and slots himself between Greg's legs.

He nips at his throat and jaw as he bucks up against him. 

He whines and gasps. "Daddy.." He grinds against him.

"Good boy.." He growls softly and drags his nails down John's back, groping his arse. 

He gasps and moans. "Your good boy.."

"Yeah you are. My good boy. Mine." He rolls them over so he's on top of John. "What does my good boy want?" He kisses him and grinds against him. 

John whimpers and gasps. "A-Anything Daddy is willing to give.."

"Daddy wants to give you his cock. Will you let Daddy fuck you?" He nips at his lip. 

John moans desperately and nods. "Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me.." He whimpers and spreads his legs.

"Such a good boy for Daddy." He kisses him and pulls away to grab the lube. 

He whimpers as he watches him. "Please, Daddy.."

"I've got you, baby.." He rubs a lubed finger against his hole. 

He gasps and arches his back. "Yes.."

He pushes his finger in and sucks on his neck. 

He whimpers and moans loudly.

"So good.." He adds another finger and fucks him slowly.

He moans and pushes back against him. "Daddy.."

"So tight for me, baby.." He rubs against his prostate as he adds a third finger.

"Please, Daddy.. Use me like a whore.." He moans loudly and arches.

He pulls his fingers out and wraps John's legs around him. He pushes into him and holds John's wrists down above his head. "Mine." He growls.

John cries out and pushes back against him. "Yours!!"

Greg holds his wrists down in one hand and holds his hip in the other. "Good boy. My good boy.." He growls and fucks him harder, angling his hips to hit his prostate.

John moans and whimpers, loving the feeling of being used. "Yes, Sir!"

"You love being fucked don't you, slut? You love having my big cock up your arse. You love being used." He nips and bites his chest.

"Yes! I love your cock! I wish you would just fuck me all the time.."

"You can have me anytime you want. I want to be in you constantly."

"You feel so good inside of me.. Your cock is huge and it makes me feel so full."

"I've wanted to fuck you for ages. Before what we have now. When I first met you. I wanted to take you in the back of my squad car and make you scream."

"Oh god, please.. Will you still do that? Please.. Make me scream in your car, Sir.."

"God yes. I'll fuck you where ever I can get my hands on your arse." He growls and fucks him harder.

He cries out and presses back against him. "Yes!"

"I'll take you in my car, over my desk, and in the loo at the pub. You'll be on my cock constantly."

"Please! Please, do all of that. Please, I need it.. I need something in my arse all the time.. I can't function without it.."

"You're such a slut. I'll take your arse where ever I fucking want and you'll love every fucking second of it. You'll lose your bloody mind."

John moans desperately. "Yes! Please! Daddy, can I come? Please!!"

"Come." He growls and bites his neck.

He nearly screams as he comes hard.

He fucks him through his orgasm and comes hard into him.

John whimpers and collapses.

Greg holds him close and kisses his head. "Brilliant."

He blushes and presses closer to him.

He kisses his head and smiles lovingly at him.

He blushes and nuzzles him, deep in subspace.

"I love you.."

"Mm.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head. "Sleep, love.."

He hums softly and nods, curling up with him and quickly falling asleep.


	14. Thirty Eight

Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock as he wakes.

Sherlock mumbles and kisses Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his back.

He purrs and smiles up at him.

He smiles and leans down to kiss him. "Hello, brother dear."

"Mm hello.." He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "How did you sleep?"

"Lovely. You?" He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"Fantastic." He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

"Mm. Come here, bee.." He pulls him up into his lap.  
The

He mewls and straddles his lap.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He melts into his kiss and moans softly.

He moans quietly. "Sherlock.. How would you like to.. to take me?"

He blushes brightly and blinks rapidly. "Y-yes. I'd like that very much." He whimpers and nods vigorously.

He blushes and nods, leaning back and smiling up at him.

"Spread your legs for me, Myc, so I can stretch you.." He kisses his jaw and throat as he reaches for the lube.

He blushes and takes a breath, spreading his legs.

He kisses him softly as he presses a lubed fingers against his hole.

He gasps and arches his back. "Oh Christ, Sherl.."

He bites his lip and slowly pushes one into him.

He moans softly and pulls him in got a kiss.

He kisses him back deeply as he slowly works his finger. He adds a second finger.

He moans loudly and whimpers.

He kisses his neck as he fucks him with his fingers.

He whimpers and pushes back against him. "Sherlock.."

"I've got you, Myc.." He adds a third finger.

He gasps and closes his eyes. "Fuck.."

He slows his fingers and sucks the sweet spot on his neck.

He whimpers and moans loudly. "Ohh.."

He makes sure he's stretched before pulling his fingers out. "Ready?" He asks as he moves between his legs.

He bites his lip and nods. "P-Please.."

Sherlock wraps Mycroft's legs around his waist and pushes into him slowly. "Fuck.." He groans.

He breathes in sharply and moans breathily.

He stills giving Mycroft time to adjust and kisses him deeply.

Mycroft kisses him back desperately. "Sh-Sherlock.."

"S-slow." Sherlock kisses him back just as desperate and rolls his hips slowly.

He nods. "Slow.."

He holds his hips and rocks into him slowly.

He gasps and moans. "Oh.."

He groans as he pushes into him with slow gentle thrusts.

Mycroft whimpers softly, trying desperately to kiss him.

Sherlock leans in and kisses Mycroft like he wants.

Mycroft whimpers and kisses him back.

"You feel so good, Myc.." He moans and angles deeper rubbing against his prostate.

He moans loudly and arches up, coming hard with a shout. "Sherl!"

He comes hard into him as Mycroft clenched around him. "Fuck, Myc.." He groans and kisses his neck.

Mycroft whimpers and bares his neck for Sherlock.

Sherlock growls softly and bites his neck marking him, claiming him.

Mycroft gasps and moans. "Yes.."

"Mine." He growls and licks over the bite mark.

Mycroft moans loudly and whimpers. "Y-Yours.."

"Good boy." Sherlock kisses him.

He kisses him back desperately.

He groans and bucks his hips, still inside of him.

He moans whorishly as Sherlock shifts inside of him.

"Mm you still want more don't you, slut?" He growls and nips at his jaw.

Mycroft whimpers and gasps. "Yes! Please!"

Sherlock smirks and rolls his hips torturously slow.

Mycroft gasps and moans breathily. "Sherlock.."

Sherlock snaps his hips hard then continues his slow thrusts.

Mycroft cries out with the hard thrust and then whimpers.

"I could fuck you like this for ages. I could keep you hanging on the edge and not push you over for hours." He sucks the sweet spot on his neck.

"Yes.. Please.." Mycroft whimpers and pushes against him.

Sherlock thrusts twice hard into him then goes back to his slow pace. "You smell like me. Us. Sex. It's addicting." He growls and licks his throat.

Mycroft whimpers and moans desperately. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him deeply and starts to thrust at a medium regular pace, not enough to get Mycroft off.

Mycroft moans into the kiss and rocks his hips in time with Sherlock's thrusts.

Sherlock smirks and pulls out of Mycroft. He flips Mycroft over onto his hands and knees and pushes three fingers into him, avoiding his prostate completely. "Mm you look so pretty like this. No control. Arse in the air begging to be filled and fucked." He works his fingers.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers. "Please! Sherlock, fuck me! Please! I need it so bad.. Need you.. I need you to fuck and fill me.."

"Good boy. I think I've had my fill of teasing you. For now. This time when I fuck you hard I'm not going to stop until you scream." He smirks and pulls his fingers out, leaving Mycroft empty.

Mycroft whines at the emptiness and lifts his arse up. "Please.." He has never felt this helpless but he loves every minute of it.

He slaps his arse and pushes into him hard and deep. He doesn't give Mycroft any time before he starts thrusting hard into him over and over. He grips his hips and bites his back as he pounds into him mercilessly.

Mycroft screams as he's pounded into, his body going numb from overstimulation. "Please! Can I come, Sir? Please!"

"Come!" Sherlock growls and sinks his teeth into Mycroft's shoulder biting him, marking him.

Mycroft's throat hurts from how hard he screams as he comes hard on command.

Sherlock moans loudly and he comes hard into Mycroft, filling him. He licks over all the bites marks he made in Mycroft's back as he comes back to himself. "Are you okay?" He asks softly.

Mycroft whimpers softly and nods. "B-Brilliant.." His voice is hoarse.

Sherlock pulls him closer and kisses him. "Do you want me to get you something for your throat?" He nuzzles him.

He shakes his head. "Stay.." He cuddles up to him.

"Okay.." He holds him and kisses his head. "I love you.."

He curls up with him, pressing closer. "I love you, too, Sir.."

"Rest, love.. You need it.." He hums softly and holds him closer.

He nods and quickly falls asleep.

Sky hums softly as she works on Mycroft's laptop. "Morning John." She hums as he comes into the sitting room.

John looks up. "Oh! Good morning."

"What are you up to? Breakfast?" She looks up at him and smiles from her ring of papers all round her on the floor as she sits in the center.

"Mm. Yeah, I was going to make something for Greg. What are you up to?"

"Mm taking down governments and tuning people's worlds upside down. The usual." She giggles and smiles. "I'm trying to get the carnival back up and running back to its former glory."

He smiles. "Yeah? How's that going?"

"Good at the moment. The thing is about carnivals is that they're seasonal thing. People go to them in the summer when it's warm and the sun is high. I'm trying to capture that but as an all year round thing." She bites her lip as she tightens her chest wraps.

"Mm. That sounds brilliant."

"Thank you." She blushes and giggles.

He smiles and goes to make breakfast.

Greg comes down and goes into the kitchen. "Morning, babe.." He purrs softly as he wraps his arms around John's waist and kisses the back of his neck.

John blushes and smiles. "Good morning, love. I've made you breakfast."

"Mm really? What did you make me?" He hums as his hands tail over his lower belly and edge over his waist band.

He blushes and closes his eyes. "Toast and eggs."

"You're so good to me, babe.." His hand slips under his waist band and ghosts over the front of his pants.

John lets out a small groan. "You deserve it."

"Mm.." Greg hums and kisses his neck softly and he palms John's tented pants.

John whimpers softly and presses back against him.

Greg grinds against him and slips his hand into his pants, stroking him.

"Greg.." He gasps softly.

"Mm good boy.." He rubs his thumb over the slick head of his cock.

He whimpers at the praise, immediately falling into submission.

"Such a good boy. Letting me have you where ever I please. You know anyone be could walk into this kitchen right now and see my hands down your pants. What a naughty slut they'd think you are.." He nips at his ear as he continues to stroke him.

John blushes brightly and whines. "Y-Your slut, Sir.."

"That's right. My slut." Greg sucks on his neck.

He gasps and moans, grinding back against him.

He groans and grinds into him. He strokes him just the way he likes to get him off. "I want you to come. Come for me.."

John whimpers and comes on command into his hand.

"Good boy." Greg kisses his neck.

He blushes and shivers. "Thank you, Sir.."

He hums softly and licks his hand clean. "Mm breakfast is delicious." He smirks.

He blushes brightly. "S-Sir.. May I have some?"

"Of course, love." He purrs.

He blushes and turns to face him.

He leans in and kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back desperately.

He slides his tongue along John's letting him taste himself.

John whimpers as he tastes himself.

Greg sucks and nips at his bottom lip. "You taste so good I could just eat you up.."

"Please.."

"What do you want, handsome?"

"You.."

"Let me take you to bed.." He smirks and tugs on his ear with his teeth.

He whimpers and nods. "Please.." He gasps and moans.

He kisses him and leads him back to bed.

He whimpers and lays on the bed.

"I'm going to taste all of you." He strips him.

He whimpers. "Please.."

He hums and kisses his throat.

He whimpers and bares his throat.

He moans at he licks his throat, tasting him.

"Greg.." He whimpers

He kisses down his chest. He licks his nipple and sucks lightly looking for a reaction.

He gasps as he sucks on his nipple.

"Mm like that do you?" He smirks and does it again.

He moans louder this time. "Greg.."

He hums and does the same to his other nipple.

John whines and arches his back. "Fuck, yes.."

"You're so responsive for me. So beautiful. So good.." Greg hums and nips softly around his nipple.

He gasps sharply and grips the sheets.

"Mm I told you John that I was going to eat you up. I'm going to taste and bite and lick every inch of you." He purrs and kisses the corner of his mouth.

He moans desperately and nods. "Please, Sir.."

"Good boy." He praises and leans into kiss him.

He whimpers into the kiss and spreads himself for Greg. "S-Sir? Do you think Mikey and Sherlock would join us next time?"

"I'm sure they would, babe. Do you want me to fetch them now?" He kisses his jaw and nips his throat.

He whimpers and gasps, arching under him. "Y-Yes, Sir.. Please.. I don't think it's fair to keep me all to you.."

He chuckles and sucks on his collarbone. "We wouldn't want to accidentally make them feel left out now, would we?" He purrs and kisses his chest right over his heart.

He blushes and shakes his head. "No, Sir, we wouldn't."

"Mm alright. I'll go get them. You stay here and keep being jaw dropping my handsome." He smirks and kisses him.

He blushes brighter and nods. "Of course, Sir.."

Greg chuckles and gets out of bed. He slips on a robe and goes to get Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mycroft is holding Sherlock in their bed, nuzzling at his ear.

Sherlock purrs and melts to Mycroft. "Enjoying yourselves?" Greg chuckles as he leans against the door frame.

Mycroft hums softly as he looks up. "Mm. Very much so. I thought you were with John?"

"I was. He wants all of us together."

He smirks a bit. "Does he now?"

"He does. I think it would be terribly rude to keep him waiting. He may just start on his own." Greg smirks back.

Mycroft hums and turns to Sherlock. "Shall we go, bee?"

"Yes." Sherlock purrs.

He smiles and gets up, pulling Sherlock's robe around himself.

Sherlock wraps the sheet around himself. Greg chuckles and leads them to John.

John is still laying on the bed, spread out just as Greg left him.

"Mm such a good boy." Greg praises and strips off his robe as he climbs back on top of John.

John blushes and whimpers softly. "Thank you, Sir.. I waited for you.."

"I know you did. I've brought you a reward for being so good.." Greg kisses John's jaw and moves a bit so John can see Mycroft and Sherlock.

John blushes brighter and bites his lip, nodding a bit. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Of course, babe." Greg purrs and nips at his throat.

He gasps softly, arching so Greg has better access. "Please.."

He growls softly and sucks on his neck making sure there will be marks. "What do you need, Johnny?"

"Y-You three.. Mark me.. Use me.. Take me.. Please.."

"Mm such a good whore." Mycroft hums and gets into bed. He pulls John on top and kisses him hard. Greg squeezes John's arse and tastes him from his bollocks to the base of his spine.

He moans loudly against his lips and tries to grind against him. He whimpers as he feels Greg's tongue on him.

Mycroft smirks and grinds up against John just enough to make him writhe but not enough to get him off. Greg bites John's arse. "God I love your arse."

John gasps and cries out, getting desperate. "Greg!"

"I could fuck you with my mouth until my jaw was numb. I just can get enough." Greg slaps his arse at the same time as Mycroft bites John's neck.

John moans whorishly and writhes between them. "Please!" He opens his eyes and searches the room for Sherlock, his expression pleading with him. He needs more.

"Feeling desperate, love? Good." Sherlock fists his hair and kisses him deeply. "I want to tie you down to the bed and we'll have our way with you. What do you think, slut?" He nips at his lip.

John moans loudly and nodded. "Please! Use me! I'm here for your pleasure.."

"Mm good boy." Sherlock praises and rewards him with a kiss. Greg moves off the bed and fetches the cuffs. "Safe word, darling?" He nips at John's spine.

John whimpers and arches his back. "O-Orange."

"Good." Greg purrs and moves John off Mycroft. He put John on his back and cuffs his wrists and ankles to the bed. "Fuck your so beautiful." He moans as he looks at John tied down to the bed.

John blushes and closes his eyes, pulling on the cuffs to test them.

Greg lubes his fingers and takes John's cock into his mouth as he slowly pushes a finger into him. Sherlock hums and sucks on the base of John's cock as Greg sucks the tip.

John squirms and moans as they tease and open him.

Mycroft kisses John deeply as Sherlock sucks John cock. Greg pushes another finger into John and slowly fucks him.

John kisses Mycroft back desperately and tries to push back against Greg's fingers.

Greg adds a third finger and fucks him faster with them brushing against his prostate. "Who do you want to take you first, John?"

"Y-Your choice, Sir.." He whimpers against Mycroft's lips.

"Mm I think I will." Mycroft sucks on John's bottom lip and moves between John's legs as Greg pulls his fingers out.

John whimpers and tips his head back, waiting desperately for Mycroft.

Mycroft pushes into John slowly as he bites at his throat.

John gasps and arches off the bed, pulling at the cuffs. "Yes!"

He holds John's hips and moves faster, fucking him harder. "John.. God John." He growls and pounds into him.

"More! Please!" He moans desperately. "Use me, Mycroft. I'm not going to fucking break!"

He slaps John thigh hard he's sure they're will be a hand print and fucks him harder still. He kisses him hard and fucks him ruthlessly hard. He growls as the headboard hits the wall repeatedly.

John screams as he comes hard across his and Mycroft's chests. He arches, loving the feeling of being used.

"Such a noisy whore. I love it." Mycroft bites his shoulder as he comes hard into him.  
The

He whimpers as he feels Mycroft filling him. "Thank you, Sir.."

He leans in and kisses John deeply.

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"Who's next?" He sucks and nips his lip.

He bites his lip and looks up at Greg.

"Mm I think that would be me." Greg smirks and captures John's lips in his own.

John moans and kisses him back needy. "Please.."

Mycroft moves out of the way and Greg gets between his legs. Greg kisses him and pushes three fingers into him. "So wet." He growls and fucks him slowly with his fingers getting John hard again.

John whimpers as he feels himself hardening. "P-Please, Sir.."

"I've got you." He sucks in his neck as he takes his fingers out and pushes his cock into him.

He moans breathily and arches, pushing back against him.

"So good, John.." He kisses his jaw and rolls his hips slowly.

He whimpers, looking up at him. "Greg.."

"What?" He purrs and starts to move faster.

He gasps. "N-No.. Stay slow.." He moans and closes his eyes.

He kisses his neck and jaw softly. He keeps his pace slow and rubs his hands up and down John's sides. "So good, John. You feel so good.."

He moans and arches into his hands. "Harder.. But slow.. Please.."

He kisses him as he fucks him hard but slow.

He moans as Greg thrusts into his prostate. "Close.."

"That's it. Come for me, babe." He thrusts into his prostate over and over.

He whimpers and moans loudly as he comes against his chest again.

He moans as he comes and fills him.

He groans as he's filled for a second time

He nuzzles him and kisses him.

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"You're so beautiful.." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and squirms a bit.

Greg chuckles as Sherlock moves closer and kisses John's neck.

John blushes and gasps softly. "Ah.."

"You look so pretty when you're fucked, John. It's so fun to watch." Sherlock purrs and nips at his lip.

He whimpers and moans. "Please, Sherlock.."

"That's right. Beg me to fuck you." He strokes John teasingly.

John whines and bucks his hips. "Please! I need it.. I want you to punish me for being such a slut.."

"You are a slut, aren't you? Giving it up to Greg and Mycroft. Letting them have your arse. Such a slut. Begging them to fuck you and to use you. Being so loud and whorish for them. But you're mine, bitch. You're mine now and I'll do whatever I want with you." He growls and pushes four fingers into John slick open hole.

He cries out and arches his back. "I'm sorry, Sir! I'm yours! Teach me who I belong to!"

He smirks and removes his fingers leaving John empty. "Such a naughty slut. I don't know if you even deserve my cock." Sherlock tuts.

John whimpers at the emptiness. "No, please! I need it!"

Sherlock strokes himself slowly making John watch his every move. "Tell me how much you need my cock. Tell me how empty you feel without it stretching you and filling you."

John whines and closes his eyes. "I need you.. Always.. I need your cock to fill me.. I feel complete with it.. Please.."

"Look at me, John. Look at me as I fuck you." He moves between his legs and pushes into him.

He whimpers and looks at him, gasping as Sherlock pushes into him.

He holds John's hips and thrusts into him. "John." He moans.

He whimpers and moans, arching his back. "Please!"

He fucks John hard taking what he wants from him. He uses him knowing that's exactly what John wants to be used.

John moans whorishly, already feeling himself close.

"Come, whore. I want to hear you scream." Sherlock growls as he comes hard filling John.

John screams, his whole body tensing as he came hard for a third time.

He moans and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers, his body going limp.

Greg releases the cuffs on John's wrists and ankles. Sherlock pulls John closer and holds him. "You're so perfect. You did so good. I love you so much.." He rubs his back and kisses his head.

John whimpers softly, already deep in subspace, too far gone to talk.

Greg and Mycroft get into bed with them and they all snuggle John. "Rest, love.." Sherlock hums softly.

He whimpers and nods.

They nap together all wrapped up in each other.


	15. Thirty Nine

Mycroft wakes a few hours later.

Greg hums softly and kisses Mycroft's back.

Mycroft hums and smiles. "Mm. Morning.."

"Morning, My.." He smiles against his skin. "Is Sky cooking?" He mumbles smelling food.

He hums. "I didn't think she'd be up."

"Maybe we should go see.." He sits up and stretches. He smiles as he sees John and Sherlock still sleeping.

Mycroft hums softly and gets up with Greg, pulling on Sherlock's robe.

"How many robes does he have?" Greg chuckles as he pulls on another robe of Sherlock's.

He smiles. "Many more than he needs. He rarely likes clothes."

"Mm the less clothing option doesn't seem so bad." He chuckles as the go out to the kitchen.

He laughs softly as they reach the kitchen. "Mm what's cooking?"

"Breakfast Strata. It has ham, cheese, eggs, and zucchini." Sky hums as she pulls the dish from the oven.

"Smells delicious..."

"Thank you." She smiles and serves them the food. She gives them tea and coffee. "You know I've finally figured it out." She hums as she peels her orange.

Mycroft hums. "Figured what out?"

"What I'm going to do what my life. Well the next eight years or so. That's all I have figured out." She smiles.

He smiles. "Mm. Good. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to rule the world." She says as if it's the most natural and logical thing she's ever said.

Greg nearly chokes on his coffee. "What?"

"I'm going to rule the world, do keep up Gregory. It seems like the only logical thing I could do. I'd be board with anything else in a matter of moments. If I ruled the world there would always be something new and interesting going on." She bites a slice of orange.

"You can rule the bloody world, Sky. That's just ridiculous!"

"Why not? I'll be able to help people, fix the declining state of world economics, stop the further destruction of the environment, and keep the nations is a mostly peaceful state. I'm not going to be parading around the world and taking up spots of Telly programs. I'm going to do what really needs to be done and no one will be the wiser. I'll be the puppet master of the worlds greatest show that the world will never see." She shrugs.

He frowns. "You've gone bonkers."

"Oh please if anyone could do it I could. And besides it wouldn't be forever just until I found something more worth my time." She sips her tea.

He looks to Mycroft. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I think she could actually do it but she can't let that God complex get in the way." Mycroft takes a bit of food as Sky rolls her eyes. "God complex." She huffs.

Greg's eyes widen. "You can't be serious."

"I'll support her in whatever she wants to do as long as it doesn't hurt her or anyone else." Mycroft nods.

"You're talking about a global takeover here, Mycroft!"

"Mm yes I see what you're saying, Gregory. Maybe if she started with something smaller." Mycroft hums. "Smaller.." Sky taps her chin as she thinks.

Greg frowns. "You two are ridiculous. I'm going back to bed." He left his coffee on the counter as he stalked back to the bedroom.

John mumbles softly and looks up as he watches Greg come back to bed. "What's wrong?" John pulls Greg in for a cuddle.

Greg frowns, pushing himself further into John's arms.

John frowns a bit and pulls him closer. "Are you alright?" He nuzzles him and holds him.

"Mycroft's being ridiculous, Sky's gone insane, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright.." He hums and holds him close snuggling him. He rubs his back soothingly.

Greg's frown deepens and he hides his face in John's chest.

"Mycroft is just trying to indulge her whims. She's still a kid and he's the closest thing she's ever had to a parent. So he's somehow trying to support her the best he can. Even if he sounds like a loon telling her she can take over the world." John nuzzles Greg.

"She's talking about global takeover, John."

"She's not going to take over. Even if she tries Mycroft won't let her get that far. Besides she'll change her mind soon enough. She's trying to figure out what she's going to do with her life. She'll forget about it and this will all blow over soon." He kisses Greg's head.

"It's still bloody ridiculous that Mycroft is endorsing this."

"What is Mycroft endorsing?" Sherlock grumbles and rolls over to look at them.

Greg frowns, still huddled into John. "Sky wants to take over the world and Mycroft won't say anything against it. And when I did, he said he supported her in this."

"Has he lost his bloody mind? He can't tell her things like that or else she'll start to believe it." Sherlock groans and rubs his hand over his face.

"He looked at me like I was insane for opposing.. He said he believed she could do it." He frowns. "She talked to me like how you talk to Anderson. Like I was missing the obvious answer. Like I was too dumb to see it. And Mycroft didn't say anything about it." He adds the last bit quietly.

Sherlock frowns deeply and gets out of bed. He pulls on a robe as he goes down stairs. "For someone who's supposed to be a genius you can be such an idiot." Sherlock crosses his arms at Mycroft as he enters the kitchen.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "What are you on about?"

"Well first of all you support a 19 year old girl who wants to take over the world when she can barely run a carnival." Sherlock huffs. "Hey!" Sky frown. "Hush you." Sherlock says and Sky glares at him. "Second of all when your fiancée says that that is ridiculous you completely brush him off. You don't even bother to listen to what he has to say even though his opinion is completely valid and justified!" Sherlock frowns at Mycroft.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Sky is the closest thing I have to a child and I'm being supportive."

"Fine! Support her all you bloody want! Just ignore your partner completely! This is a great preview of what it would be like if you actually tried to raise a child together. I'm no marriage expert but I think any marriage that has shit communication like this is doomed to fail and you're not even married yet!" Sherlock snaps.

"Like you and John are any better! You ignore him and everyone else for days on end. You never even notice when he's gone." Mycroft glares at Sherlock.

"I haven't ignored him in ages! Don't you dare try and make yourself feel better by trying to drag My relationship with John through the mud! We are talking about you and Greg! You say right there and completely dismissed what he was trying to tell you! I mean for God sakes does he have to get naked in order for you to pay proper attention to him?" Sherlock glares right back.

"Are you insinuating that I only care about Greg for his body? If so, be careful with your next words, brother mine." He adds a sharpness to his last words.

"And if I am what would you possibly have to say about it?" Sherlock's glare is broken when he hears the front door slam shut.

Mycroft looks up, away from Sherlock. He looks to the door and frowns. He looks back to Sherlock, his gaze hard but worry underlying. "We're not finished here." He turns and leaves the flat quickly, calling after Greg.

Greg doesn't even look back at Mycroft as he gets into a cab and drives away from Baker Street.

Mycroft calls Anthea and has her track the cab number as he gets into another cab.

"Do you think tracking him down would be the best thing to do right now, Mycroft? He needs to cool off." Anthea says as she starts tracking Greg's cab.

He sighs, knowing she was right. "I messed up, Ant.."

"It'll be okay. Just give him a few hours to calm down. I'll keep an eye on him. Okay, Mycroft?"

He frowns and gets out of the cab, apologizing to the driver. "A-Alright.."

"Good. How about you sneak a smoke and then go back to talk to Sherlock when you feel better, okay?" She says softly knowing that Mycroft needs a little direction right now.

He nods, already walking to buy cigarettes. "I.. Thank you, Ant.. Make sure Greg stays safe, please.."

"I will. I promise. Call me if you need anything else."

He nods, leaving the store. "I will. Thank you."

"Of course, Mycroft." Anthea smiles softly and hangs up. John texts Mycroft. **Did you catch Greg?--JW**

Mycroft lights his cigarette, down the street from 221B.  
**No. We both need space. Sherlock does as well. I need to apologize to him as well. I owe you one as well. I've messed up, John. --MH**

**It's alright. You were just trying to support Sky and I understand that. Sherlock may have over reacted on Greg's behalf.--JW**

**I went too far and said things I shouldn't have to Sherlock. Please make sure he's alright. I'm unsure of when I'll return. Don't worry about me. --MH**

**You know when you say 'don't worry about me' it makes me worry ten times as much. I'll make sure Sherlock's alright. Just don't do anything stupid and keep in touch, okay?--JW**

**Of course, John. --MH**

**I love you, Mycroft. Please stay safe.--JW**

Mycroft frowns a bit at his phone, his heart aching a bit. **I love you too. --MH**  
He pockets his phone and quickly finishes his pack of cigarettes. He needs something stronger to get his mind off of things. He makes his way to the local pub.

"What can I get for you, love?" The female bartender asks as she leans over the counter to talk to Mycroft and her shirt dips showing off her impressive cleavage. "You look like you need something strong. Quarrel with the Mrs.?"

"The strongest thing you have." Mycroft rubs his temple. "No Mrs. involved."

"Ah so Mr. then? Or work? That's what most people come in here looking for a strong drink have troubling them." She hums and pours him a glass of something strong.

"Mr. Well, multiple." He swirls his glass before downing it.

"I'd say you're lucky but you don't look so lucky at the moment." She pours him another.

"I messed up, said things I shouldn't have, didn't say anything when I should've. Stupid.." He sighs and downs his drink again. "So I'm here and I just want to forget right now."

"Then you've come to the right place to forget things." She pours him another drink.

He nods and continues to drink until he's drunk off his arse.

"Alright I think it's time to cut you off. Or switch you to water at least." The bartender sighs and crosses her arms showing her name tag says Camille.

Mycroft groans and leans against the bar. "Mm.. Wh's the time?"

"Nearly midnight. Is there someone I can call to pick you up? Or I could get you a cab? Or you could stay here until we close? But I can't serve you anymore alcohol." She leans against the bar and looks at him.

He sways a bit in his chair. "Johnny's th only one who prolly would answer my call right now.."

"Alright. I'll call Johnny and see if he'll come get you." She takes Mycroft's phone and calls John.

He hums and turns his bar stool in circles, playing with his empty glasses.

"Hey is this John? I'm call for.. Umm I think he said his name was Mycroft or something. He's here at my pub and I need someone to take him home." Camille says as John answers the phone. She keeps Mycroft up right as he spins on the bar stool.

John frowns, already pulling on his coat. He had been staying up for Mycroft to come home. Greg and Sherlock were already in bed. Greg had calmed down a lot but Sherlock was still a bit upset. "Which pub is he at? I'll come get him."

She gives him the address. "He's pretty drunk. I'm holding him up in the bar stool at the moment so he doesn't fall off."

"I'll be there soon." He hangs up and heads to the pub. Mycroft smiles up at Camille as she puts his phone down. "Tol' you he'd come.."

"You did." Camille smiles softly at him as John comes over. "Hello, Mycroft." John hums as he holds Mycroft up right.

Mycroft smiles and wraps his arms around him loosely. "Johnny!"

"Alright. I've got you." John hums and helps Mycroft into his coat. "You need to go home and sleep this off." John pays Mycroft's tab and collects his phone and wallet from Camille.

Mycroft hums and leans against John and waves back at Camille as they leave.

Camille laughs and waves back at Mycroft. John gets them a cab and sits next to Mycroft as they ride home.

John wraps his arm around Mycroft and kisses his head softly. "Greg went to Molly's and baked for six hours straight until she kicked him out. He's home now sleeping with Sherlock."

He frowns. "And Sherl? Wh' about him?"

"He's still a bit upset. So is Greg but Sherlock shows it better. He was going to stay up with me and wait for you but Greg wanted him to go to bed with him so Sherlock went because Greg wanted it.." He rubs Mycroft's back.

Mycroft's frown deepens and he pushes himself closer to John. "I messed up.. 'M stupid.. I don' deserve you lot.."

"You're not stupid. You're drunk. This is just a hiccup. We're not letting you go. Ever. Everything will be better in the morning." He holds him closer and kisses his head.

He sighs and hides his face. "I hate myself.."

"Mycroft.." He sighs.

"Sherly was right.. I'm never going to be good enough to raise a child with Greg.. 'M just going to make this relationship fail.. He was right about everything..."

"Sherlock was mad. He was saying things that he didn't mean. You can't take what he said to seriously. Sherlock has never raised a child to my knowledge so he has no right to judge you on that. The only way your relationship will fail is if you stop trying to make it work. He's not right about everything. That's not possible."

Mycroft frowns. "He's always right about my relationships.."

"Really? You've never talked about any other relationships before Greg."

"Because they were back in high school and I messed them up terribly.. Just like Sherl said I would.."

"Did you 'mess up' the relationships before or after Sherlock told you that you would mess them up?"

"After.."

"Sherlock got in you're head Mycroft. He made you doubt yourself so you you would fail. It wasn't your fault those relationships failed."

He frowns, looking up at John. "But he said.."

John shakes his head. "You both have been playing mind games with each other for so long neither of you know what's real and what's not anymore. That needs to stop. I'm putting a stop to it right now. No more mind games. Promise me, Mycroft. No more mind games."

He bites his lip and nods. "N-No more mind games.."

"Good. Thank you." He kisses his forehead.

He nods and leans against him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He him softly as the cab pulls up to Baker Street.

He looks a bit nervous as they pull up.

"It's alright. They should still be sleeping in Sherlock's room. We can go sleep in my old room so we don't wake them." John says after he pays the cabbie and they get out of the cab. He holds Mycroft up as he unlocks the door.

He nods and stumbles a bit as they enter the flat.

"I've got you." He holds him and they go up to bed.

He hums softly and flops onto the bed.

John chuckles softly and get Mycroft undressed so they can sleep. He strips down to his pants and gets into bed with Mycroft.

Mycroft mumbles softly and curls up to John.

"I love you." He hums softly and kisses his head and he holds him close.

He presses closer. "I love you too.. 'M sorry.." He falls asleep quickly.

John sighs softly and falls asleep. Greg hums softly as he wakes with Sherlock looking at him. "Need something, hun?" He mumbles.

Sherlock frowns a bit, still mad at Mycroft but also worried about him. "Do you think Myc came home last night?"

"I think so. John would have already gotten us up if Mycroft wasn't back yet." Greg rubs a hand over his face.

"I said some things to him that were really bad.." He bites his lip, feeling ashamed.

"He probably said things he didn't mean as well." He sits up so he can look at Sherlock.

He frowns, scared to tell Greg what he said.

"Out with it. Come on. Tell me."

"I.. I told him that he isn't fit to raise a child and that your relationship will most likely fail if he continues like he is.." He can't meet Greg's gaze.

"Oh fuck." He groans and flops back into bed.

He frowns and bites his lip.

Greg rubs his hands over his face and mutters to himself.

Sherlock hesitates. "W-What did you say?"

He laughs and shakes his head to Sherlock's question. "I'm going to go for a run and then I'll deal with everything." He hums and gets out of bed.

Sherlock frowns, sitting up to watch him. He feels like he's the one that's messed up now and hopes that Greg's not mad at him.

He gets dressed and puts on his shoes. "I love you. I'll be back soon." He kisses Sherlock and smiles before he leaves the building.

Sherlock frowns persists as he watches him leave, now alone in the room.

John comes in and hands Sherlock a mug of tea. "Morning, love." He smiles softly.

Sherlock perks up a bit. "John.."

"I heard Greg leave for a run so I thought I'd come see if you were awake." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him back.

He hums and nuzzles him. "Mycroft's home. He went to a pub last night and gotten drunk off his arse. The bartender called me to come pick him up. He's sleeping now. I left him some pain meds and water in case he wakes up."

"He got drunk last night..?"

"Yeah. Really drunk. He could barely stand on his own two feet."

"Myc never gets drunk.."

"He looked drunk to me."

He frowns and feels guilty and responsible, his anger towards Mycroft disappearing.

John leans in and kisses Sherlock's head. "I'm going to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"No.. I'm okay.." He mumbles softly.

"Okay. Come out and I'll make you something." He smiles softly and goes out to the kitchen.

Sherlock stays in bed for a bit, just kind of curled up and thinking. He knows he went too far while talking to Mycroft but he doesn't know how to fix it.

Greg comes back a little while later and takes a shower. He dresses and talks to John in the kitchen. Greg goes into the bedroom and flops into bed next to Sherlock. "So.." He hums.

Sherlock frowns. "'M sorry.." His voice is small and quiet.

He hums softly and lays his head on Sherlock's chest, just listening to his heart beat.

"Greg, I.. I'm sorry.." He doesn't know what else to say.

"Stop apologizing. It's fine. It's going to be fine. I'm not worried so you shouldn't be worried either. This isn't the worst fight Mycroft and I have ever had and I doubt it will be our last. The important thing is that we work through it. And we will work through it. That's all that matters.." He kisses Sherlock's chest.

He nods silently and just holds him.

"You know the worst fight we ever had was over furniture. It was for our old flat and we needed new furniture. I thought we were going to end up strangling each other over it." He chuckles softly.

"R-Really? Over furniture?" Sherlock smiles softly, feeling a bit better.

"Really. I wanted this dark green chair and it was hideous. I mean the most ugly thing you have ever seen. I loved it. It was so comfortable and it even had a cup holder. Mycroft said it was hideous and told me that we would not be getting that chair. I told him that I liked the chair and that I was going to get it no matter what. He said that he would not live anywhere that where that chair was and I said fine and bought the chair. Long story short we had angry makeup sex in the chair and ended up breaking the chair." Greg laughs.

Sherlock blushes and giggles softly. "That's incredible.."

"That wasn't the fist piece of furniture we had ever broken at that point either." He chuckles.

He blushes brighter. "What else did you break?"

"Oh god, lets see. The chair, a coffee table, two bed frames, and a head board." Greg thinks. "You're forgetting the bathroom door from that hotel we stayed at ages ago." Mycroft leans against the door frame. "Oh you're right I always forget the door." Greg smiles at Mycroft and Mycroft smiles back at Greg.

Sherlock blushes as he looks up at Mycroft, his guilt returning. "Myc.. I.. I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry, too." He gets into bed and cuddles Sherlock.

Sherlock curls up to Mycroft, hiding in his chest. "I shouldn't have said those things.."

"It's alright. I know you were upset with me and I know that I was being an idiot. I should have thought about what I was doing." Mycroft kisses Sherlock's head.

He frowns and kisses Mycroft's chest. "I love you.. I didn't mean any of what I said.."

"I love you, too.. I didn't mean it either." He nuzzles him and smiles softly.

He looks up at him and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He nips at his lip softly.

He whines softly and pulls Sherlock on top of him. Greg left at some point while they were talking. Mycroft grinds up against Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and grinds down against him. "Myc.."

"Mm Gregory told you how much I like makeup sex. I get very... Enthusiastic." He smirks and nips his jaw.

He gasps and moans. "Y-Yes, he did.. D-Don't break my bed."

"I will make no such promise." He flips them over and pins Sherlock beneath him. "Why are you dressed? We should just be naked all the time." He bites at Sherlock's neck as he strips them.

He whimpers and arches, letting Mycroft take what he wants.

"You're so beautiful. So sexy." He kisses him and his hands go to Sherlock's hair.

He moans and kisses him back. "Myc.." He pulls his head to the side slightly, indicating what he wanted Mycroft to do.

He nips at his lip and pulls his hair.

He moans breathily and gasps, gripping the sheets. "Fuck, please, Sir.. I've been a bad boy.."

"So bad. So very bad." He mumbles and he tugs his hair as his nips and bites down his throat and chest.

He whimpers and arches. "So punish me, Daddy.." He bites his lip, letting out another moan.

"Mm on you're hands and knees. I'm going to spank you." He growls softly as he moves off Sherlock so he can move.

He bites his lip and gets onto his hands and knees.

"Mm you have such a nice arse." He squeezes and spreads his cheeks. "I want you to count them. I want you to count each slap." He slap his arse.

He gasps. "One!"

He smirks and pushes a lubed finger into him. He slaps his arse again and moves his finger inside of him.

His eyes widen and he arches. "Myc!!" He forgets about counting.

"Count, slut." He removes his finger and slap his arse again.

He whimpers and bites his lip. "Three.."

"Mm good." He praises and pushes in two fingers. He slowly fucks him with his fingers and slaps his arse again.

He feels his legs shake and he whimpers. "Four!"

"Last one." He hums and adds a third finger. He rubs over his prostate as he slaps him a final time.

He cries out and pushes back. "Five!"

"Good boy." He praises and pulls out his fingers. He teases Sherlock's hole with the head of his cock.

Sherlock tries to push back against him. "Please, Daddy.."

"Daddy's here. I'll give you what you need." He holds Sherlock's hips and pushes into him slowly. He nips and bites Sherlock's back as he pushes all the way into him.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly. "Yes!"

"That's right. Take my cock. You're such a slut." He growls. He grips his hips and fucks him hard.

He whimpers and arches. "Your slut!!"

"My slut. Mine!" He bites his shoulder and fucks him harder as the bed starts to creak.

"Can I come, Sir? Please! I'm yours, I promise!"

"Come." He commands and pounds into his prostate.

Sherlock nearly screams as he comes hard.

Mycroft bites Sherlock's shoulder and comes hard into him.

Sherlock whimpers and tries to stay up for Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock's back and lays him down. He kisses down his spine and spreads Sherlock's legs. He hums softly as he licks up his come that leaks out of Sherlock.

He gasps and squirms. "Myc! Oh my god.."

He holds down Sherlock's hips and slowly fucks him with his tongue.

He moans loudly and tries to push back against him.

He hums and lifts Sherlock back up on this hands and knees. He lays under him and sucks his cock as he punches three fingers into him.

Sherlock cries out from the sudden change in sensation. "Myc!!"

Mycroft fucks Sherlock with his fingers and moans as he sucks his cock.

"Myc, please!" He was so sensitive that he was already close to coming again.

He moans and rubs over his prostate. He strokes Sherlock's his cock wanting him to come on his face.

Sherlock comes again, this time on his face. He whimpers softly. "Myc.."

Mycroft strokes himself as Sherlock comes on his face. He moans as he comes hard into his hand.

He whimpers and squirms. "Myc.. Come here.."

He hums and does as Sherlock asks.

He pulls him in for a kiss.

He pulls him closer and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and keeps kissing him.

"I love you.. So much.." He repeats.

"I love you, too. So much. So so much, Sherlock.." He mumbles against his lips.

He curls up with him, holding him close.

He wraps around him and snuggles closer.

He nuzzles into his chest.

He holds Sherlock close and yawns.

He hums softly and closes his eyes.

Mycroft falls asleep with Sherlock. Greg makes lunch. "I still can't believe Molly kicked me out of her flat. It's not my fault her cat ate a muffin I made and vomited on her." Greg chuckles as he makes John a sandwich.

John laughs. "I can believe that."

"Well her cat should know better than to eat muffins." He smiles and sits with John to eat.

"It's a cat, Greg."

"It wasn't a very nice cat." He bites his sandwich. "I've never had a pet. So maybe it was my fault for not paying attention. I guess I owe Molly an apology." He hums.

He smiles and leans over to kiss him before taking a bite.

Greg blushes and smiles. "Maybe we should get a pet."

"Mm yeah? What kind."

"I dunno. It would have to be able to stay by itself for hours and hours at a time while we all are at work. It'll have to be easy to take care of since we're all busy." He hums as he eats. "No birds. I don't like birds."

He hums. "A goldfish?" He smirks a bit.

"At least we wouldn't have to walk it." He chuckles.

"Mm. And then Mycroft would have two goldfish."

"That's brilliant." He laughs and smiles.

He chuckles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

Greg giggles and blushes.

"Cute."

"Stop." He blushes harder and hides his bright red face in John's neck.

He smiles and cards his finger through Greg's hair.

Greg purrs softly and nuzzles John.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums and kisses his neck.

He blushes and smiles.

Greg takes John's hand and leads him over to the couch so they can cuddle.

He smiles and lays with him on the couch.

He hums happily and nuzzles him affectionately.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He kisses his head softly.

"You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice  
Shelter also gave their shade  
But in the dark I have no name  
So leave that click in my head  
And I will remember the words that you said  
Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart  
But I was sure we could see a new start  
So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road.." He sings to John softly.

He blushes and smiles, relaxing in his arms.

"But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
I wrestled long with my youth  
We tried so hard to live in the truth  
But do not tell me all is fine  
When I lose my head, I lose my spine  
So leave that click in my head  
And I won't remember the words that you said  
You brought me out from the cold  
Now, how I long, how I long to grow old.." He sings to him and kisses his chest softly.

He closes his eyes, smiling.

"So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road  
But hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
And hold me fast, Hold me fast  
'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under  
The skies I'm under.." He finishes singing and kisses John softly.

He kisses him back, leaning into him.

He hums softly enjoying making out with John on the couch.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips

"I love you, too.. So much.." He mutters to John's lips

He closes his eyes and kisses him again.

He hums softly loving the feeling of John's lips on his own. He loves the firm pressure and the gentle glide of his lips. He loves the wet heat of John's mouth and his tongues moving with and against his own.

"You're perfect.." He gasps softly, the words just barely audible.

"Oh." He whimpers softly against his lips. He kisses the corner of his mouth and sucks gently at the fuller part of his bottom lip.

He gasps and nips at his lip, moaning softly.

He holds the back of John's head and slips his tongue into his mouth. He traces his teeth and explores his mouth slowly taking his time enjoying John.

He moans breathily and sucks on Greg's tongue.

He cards his fingers through his hair and moans softly into his mouth.

"Greg.." He moans and pulls him closer.

"John.." He whimpers needy under him and grinds up against him.

He grinds against him with a groan.

He wraps his legs around John and pulls him closer to get better friction. He mewls and bucks up against him.

"Christ yes.." He groans at the friction.

He presses sloppy kisses to John's jaw as he rocks his hips against him.

He whimpers, grinding against him again. "Fuck, Greg.."

Greg whines and pushes down there pants just enough to free their cocks. He wraps his hand around both of them and strokes.

He gasps and moans, bucking up into his hand. "Yes.. Please.."

"Yeah that's it. Just a bit more. Oh god, John." He moans as he strokes them faster and firmer.

"Christ, Greg, you're fucking fantastic.." He groans and leans in to bite his shoulder as he comes hard into his hand.

Greg arches under John as he comes hard with him. "John.." He moans softly.

He whimpers and nips at his shoulder again. "I love you.."

He chuckles softly liking the way John nips and bites him. "I love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He smiles and moves to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He pulls back to nuzzle him.

Greg blushes and giggles.

John smiles and kisses him again.

"I love you.. I really really love you." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

"I love you so much.."

He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He nuzzles him back and giggles softly.

"I love it when you giggles. It makes my heart skip beats."

He blushes and hides his face.

"I'm serious. I also love your hair. I can never figure out what color to call it. It's blond and a bit of this and a bit of that. It's so many things that make it just perfect, that make it you. You're so many different little things about you, John, and each little thing adds up to make you so perfect.." He babbles softly as he runs his fingers through John's hair.

John blushes more and squeaks softly at the compliments.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. "But your hands, oh god. They're so strong and gentle. They're capable of pulling people apart or putting them back together. They're so skilled and they are so good. God, just thinking about your hands could get me hard again." He mumbles as he kisses John's hands.

He whimpers and bites his lip.

He leans in and kisses John again.

He blushes and kisses him back. "You make me be at a loss for words.."

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls him closer.

He giggles and smiles.

They're cuddling on the couch when Mycroft comes down to make tea for Sherlock.

"Afternoon, My." Greg hums and looks upside down at Mycroft from the couch under John.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Mm. You two look comfy."

"Mm very." John smiles.

He smiles. "Good. Sherlock's still sleeping."

"Alright." He smiles. "Hey have you seen Sky? I haven't seen her all day." He frowns suddenly realizing he hasn't seen or heard her all day. He knows she wasn't sleeping in one of the rooms because they were in both rooms.

He frowns slightly. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday.."

"She doesn't usually take off unless she tells someone first." Greg frowns a bit.

Mycroft texts her.  
**Where are you? -MH**

**Out.--Sky**

**Where, Sky? --MH**

**Earth, Mycroft.--Sky** She giggles as she toys with him.

Mycroft grits his teeth. **I'm not in the mood for games, Sky. --MH**

Sky huffs softly. **Spoil sport. I'm out gathering options for your wedding. You know the wedding that is happening at the end of this month? The fast approaching end of the month. Don't worry I'm with Anthea and Lydia. They're looking for things for their wedding as well.--Sky**

**I wish you would've told someone before you left, but thank you, Sky. --MH**

**I can't get into that much trouble in a few hours, Mycroft... Well yes I could get into a lot of trouble but it wouldn't be my fault. I'll make sure someone knows if I go out from now on. Lydia wants to go out to a pub for dinner. She got a promotion or something and wants everyone to come celebrate and have a good time. You guys are coming, right?-- Sky**

**Of course, I'll make sure of it. --MH**

**Good. Thank you, Crofty. See you in a few hours.-- Sky**

**Of course. --MH**

"Did you find her?" John asks still lounging on top of Greg.

"Yeah. She's with Anthea and Lydia."

"Oh that's good then. She must have needed a girls day." John hums as Greg rubs his back.

He smiles softly. "Wedding planning."

"See I told you she'd find something else to occupy her instead of taking over the world." John chuckles.

He hums. "I know, you were right.."

"Mm we should write that down, 'John was right on this day at this time'." He muses.

He rolls his eyes. "Git.."

He grins cheekily.

He smiles and goes over to kiss him.

"Mm hello, love.." He purrs and kisses him back.

He smiles. "Shall I make you tea?"

"That would be grand." He smiles.

He smiles and hums. "And for you, Greg? Coffee?"

"I'd love some, thanks." Greg smiles. "Mm here you all are.." Sherlock hums as he comes into the sitting room wrapped in a sheet. He flops on top of John who's on top of Greg on the couch. Greg laughs.

Mycroft hums. "Better leave room for me when I'm done making you all drinks."

"Mm of course." Sherlock smiles at Mycroft.

He smiles and goes to make their drinks.

John gets up from the pile to go to the loo. "Mm afternoon, hun." Greg smiles up at Sherlock who's now on top of him.

Sherlock smiles softly and leans in to kiss Greg. "Mm.."

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He slowly deepens the kiss.

He moans softly and wraps his arms around Sherlock's back.

He slides a knee between Greg's legs and nips at his lip.

He whimpers and rocks against Sherlock knee. He opens his mouth as Sherlock nips at his lip.

He grinds his knee against his crotch.

"Sherlock.." He moans and arches under him as he ruts against his knee.

Sherlock gasps softly, moving to grind against Greg's leg.

"Yes.. So good.." He sucks on Sherlock's neck and positions his leg so Sherlock can grid against him with more friction.

He whimpers and moans as he grinds against him. "Greg.."

He slips his hands under Sherlock's sheet and squeeze his arse grinding them together.

Sherlock gasps and arches his back. "Yes!"

Greg groans and bucks his hips as he gropes Sherlock's arse.

He grinds against him, starting to get desperate.

"Come for me, baby. I know you need to. Let go. Come.." He presses a finger against Sherlock's hole and and grinds against him.

Sherlock whimpers and lets go, coming hard into his sheet and making a mess.

Greg moans as he comes into his pants.

He whimpers and trembles against him.

"Beautiful.." He mumbles as he kisses his neck and jaw. He holds him and rubs his back.

He whimpers and nuzzles into him.

He kisses his cheek and smiles softly.

He mumbles softly against him as he relaxes.

"What was that, hun?" He nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes. "I love how you take care of me.."

"I love taking care of you.." He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles lovingly at him.

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him softly.

"I love you too.." He blushes.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly as Mycroft brings their drinks.

Greg kisses Sherlock back. "Thank you, My." He smiles up at Mycroft.

He smiles. "Of course, love."

He hums softly as he sips his coffee and rubs Sherlock's back.

Sherlock hums and nuzzles him.

"Mm you're just like a cat. I don't know why I suggested getting a pet to John. I can pet you whenever I like." Greg smiles and cards his fingers though Sherlock's messy curls.

He blushes and nuzzles his hand.

"Mm good boy." He chuckles softly.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He kisses his jaw and pulls his hair gently.

He gasps and whimpers. "Daddy.."

"Mm?" He sucks on his neck.

He whimpers. "Please.."

"What do you want, baby?" He purrs and pulls his hair a bit tighter.

"Daddy, I need you.."

"I'm right here, baby.." He rolls them over so he's on top and nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and bucks his hips.

"You make such pretty noises for me.." He pulls his hair and grinds against him.

He moans loudly and arches.

"That's my good boy." He praises and pulls his sheet lower so he can bite at his chest.

He moans. "Please, Daddy.."

"What do you want, baby? Do you want me to take you?" He flicks his tongue over his nipple.

He gasps and arches. "Yes! Please, Daddy!"

He smirks and scoops Sherlock up. He kisses him and carries him to bed.

He blushes and holds onto him, catching sight of both Mycroft and John on their way back.

Greg lays him out on the bed and strips him of his sheet. "Beautiful.."

He blushes and curls up a bit, embarrassed.

"You don't have to hide from me. You don't have to be embarrassed when I'm here. I love every bit of you. Every part of your beautiful body and brilliant mind." He hovers over him and kisses him.

He blushes. "Daddy.."

"I'll take care of you, baby.. Let me make love to you, baby.." He kisses his neck and pulls him closer.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Yes.."

"Good boy.. Such a good boy.." He kisses down his body. "Mm I don't think I tell you how beautiful you are nearly enough. I've been slacking. How terrible of me. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He purrs.

"I know that Daddy loves me.." He bites his lip, smiling shyly up at Greg.

"I do love you. I love you so much." He smiles and kisses him deeply.

He gasps and kisses him back.

He sucks on his bottom lip and tangles his finger in Sherlock's hair as he kisses him.

He moans and bucks his hips.

Greg turns Sherlock over. He kisses down his neck and spine.

He whimpers and moans.

"I want to taste you.." He purrs and bites his arse cheek softly.

He moans. "Please."

He uses his tongue and slowly works Sherlock open. He moans and fucks him with his tongue.

He whimpers and arches. "Yes, Daddy.. I need you.."

He kisses his back and pushes two lubed fingers into him. "Soon, baby, soon.."

He whimpers and nods.

"Such a good boy.." He praises and pushes a third finger into him.

He whines and arches his back. "Yes."

He fucks him with his fingers and rubs against his prostate.

He gasps and moans loudly. "God yes!"

He removes his fingers and slicks his cock.

He whines at the emptiness. "Please.."

"I've got you, baby.. I'll make you feel full.." He purrs and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans, arching up. "Yes..."

He kisses his neck and holds his hips and he rocks into him slowly.

He gasps and whimpers. "Greg.."

He moans as he fucks him hard and slow. "So good, baby."

He wraps his legs around Greg's waist and moans. "Daddy.."

"That's it. Such a good boy." He kisses him.

He whines and arches, kissing him back desperately. "Your good boy.."

"That's right. My good boy. Mine.." He fucks him harder rubbing against his prostate and strokes his cock between them.

Sherlock lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard into his hand.

Greg moans and fucks Sherlock through his orgasm. He nips at his collarbone and comes hard into him.

He whimpers and goes limp on the bed.

He nuzzles him and kisses his neck.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"I love you.." He hums softly and kisses him.

"Love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

He kisses him again and smiles softly.

He nuzzles him.

"You're so cute." He chuckles and kisses his nose.

He smiles and blushes.

He nuzzles him and smiles. "Mm sounds like Sky is back.." He hums as he hears the shuffle of shopping bags and talking.

He mumbles softly. "Don't care."

He chuckles and pulls the covers up around then blocking out the noise. "Mm better.." He snuggles Sherlock in their blanket cocoon.

He curls up with him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He holds him close.

He nuzzles up, quickly falling asleep.

Greg hums softly and naps with Sherlock.


	16. Forty

Sky comes into the flat and her arms full of shopping bags. "Is shopping with other girls always this exhausting?" She asks Mycroft as she sits the bags down.

Mycroft chuckles. "I wouldn't know."

She smiles and sits next to him at the table. She puts a large binder on the table and pushes it to him. "So I've taken care of most of the small things. All you boys have to do is the major decision making like the cake, flowers, DJ." Sky hums as she opens the binder showing Mycroft the wedding plans.

He smiles. "Thank you, dear."

"Of course, Crofty.." She leans against him. "I'm sorry I made you all get into a fight yesterday.." She says quietly and bites her lip.

"No, it's okay. It's all worked out now."

"Okay."

"Thank you for all of this." He gestures to the binder.

"Oh yeah of course. Just pick out what you guys want and I'll set it up." She smiles. "We should leave in a hour or so to meet Anthea and Lydia at the pub." She gets up.

"I'll see who's up."

"Okay." She smiles and goes to get ready. John comes into the kitchen with dust and dirt on his hands and bits face. "That water heater is going to go any day now. Mrs. Hudson has had that old thing for over 15 years." John sighs.

"Mm. Doing some hard work?" Mycroft licks his lips as he looks at John.

John smirks. "Mm yeah. I'm all hot and sweaty now." He hums and unbuttons his shirt a bit.

He smirks and hums. "Mm. Just the way I like you."

"How about you come over here and show me how much you like it." He licks his lips.

He smirks and moves to kiss him deeply. "Mm. We've got an hour before we need to meet Anthea and Lydia. How many times can we go?"

"Let's find out." He smirks and kisses him back.

He pulls him to the bedroom with a smirk.

He chuckles and follows him.

Sherlock and Greg are just getting out of the shower as Mycroft and John walk in.

John winks at them as Mycroft pushes him down onto the bed.

Sherlock blushes as he watches Mycroft move to kiss John deeply.

John moans into Mycroft's mouth and pulls him closer.

Mycroft grinds against him. "Bloody sexy bastard."

"Fucking gorgeous prat." He moans and bucks his hips.

He brings a hand up to grip John's hair. "Yeah.. Let me hear those moans.."

He moans whorishly loud and grinds against Mycroft.

"There's my good little slut.." He smirks and grinds against him, tugging his hair.

"Yours.. Your slut!" He moans and arches under him.

He smirks. "Mm. I want you to ride me. I want you to ride me and let Sherlock and Greg see just how much you love having my cock up your arse. Understand?"

"Yes! Please please. Let me ride you. I need to, please." He begs.

He flips them and has John straddle him. "Mm. Show much how much of a good boy you are."

"Lube. Need lube." He whimpers and grinds against him.

Sherlock immediately hands John the lube, blushing and covering his erection with his towel

John kisses Sherlock in thanks then pulls away to stretch himself for Mycroft. He moans as he pushes a lubed finger into himself.

Mycroft grips John's arse as he stretches himself, slapping his arse. "Mm.. I love your arse.."

"Oh fuck yeah.." He moans. "It's yours. It's all yours. God, I want your cock so fucking bad." He pushes a second finger into himself. "I need your hot thick cock in my arse so much. Fuck." He whimpers and fucks himself with his fingers.

"Mm. Of course you do. Because you're my little cockslut and you don't know what to do with yourself without having something up your arse."

He cries out as he adds a third finger. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. I need something up my arse all the time. I can't thing without it. Please. Please let me have your cock. Please!" He begs and rides his fingers.

"Mm. You can have my cock. Come get it."

He takes out his fingers and and groans as he sinks down onto Mycroft's cock. "Fuck.."

"Fuck. Yes, good boy."

He moans and rides Mycroft. "Yeah yeah fuck.. You feel so big inside me."

"You're so fucking tight, John. I love it. Ride me like you mean it."

He groans and rides him hard. "Daddy!" He cries out as he fucks himself on Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft smirks, pulling John's hair roughly. "That's it.. Ride Daddy's cock.."

He moans loudly and rides him harder. "Please, Daddy!"

He slaps his arse hard as John rides him. "Such a good little slut for Daddy.. Will you let all of us take you today? Have three loads of come in your arse and then a plug? Would you go to the pub like that?"

"Yes! Please! I need it! Use me! I'm your cockslut!" He cries out and begs.

"You hear that, boys? This little slut needs to be used."

"Please!" John begs as he fucks himself on Mycroft's cock.

"You want my come? You gotta work for it."

He whimpers and rides him roughly.

"Come for me. Make a mess all over Daddy."

"Daddy!" John cries out and comes hard making a mess.

Mycroft moans and comes hard into him. "Good boy.."

He whimpers and leans in to kiss him desperately.

"Sherlock, come fuck our slut."

"Please, Sherlock." John begs and gets on his hands and knees, presenting his arse for Sherlock.

Sherlock licks his lips as he watches John's arse leak. He strokes himself and grips John's hips, pushing into him.

"Oh god yes!" John moans and pushes back against him.

Sherlock moans loudly and starts thrusting. "Fucking hell.."

He presses his face to the pillow and bites to to keep from screaming. He whimpers as he feels his cock getting hard again.

"Slut... Getting hard again."

"Your slut! Yours!" He cries out whorishly.

"Good boy. You belong to us." He thrusts harder.

"Oh fuck! Give it to me!" He moans and angles his hips so Sherlock hits his prostate.

Sherlock growls and pounds into his prostate.

"Please come! I need you to come inside me! Please!" John cries out and begs.

Sherlock leans in to bit his neck and comes hard into him.

John screams as he comes hard again.

Sherlock smirks as he pulls away. "Fucking whore.." He spanks John's arse as he pulls out of him. "He's all yours, Greg."

"Mm you take it up the arse so nicely, slut." Greg smirks and pushes John onto his back. He nips at his throat and hovers over him.

John whimpers, his body shaking and he feels his arse leaking. "Show me how well I take it, sir.."

Greg marks his neck and pushes into him with a low groan.

John arches, clutching at he sheets. "Greg!"

"You're so fucking needy. You've already had Mycroft and Sherlock use your pretty arse and you still want my cock filling you up. We're going to the pub tonight and I know you're going to drink. You get so horny and needy when you drink. I might just have to drag you to the bathroom and fuck you.." He growls as he thrusts.

John moans whorishly and tries to push back against Greg, nodding. "Dear god, please, yes! I need you so fucking back, Greg.. I want you to fuck me in the pub where anyone could walk in."

"Mm I know you do. I could be pounding into you and someone could just walk in. They'd see what a whore you are. They'd see how much you love bouncing on my cock. They'd think you're a cheap slut." He slams into John's oversensitive prostate over and over.

John moans loudly and whining. "Yes! I am just a slut! I want you three to take turns fucking my arse in the pub.. Please.."

"God listen to you. I'm not even done fucking you yet and you're already begging for more. You don't know what to do unless you have a nice big cock filling you up." He smirks and strokes John's leaking cock.

John bucks his hips up into Greg's hand. "I.. I don't.. I really don't know what to do without it!" He whimpers and rocks his hips, trying to get off. "Will you plug me up when you're done with me? Make me wear it to the pub so I'm ready for you.."

"Mm yeah. I plug you and keep you nice and ready for us to use you at the pub. Maybe I'll pick the vibrating one and make you squirm." He smirks as he fucks John hard hitting his prostate and stroking him perfectly to get him off. "Come for me. I want to hear you scream."

John screams as he comes hard into Greg's hand. "Greg!!"

Greg moans and bites John's shoulder as he comes.

John groans and collapses on the bed. "Bloody fuck.."

Greg smirks and pushes a plug into John.

John whimpers softly. "Is that the vibrating one?"

"Maybe." Greg smirks and kisses John's back.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"Mm so handsome." He kisses John.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He pulls back and nuzzles him. "We'll rest for a bit before we get cleaned up to go.."

"Mm.. Okay.."

"Okay.." He kisses him and smiles softly.

He falls asleep quickly.

Greg hums softly and sleeps with John. Sherlock kisses Mycroft's vest as he curls around him.

Mycroft smiles and holds Sherlock close.

"Mm I love you.."

"I love you too.."

He smiles and leans up to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back softly. "Sleep for a bit."

He hums softly and settled back on Mycroft's chest. He nuzzles him and falls asleep.

Mycroft smiles and falls asleep with them.

Sky finishes getting ready and looks at herself in the sitting room mirror above the fireplace. She's wearing a short blood orange red colored dress. The dress hugs nicely to all of her curves that she usually keeps hidden under layers and layers of clothes. She still has some visible brushing on her skin from when they saved Sherlock. She touches up her makeup which is also something she rarely wears and makes sure her hair looks nice. She thinks she looks different but she doesn't know if it's a bad thing. She sighs as she looks at the time deciding it was time to start getting the boys ready. "Crofty, it's time to get up. You boys need to get ready to go." She knocks on their door.

Mycroft groans as he wakes, nuzzling Sherlock. "Up.."

Sherlock grumbles a bit as he wakes. He turns and kisses the back of John's neck. "We have to get ready to go.." He mumbles into John's skin.

John groans. "No.."

"Mm but, love, if we don't go we won't be able to fuck you at the pub." He purrs and nips at John's ear.

John blushes and whimpers softly, now wide awake. "Y-Yes, sir.."

"Good boy.. Wake up Greg so we can get ready." Sherlock kisses and nibbles the back of John's neck.

John yelps softly and nudges Greg.

"Mm.. I'm up.." Greg mumbles sleepily into his pillow.

"Come on."

Greg hums and gets out of bed. He groans as he stretches and looks for clothes.

John gets up, groaning as the plug moves.

Greg smirks and kisses John.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He nips at his lip before pulling away smiling. "Get dressed, handsome." He hums and goes back to getting ready as Mycroft and Sherlock get up and do the same.

He gets dressed quickly.

"Ready?" Sky asks as they come out.

"Yeah. Let's go." Mycroft hums.

"Do you want to get a cab? Or I could drive? I'm not going to be drinking." She hums as she puts in her coat.

"I'll let you drive."

Sky smiles and nods. She picks up the keys and goes to start the car.

They all follow her out.

She drives them to the pub. Anthea and Lydia are standing outside. "Oh good you all made it!" Lydia smiles happily excited to see them all and about her promotion.

Mycroft smiles. "Congrats!"

"Thank you! They finally made me head of the audio department. I'm so excited. Let's get in before we freeze." Lydia smiles brightly and they go inside.

They get a booth together.

A waitress comes by and takes their order for food and drinks. "So John I have a serious question." Lydia looks at John.

John looks up. "Hm?"

"I want you to come work with me. I need a GP on my staff and I want you for that position. You'd only have to work three days a week. The pay and the benefits are excellent. What do you think?" Lydia asks hopefully.

John laughs and smiles brightly. "Christ, Lydia, I'd love to!"

"Good! That's brilliant! Thank you, John." Lydia smiles happily.

He smiles brightly at her.

The waitress brings them their food and drinks. Greg stares at his beer starting to ha e second thoughts about drinking it. He hasn't drank since before his father's funeral.

Mycroft takes Greg's hand and nods slightly, telling him it's okay.

Greg squeezes his hand in thanks and smiles softly before taking a sip of his beer.

Mycroft smiles softly and leans in to kiss his cheek. "I love you.." He mumbles quietly.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. "I love you, too.." He mumbles quietly back.

He smiles and pulls away, keeping his hand on Greg's leg.

He smiles softly and leans against him as he drinks.

John leans against Sherlock as he drinks.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John's head.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and takes a drink.

Sherlock smiles and drinks as well. A guy comes over and starts hitting on Sky. "Hey, sexy, can I buy you a drink?" The guy asks. "Umm no thanks. I don't drink." Sky tries to politely dismiss him.

The guy frowns. "Don't be a bitch. Let me buy you a drink."

"Well I don't accept drinks from misogynistic arseholes who think I owe them my attention. So fuck you very much and back off." Sky snaps back.

The guy scoffs. "Whatever, you're not even that pretty."

"Oh I'm simply heartbroken over your pitiful attempt to hurt me. If I really cared about appearances I would never be caught dead talking to you. Run along and go play with the other little immature kiddies." She turns away from him.

He leaves, muttering under his breath. "Fucking Bitch.."

Sky frowns and rolls her eyes thankful he left peacefully.

John glares at him as he leaves. "Fucking brat."

"It's alright. It's better for him to not get involved with me. Besides I could have snapped him in two of he kept going." Sky smiles at John.

"Still has no right to treat you like that."

"You're right. He was a jerk and his thoughts were unfortunately loud." She grimaces.

He frowns. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright I can deal with it. I have to live. I can't stay trapped somewhere just so I don't have to listen to what people think about me or what they want to do to me." She shrugs.

John frowns a bit. "Hm."

"Don't worry. I was taught how to protect myself a long time ago. It comes in handy." She smiles trying to be reassuring.

He purses his lips and nods.

"I'm a big girl, John. You know I can take care of myself cause you've seen it. Thank you for worrying about me though. It's.. Nice.." She smiles.

He nods and takes a drink.

"We should play a game!" Lydia giggles.

"What kind of game?"

"Never have I ever. Someone asks a question and if you have done what they asked then you drink but if you haven't then you don't drink."

"Mm. Brilliant idea." Mycroft smiles.

"Okay I'll go first. Umm.. Never have I ever skinny dipped." Lydia giggles and drinks as well as Anthea and Sky.

Mycroft blushes as he takes a drink. He tries to avoid Greg's eyes, blushing brighter.

Greg smirks at Mycroft but doesn't drink. John laughs and drinks.

Mycroft ducked his head. "Anthea next."

"Oh god okay. Umm never have I ever.. Done a body shot off someone." Anthea drinks and so does Lydia but Sky does not.

None of the boys drink.

"Oh spoilsports! Fine Mycroft your turn." Anthea smirks.

Mycroft bites his lip before smirking. "Never have I ever been with a woman." He knew it was a cheap shot, but he didn't care.

"You're such an arse." Anthea smiles and drinks. Lydia blushes as she drinks but Sky doesn't drink.

Greg and John both curse as they drink. "Bloody cheap shot.."

"Mycroft likes to hit below the belt." Anthea laughs. "Your turn Sherlock." Sky smiles.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Uh.. Never have I ever.. Christ, what haven't I done?"

"Well it doesn't have to be something you've done personally. It could be something you want to see if someone else has done without asking them directly. I'll go and you think about it a bit more. Let's see.. Never have I ever had sex in public." Sky says and doesn't drink neither do Anthea or Lydia.

Mycroft looks to Greg as they all drink.

Greg smirks and drinks looking back at Mycroft. "Well I take back what I said about the body shots." Anthea laughs and Sky giggles. "John have you got one?" Lydia asks as Greg secretly turns on the vibrating plug in John on he lowest level.

John squeaks softly as he feels the vibrations and shoots a glare at Greg. "Never have I ever slapped someone's arse in public."

Greg sips his drink innocently. Lydia and Anthea drink but Sky doesn't.

John smirks as he looks at Greg.

Greg smirks and turns up the vibrator. "Never have I ever cheated on someone." Anthea says and she doesn't drink neither does Lydia or Sky. Greg frowns a bit and doesn't drink.

John whimpers and looks to Greg, not even hearing Anthea. Neither Sherlock or Mycroft drink.

Greg leans in and nuzzles John. "Never have I ever 'dressed up' for my partner." Lydia blushes and drinks so does Anthea but Sky does not. Greg blushes brightly and drinks.

John blushes and drinks as well. "Christ.."

"Never have I ever joined the 'mile high club'." Lydia asks and does not drink neither does Sky but Anthea drinks.

Mycroft hums as none of them drink. "Never have I ever.. Drank enough to forget the next morning."

Anthea and Lydia don't drink but Sky does finally.

John bites his lip and takes a drink as well.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Sky says and drinks. Lydia does not drink but Anthea does.

Sherlock drinks and shakes his head at whoever raises a brow at him. "For the mere minutes it was."

"Mm I was in custody longer than Sherlock Holmes. That's one for the books." Sky smiles.

Sherlock smiles. "Never have I ever willingly gone to a carnival."

"You'd love my carnival." Sky smirks and drinks.

Greg and Mycroft both drink.

"Never have I ever.. Umm." Sky tries to think of another.

Mycroft hums. "Never have I ever had sex in the office." He smiles and takes a drink.

Greg blushes and drinks. Sky, Lydia, and Anthea do not drink but John does.

Mycroft looks to Sherlock expectantly.

Sherlock blushes and drinks.

Mycroft smirks and hums.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Sherlock says and doesn't drink. Anthea and Lydia drink but Sky doesn't. Greg surprisingly doesn't drink either.

John and Mycroft don't drink.

"Umm never have I ever been to a gay bar and a church on the same day." Sky drinks and Anthea and Lydia don't drink.

Sherlock huffs, taking a drink. "It was for a case."

"A weird case." John drinks.

"Mm. Very weird."

"Umm never have I ever costs-dressed." Lydia says and drinks but Anthea doesn't. "It's one of my most favorite things to do." Sky drinks.

Sherlock tries to secretly take a drink.

"I saw that." Greg whispers in Sherlock's ear as he takes a secretive sip as well.

Sherlock blushes brightly as he's caught and even brighter as Greg takes a sip.

Greg smirks. "Never have I ever watched porn with someone else." Greg says and drinks. Anthea and Lydia drink but Sky does not.

All of the boys take a sip.

"I think it's your turn John." Anthea giggles starting to get tipsy. Greg subtly wraps his arm around John and turns up the vibrator.

John squirms in his seat, gasping. "I-I.."

"I need a bathroom break. Come on, John. You must have to go you can barely sit still." Greg stands and smirks holding his hand out to John.

John glared a bit at Greg but took his hand, the vibrations driving him mad.

Greg leads him to the bathroom and into a stall. He closes the door and pushes John back against it. "Mm what do you want, John?" He nips at his neck and grinds against him teasingly.

John whimpers. "I.. Y-You.."

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him. He undoes John belt and gets his trousers and pants down. "Look how desperate you are. How much you want my cock. You're so needy you want me to fuck you in a loo." He smirks and strokes John's cock.

John gasps, bucking into Greg's hand. "A-Ah.. Please, I need you.. This vibrator isn't enough.."

"I'll take care of you." He turns John around and pulls out the vibrator. He pushes three fingers into John as he gets his cock out of his pants.

John cries out as Greg pushes in his fingers, not caring about the fact that anyone could hear him.

"Mm such a good little slut." Greg purrs and takes out his fingers. He nips at John's neck and pushes into him.

John moans loudly as Greg enters him. "Yes!" He whines, arching.

"You might want to hold onto something." He grips John's hips to keep him steady and starts pounding into him.

John scrambles to hold onto the door, his moans growing in volume. The door to the bathroom opens and Mycroft and Sherlock enter. Mycroft smirks at Sherlock when they hear John.

"God listen to you. So fucking loud for me. Anyone can hear you. Hear you moaning and crying out as I fucking you." Greg pulls John's hips back and angles them so he hits John's prostate.

John cries out as Greg rams into his prostate. "Fuck! Yes!"  
Mycroft groans, feeling himself getting hard. He didn't want John to know it was him and Sherlock just yet. He wants John to think it's a pair of strangers to turn him on more.

"Do you hear that, slut? People are listening to you. They're hearing all the whorish sounds you making. Give them a show." Greg bites his neck and fucks him harder.

John's eyes widen when he realizes people are in the loo with them. "Please! Harder! Fuck me like your slut!" He whimpers, trying to push back against him.

Greg growls and fucks him harder. The stalls start to rattle as he fucks John harder. "They're listening to you beg for my cock. They're probably so hard listening to you carry on like this. They probably want to fuck you and use you as soon as I'm done with you."

"Please! Let them fuck me! Please, Sir!!" He comes hard against the stall door without warning.

Greg comes hard into him as he tightens around him. "Fuck." He gasps.

John whimpers, slumping against the wall.

Greg nuzzles John and kisses him. "Okay?"

"Brilliant.."

He chuckles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back deeply. "Who.. Who's out there?"

"Open the door and find out." Greg smirks because he already knows it's Sherlock and Mycroft.

He opens the door and blushes when he sees its them.

"You were so loud. It was delicious." Mycroft pulls John closer and kisses him deeply.

He blushes and kisses him back hard.

He pushes John's back against the wall. "Spread your legs." He growls as he pushes down his trousers and pants.

He whimpers and spreads his legs for Mycroft.

Mycroft wraps John's legs around his waist and pushes his back against the wall. He holds him up and pushes into him. "John." He groans.

"Myc!" He cries out, tightening his legs around him.

"Yeah that's it. Fuck." He growls and starts thrusting into him.

"Harder, Mikey!"

He grips him tight and fucks him hard against the loo wall.

John feels himself getting closer again.

"Fuck you feel so good around my cock." Mycroft growls and nips at his neck. He thrust harder hitting John's prostate.

John cries out and comes hard again.

Mycroft groans and comes hard into John.

John whimpers and holds onto him.

"I've got you." Mycroft holds him up and kisses him.

He kisses him softly.

"Think you can stand?" He nuzzles him.

He nods. "Yeah.."

He slowly let's go of John and holds him close as he stands. Sherlock bites his as his cock starts to ache.

He looks over to Sherlock and blushes. "I don't think I can come again, Sherlock.. But I don't want you to be left out.."

"I can take care of him. Or do you want to suck him off?" Greg asks John.

John licks his lips. "I want to suck him off.."

"Please." Sherlock begs and rubs himself over his trousers.

John drops to his knees in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock takes his cock out and moans at the sight of John on his knees in front of him.

John opened his mouth for Sherlock.

"Oh fuck yes." Sherlock groans as he pushes into John mouth.

He moans around him, closing his eyes.

He holds John's head by his hair and slowly fucks his mouth. "John." He moans as he watches his prick slide between John's lips.

He whimpers and moans, looking up at him.

"Just a bit more. Oh fuck. Please." He starts to feel close and can't take his eyes off of John's.

John bobs his head, moaning around him.

Sherlock pulls John's hair as he comes hard into his mouth.

John moans as he swallows everything.

Sherlock pulls him up and kisses him deeply, moaning as he tastes himself on John's lips.

He moans softly and kisses him back.

"You're brilliant." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him again.

He blushes and kisses him back.

"Let's get cleaned up and go back out, okay?" He nuzzles him and smiles lovingly at him.

He blushes and nods.

They get cleaned up and leave the loo. The girls are standing by the bar. Sky is holding her ripped dress up and the guy who was hitting on her is now knocked out cold on the floor.

Mycroft frowns. "What the hell happened?"

"He came back and started touching my.." Sky waves a hand over her chest. "I told him to stop and he ripped my dress so I knocked him out." She looks terribly embarrassed and ashamed as she holds her dress up to cover herself.

He clenches his fists. "He's lucky you knocked him out. If I was here when it happened, he would've gotten much worse."

"I know. Thank you, Crofty." She smiles softly and pins her dress back. She puts on her coat and buttons it securely. "I think it's time we call it a night." Anthea says and holds Lydia close. Lydia looks visibly shaken and clings to Anthea.

Mycroft frowns, thinking it a bit odd that Lydia was so upset but decides to bring it up later. "I think you're right."

"Sorry about the.. Mess." Sky says to the bartender and points to the unconscious man on the floor. "Don't worry. I'll take him out with the rest of the garbage." The bartender nods. Sky leads the out of the pub and starts the car.

They drive back home.

Sky goes to get changed. "Tea anyone? Or something else?" Greg asks. "Tea for us thanks." Anthea says and Lydia nods still staying close to Anthea.

Mycroft gets up to help as John is huddled up with Sherlock. His subspace had been disrupted by the knowledge of what the man tried to do with Sky, and now he's in a bit of a panic.

Sherlock holds John and rubs his back. "It's fine now." He mumbles softly and kisses John's head.

His mind was shaken and he couldn't think.

Sky comes back out dressed in her usual layers hiding her body. She goes over and kneels on the floor in front of John and Sherlock on the couch. "Johnny.. I'm fine. I promise.." She says softly and rubs John's knee.

John frowns, not used to being yanked out of subspace.

"I'm sorry I ruined your good time.. I'll get the tea.." She frowns a bit and stands. She's goes to get the tea from Mycroft and Greg.

John huddles up to Sherlock. Mycroft leans against the counter as Greg makes tea.

Greg pours the tea and hands a mug to Mycroft. Sky takes out cups of tea to Sherlock and John as well as Anthea and Lydia. Greg sighs softly and sips his tea.

Mycroft frowns as he sips his, staying in the kitchen with Greg. He couldn't stop thinking about why Lydia was so upset.

"What are you thinking about, My?" Greg hums.

"Why was Lydia so shaken up about what happened?" He keeps his voice low.

"I don't know for sure but.. She is a domestic abuse survivor so maybe what happened triggered her.." He says quietly and bites his lip. "I mean it actually happened to Sky but Lydia seems more upset that Sky does.. Maybe Sky is better at hiding it.."

Mycroft bites his lip. "Something just doesn't add up.."

"What doesn't add up? Do you want to talk to her about it?"

"If it happened to Sky, why is Lydia more upset?"

"I don't know."

He frowned. "What if it didn't happen to Sky?"

"Oh Christ.. You think it happened to Lydia? But why would Sky lie?"

"Because she's trying to protect Lydia? I'm not sure.."

"What would Sky be protecting Lydia from? Us knowing what really happened?" Greg frowns.

"I don't know.. And I don't know how to approach them about it."

"We should talk to Sky first so we don't have to upset Lydia further if we don't have to."

He nods and sips his tea.

Sky comes back into the kitchen carrying the empty tea tray.

Mycroft bites his lip. "Sky, may we speak with you?"

"Of course, Crofty." She hops up and sits on the counter next to Mycroft.

He frowns a bit. "What happened at the pub?"

"That didn't take you very long to figure out." She sighs and bites her lip.

"I had it figured out nearly right away."

"Of course you did.. Okay well Lydia wanted another drink so I went with her up to the bar. That's sleaze bag came up behind her and started touching and grinding against her. Lydia shouted and I pulled the guy off her but Anthea had heard her shout and came running over. Anthea pulled her gun on the guy and I knocked him out so Anthea wouldn't kill him."

Mycroft frowns. "Christ.."

"Lydia kind of spiraled into a panic attack and she was embarrassed so I lied so she wouldn't be triggered further."

"I understand. I won't say anything further."

"Good. Thank you, Crofty." Sky smiles softly at Mycroft and hops down from the counter.

He smiles softly and nods.

Sky goes back out to the sitting room and sits next to Anthea and Lydia. Lydia is curled up on Anthea's lap. Sky plays with Lydia's hair and Lydia relaxes. John nuzzles Sherlock still cuddled in his lap.

Sherlock pets John's hair and looks up as Greg and Mycroft come back.

John feels a bit better but still not quite himself. He's still quiet and pliant.

Sherlock kisses his head. "Let's go take a bath.."

"Please.." John mumbles quietly and nods.

Sherlock gets up, helping John up. They go to the bathroom.

John starts to undress slowly as Sherlock starts the bath.

Sherlock undresses and smiles softly. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He hums and smiles softly back at Sherlock.

Sherlock gets into the bath and waits for John.

John gets in and rests back against Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock kisses his shoulder softly.

"I love you.." He hums softly starting to relax more.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He takes the soap and starts to wash him.

He sighs contently enjoying Sherlock washing him.

"I love everything about you.." He mumbles as he washes him. "I love your tummy.." He moves his hands to his tummy. "Your chest.." Up to his chest. "Your scar.." Over his scar.

He whimpers softly letting Sherlock's words and love seep into him.

"You're so beautiful.."

He mewls and turns a bit to kiss Sherlock.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

"I love you so much.. You're my everything.." He mumbles against his lips feeling almost back to normal.

"I'll always be here, John.."

"Perfect.." He hums and relaxes against him.

He smiles and kisses his shoulder softly.

"Thank you, love.."

"Of course. Feeling better?"

"Much. You always know how to make me feel better." He smiles.

He smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Let's get out."

"Okay." He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. They get out and dry off.

John smiles and leans up to kiss him.

Sherlock smiles and pulls him close, kissing his nose.

He blushes and giggles happily.

He smiles. "Come lay in bed with me."

"Okay." He smiles and follows him to bed.

He lays down, pulling John into his arms.

He hums softly and snuggles into his arms.

He smiles and holds him close.

"I love you.." He kisses his collarbone.

"I love you, too.."

He snuggles to him and closes his eyes.

He smiles and holds him, kissing his head.

He relaxes into his hold and mumbles sleepily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Go to sleep.."

He kisses his chest and falls asleep in his arms.

He holds him and soon fell asleep.

Sky sits on the coffee table in the sitting room and meditates as Lydia and Anthea sleep on the couch.

Greg and Mycroft are cuddling in John's room.

"I love you." Greg hums and nuzzles Mycroft.

"I love you, too." He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums.

He cuddles him and yawns.

He smiles softly and rests his head on Greg's chest.

He hums softly and pets Mycroft's head.

He smiles sleepy and soon falls asleep.


	17. Next

This story continues in the next part of the series.

Nest part https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970691/chapters/39886329


End file.
